ALL FALL DOWN
by brookedavis911
Summary: Three years have passed since there son was born have things changed bigger than brooke could have thought? huge brucas!
1. Chapter 1

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**Three years have past and a lot has changed. Brooke Scott is a huge success. She is the face of a company and she has a 3-year-old son and is married to her famous author of a husband Lucas Scott. Have things changed more drastically for her than just success though?**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke ran through the door her eyes filled with tears and her mascara running down her face she was wearing her nice clothes her hair was in messed up curls and her feet were in incredible pain from her high heels but that was the least of her worries right now. Lucas ran after her.

"Brooke please stop just let me explain everything!" Lucas pleaded as he grabbed her arm trying to stop her from running away any further. Brooke yanked her arm out of his grasp and gave him a glare.

"Get your filthy hands off of me you pig! … Get out of my house right now! I can't believe you could do this! To me! to our son! How could you Lucas? I hate you!" she yelled getting angry but the tears kept falling. She clutched her fist and pounded on his chest repeating the same words "I hate you" "how could you do it" Lucas' eyes began to fill up with tears he never wanted this … any of it. He really did love Brooke and his son and he never stopped. Lucas grabbed her arms stopping her from pounding his chest Brooke stopped looked him in his blue teary eyes and fell to the ground bawling in tears. Lucas knelt down and took her in his arm trying to somehow stop this pain he had caused. Brooke pulled away after about five minutes of sobbing. She wiped her face although that didn't do much good because the tears just kept coming.

"I wish things could be different Lucas because I still love you but … you need to pack your things and leave … please don't argue with me!" Brooke said knowing what he was about to say "just pack your things and go" Brooke said as she got up walked to the bathroom locking the door and sobbed in the bath tub.

"Brooke please … don't do this … I am sorry" Lucas went on and on for about an hour trying to make her forgive him but he heard no words just sobs and cries. He gave up after an hour… he finally packed his things and walked out the door.

Brooke wiped her tears and got out of the bathtub. She looked at her self in the mirror and it just made her want to cry even more … she had never cried this bad not even when her mom died. Brooke couldn't cry now though she had to worry about her son so she called Haley.

"_Hello?" Haley answered her phone._

"Hey hales … how has he been?" Brooke asked in her raspier than usual voice.

"He is fine he has been really good … they are watching a movie right now actually" Haley said.

"Oh uhm ok" Brooke started but was cut off by Haley.

"Brooke what happened?" Haley asked worried.

"Oh nothing …" Brooke began but was cut off by Haley again

"Brooke I have been friends with you for too long to not know when something is wrong! Tell me what is going on Brooke Scott!" Haley said

"Davis … I am Brooke Davis not Brooke Scott." Brooke said strongly "hey hales can he stay there with you tonight?" Brooke asked

"_Of course he can but what's going on br…" Haley began but was cut off_

"I have to go bye" Brooke said and hung up. Haley looked at her phone in worry and confusion.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke's eyes were worn out from all the crying but for some reason she couldn't stop crying. She was terrified. Terrified that these were the last days she would ever be known as Brooke Scott. Was she wrong? She remembered the day the people wanted to put Brooke _Davis_ as the face of the company but Brooke said no … she was sure Lucas and her would be together till death. Was she really wrong? Could this horrible event break apart her marriage?

After Brooke got off the phone with Haley she took a long hot shower and got into some pajamas. Brooke was tired but all the thoughts in her mind wouldn't let her sleep not now. So Brooke got out a tub of chocolate ice cream … champagne … and a box of photos. Brooke sat down in her living room and poured the champagne ate the ice cream and went through the photos. Brooke looked for pictures of her and Lucas and she slowly ripped each one in half and sent them to a pile. After she had enough of that she pushed the box of pictures away and looked up. Right in front of her on the coffee table was a photo album it was her wedding pictures. She took a drink of her champagne and thought _am I really willing to do that?_ Brooke sat and though and then the memories and the pictures from earlier this evening came rushing back.

Flash back:

Brooke had been asked to come to one of those movie premieres tonight. Her and Lucas got dressed up and went to watch the movie. The movie was nice at least for Brooke … Lucas got up and walked out half way through saying he would be right back. After the movie was over Brooke walked over to their hotel room they got ready at. Brooke opened the door and her heart fell. It felt like someone chopped her heart into a million pieces. There on their hotel bedroom was her husband and her best friend lying naked with each other.

"_Wha …what is going on?" Brooke asked confused._

"_Oh god Brooke I am so sorry" Peyton pleaded as she covered her self under the blanket._

"_Sorry foe what?" Brooke asked_

"_Brooke I can explain …" Lucas began but Brooke put her hand up telling Lucas to shut up. _

"_Explain what Peyton!?" Brooke asked angry again the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She slowly walked over to Peyton who was in dead silence due to fear._

"_I said! Explain what Peyton!" Brooke said more angry Brooke was furious now she yanked at Peyton's hair causing her to get up from off of the bed._

"_I am sorry Brooke … it … it just happened." Peyton said _

"_Just happened! How does just getting naked in bed with your best friends husband JUST HAPPEN?!" Brooke asked angry as she pushed Peyton back hard and Peyton hit the wall. Lucas cut in before this got any further. He grabbed Brooke by the waist stopping her from beating the crap out of Peyton. Brooke calmed down after a while and Lucas let go but as soon as Lucas let go Brooke punched Peyton Square in the face and Lucas picked Brooke up and took her outside._

"_Brooke you need to relax and let me explain!" Lucas said_

"_Tell me this is her fault!" Brooke said angry and the tears now began to fall once again._

"_I could but then it would be a lie" Lucas said ashamed._

"_No this can't be happening!" Brooke said as she began to bawl she ran her hands through her hair._

"_I am sorry Brooke!" Lucas said_

"_Don't talk to me … just … just stay away from me!" Brooke said and ran into the car._

End of flash back.

After Brooke remembered the horrible event tears fell once again … silent tears … sad tears. Brooke got tooken out of her train of thought by a knock at the door.

"Go away! If it is you Lucas I have a gun!" Brooke said as she wiped her tears. Brooke heard the door begin to unlock and she watched Haley come into her house.

"How the hell did you get in?" Brooke asked as she stood up strongly wiped her tears and picked up the things she was just using.

"Like I said earlier … I have been friends with you for too long … I know where you hide your key" Haley began and Brooke nodded.

"I guess it is time for a new hiding spot then" Brooke said

"Brooke stop avoiding it! I am your best friend and I am here for you! … Talk to me!" Haley said

"What's there to tell? Me and Lucas are gone … done … over with!" Brooke said and she began to wash dishes.

"Why?" Haley asked knowing it would break Brooke down.

"Because I don't stay with cheating and lying pigs!" Brooke said angry but sad at the same time.

"Brooke come on, stop it! Stop hiding your heart!" Haley said

"Fine you want to know the whole story! The man who I thought I would spend the rest of my life with and the man I though I would die in his arms with and the father of my child, the love of my life cheated on me with one of my best friends! Oh and just to top it off from what I understand tonight wasn't the first night! I guess it has been going on for about a month!" Brooke said and the tears began to fall again.

"Oh come here Brooke!" Haley said and took Brooke into a hug. Brooke cried into her shoulder.

"Come on" Haley said and took her to sit on the couch.

"So how did you figure it out?" Haley asked

"I walked in on them," Brooke said as she wiped her tears.

"Wow … and I though Lucas was smart" Haley said and shook her head.

"I don't even care any more" Brooke lied.

"Really?" Haley asked and held up the torn pictures.

"Ok so I care! But I don't want to talk about it!" Brooke admitted, "So how is Caleb?" Brooke asked

"He is fine Amanda and him are sound asleep Nathan is up keeping an eye on them for a while" Haley explained

"That's good … so Amanda the panda is starting pre- school soon! Are you excited!" broke asked trying to get her mind off the subject.

"Ok brook I tried but I can't do it! This is a big deal and hiding the situation isn't going to fix this situation at all! Listen why don't you stay at our place tonight … I don't want you around all these pictures and memories" Haley said and Brooke nodded in agreement before she went to pack her things.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey there baby boy … everything is going to be just fine baby boy ...mommy is right here" Brooke said as she ran her hand through the sleeping boys hair. Brooke kissed his forehead and went back out into the kitchen.

"Hey thanks for offering for me to stay here tonight guys … it means a lot to know I have you here" Brooke said and smiled.

"Of course Brooke we are always here for you … no matter what." Haley said and out a cup of tea in front of Brooke.

"I know and thank you so much for that but I don't want what happened to me and Lucas hurt your friendship" Brooke said

"Brooke don't worry we are still friends with Lucas and we are going to do everything in our power to help you … all three of you … but remember we are friends with Lucas too just better friends with you" Nathan said and made Brooke smile.

"See there you go there is a smile" Haley said

"Yea thanks to you guys!" Brooke said

"Have you talked to Lucas?" Haley asked

"No … I just … I just told him to leave … I am not ready to talk to him yet … you should have seen me punch Peyton tonight if I punched her what would I do to Lucas?" Brooke said

"You seem awfully proud of that punch," Nathan said

"Damn right I am! That girl deserved it every bit of it! As a matter of fact she deserved worse! I should have broken her nose!" Brooke said her head held high.

"Yeah well maybe you should get some sleep and dream of the next punch you hit her with," Haley said suggesting sleep and Brooke nodded in agreement.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke awoke shocked the next morning. Caleb had jumped on Brooke saying "wake up mommy, wake up!"

"Oh boy! You are one early bird! But guess what I am a hyper early bird!" Brooke said and began to tickle Caleb and he laughed and laughed.

"Ugh! I am tired now you wore me out with all of that tickling!" Brooke said and kissed her son on the fore head.

"Mommy! Guess what!" Caleb said in excitement

"What!" Brooke said sharing the enthusiasm

"Auntie Haley is taking me and Amanda to the park! Oh and uncle Nathan is going to teach me how to play basket ball!" Caleb said excited

"He is! Is he now? Well that sounds fun!" Brooke said and she saw Amanda in the corner of her eye standing by the door.

"Amanda the panda! Com over here right now and give your auntie a good morning kiss!" Brooke said and Amanda ran over onto the bed and gave Brooke a kiss.

"So I hear the two of you had a fun night last night!" Brooke said

"Yeah we watched a funny movie mommy! Auntie Haley said she used to watch it when she was in high school!" Caleb said

"Really? What was it?" Brooke asked

"Finding Nemo!!" Caleb and Amanda said excited.

"Wow! That sounds cool! But hey! You two need to go eat breakfast or else you are going to stay short for ever and ever!" Brooke said

"No we wont mommy!" Caleb said

"You want to bet!" Brooke said and began tickling the two and they laughed and laughed some more.

"Now go eat your breakfast before the tickle monster comes for ya!" Brooke said and the kids ran out of the room and off into the kitchen.

"Hey there good morning hales!" Brooke said and poured herself some orange juice.

"Good morning Brooke … you seem happy" Haley said

"Well you can thank those two" Brooke said and pointed to the kids. Those two could cheer her up through anything!

"So I hear that you guys are going to the park! Is that what the picnic basket is for?" Brooke asked and Haley nodded.

"So I take it I am not invited," Brooke said

"Nope" Haley answered simply.

"He is coming isn't he?" Brooke asked and Haley nodded.

"Just talk to him," Haley said

"Mommy where is daddy?" Caleb asked

"Well actually daddy is going to come over later while you and uncle and auntie and ms. Panda are at the park. I am going to talk to him," Brooke said

"Are you and daddy fighting?" Caleb asked

"Just a little" Brooke lied.

"By the way we are actually leaving in about ten minutes cause that's when he will be here" Haley said and Brooke looked at her shocked

"Haley it is ten thirty! I don't even have time to get dressed!" Brooke said

"What do you need to get dressed for?" Haley asked

"To show him what he lost! Gosh!" Brooke said frustrated and went to get dressed.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke! He is here!" Haley yelled out as she opened the door.

"Hey Haley" Lucas said

"Don't hey Haley me! I am mad at you Lucas Scott! You need to fix this!" Haley said angry.

"Amanda! Caleb! We got to go!" Haley called out and the two kids came running out and Nathan followed.

"Good luck man" Nathan said and patted Lucas on the back Lucas smiled and nodded.

"Bye daddy" Caleb said and began to run out.

"Hey wait a second there buddy don't I get a hug?" Lucas asked and Caleb walked back and hugged Lucas. "All right ...I love you buddy … have fun" Lucas said and patted Caleb's head. Lucas saw Brooke watching them with a smile in the corner of his eye.

"Bye mommy!" Caleb said and hugged her. Brooke held him tightly and kissed his cheek before saying "I love you baby boy have a nice time"

"Make up with daddy" Caleb whispered into her ear and that broke her heart because she knew that wouldn't happen. Brooke frowned as she watched her son leave the house.

"Brooke …" Lucas began but was cut off by Brooke.

"Lucas don't say anything … don't try to make excuses and don't try to make me for give you … what you did is inexcusable and I wont stand for it!" Brooke said strongly trying her hardest to keep the tears back.

"What do you want me to do then Brooke? … I am sorry ok! And you have no idea how much it kills me to know how much I am hurting you! … I know what I did is inexcusable and I am sorry but what can I do? I cant go back and change it but god knows that if I could I would do it in the blink of an eye" Lucas said

"That doesn't really matter" Brooke said as she looked down and a tear fell. "Can I ask you something … and be honest?" Brooke said "why did you do it? I mean I remember all those times I was offered to sleep with some random guy at a party but I always refused because I loved you … but you didn't … what gave you the motivation to do it?" Brooke asked as tears fell down her face.

"I don't know … I guess I got sick of you always being gone … all that fame started getting into our family and if you weren't working I was" Lucas said

"Lucas I was home with you all of the time! … Whenever I would be home though an hour later you would leave and say I will be back! Where were you Lucas? Banging one of your whores?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke please!" Lucas pleaded.

"Please what Lucas? Please stop being angry? Stop crying? What is it Lucas what is it you really want? Because if you want me to stop crying and you want me to stop being angry I am sorry I cant! I have tried! Believe me I tried REALLY hard but I can't stop! And that is all because of you!" Brooke said angry.

"I know Brooke! And I am so sorry! I wish I could take it all back I wish I would have pulled away and told her no … but I didn't! And I am so sorry! But Brooke look me in the eyes!" Lucas said and Brooke looked him straight in the eyes her eyes full of tears. "You have to believe me and trust me when tell you I love you Brooke I don't love Peyton it was just a line of foolish mistakes! Brooke I love you with all of my heart! I love you just as much as I did the night I married you or the night we had our son" Lucas said as he put his finger under her chin softly so that she continued to look him in the eyes.

"Somehow I don't believe that" Brooke said as another tear fell.

"Brooke can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me?" Lucas asked

"No I cant! Because I do love you! I just can't trust you and I can't trust your love for me," Brooke said as she wiped her cheek.

"That's enough then … if you love me and I love you Brooke we will get through this because I love Brooke Scott and I married you for a reason" Lucas said and softly rubbed her cheek wiping away her tear before walking away towards the door.

"Lucas" Brooke said and Lucas turned around "sometimes love isn't enough" Brooke said

"It is this time" Lucas said and walked out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mommy how did the day go with daddy" Caleb asked as he lay in bed in his pajamas.

"I don't really know baby boy" Brooke said and put her arm around him.

"Is he coming home mommy?" Caleb asked

"I don't think so … not anytime soon," Brooke said.

"Oh" Caleb said sadly.

"Baby boy can I ask you something … I was hope a lot wasn't I? I mean I was never gone too much was I?" Brooke asked

"No mommy you were home a lot! Daddy was home more but you were home too" Caleb said.

"Ok thanks baby boy… you better get some sleep now" Brooke said and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Caleb Keith Scott" Brooke said

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Scott" Caleb said and Brooke laughed before leaving his room.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok that was a long chapter! And I wrote it all in one night! I guess I got a little excited there … anyways drama! Well what do you think! You are probably all sad by the whole brucas thing but I am a huge brucas fan so you can sort of predict where this will go but you never know! Ok well tell me all your thoughts! By the way up next will be a confrontation between Brooke and Peyton! That ought to be good! Well anyway please review!**


	2. complicated

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**Authors note: ok well thanks to everyone for reviewing! I loved all of them I will be doing personal thank yous at the end so be sure to check yours out! Anyways I hope you like this chapter thanks for reading!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright hales thank you so much for watching him for a couple of hours … I just have some things to do" Brooke said.

"No problem" Haley said with a smile "hey Caleb, Amanda is in the back why don't you go see what she is up to" Haley suggested and Caleb ran towards the back of the house.

"Come in Brooke" Haley said letting her enter. Brooke sat on the stool behind the kitchen counter and told herself she was ready for what was about to come.

"Are you going to go see him?" Haley asked

"Why would I?" Brooke asked

"Oh I don't know Brooke maybe to try and work things out with him!" Haley said frustrated.

"Haley I don't think you understand me! I don't want to try! Haley the one guy I thought would never cheat on me cheated on me and with my BESTFRIEND!" Brooke said beginning to get angry.

"I know that Brooke but … but you cant do this! He made a mistake and trust me Brooke he is sorry for it! Caleb would be so hurt if you guys broke up … just try Brooke" Haley said.

"Haley being completely honest I don't think I can! I have gotten through a lot in my life but its too hard to get over this!" Brooke said

"Just try Brooke if not for yourself for your son" Haley said and Brooke sighed.

"Think about it … so if you aren't going to talk to Lucas what are you going to do?" Haley asked

"Well first I am going to practice my punches and then I am going to head over to Peyton's" Brooke said with a vindictive smile.

"Brooke …" Haley began.

"Don't worry Haley … I wont hurt her … or I will try not to at least" Brooke said and winked before walking out the door.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Coming!" Peyton yelled as she walked towards the door and answered it.

"Oh … uhm … hi Brooke" Peyton said shocked that Brooke was there.

"Are the kids here?" Brooke asked her hands in the pockets of her sweater.

"No actually they are with Felix today" Peyton said and Brooke let out a dry laugh

"Hooking up with Felix again are you?" Brooke asked

"No … he is the father of my kids though so he has the right to see them" Peyton said and put her hands on her hips.

"Can I come in … oh thanks" Brooke said and let herself in.

"Brooke enough of this bullshit what do you want?!" Peyton asked.

"I want to talk to you Peyton … ask a couple questions like why are you such an insane bitch?" Brooke said and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Or why did you do it?" Brooke said "really Peyton why did you do it? You know seduce my husband?" Brooke asked getting angry as the pictures from that night came back.

"I didn't seduce him Brooke …" Peyton began but Brooke stopped her.

"Oh yes you did! You see I know my husband better than anyone! And he would never! And I mean never! Get into bed with another woman! Especially not skinny blonde bitches!" Brooke said as she got up close to her face.

"Ok you know what Brooke if you want to play hardball let's play!" Peyton threatened.

"You see I find it kind of funny how you still haven't answered my question! … Why the hell would you do it? To me your supposedly "best friend" to my son! And to my family!" Brooke said getting angrier by the second.

"Looks like you know what it feels like!" Peyton spat in her face.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked confused "oh my gosh Peyton really get over it! It was in high school and you weren't even with him! Oh and my pain is so much worse than yours you have no idea! I am married with him and I have a son with him!" Brooke defended

"Brooke shut up! Just shut up ok! I am sick and tired of this!" Peyton said

"Sick and tired of what?" Brooke asked

"Of you! You hating me!" Peyton said "ok! He hasn't talked to me ever since you found out ok! So just get over it and leave me alone!" Peyton said and Brooke got really angry and pulled Peyton's hair and Peyton yelped in pain.

"I will give you one more chance before I knock your ass out right here and right now … what the hell happened? How did you do it!" Brooke yelled

"Alright fine! Just let go!" Peyton said and Brooke let go.

"You want to know how it happened? … Well I was really sick of being the lonely one and so was he … I was talking with him and …" Peyton said

_Flashback_

"_Hey Peyton I brought you that list of CD's you wanted" Lucas said as he walked in to Peyton's house._

"_Oh Peyton what's wrong?" Lucas asked as he noticed the teary Peyton sitting on the couch._

"_Oh ...uhm nothing" Peyton said and wiped away her tears._

"_No tell me" Lucas insisted._

"_Ok … its nothing really I am just being a baby … the kids are gone with Felix today and I was thinking how I am alone" Peyton said_

"_Peyton you aren't alone … you have Brooke Haley me Nathan a whole bunch of people" Lucas said and rubbed her back._

"_Not like that Luke … like I am alone in love" Peyton said._

"_Oh" Lucas said, "Can I be honest with you?" Lucas asked and Peyton nodded "I know what you mean in a way … Brooke has been gone a lot more now with the whole business stuff" Lucas said_

"_Really?" Peyton asked and looked into his eyes._

"_Yeah" Lucas said sadly "I miss her … a lot" Lucas said honestly and Peyton put her hand under his chin lifting it up so that he was looking straight at her and she went in for a kiss. Lucas was shocked at first but didn't pull away after a minute though he pulled away._

"_What the hell Peyton?" Lucas asked angry._

"_I know! I am sorry but we are both lonely and when you think about it this could help and Brooke would never know!" Peyton said_

"_Peyton I am lonely not a cheater! I never have been and I never will! I could never do that to Brooke!" Lucas said_

"_Ok Lucas just listens to me! Ok close your eyes!" Peyton said and Lucas hesitated first but did it. "Ok now imagine not being lonely! Having that person there to hold at night! Just imagine it feeling someone beside you again … keep your eyes closed" Peyton said and slowly moved in before kissing him again and this time Lucas didn't pull away._

_End of flash back. _

"Brooke, are you okay?" Peyton asked as she noticed Brooke's eyes were in tears but her face was blank.

"I am fine … Peyton you are a back stabbing two faced bitch!" Brooke said and slapped her across the face.

"You should know something Peyton" Brooke said and pinned her to the wall "by the time I am through with you … you will wish you were dead" Brooke said angrily and slammed the door as she left.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey … how did it go with Peyton?" Haley asked as Brooke walked through the door.

"Oh … well it went good … really good!" Brooke said with a smile

"Is that an evil smile I see?" Haley asked

"I don't know is it?" Brooke asked.

"Hey Lucas called he said he was going to stop by to night" Haley said as she chopped the carrots for dinner.

Brooke shook her head and said " why" in a sigh.

"He cares Brooke … I mean don't get me wrong what he did was … awful and it is going to take time but you will make it through this … he cares believe me he feels so bad" Haley said

"I know he does but it doesn't change what he did," Brooke said sadly.

"I know Brooke … I am totally against what he did and at this point I am hardly even his friend but look at it this way at least he is trying." Haley said with a small smile.

"So you're barley his friend? … Right now I am not his friend as a matter of fact I almost hate him … I know that sounds so drastic … but Haley it just hurts that's all … all I feel is hurt towards him and because he hurt me that makes me hate him … as for Peyton there is no doubt about it … I hate her" Brooke said angry.

Haley nodded sadly at her friend and said, "How did that go anyway? I mean did you find anything out?" Haley asked

"Yeah I found out a lot some made me happy and some made me want to shove a bunch of firecrackers up Peyton's ass and set her off!" Brooke said and Haley laughed

"Ok sorry … what made you want to set her off?" Haley asked and laughed and so did Brooke.

"Well for one she did seduce him … she basically tricked him into it … and for another she is just a total bitch … don't make me get into details" Brooke said

"Ok … what made you happy?" Haley asked

"He hasn't talked to her since I found out … and at first when Peyton seduced him! Lucas pulled away," Brooke said with a sad smile. Haley and Brooke both looked up as they heard a knock on the door.

"I guess that's him" Brooke said and took a carrot from the pile and placing it in her mouth. Haley sighed and headed for the door. "I need alcohol" Brooke said and poured her self some wine as Haley opened the door.

"Hey Luke" Haley said with a disappointed smile and Lucas smiled a sad smile before walking in.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas said and Brooke took a drink of her wine while raising her hand and waving as she walked away in the back of the house to get Caleb.

"I take she is still mad" Lucas said and looked at Haley.

"You think?" Haley asked and gave him a glare.

"How is she?" Lucas asked

"How is she? How can you even ask that! She is divested Lucas! I mean do have any idea how much this is eating at her!" Haley said

"I know Haley and I am going to fix this I promise" Lucas said

"You better … oh and let me give you some advice don't make promises you cant keep … it kills people take Brooke for example" Haley said and Lucas looked down ashamed. Brooke was hiding in the corner listening and she smiled at her friend.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Caleb stop it … give Amanda her toy back" Brooke demanded and Caleb did as he was told. Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas all night. She was doing her best to avoid him.

"Hold on I will be back I brought a couple of your toys they are in the back though," Brooke said as she got up and walked to the back. Lucas followed to no ones surprise.

Brooke looked for the bag of toys.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" Lucas asked

"What's there to talk about Lucas?" Brooke asked as she continued to look for the bag.

"Oh I don't know... everything!" Lucas said

"Lucas I really don't want to talk tonight" Brooke admitted.

"Brooke come on! Don't want us? I mean come on I can't be the only one trying!" Lucas said

"Lucas! Stop ok!" Brooke said getting frustrated.

"Ok I am sorry Brooke … its just I miss you" Lucas said

"Lucas … please stop" Brooke asked nicely and left with the bag in her hands.

"Here you go baby boy," Brooke said running her hands through his blonde hair.

"Thank you mommy" Caleb said and took out his toy dinosaur. "Mommy want to play with me?" Caleb asked

"Sure why not?" Brooke said and got down on the floor and began to play with Caleb.

Lucas went down on the floor to and sat beside Brooke. Brooke was distracted with her son though. Suddenly she felt a hand go on hers and she knew right away it was Lucas. Brooke was fine with this she didn't want to make a scene. Then things escalated and his hand went from her hand to her leg. Brooke suddenly got up and walked out side. Again Lucas followed.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas asked as he came up behind her and began to rub her shoulders warmly. Brooke loved that. One thing was for sure and that was that she missed him … her heart ached for his touch but then when she remembered the things he did she felt coldness not warmth. Brooke quickly came out of his embrace.

"Lucas you have to stop this!" Brooke said getting angry.

"Stop what? Brooke you are my wife still and there is nothing wrong with me wanting you and missing you.

"No! Lucas I am not your wife not today! Ok! You need to realize that we are separated and for a good reason too! Ok imagine this for me please! Imagine me with you best friend Nathan in bed naked our bodies sweaty and hot and our lips all over each other... oh and then imagine walking in on that! Do you understand me now?" Brooke asked in tears by now Lucas' blue eyes were full of tears too.

"You need to understand I need my space! It is too hard right now! … Look you take Caleb home tonight ok …I need to go do something … tell him I love him and I will see him tomorrow" Brooke said and walked away towards her car.

"Brooke!" Lucas called out and broke turned around "I love you" Lucas said honestly.

"I know" Brooke said and got into the car.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"All right buddy it is time for bed" Lucas said and tucked Caleb in.

"Daddy when are we going to go home … all of us … mommy, you, and me?" Caleb asked

"I don't know buddy … but I can promise you I am trying my best to fix what I did," Lucas said

"What did you do?" Caleb asked

"Your too young to know … but it hurt her really bad" Lucas said and looked down ashamed.

"I miss you and mommy daddy," Caleb admitted.

"I know buddy … we miss you too … it has just been hard" Lucas explained, " I will fix it I promise" Lucas said and kissed the top of his head.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Again" Brooke called out for the bartender to pour another shot.

"Getting wasted at a bar now are we Brooke Scott?" Owen asked.

"Yes! Do you have a problem with that?" Brooke asked

"Nope. Just wondering what's going on?" Owen said

"Nothing" Brooke answered simply.

"Oh come on I am a bartender its part of my job to council" Owen said

"All right fine! But this stays between us … me and Lucas are sort of separated at the moment" Brooke said

"Why?" Owen asked

"Because he is an ass who cheats on wives with their best friends" Brooke said and drank another shot.

"Hey man your shift is over" another bartender said and patted his back.

"Alright thanks man" Owen replied and took his apron off and got out of the tending area.

"So Lucas cheated really?" Owen asked socked.

"Yes! Why is that so surprising?" Brooke asked

"He just didn't seem like the cheating type" Owen said and shrugged.

"You're telling me I married the guy! You know out of everyone I ever dated I was sure he was the one" Brooke said

"Are you still?" Owen asked

"I don't know" Brooke said sadly.

"His loss right? I mean he is the one missing out on the great girl," Owen said and Brooke looked up and smiled at him. Owen smiled back and Owen was shocked when he felt her lips hit his. It was a long lingering kiss and neither of them could deny how hot it was.

"Whoa" Owen said in shock.

"Well hell he did it why can't I?" Brooke asked drunkenly.

"Good point I guess" Owen said

"Come on let's get out of here" Brooke said and pulled him out of the bar.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke stumbled into his house drunkenly and pushed him onto the bed still locked to his lips. Owen began to run his hand up her shirt and he quickly removed it. It was getting hotter and hotter. But Brooke unlocked their lips.

"Stop" Brooke gasped out.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked

"I can't do this … not to Lucas … and not to my son" Brooke said as she stood up and put her shirt back on.

"If he cheated or not … I wont" Brooke said and Owen rubbed her back defensively.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked

"Yeah … gosh Owen I am so sorry! … It just hurts so bad … I guess I wanted revenge but then I realized …" Brooke began but stopped

"What?" Owen asked

"I still love him … all of him" Brooke said.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: thanks for reading please review!**

**Pink5288- hey thanks for the review! I am glad you loved the chapter it means a lot to know I actually have readers who like the story lol … thanks again for the review hey you should review again!**

**Onetreehillgirl006- ok let me start off by saying your review cracked me up! I was laughing so hard you were like "people are being too nice to Lucas make them meaner!" man that was so funny lol well I hope you like this chapter don't forget to review!**

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE- ok so I seriously hope you still don't hate me! Lol I made a little progress with brucas! I hope the chapter did you justice! Thanks for the review you should review again!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23****- ok so thank you for reviewing! I am going to try to put brucas back together soon but it all depends on the flow of the story! Thanks for reviewing please review again!**

**KT1282- hey thanks for reviewing! I am so glad you liked the chapter it really means a lot! I hope the chapter did you justice! Please let me know and review!**

**Cheerandbrood323- hey thanks for the review! I am glad you liked the chapter and keep the hope in brucas! Ooh you should be scared lol the story between Dan and Brooke is not over! But did the chapter do you justice? Let me know and review!**

**Marianateresia- hey thanks you for reviewing! I know how you feel Lucas was being a total jerk! It makes me mad at I am writing the story lol ...well did you like this chapter? Let me know and review I always love hearing from my readers!**


	3. hard work

**Authors note: omg!! Ok let me say that I loved everyone's reviews! Check out you personal thank you at the end! I hope I did you all justice in this chapter!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked into her and Lucas' house the next morning holding her shoes in her hand and as she walked in she sighed. Brooke placed her heels down and sat down on her couch and looked down sadly. Brooke looked up and saw a picture of her Lucas and Caleb together this slowly made her smile. But then she looked at another picture of just her and Lucas and her smile slowly faded to a frown.

"Mommy!" Caleb said as he ran through the front door and into her arms.

"Hey there baby boy!" Brooke said and took him into a hug. "So did you like staying with your dad?" Brooke asked

"Yes" Caleb answered simply and Lucas shut the door.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas said softly.

"Hi" Brooke said and smiled a fake smile … she didn't know why she smiled fake though … she wasn't sure if it was because of what went on last night or because she was still mad at him.

"Mommy can we go to the park today?" Caleb asked.

"Oh … well I guess we could go for a little while" Brooke said

"Really? All of us?" Caleb asked with a smile and his big blue eyes glimmering.

"Oh baby boy I don't know …" Brooke began

"Please mommy? Please, please, please!!" Caleb begged.

"All right fine!" Brooke said and sighed with a smile. "You know I never could say no to you" Brooke said and laughed, "go get ready" Brooke ordered and Caleb did as he was told.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know Lucas! Am I?" Brooke said and walked away and Lucas sighed this was going to be harder than he thought.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Caleb please be careful" Brooke said as her son ran off to play on the swings. Brooke and Lucas sat at opposite ends of the bench in silence.

"So how have you been?" Brooke asked.

"Well miserable but probably not as bad as you" Lucas said and looked down in shame.

Brooke sighed and said, "I am tired of fighting Lucas"

"So then what are we going to do?" Lucas asked

"I don't know … nothing I guess." Brooke sighed in frustration.

"So we just continue what we are doing?" Lucas asked

"I guess so … I mean it is way to early for me to forgive you and I cant … I don't know if I ever will be able to" Brooke admitted.

"I understand … if it makes any difference Brooke …" Lucas began but Brooke cut him off.

"It doesn't … look Luke I know you are sorry and all but in the end what you did just hurts all the same … and the pain that I feel is indescribable," Brooke said

"I know Brooke … I will make it up to you I promise" Lucas said

"Lucas how is that possible? I mean how could you possibly make up for this?" Brooke asked

"I will show you Brooke … some how I will remind you of what we had," Lucas said.

"I know what we had … but the question is do we still have it? … Don't answer that Lucas because you're not sure if you were you wouldn't have done this to begin with" Brooke said and Lucas nodded sadly.

"Mommy it hurts!" Caleb said as he walked over showing the scrape on his shoulder.

"Oh baby boy what did you do?" Brooke asked as she knelt down to his level to see the scrape.

"I jumped off the swings," Caleb said sadly as tears began to show.

"Oh baby boy … come here," Brooke said as she got a water bottle out and cleaned his cut.

"Ow mommy that stings!" Caleb yelped.

"I know sweet heart I am sorry lets put a band aid on" Brooke said and got a band-aid out of her bag.

"There all better" Brooke said with a smile, Caleb smiled back. "Oh I almost forgot!" Brooke said and kissed the spot.

"There now its all better" Brooke said and lathered his face in kisses and Caleb laughed as she gave him one last kiss on the forehead. This made Lucas smile. "Alright baby boy … that's enough park for you today" Brooke said and kissed him again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Haley what are you doing here?" Peyton asked surprised.

"I need to talk to you" Haley said simply and entered Peyton's house.

"Ok … you're acting strange" Peyton said and laughed.

"What are you laughing about? Are you that stupid do you not know why I am here?" Haley asked

"She told you?" Peyton asked.

"Yes she told me! … No actually I literally had to beat it out of her! How could you?" Haley asked

"Look Haley don't judge me ok?" Peyton said

"Don't judge you? Peyton how can I not judge you? I mean you have hurt Brookes life over and over again and I stood by and gave you chance after chance but you took it too far! As one of Brookes brides mates and matron of honor I have the right to stand here and judge you for not only breaking a marriage apart but a family!" Haley said angry.

"Haley if you are going to continue to do this just leave" Peyton said and rolled her eyes.

"You know I thought you were better than this but Brooke is right you are a bitch! You are worse then a bitch you are a damn straight up whore and for all I could care I hope rote in self pity and loneliness cause you deserve it! Shit you deserve worse" Haley said getting angry.

"Haley you know what this is ridiculous! I have gotten enough from Brooke I don't need it from you!" Peyton said and Haley got fired up.

"Shut up! I am never like this but you know what Peyton you deserve it! Shut up and take a look at yourself what have you become a cheating whore who knocked up twice without even being married! … You need a news flash honey and this is it!" Haley said and smacked her across the face "wake up! This is not Peyton's world! There are other people on this planet and its time you suck up your problems and make the best out of life! Stop ruining other peoples lives!" Haley said and walked out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You went over to Peyton's?" Lucas asked as he walked through Haley's door.

"So you are still keeping in touch with her!" Haley said angry.

"Actually no she called me on a blocked number! But jeesh Peyton you slapped her?" Lucas asked shocked by her ways.

"Damn straight! Listen Lucas I know you don't want to hear this because you care about Peyton and all but she needed a wake up call and if no one else would do it I would! This isn't her world and she thinks she owns it! She isn't god! She is Peyton sawyer the bitch who broke my best friends heart!" Haley defended.

"Ok number one I don't care for Peyton I just fell into …" Lucas began

"What? Lucas you fell into her trick yeah I know! Maybe its time you get a wake up call to!" Haley said and smacked him across the face and Lucas looked at her shocked.

"I am sorry Lucas you are my best friend too but you deserved that!" Haley said and Lucas nodded.

"You're right I do deserve it … I deserve worse," Lucas said

"You're right you deserve way worse" Haley said and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked

"Its just that you deserve so much worse and you don't deserve to have Brooke and I am trying to save your relationship" Haley said.

"I know … thank you Haley" Lucas said.

"Don't thank me" Haley said and walked away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well, well if it isn't queen whore!" Brooke said and slammed the door.

"What the hell is this pick on Peyton day!" Peyton said frustrated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brooke asked confused

"You're stupid friend Haley came over today and gave me a little bitch slap" Peyton said frustrated.

"Really? Go hales!" Brooke said and laughed "well I guess its you're lucky day then" Brooke said

"What the hell are you going to do?" Peyton asked and rolled her eyes.

"Well so far if you don't stop rolling your stupid ass eyes I will beat the attitude out of your stupid ass" Brooke said and Peyton just stood there.

"Look Peyton I don't you understand the pain you caused" Brooke said

"To you?" Peyton asked

"No! To my son!" Brooke said angry "he is so hurt to see that his mom and dad aren't even living in the same house and because you hurt him I will hurt you! I will find your biggest weakness! And I will make it eat at you!" Brooke said and Peyton swallowed slowly in fear.

"That is just a warning … be scared" Brooke said and left.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"There is the bionic woman" Brooke said and entered Haley's house.

"Shut up! … How did you find out?" Haley asked

"I went over to Peyton's!" Brooke said in laughter.

"Well she isn't the only one I slapped … I gave Lucas a little bitch slap too" Haley said proud.

"No way! Damn tutor girl! I have to hand that one to you!" Brooke said and gave Haley a high-five.

"So where is my trouble maker?" Brooke asked

"They have been running around all night he should be out any second" Haley said

"Ahhhh mommy she is going to get me!!" Caleb said and ran from Amanda.

"Alright you two that's enough! Its time for us to go home" Brooke said

"Oh mommy I don't want to!" Caleb said "cant I spend the night?" Caleb asked and Brooke looked at Haley who had a blank face.

"Its fine with me since I live like 2 minutes away but ask auntie" Brooke said

"Its fine" Haley said with a smile.

"Thank you Haley" Brooke said

"Thank you auntie!" Caleb said with a big smile and he tagged Amanda and ran.

"Hales I love you! … Thank you so much … for everything … specially slapping them" Brooke said and laughed before hugging Haley.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke entered the house and laid on the couch. She laid closing her eyes and thinking. Thinking what is it she wanted? Was it Lucas? Was it a divorce? Was to kill Peyton? What the hell would make her happy? A loud slam on the door interrupted Brooke's thoughts and Brooke bounced up quickly looking who it was and not to her surprise it was Lucas holding a box.

"Ugh! Lucas what are you doing here it is late!" Brooke said frustrated.

"I know but I don't care look at this" Lucas said and put the Lucas down on the coffee table.

"Ok number one the purple monkey! Something that meant so much to you and I was one of the VERY few that knew … a letter you wrote to me! If you read that and say that you don't love me then I don't know what to say… the pictures we took that night at the game house … the basket ball we used to play the kissing game … our first fake ID's … a bottle of water since I cant bring you rain … the bottle of water represents our first I love you's in the rain you remember?" Lucas asked now in tears and so was Brooke.

"I'm not done our wedding rings and vows … and last our first baby clothes … the baby we lost. Now tell me this if we can't get through all that why cant we get through this?" Lucas asked. Brooke wiped her tears away as they continued to flow.

"I don't know … Lucas it will take time if I ever forgive you! Can't you just respect that?" Brooke asked

"No! I cant ok Brooke I love you and I don't know what's you feel but I miss you I miss kissing you and feeling you and hearing you laugh!" Lucas cried out as the tears fell/

"I know ok! I miss it too! But it hurts ok!" Brooke argued.

"Are you even trying to move on from this?" Lucas asked

"Yes! Lucas! Damn it! I hate this okay and I am doing everything I can to forget what happened but it is so hard!" Brooke said

"I know! I am so sorry Brooke" Lucas said as a tear fell to the floor.

"Know and thank you for being sorry but if you want to get over this it is going to take time Lucas! Just please?" Brooke said

"Fine … but do me a favor … wear your wedding ring" Lucas said and left the things he brought there and Brooke fell to the floor in a sorrow of tears and wept over the things lying before her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- lol ok so thank you sooo much for the review and have faith in me lol trust me I know how you feel I love brucas sooo much they are the best! I can't get over them! Well I hope you like the chapter please let me know and review!**

**Onetreehillgil006 – lol well I hope Haley was mean enough for you! I hope you liked it! Well let me know and review!**

**Pink5288- hey thanks for the review! I am extremely glad you are liking the story so far! I have my mind set on how to bring brucas back I am just not sure when to do it! I hope you liked this chapter! Be sure to let me know and review!**

**Brooke6404- ok thank you so much for reviewing! I am glad you were happy … I just don't see Brooke as the cheating type so I don't think I could ever make her do that lol but well see how the story plays out! So I hope you liked this chapter be sure to let me know and review!**

**Joka Popcorn- omg! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I loved your review it really made me happy because I know my grammar really sucks and yet you still think I am a talented writer! It makes me so happy to know you like the story! It means so much that you like it! Did you like this chapter? Please let me know in a review! Oh and ps best review ever!**

**MarianaTeresia – I am glad that you liked the chapter and yeah Lucas is really trying you can definitely see that in this chapter! Speaking of did you like? Let me know and review!**

**Thank you everyone and have a GREAT and SAFE Memorial Day weekend**


	4. returning

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**Authors note: ok so you know the drill! I don't own anything! Characters and every thing belong to the CW and Mark Schwan and all that good stuff! Ok also don't forget to take a look at your thank you's.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Lucas I am sorry but I need you to watch Caleb today I have a really big show next week and I really need to finish some designs tonight" Brooke said as she brought Caleb in.

"Oh ok" Lucas said after he swallowed his orange juice.

"Ok thank you … uhm … what was I going to say … uhm" Brooke began thinking trying hard to not notice Lucas' shirtless figure. "Oh that's right … since I am here I might as well tell you … for the show next week I need you too go with me … it's a publicity thing not a date … I guess rumors have gotten out that we broke up so I really need you to go" Brooke said

"Of course I will be there" Lucas said and smiled.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and take good care of our son" Brooke said and left.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke we are back!!" Millicent said as she walked through the door happily!

"Oh yay!" Brooke said and hugged her assistant. "Oh! So tell me how your trip went?" Brooke asked as she pulled out of the hug.

"Brooke it was amazing! Italy was so perfect the only unperfected things about it was mouth and Rachel's non stop make out and the missing out of you and Lucas!" Millicent said and Brooke laughed and after had a sad smile.

"Why didn't you guys go anyway … I thought that you were going to catch the next flight and meet us down there after the premiere" Millicent said and Brookes face fell remembering that night but she was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Sorry we took so long! Oh god Brooke I missed you!" Rachel said and hugged her.

"Hey Rach! I missed you! … How did the show go little miss best model of Brooke Davis!" Brooke said

"Oh so you read the review! … Yeah I was extremely proud to be called your best model!" Rachel said happily "as for the rest of the show thanks to mouth and milli it went perfect!" Rachel said with a smile.

"That's really good! I am happy!" Brooke said happily.

"Now that your vacation is over it is time for work though" Brooke said with a smile.

"Oh yay work!" Rachel said with dried out enthusiasm

"Oh come on Rachel it is just drawing! And then you get to make what you draw!" Brooke said happily.

"Brooke I am not a artsy person!" Rachel said

"Rach! I went to school with you for several years! I know you can draw! Oh and I know you can sew!" Brooke said

"Fine! But if something comes out wrong or "unprofessional" it is so your fault" Rachel said

"Fine just get to work!" Brooke said and threw her a pad of paper.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright buddy so how has your mommy been?" Lucas asked.

"Sad … daddy I miss mommy … she isn't acting regular she is always sad and yesterday I heard her crying … why is she so sad?" Caleb asked

"Oh buddy I don't want you to be mad at me but I guess I should tell you … I hurt mommy really bad … I did some things with another girl and mommy saw and got really mad … I feel really, really, really bad though and I wish I could take it back" Lucas said

"If you feel bad and you are sorry why cant she forgives you?" Caleb asked.

"Its harder than that buddy … this hurt her really bad … remember when Amanda blamed spilling the juice on mommies carpet and you got mad at her and didn't talk to her till she tolled the truth … that is kind of like me and mommy right now mommy isn't going to be happy with me until I fix what I did" Lucas explained.

"I miss you and mommy, daddy," Caleb admitted.

"I do too buddy … I am going to get back … I promise" Lucas said.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke sat in her spot and sewed touch ups on her dresses with Millicent when Rachel came over.

"Hey milli can you switch me spots for a while?" Rachel asked

"Sure" Millicent said and walked over towards mouth that was helping out but didn't work there.

"What's up?" Rachel asked seriously

"What do you mean what's up? Nothing is up" Brooke said

"Brooke I have been friends with you for too long not to know when something is up … what's going on?" Rachel asked as she continued Millicent's work.

"I hate you and Haley you know that? … Me and Lucas are fighting" Brooke said quietly.

"Oh that's what's wrong? You guys are brucas man it cant be that bad," Rachel said

"Its bad … really bad he isn't even sleeping at home" Brooke said

"Oh my gosh! What happened" Rachel asked shocked.

"I don't want to talk about it here Rachel … I will start bawling and I really don't want to cry in front of mouth and Millicent" Brooke said

"Is it really that bad?" Rachel asked surprised

"Its worse … I don't know if we will even make it back" Brooke said.

"There is no way! Ok I need to know now!" Rachel said shocked

"Alright people it is break time! Me and Brooke are going to get some coffee alone!" Rachel said and dragged Brooke out of the shop.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Coming!" Lucas called out as he walked towards the door and answered it.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked angry.

"Lucas you wont answer my calls or anything … you are avoiding me!" Peyton said frustrated.

"So then I take it you don't get the point … I am done with you ok! I should have never even started with you!" Lucas said

"Lucas! Don't say that! We helped each other! We were each others strength," Peyton said

"No Peyton! Brooke was my strength and she always has been … and because of you I lost my strength" Lucas said angry

"Oh my gosh! Are you seriously with her on this? She has been a bitch to both me and you when this whole thing was her fault to begin with!" Peyton said

"How was this her fault? It was our fault Peyton! We hurt her I mean are you even aware of that?" Lucas asked

"Yes I am and I don't care …" Peyton began but she felt a tug at her hair and she got pulled back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haley asked angry.

"I mean seriously have you not done enough damage?" Haley asked angry and Lucas watched with shock.

"Get your hands off me!" Peyton said angry.

"I most definitely will not! Peyton Elizabeth sawyer! I promise you with all of my heart if you EVER try it hurt my friends again if come near Lucas ever again! I will hurt you! And I don't mean minor I mean I will go all out! Lucas and Brooke are going through a lot and I don't care how feel about Lucas they are MARRIED! Get your shit together and move on!" Haley said angry and Lucas laughed a little and Peyton looked at him shocked.

"Go before I beat your ass!" Haley said angry and Peyton left angry.

"Well I must say I have been friends with you since I was like born but I have never seen anything like that" Lucas said and laughed.

"Yeah Haley James Scott can be fierce … I heard what you said Lucas and I just want to say I am proud of you and you are doing a good job" Haley said and hugged him.

"Thanks Haley" Lucas said

"Don't get all cocky I still hate you" Haley said.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wow! I cant believe that Peyton or Lucas could do that I mean I could see Peyton doing it because well she is a bitch but Lucas I just I cant believe it!" Rachel said

"Yeah I know" Brooke sighed.

"Do you mind if I beat the shit out of Peyton?" Rachel asked and Brooke shrugged

"I never did like her!" Rachel said

"The sad thing is … I did" Brooke admitted.

"I know sweetheart … listen go home take a warm bath and relax me, milli, and mouth will finish up … I wont take no for an answer so go!" Rachel ordered.

"Rachel I have to do it!" Brooke said

"Brooke Penelope Scott if you do not listen to me I will back hand you!" Rachel said

"Fine! But you better make me proud!" Brooke said.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Brooke got home she went straight to the TV and turned on a sad chick flick. Brooke was in serious depression all she could think about was if the show next week would go ok. She was seriously scared to get into a fight with Lucas there because the last thing she needed was the press all over her.

"Honey I am home" a man said as he entered Brooke shot up and looked at he man and when she saw whom it was her stomach dropped and her heart stopped.

"What the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you get in?" Brooke asked shocked and scared.

"You know I have known you for too long not to know where you hide your key" Dan said and laughed evilly.

"Have you been spying on me all these years?" Brooke asked angry but fearfully.

"Sure have … you do remember when I said we weren't over right? … Did you think I was kidding?" Dan asked

"I don't know … I guess I just thought after all these years you would have … have … I don't know stopped" Brooke said as she walked slowly away from him as he got closer.

"Oh no … never I will always love you Brooke Scott and the difference is I would never do what Lucas did" Dan said with a smile as he rubbed her arm Brooke gulped in fear … so many thoughts going through her mind on how to get out of this and only one kept going through over and over.

"You know what Lucas did?" Brooke asked

"Yes and I am very ashamed but in a way I am happy now that you realize Lucas isn't the one for you … me and you can start our life. But first you and Lucas need a divorce" Dan said

"Of course … just let me go talk to him alone please" Brooke said and smiled her best fake smile.

"Why can't I go?" Dan asked

"Well I want to tell him alone that way he doesn't know about us just yet … I don't want him to flip out" Brooke said

"Oh right … alright fine you go I will wait here but be quick" Dan said

"Of course" Brooke said and gulped. As soon as she got out of the house she ran to the car in fear and took off.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke banged on the door. "Luke! You have to help me … he is back and he wants me" Brooke said in fear her tears on the edge of falling

"Wait hold up Brooke! Who is back?" Lucas asked worried and trying to calm her down

"Dan!" Brooke said in fear.

"Oh god" Lucas said, "Come in" Lucas said and let her in.

"What are we going to do?" Brooke asked in fear.

"I don't know yet Brooke." Lucas said

"Well we better hurry cause he knows we split and he thinks I am over here to get a divorce!" Brooke said in fear.

"How does he know we are split?" Lucas asked confused.

"He has been spying on us! He know where we hide our house key he knows everything!" Brooke said loudly.

"Brooke be quiet Caleb is asleep" Lucas warned

"Oh I am sorry" Brooke said and quieted down.

"Lucas! What the hell are we going to do I am so scared" Brooke said and tears fell.

"Its ok Brooke I will take care of this" Lucas said and took her into a hug

"How?" Brooke asked

"See that's what I am afraid of … I don't know how because who is to say he isn't watching us right now" Lucas said scared

"Oh my god!" Brooke said in fear and frustration as she ran her hands through her hair.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Joka Popcorn- hey! Thanks for the review it is nice hearing from you! I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one too! Don't worry Lucas will suffer more lol he is going to have to work his way up to Brooke. Yeah Haley was a bit of a bad ass even in this chapter lol but I am glad you like the chapter all together don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter! **

**Ontreehillgirl006 – ok so hello there again lol! I agree that if Peyton died no one would care lol … don't worry though Lucas will grovel he is going to work his way up and he is going to work hard! I hope you liked this chapter! Haley was means again lol oh and Dan came back! Let me know what you think!**

**Brooke6404- hey! I am glad to hear from you! Don't worry Brooke wont forgive him … at least not yet … Lucas is going to work VERY hard to get her back and hopefully he will succeed … but yea I hope you like this chapter please let me know!**

**Prinsezchild – well I am glad you like the Haley being fierce last chapter! I hope you liked her this chapter too! I hope you enjoyed this update please let me know!!**

**Marianateresia- hey! Nice to hear from you as always! I hope you liked this chapter and I am defiantly glad you liked how Lucas was working to get Brooke back … there will be a lot of that work for Lucas! What did you think of this chapter though? Dan came back that ought to be drama!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- hey thanks for the review! I am glad you liked the chapter! What did you think of this one?**

**BrOkE DaViS23- thank you so very much for your review it was awesome to hear from you! I am glad you liked the last chapter what did you think of this update?**


	5. save me

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**Hey you guys and gals! You know the drill I don't own anything! As for reviews there are personal thank yous at the end! Also I wanted to tell everyone that this is part three of my other two stories If you haven't read those stories some stiff wont make sense! If you want me to hold off on updates so you can read the two stories just let me know! Thanks!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke and Lucas had been sitting there and just staring for the past thirty minutes. Lucas starred at Brooke who was sitting across from him and Brooke was starring at the floor tears ready to fall. All they had done for thirty minutes was sit, stare, and think. Brooke got up and sighed running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"What if we have some body go and check if he is still there," Lucas suggested.

"And then what?" Brooke asked

"And then if he is we call the cops if he isn't you are going to go home with Caleb and use him as an excuse for how long you were taking." Lucas said

"No! There is no way I am bringing Caleb into this Lucas!" Brooke said angry.

"Trust me Brooke! I know Dan he wont touch Caleb he wants you not Caleb … the only thing I am worried about is putting you in that position with him … but I don't know what else to do" Lucas said

"Don't worry about me I am one hell of a tough cookie and I have a tazer," Brooke said

"Ok … I still feel weird and I might have Nathan come over but just be careful Brooke … who are we going to send?" Lucas asked

"I don't know" Brooke said

"Well do you know anyone we could send?" Lucas asked and Brooke thought

Brooke thought for a moment "Owen!" Brooke said in excitement as she got her phone out.

"No way! The is no way in hell is going to do this!" Lucas argued

"Oh really would you rather prefer Peyton?" Brooke snapped and Lucas shut up and walked away in frustration.

"Owen I need a favor" Brooke said into the phone.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Knock, knock" Rachel said as she entered Peyton's house with her hand on her hips.

"Well, well if it isn't the whore of the universe" Peyton said with a cocky smile.

"I am a whore? Really cause I am not even nearly as much of a whore as you are! I mean have heard of you being a whore and taking it all far and all but never would I think you would take as far as breaking up the one and only brucas." Rachel said

"Well I guess you were wrong … I told Brooke too … me and Lucas are meant to be" Peyton said

"Really is that why he is ignoring you?" Rachel asked and Peyton's face fell "I have a question … did you even think of all the people that are going to gang up on you? I mean Brooke has a lot of friends … and did you even think of what I would do?" Rachel said making Peyton afraid.

"What the hell are you going to do sleep with me boyfriend?" Peyton asked

"Maybe … most likely … just kidding I got mouth I don't need your sloppy shit! … Hey though you should be scared … I can be one hell of a bitch" Rachel said and slapped Peyton.

"What the hell!" Peyton said angry.

"Are you miserable I mean with everybody hating you and Lucas ignoring you … I mean you thought you were lonely before but when I am through with you, you will meet a whole new definition of lonely!" Rachel said and let go of Peyton's arm before walking out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh ok thanks a lot Owen" Brooke said and hung up before taking a deep breath.

"He isn't there" Brooke sighed sadly.

"Alright then we have do to what we got to do... I will go get Caleb." Lucas said upset.

"Luke …" Brooke called out and Lucas looked back.

"I am so scared" Brooke said honestly.

"I know … so am I Brooke but I promise you I will be there for you through all of this I will everything in my power to get Dan out of our lives ok? Brooke Penelope Scott I love you and promise on my life that I will protect you" Lucas said and took her into a hug as she began to cry.

"Why are you crying mommy?" Caleb asked as he came out of the bedroom.

"Hey baby boy … its time to go home … we will have a visitor but you have to come home tonight" Brooke said and wiped away her tears.

"Why do we have to go home?" Caleb asked.

"Don't baby everything will be okay I just need you to be home with me" Brooke said as her tears threatened to fall again.

"Mommy I wanted to stay with daddy though" Caleb said sadly.

"Buddy go home with mommy tonight when mommies visitor leaves then I will take you out to the river court ok?" Lucas asked and Caleb agreed sadly.

"Alright baby boy lets go" Brooke said and took his hand.

"Brooke … be careful" Lucas said

"I will … thank you Lucas" Brooke said and left.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke slowly entered the house and it was quiet there seemed to be no one around she carried her son who was sound asleep into the bedroom and tucked him in slowly before walking towards the living room. The house was very quiet Brooke didn't like it; the quiet of the house really scared her. Suddenly Brookes phone went off and it made her jump. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Brooke said into the phone

"Brooke don't say my name out loud … I think Dan is in there with you … I am right outside the house and I see his car … listen if he does anything! Just scream" Lucas said

"Oh … uhm …ok …bye" Brooke said and hung up in fear but kept her tears in.

"Surprise" Dan said and shocked her when he came out of the spare bedroom that was right next to her.

"Oh hey Dan" Brooke said her best fake happy voice.

"What took you so long?" Dan asked

"Oh … uhm … Caleb came home with me," Brooke said and Dan chuckled.

"You know I hate it when people lie to me!" Dan said and Brooke's eyes widened in fear.

"I know you told Lucas I was back … my god Brooke don't you want to be happy?" Dan asked

"Yes Dan I do want to be happy just not with you" Brooke said honestly.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me Brooke! I don't under stand it after all these years I have cared for you, you still fight with me!" Dan said getting angrier.

"Dan calm down" Brooke said in fear.

"No I will not calm down Brooke … what the hell is this you know? I mean you would never be with me over what this ass whole who is worthless" Dan said holding up a picture frame that had a picture of Brooke and Lucas in it "you know what I think of that Brooke?" Dan asked and threw the picture at the wall.

"That is what I think!" Dan said and tightly grabbed her by her arms. Brooke gasped for air and screamed her loudest scream in tears.

"Shut the hell up!" Dan said and pushed her hard. Brooke tumbled back and hit her head on the wall. Caleb came out and saw his mom and the floor rubbing her head.

"Mommy" Caleb said in tears.

"Caleb, go back n the room please!" Brooke ordered and Caleb did as he was told and cried. Brooke screamed her very hardest.

"Why the hell do you keep screaming!" Dan asked as Lucas kick down the door and tackled Dan down to the floor. Brooke began to crawl over to Caleb's bedroom but Dan grabbed her leg and Brooke screamed in fear.

"You bastard … let her go!" Lucas said and punched him but Dan never let Brooke go. Lucas continuously punched Dan.

"Caleb call 911!" Brooke called out and then Dan's grasp was let go and Brooke took off to his bedroom.

"Brooke he is unconscious" Lucas called out and began to walk away but Dan grabbed his leg and Lucas trembled to the floor.

"I am not done here!" Dan yelled angry. Brooke walked out and kicks Dan in the groin. Dan yelped in pain.

"Go take care of Caleb Brooke I got him" Lucas said as he wiped his bloody nose.

"Luke you are bleeding" Brooke said

"Brooke, go take care of Caleb!" Lucas ordered and Brooke walked back to the room. Lucas walked over Dan and gave him on last punch and kick before spitting on his face. Lucas looked at him with disgust as sirens went off out side.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh my gosh Brooke are you okay?" Haley and Rachel asked as they ran over to her and Caleb who were rapped up in a blanket.

"Yeah we are fine … I just hit my head kind of bad and my arm is bruised" Brooke said as she stood up carrying Caleb who was resting his head on her shoulder and his arm wrapped around her.

"You have a cut above your eyebrow" Haley said and pointed to the cut.

"That's probably just from when I hit my head" Brooke said

"So I see Lucas is talking to the police?" Rachel asked

"Oh … uhm ...yea Luke is the one who knock him unconscious and basically saved our lives … huh baby boy?" Brooke said and Caleb just nodded.

"How is he?" Rachel asked

"He is okay just tired right?" Brooke asked Caleb and Caleb nodded.

"Wow I can't believe this … hey Brooke you want me to stay the night here with you tonight?" Rachel asked

"Oh no Rach you don't have to do that I am fine" Brooke insisted.

"Oh come on Brooke … we should have a little sleep over I will bring Amanda over and we will have some fun … how does that sound Caleb?" Haley asked and Caleb just nodded.

"Alright … but it will have to be a little later because Lucas owes him a river court game" Brooke said

"Oh that sounds like fun," Haley said with a smile trying to cheer Caleb up but Caleb just lay in her arms.

"Hey why don't you go see you daddy?" Brooke said

"Here I will take him," Rachel offered and Brooke gave him to Rachel.

"How is he?" Haley asked

"He is really sad he hasn't even talked since it happened" Brooke said sadly

"I can imagine you're his mom that must have been really heart breaking to see your mom like that," Haley said

"I know … damn it Haley I didn't want him to be there for that … but I had no other excuse! I wish I could take it back now" Brooke said sadly.

"Brooke everything happens for a reason … I am sure Caleb will come around … everything takes time" Haley said trying to comfort Brooke and Brooke nodded sadly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke took a shower after all the drama was over she was really worn out from it, but Brooke being Brooke Scott … put her makeup right back on and curled her hair right back up again … it was only nine o'clock the night was still young … and fashion always had a way of cheering her up.

"That's really what I need I cut above my eyebrow … I have a show next week … the paparazzi are going to be all over us now … they don't know that be and Luke are separated either … what am I going to do?" Brooke asked worried

"Brooke chill out! Everything will work out … besides I know you can act just pretend to be with Lucas … and Lucas is a tough guy he will knock the paparazzi out of your way" Rachel said

"I agree" Haley said as she unpacked the things for the sleep over.

"Jeesh hales you are going all out with this sleep over … smores … ice cream … jeesh tutor mom" Brooke said and laughed

"Its comfort food!" Haley argued and Rachel and Brooke laughed

"Mommy was is Caleb?" Amanda asked

"He is at the river court with uncle Lucas … speaking of shouldn't you be getting him I mean its been like an hour." Rachel said

"Yeah I do need to go get him" Brooke said and got her purse and jacket.

"I will be back" Brooke said and left.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke pulled up into the river court.

"Hey Caleb come on lets get you buckled in" Brooke called over and began getting the seat ready for him. Caleb ran over and got in the car. He still had a sad expression on his face and Brooke felt awful for that after Brooke buckled Caleb in she kissed him on the fore head and said "stay here I will be right back" Brooke walked over to Lucas her hands in the pockets of her buttoned up jacket and her boots clicking across the pavement … she looked beautiful. Lucas stood there and watched her walk over to him in pure amazement he wondered how someone could go through some thing like that and an hour later look so beautiful … his face fell to sadness because in that moment he remember she wasn't his … at least not yet.

"Hey" Brooke said

"Hey" Lucas replied

"How was he?" Brooke asked

"He was okay I mean he is still really sad and all but I got a few smiles out of him" Lucas said

"That's good" Brooke said

"Listen Lucas … I know we are going through a lot right now and that isn't going to change anytime soon but I owe you something … thank you Lucas you saved my life and you saved our baby boy and for that I couldn't be more grateful … trust on me on this though what I am about to do does not mean we are back together and it doesn't mean I don't hate … I still do … but I owe you this and this is a thank you" Brooke said and softly kissed him on the cheek her lips were so soft Lucas missed feeling this so bad and to be honest Brooke missed it to but Brooke was still to fragile. That kiss sent shocks up and down his whole body though.

"Good night Lucas Scott … thank you again" Brooke said and rubbed his cheek slightly before walking away her boots clicking.

"Brooke!" Lucas called out and Brooke looked back.

"I know I have said it before and I know that you are probably tired of hearing me say it but I am the guy for you Brooke Scott and I promise you that with all of my heart I am as sorry as I have ever been in my life! I will make this up to you because I love you and I cant go my whole life with out you as a matter of fact I am dying right now without you … but I know what I did was horrible and you cant forgive me … but there is something in the history of the world that no one has ever said or done that will bring us back and I will figure that out one way or another … we will be normal again Brooke" Lucas said strong and firmly.

"I don't know Lucas … I guess we will just have to wait and see" Brooke said and walked away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- hey there thanks for reviewing! I am really sorry you are confused there are two other parts to this story I don't know if you want to read them or not but if you don't want to I can give you a sort of preview of what happened in the stories part #1 – Brookes parent just got a divorce and Brooke Davis has moved to tree hill with her father. Brooke and Lucas meet and slowly start to fall for each other but behind Peyton's back because Peyton has a sort of obsession with the idea of her and Lucas**. **Once Peyton finds out she stats a lot of drama between Brooke and Lucas but Brooke and Lucas defeat it … Brooke gets raped and Lucas saves her … later on Brooke finds out she is pregnant luckily it isn't the rapist and it is Lucas'. Sadly though Brooke and Lucas loose the baby and are left to grieve. While Brooke and Lucas loose their baby Peyton is pregnant with Felix Brookes exboyfriend. Brooke finally get over her grief with the help of Lucas and the gang goes on a trip to Cancun and Brooke and Lucas are really in love. They come home only to find bad news that Brooke's mom was in an accident and is in a coma so they have to go straight home imminently. Brooke leaves Lucas alone and in a fragile state. Part #2- Brooke returns home four years later only to find that Lucas is with Peyton. Brooke's heart is aching. There is a lot of angst and drama between the two and then Lucas finds out Peyton has been cheating on him so he leaves her and stays with Brooke at her apartment Lucas and Brooke fall for each other that night and get back together. Brooke boyfriend comes to tree hill causing even more problems (a lot of problems too many to type lol) once the ex boyfriend leaves Brooke and Lucas get married and get pregnant and while Brooke is pregnant Dan gets an obsession with her he kid naps her and threatens to get her an abortion … yay for Brooke Lucas saved the day and Brooke had her baby and here we are now! Ok so I missed a lot of details! So if you want to check it out just let me know and I will update slower**

**BrucasLeyton4ever- hey thanks for the review! I am glad you like the stories! I definitely hope you liked this chapter although I feel as if the Dan story was rushed and I will bring him back and Peyton may help so thanks for the idea! I definitely will not break brucas up because I could never do that lol but thanks for the review please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03 – lol totally I agree Dan is definitely a sicko! Thanks for the review please let me know how you liked this chapter!**

**Onetreehillgirl006- lol well Peyton deserves the bashing! Dan really is an idiot but a scary idiot lol let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Brooke6404- lol yeah Dan is drama idk if I am done with him yet though because it seemed rushed so I might bring him back again … I know what you mean Dan and Brooke are one strange couple lol … I am glad you liked hales and Rachel! I hope you liked this chapter too let me know please?**

**Pink5288- I am glad you like the chapter … and Dan does mean trouble idk if I am done with him quite yet because the story line seemed rushed so I might bring him back lol … what did you think of this chapter?**

**Prinsezchild- hey I am glad you enjoyed Haley thank you so much for the review I am happy to hear you liked the last chapter what did you think of this one?**

**PrettyGirl123- hey thanks for the review! I am really glad you like the story! I hope this chapter did you justice let me know what you thought!**


	6. His Chance

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**Authors note: hey! Thanks everyone for the reviews! I am really happy to hear from everyone check out your personal thank you's at the end.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dan leave him alone please! Anything but my baby boy" Brooke pleaded as she watched Dan tie her son up.

"_How can I? You turned me in … after all I did for you" Dan said _

"_Dan listen to me … I am sorry ok" Brooke pleaded_

"_That doesn't matter anymore say bye, bye" Dan said and loaded the gun._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"AHHHHHH!" Brooke screamed waking up from the repeated dream she had been having for the past week. Her chest filled with beads of sweat and her breath going in and out heavily. Brooke wiped her sweat away and walked over to the bathroom splashing her face with water. Brooke walked through the empty house nothing scared her more than being alone. Brooke walked over to Caleb's room slightly checking on him as he slept soundly.

Brooke walked through the house the memories of that night replaying over and over in her mind … sure it had been a week ago but it felt like yesterday. She finally got to her kitchen and poured herself some coffee to try and help her calm down. She tightly shut her eyes trying hard not to think of bad thoughts. Brooke heard a bang and opened her eyes quickly and gasped.

"Oh I am sorry Brooke …I didn't mean to scare you!" Rachel said

"No … its ok … I mean you didn't scare me" Brooke lied and Rachel rolled her eyes knowing other wise.

"What's up?" Brooke asked

"Well tonight is the big night I am here if you need any help on last minute touch ups" Rachel said

"Actually everything is pretty much taken care of but would you do me a favor and check and see if the flowers look ok later today" Brooke said

"Sure thing" Rachel said

"So has Lucas come by this week?" Rachel asked

"He tried to … I told him I was ok though" Brooke said and looked down sadly she really wasn't ok she just was afraid of wanting him back and she knew if he was the one protecting her at night she would want him back.

"Brooke why do you do that? … I mean we both know you aren't ok … so why do you tell us you are?" Rachel asked

"I don't want you guys to worry about me … I don't depend on anyone but myself and that's how it's always been," Brooke said

"No Brooke it hasn't always been that way that's how you wanted it to be but somehow Haley or me and especially Lucas had some way of getting into the madness … let us in Brooke its what we want" Rachel said and winked before walking out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Caleb! We got to go so your mom can get ready!" Lucas called out.

"So I will be here around 6:30?" Lucas asked

"Yeah that sounds good" Brooke agreed.

"How has Caleb been?" Lucas asked

"Good. He has been getting a good nights sleep he is finally smiling again … but he talks about it everyday" Brooke said sadly.

"I am sure he does … it was a traumatic event" Lucas said sadly "so how have you been?" Lucas asked

"I am fine" Brooke said simply and Lucas sighed.

"What? …" Brooke asked but was interrupted

"Alright daddy I am ready!" Caleb said as he came out.

"Alright … you have your tux?" Lucas asked and Brooke handed the small tux to Lucas.

"Alright buddy have fun with your dad ok … I will see you later" Brooke said and kissed Caleb on the cheek.

"Bye Lucas" Brooke said

"Bye" Lucas replied and left.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke applied the last touch ups to her makeup. Slipped her silver high heels on, put her jewelry on, and sprayed her perfume when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Caleb! He baby boy!" Brooke said as Caleb ran through the bedroom door giving her a hug.

"Where is your dad?" Brooke asked as she pulled out of the hug.

"He is waiting for you in the living room … you look really pretty mommy" Caleb said

"You think so? … Well I should tonight is a big night!" Brooke said

"What is tonight?" Caleb asked

"It's the premiere of my fall line… and mommy is going to award one of her models." Brooke said.

"Oh … are you ready yet mommy?" Caleb asked

"Yes baby I am" Brooke said and laughed

"Daddy! Mommy looks really pretty!" Caleb said as he ran down the stairs.

"Ill bet" Lucas said and breathed heavily waiting for her to come down the stairs. He waited with his hands in his pockets as he heard her heels click on the hardwood floors. Brooke slowly stepped down the stairs. She looked beautiful her make up was flawless and the way she stepped down those stairs in that beautiful coral pink dress. It awed him. Brookes hair was let down in soft curls and her hair fell upon her bare shoulders. The tube top dress fit her so well the color just made her looked even more beautiful. She truly looked stunning not even Lucas could deny it. Brooke blushed because of the look on his face. He stood there his 0smile as wide as possible, and his eyes glimmering straight at her.

"Uhm" Lucas said not knowing what to say.

"Don't say anything! Lets just go" Brooke said with a smile

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Why are we here again?" Nathan asked Haley.

"This is a big night for Brooke Nathan … oh and its Brooke and Lucas' first date since you know what … keep an eye out for Peyton something tells me she is here" Haley said

"Ok" Nathan said

"Hey Haley" Rachel said and walked over.

"Hey Rachel … shouldn't you be getting ready?" Haley asked

"Yeah … but I just came by to say hi … are Brooke and Lucas here yet?" Rachel asked

"Nope. So are you as nervous as me?" Haley asked

"About Brooke and Lucas? Yeah … but I am more nervous about the damage that one will do" Rachel said and pointed at Peyton.

"I told you she would be here!" Haley said and hit Nathan on the chest.

"I will be back," Haley said

"Wait for me" Rachel said and followed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Haley asked angry.

"I was invited" Peyton said and gave them her invitation Haley and Rachel looked at each other confused.

"Leave her girls … I invited her … welcome to the fall fashion line show" Brooke said and shook her hand with an evil smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello ladies and gentle men! It is great seeing all of you here tonight! As you know I am Brooke Scott and you are all here to see the fashions for the fall line … I hope you are all impressed and enjoy the show … welcome to clothes over bros fall line!" Brooke shouted out as the song satisfaction by Benny Bennassi began and the models walked down the runway showing Brookes latest work.

"Brooke can you answer me a question?" Haley asked as she walked over to Brooke who was taking sips of champagne and watching the show with a smile.

"What?" Brooke asked

"Why the hell did you invite Peyton?" Haley asked

"I need to know if I can trust him Haley … this is his chance" Brooke said with a smile. "Oh and I have a little present for Peyton" Brooke said and smiled evilly.

"Oh boy" Haley said and sighed.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucas asked and walked over to them.

"Nothing" they both replied.

"Ok then?" Lucas said.

"So did you see Peyton?" Brooke asked

"No … why is she here?" Lucas asked confused.

"I invited her … I thought if you're going to come you might as well be with the one you wanted to come with" Brooke said and walked away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ok well you have all seen my formal section of the line and now it so time for the casual section! I hope everyone is pleased" Brooke said and left the stage as the song started and the models walked out. Rachel came out first with a shirt that had the fiery heart split in half and it said heartbroken on it. A whole line of models followed sporting clothes that resembled hurt and heartbrokenness. After all the models were done Brooke went on stage.

"Well I hope everyone was pleased … I actually have one more thing to do before we get the after party started. I think that all my models have been just great! But on in particular always seems to do a great job for me and I think she deserves to be recognized tonight … so Rachel come on out" Brooke said and Rachel came out wearing a shirt that said thanks for the inspiration Peyton "oh and Peyton this shirt she is wearing is from me to you … but Rachel here you go … as my best model you deserve it" Brooke said and handed Rachel the award before giving her a hug and high five. After Brooke and Rachel high five they looked and Peyton who was glaring at them.

"So were you pleased?" Brooke asked walking over to Peyton.

"You know you have some nerve …" Peyton began but was interrupted by Lucas who was on the stage on the microphone.

"Excuse me!" Lucas said grabbing everyone's attention.

"What the hell is he doing?" Brooke said shocked as she looked up at the stage.

"Asking you for a divorce" Peyton whispered and Brooke gave her a glare.

"I am sorry I know you are all dying to dance and have fun but I don't think I can't let you do that before I say this. You know all the fashions you saw tonight and all the work you being put together … that was all Brooke … you know she put her time into that and she did a great job of it too … I will never forget those nights where she would be up late working on designs and then our son would holler for her and some how in some way she made time to go and serve his needs … and mine … I took that for granted this year and you know? what I regret not realizing what I had and doing everything in my power to keep it … Brooke Scott is a great fashion designer sure but she is an amazingly phenomenal wife and mother … I just thought you all deserved to know that." Lucas said and everyone clapped, as Lucas looked Brooke right in her teary eyes.

"Well aren't you lucky?" Peyton said with a smug attitude.

"You know what Peyton … shut the hell up! I am sick and tired of you running your mouth! Grow a pair … or should I day chop off the pair you already have! Do something will you!" Brooke said angry and walked away

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you ever going to talk to her?" Haley asked as she walked over to Lucas.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked

"Well you have been just starring at her all night … why don't you just talk to her?" Haley asked

"I guess I am afraid of what she might say" Lucas said and looked down.

"Trust me after that speech you gave … it will be nothing bad" Haley assured him.

"I meant all of it you know?" Lucas asked

"I know Lucas … I think she does too" Haley said and patted him on the back. Lucas looked at Brooke one more time before he slowly walked over to her.

"Are you enjoying that champagne?" Lucas asked

"Yeah … actually I am" Brooke said and drank the last in the glass. The song _love song_ by 311 came on and Brooke looked down sadly. This was there song.

"May I have this dance?" Lucas asked putting his hand out.

"Oh Lucas … I don't …" Brooke began

"Its just a dance Brooke … plus we never miss a dance to this song" Lucas interrupted and brook looked at him, put her hand in his, and followed him to the dance floor.

Brooke rested her hands around his neck and her head rested upon his chest as Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and the slowly danced back and forth. Brooke loved it … se missed him and she knew it … she still wasn't ready to be with him but he was her husband. Brooke swayed with Lucas, she listened to Lucas softly whisper the lyrics.

How ever far away I will always love you

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright baby boy … lets get you tucked in … its been a big night" Brooke said as she took off her shoes while walking into the house.

"But mom I am not tired!" Caleb said barley even awake.

"Oh yea … I believe you" Brooke said sarcastically and laid him down on the bed and took off his shoes and put the covers over him.

"So then I guess I should be getting back to the hotel" Lucas said beginning to walk out.

"Lucas! Wait … you can stay tonight … on the couch … but you can stay" Brooke said and Lucas shook his head and smiled. Brooke and Lucas heard a knock at the door.

"I will get it." Brooke said and walked towards the door.

"Hales what are you doing here?" Brooke asked

"Do you mind if I take Caleb home with us … Amanda is throwing a tantrum and just wont let it go that Caleb was supposed to spend the night." Haley said

"Oh well he is asleep but I guess so" Brooke said "let me go get him" Brooke said and went to get Caleb.

"Here … I will pick him up tomorrow though ok?" Brooke said

"Ok" Haley said and left.

"Amanda wanted him to come over or what?" Lucas asked

"Yea … well its been a long night so I am going to get to bed you know where all the stuff is … oh and Lucas … thank you for what you said tonight it meant a lot" Brooke said and headed fpr the bedroom.

"Brooke … you looked amazing tonight" Lucas said and Brooke nodded her head and walked away.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas sat up that night. Lying on the couch with the blankets thinking of some way he could speed the process of getting back together with Brooke. He thought long and hard … he was already back in the same house with her but he just wanted things to be normal again. Lucas lay there and thought. After fifteen minutes of just laying and thinking he got up and took action. Lucas walked to Brooke's bedroom. He opened the door and watched her … just watched her sleep with a smile upon his face. Lucas walked over to the bed and lay beside her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and fell soundly asleep beside her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**MarianaTeresia- ok so sorry you missed a chapter! I update kind of fast! That was my point to make I wanted to be sure that even though Brooke and Lucas aren't exactly couple in paradise they are still there for each other. Be sure to continue reading and find out if they get back together! So what did you think of this chapter?**

**Onetreehillgirl006- Dan is definitely and idiot but hey you never know the idiot might come back. Peyton and Dan … hmm now that is a weird couple! Lol so … what did you think of this chapter?**

**Brooke6404- well I am really glad you liked the chapter! Be patient brucas will have a hot make out scene! I promise you! It will be extremely hot! Well that actually all depends on you and the rest of the readers! Do you want brucas back together? Lol I think you do … well thanks for the review and I am glad you liked the last chapter … what about this one?**

**Othfan326- thanks for the review! I am glad you liked the chapter! What did you think of this one?**

**BrOoKeDaViS23- thanks for the review! I am very glad you liked the last chapter what did you think about this one?**

**TeamxxBrucasxx – hey thanks for the review! Yes this is Dan Scott! Scary yes I know! Lol anyways I am glad you liked the last chapter! And I am working on getting brucas back together! Lol well what did you think of this chapter?**


	7. Good Morning

**Authors note: hey! I loved everyone's review! A couple made me laugh and a couple made me smile from ear to ear! But all in all I loved them so thanks! Be sure to check out the thanks at the end of the chapter!**

**You know how it goes; I don't own anything all stuff belongs to one tree hill/ the cw**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke was soundly asleep wrapped up in Lucas embrace and she didn't even know it, at least not yet. Lucas was awake he just lay beside her and watched her sleep. Each of her soft breathes going in and out over and over. He smiled widely at her … he had to admit he missed doing this just staying up and watching her sleep. Brooke slowly opened her eyes … she was very surprised to find Lucas in front of her. As a matter of fact she was so surprised she hopped out of bed.

"Lucas what the hell are you doing! You were supposed to sleep on the couch!" Brooke said angry.

"I know I am sorry I just thought that …" Lucas began but Brooke interrupted.

"Well you thought wrong! Lucas this is not ok! Maybe I was wrong maybe I am not ready to have you here again" Brooke said and walked away to the kitchen and Lucas followed.

"Brooke!" Lucas called out frustrated I mean after all he wasn't going to let all his hard work go down the drain. "Stop ok! Just take a deep breath and listen to me," Lucas said

"I will not listen to you go on! I told you specifically to sleep on the couch! And you didn't listen! I can't take this Lucas you are rushing things and it is going to take time!" Brooke said

"Ok Brooke fine it was bad judgment on my part …" Lucas began.

"Damn straight it was bad judgment! Just like getting in my bed with my best friend was bad judgment!" Brooke said angry.

"Damn it Brooke!" Lucas said

"Damn it Brooke what? So what now I am not allowed to be mad at you for cheating on me with one of my best friends?" Brooke asked getting madder by the second.

"No Brooke! Ok you can be mad I mean that the least I deserve! I deserve to be put out on the streets and I get that! I just! I just want to change what I did! I miss you and I miss us," Lucas admitted.

"Guess you weren't thinking about that those nights you left me alone with our son sick!" Brooke said angry.

Lucas didn't know what to do! He had tried everything he could think of make her understand how sorry he was and how much he wanted her. Almost everything.

Lucas was tired of fighting with Brooke all he wanted was her … no one else and he knew that now. The question was how the hell was he going to get her back? Lucas did what he had to do … his first instinct. He pushed Brooke against the counter and kissed her. The kiss was long and hard but not too hard just right to the point where neither of them wanted to pull away. Brooke grabbed his shoulders pulling him closer to her if that was even possible. Lucas hands went from her waist to the top of the counter. Brooke's hands left his shoulders and went to his head where she ran her fingers through his hair. Lucas finally pulled away for air and too see what Brooke would say or do.

Brooke stood there shocked for a second just looking him in the eyes with her swollen and red lips tingling. Brooke stood there and stared at him figuring out what to do for a minute and then she took action. Brooke raised her hand and smacked him across the face. Lucas stood there shocked holding his now red cheek and then Brooke ran into his arms and began kissing him again. Lucas removed his hand from his cheek and rested it upon the small of her back. Brooke quickly lifted up and wrapped her legs around Lucas' waist. Lucas began to leave the kitchen. It didn't work out as well as planned though he kept knocking over things like flour and coffee. The good thing is neither of them bothered to care that they were knocking things over they just continued kissing intensely and getting out of the kitchen.

Lucas finally got out of the kitchen and when he got out of the kitchen he was now in the living room. Lucas pushed Brooke against the nearest wall. Brooke unwrapped her legs from his waist. Lucas' hands ran up Brooke's abdomen and as he ran his hands up Brookes nightgown slowly lifted up exposing her black lace under wear. Brooke finally pulled out of the very long kiss and gasped for air before whispering in his ear "I love you" as those words escaped her lips Lucas' smile grew wide and he began sucking on that certain spot on her neck that Lucas knew drove her crazy. A moan escaped Brooke's lips as a bang on the door interrupted them.

"Ignore it" Lucas panted as his hands ran up further to her breast.

"It could be Caleb" Brooke replied breathing heavily as her chest went in and out. Lucas stopped what he had been doing and sighed before he rested his head upon her forehead before giving her one last kiss. Brooke laughed at him as she walked away to answer the door.

"Can I hel…" Brooke began and then stopped as she realized who it was.

"Unbelievable!" Brooke said angry and walked away leaving a confused Lucas.

"Did I interrupt something?" Peyton asked as she entered the house. Lucas ran his fingers through his hair frustrated as he sighed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh wow … even hearing the story makes me all hot and bothered!" Rachel said excited as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Eww! Ok have some courtesy! He is like my brother!" Haley said grossed out.

"So why didn't you guys … color?" Rachel asked and Haley and Brooke looked at Rachel confused.

"Oh sorry! I went to go see Sex and the City this weekend and their code word for sex around kids was color" Rachel explained

"Rachel watch what you say around them!" Haley said and pointed to Caleb and Amanda who were busy coloring. Rachel rolled her eyes as Haley and Brooke laughed.

"Well any ways! We didn't _color_ because someone interrupted us," Brooke said

"Who?!" Haley and Rachel asked excited.

"Peyton!" Brooke said angry.

"Oh my god! Unbelievable!" the two said together

"That's what I said!" Brooke said

"What the hell was the stupid whore there for anyway?" Rachel asked

"I don't know … good question … Lucas is talking to her right now actually … he said he would come by after and let me know what was up" Brooke explained

"So what does this mean? Are you guys back together or what?" Haley asked

"Well I am not quite sure yet … I mean we obviously aren't thought the rough patch still … but we still aren't fully on track … I think its going to be kind of like the first month you date someone ya know? Just so I can get my trust back," Brooke said

"Hey that actually sounds like a good idea … why don't you have Lucas stay at the hotel for another month and then you guys can do the whole dating thing" Rachel suggested

"Actually Rach … I think I will" Brooke said with a smile

"Ok sorry hales but I have to ask … how was it?" Rachel asked

"Oh god! How do I even begin to describe it? … It was THE most amazing make out I have ever had! And just the way he pinned me up against the wall and he knocked down a whole bunch of stuff" Brooke said with a giggle "it was just so perfect on so many levels! It was the absolute best thing I have ever felt and we didn't even color!" Brooke said and they laughed

"Well you sure as hell have done a lot of make out sessions so it must have been good" Rachel said with a smile.

"Oh it was!" Brooke assured them.

"Hey" Lucas said and walked in.

"Thank god! I was getting nauseous" Haley said and Lucas looked at her confused.

"Alright kids want to go to the park?" Rachel asked trying to get them to leave. And it worked the kids gladly left.

"So what did Peyton want?" Brooke asked taking her attention off the kids and on her husband.

"To annoy us," Lucas said

"What's new" Brooke replied, "She didn't come by for anything unparticular?" Brooke asked

"Well she did want to know where I was," Lucas said

"And what did you tell her?" Brooke asked

"I told her I was at home … with my wife" Lucas said and Brooke smiled.

"So listen I wanted to talk" Lucas said and moved closer as Brooke backed up against the cash register counter.

"Really what about?" Brooke asked

"Well … what are we now … I mean are we back together?" Lucas asked

"Well we are together … but not like before … I was thinking that for the next month you stay at the hotel and we could do a sort of dating thing" Brooke said

"Brooke …" Lucas whined.

"Come on Luke … its only a month and its just so that I can get my trust back" Brooke explained.

"Alright fine!" Lucas gave in.

"Thank you" Brooke said

"So when is our first "date" tonight?" Lucas asked

"Of course … should I dress fancy?" Brooke asked

"No" Lucas replied simply "I will pick you up at eight …oh yeah and" Lucas said and walked over to her slowly and then giving her a long lingering kiss before leaving.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mommy why can't I go with you?" Caleb pouted.

"Because baby boy mommy has something important to do with daddy tonight … don't you want daddy to come home?" Brooke asked

"Yes" Caleb admitted

"Well the you need to let us have some time alone" Brooke explained

"Whose house am I going over?" Caleb asked

"Aunt Haley's" Brooke replied

"Ok" Caleb said with a smile and Brooke laughed at how much he loved being over their house.

"Alright baby boy go get your jacket for me please" Brooke said and he ran off to get his jacket. Brooke heard a knock at the door and answered it.

"Hey thanks for taking him tonight" Brooke said

"No problem … anything for brucas" Haley said and Brooke laughed

"Alright mamma I got my jacket" Caleb said as he ran out with his jack in his hands.

"Alright then lets get that on you" Brooke said and put the jacket on him and then zipped it up.

"Alright best boy ever! Have fun ok" Brooke said and covered him in kisses.

"Alright mamma!" Caleb said trying to pull away from her.

"K bye" Brooke said as she laughed watching them leave. After Brooke shut the door she took off her robe and she was dressed in her best skinny jeans and a red halter-top that had a very low v-neck. Brooke also took down her hair and it was let down in soft curls and her black stilettos just made the outfit complete. Brooke put on her last touches of make up and sprayed her perfume on right before she heard a knock at the door.

"Wow … do you dress like that around my son?" Lucas asked

"No! I wore a robe over!" Brooke said

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked

"Somewhere" Lucas said and pulled Brooke outside.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So this is where you brought me? Well I have to say a lot of people have taken me on weird first dates but you would make fifth on the list … why the hell are we at the river court when you are suppose to be impressing me?" Brooke asked

"There is a reason behind it … lets just go" Lucas said and pulled her towards the court.

"Ok so when do I get to find out the reason behind this totally weird idea for a date?" Brooke asked

"Well actually there are a lot of reasons behind it … but I will start off with this one … well a while back actually I think it was the first day I met her … I had talked with Rachel and me and her were playing a sort of game" Lucas began

"Oh god if this gets sexual do me the favor of not telling me," Brooke said

"It doesn't … anyway as I was saying she blindfolded me and well she said something liked if you and Brooke are destined to be together then make the shot … blindfolded … and I made it" Lucas said

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" Lucas asked

"I don't know … why would I tell you that?" Lucas asked

"Good point" Brooke said "so any other geeky reasons?" Brooke asked

"Yes! But that can wait for after a game of strip basketball" Lucas said and kinked an eyebrow.

"Alright but I make the rules. You can look but you cant touch!" Brooke said

"That is so not fair on so many levels!" Lucas pouted

"That's the point!" Brooke said

"Fine but I go first," Lucas said

"Go then" Brooke replied and Lucas shot the ball perfectly in.

"Well, well there Mr. Shaq good shot I must say … that deserves a shirt" Brooke said and discarded her shirt.

"Oh you are playing dirty!" Lucas argued.

"Not really! I just always wondered what it would look like to be naked in these really awesome shoes!" Brooke said and laughed along with Lucas.

"Are you cold yet?" Lucas asked

"Why can you tell" Brooke asked and cover her chest. Lucas dropped the basketball and laughed really hard.

"Ok wise guy shut your pie whole!" Brooke said and made a shot. "Now you see there are benefits of having a dad who is freaking awesome at basket ball! Take it off" Brooke said and swinged her shirt around as Lucas discarded his shoes and socks.

"Oh hell no! Now that is playing dirty!" Brooke said and pointed at him.

"Hey two can play at a game" Lucas said and shrugged.

"Fine I am going to whoop your ass till you are totally naked!" Brooke argued

"Not before I get you naked!" Lucas said

"Hold up before you make your shout I got an idea!" Brooke said excited. She ran over to the car and turned it on. Brooke blasted the radio and the song get down tonight came on.

"Perfect!" Brooke said excited "shoot!" Brooke ordered! And Lucas made a perfect shot!

"Alright get ready for this!" Brooke said as she turned around so her back would be towards him. She unbuttoned her pants as she shaked her waist to the beat of the music she slowly removed her pants. "Get down, get down, get down tonight baby!" Brooke sang as she danced to the music and removed her clothes. Lucas just starred at her laughing hysterically.

"You like that don't cha?" Brooke asked and Lucas nodded as he laughed looking at her now only in her black lace bra and matching underwear.

"Alright now my turn" Brooke said and Lucas gave her the basketball. "You know I never knew how weird it was playing basket ball naked" Brooke said and laughed as shot the ball in perfectly.

"Ok buddy boy what is going next?" Brooke asked and Lucas removed his shirt.

"Lets just finish it off take your pants off … I mean we both know I am not taking any thing else off!" Brooke said

"What ever you say." Lucas said and the song: don't cha by the pussycat dolls came on.

"Wow this is the perfect song," Brooke laughed as he removed his pants.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke was lying on the hood of the car still in her under garments and she stared at the sky. Brooke looked down at Lucas who was shooting the basketball.

"So you got anymore reasons?" Brooke asked

"Oh … right … well in high school when we were going out I remember telling on of the guys that this was my world and I forgot with all the stuff that was happening … but I also told him that you were the biggest part of that world and he was the second" Lucas said and laughed as did Brooke. Lucas dropped the basketball and sat on the car with her.

"You want to know something funny? I didn't even think about you and Peyton tonight … that's the first time in a long time that, that has happened" Brooke admitted.

"I was this close" Lucas said barley holding his finger apart.

"Yeah you were" Brooke said seriously "that's a good thing on your part" Brooke said.

"I love you" Lucas said

"Hey! This is our first date man love is a strong word" Brooke played around and Lucas looked at her seriously. "I love you too" Brooke admitted and kissed him.

"God I missed this" Lucas admitted.

"Yeah … well we better get dressed we don't want little kids seeing us" Brooke said and bended over picking up her clothes and getting dressed. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Lucas was just watching her.

"Enjoying the show?" Brooke asked

"As a matter of act I am" Lucas said and Brooke threw her shirt at him.

"Shut up and get dressed!" Brooke ordered and Lucas got up and got dressed.

"Ready?" Brooke asked

"Yep" Lucas replied and Brooke began to walk towards the car but Lucas stopped and pulled her back. He kissed her and picked her up and pinned her up against the car covering her in kisses. Brooke pulled out of the kiss.

"Damn boy … are you feeling lucky?" Brooke asked.

"Am I going to get lucky?" Lucas asked

"Hell no!" Brooke said and laughed before walking over to the car.

"Brooke! There is one more" Lucas said and pulled her back again he had his arms wrapped around her waist and her hand rested upon his shoulders.

"One more what?" Brooke asked

"Reason … this was our first date ever … it was the night I actually fell in love with you" Lucas said

"Oh my god you're right this was our first date … but you didn't fall in love with me … you fell in love with me the night in the rain" Brooke said

"No … it was our first date I was just too afraid to freak you out," Lucas said and Brooke had this look in her eye that just made it look like he melted her heart, which he did.

"You still aren't getting lucky!" Brooke said and pointed at him and Lucas laughed following her to the car.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**TeamxxBrucasxx – ok so thank you sooooo very much for your review! I am extremely happy to hear that you liked the chapter I sure hope this one did you justice! Please let me know!!**

**MarianaTeresia- ok well let me begin by sayin thank you so very much for your review I am very happy to hear you liked the chapter. All the little tiny details like the speech made me really happy to hear you liked them so thanks! I hope this chapter did you justice please let me know!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- well I sure am glad you liked the last chapter! I sure hope this chapter did you justice! Please let me know!**

**Othfan326- well I am super glad you liked the last chapter I am realllly glad you liked how Lucas came through with Brooke! And I sure hope this chapter! Please let me know!**

**Kimmers- well I am really glad to hear from you! I am especially glad that you liked the chapter and the story! I hope you liked the update! Please let me know what you thought!**

**Brooke6404- lol well I am so glad you liked the chapter! And I am really glad that you liked Lucas in the last chapter … he was really trying! Well I sure hope you liked this update please let me know!**

**Onetreehillgirl006- well can I just say you made me laugh! Lol when I read your review idk why but I bursted into laughter because I just imagined the way I would have said that and it just made me laugh it was like you read my mind … lol well anyways I hope you liked this chapter please let me know!**

**Flipflopgal- well I am glad you loved the brucas in the last chapter! What did you think about this one?**


	8. trust issues

**ALL FALL DOWN **

**Authors note: hey! Well thanks for the reviews everyone! I wanted to let everyone know I am so sorry for the late update I was really sick with the flu but I am back now! I just wanted remind everyone that I do appreciate any suggestions you have so feel free to let me now ideas you have. Ok well be sure to check out your thank yous at the end … all right thanks**

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL THINGS BELONG TO OTH/ THE CW **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Coming!" Lucas called out as he ran for the door. As he answered the door he sighed realizing who it was.

"Peyton what are you doing here?" Lucas asked

"So I saw you and Brooke on the river court last week … care to explain why you were both half naked?" Peyton asked letting herself in.

"Sure … not that I owe you an explanation but … I was playing a little bit of strip basket ball with my wife the woman I am trying to fix things with" Lucas said

"And apparently it didn't work … I mean you are still at a hotel" Peyton said

"Actually Brooke had the idea of us trying this thing where we date … therefore it is working, not that it is any of your business" Lucas said with his arms crossed his chest.

"Actually it is my business I mean we were a coup…" Peyton began.

"No Peyton we weren't a couple we were just a big mistake that I wish I could take back … it ruined my whole relationship with the woman I truly loved." Lucas said

"Lucas you don't mean that I know that … you're just in denial because Brooke has been treating you like hell" Peyton said.

"No Peyton you're wrong … I don't mean to hurt you but I mean this … it was all a huge mistake," Lucas said

"Whatever ...continue your denial … but you'll see one of these days you'll snap out of it … besides the point … so when are we going to have our own game of strip basketball?" Peyton asked.

"Do you even hear me? Does everything I say just go through one ear and out the other? Peyton we are done! Over with! Never happening ever again! You need to leave now … Brooke is coming over." Lucas said

"Does that make you uncomfortable? I mean me being here around Brooke?" Peyton asked

"Well yeah obviously … but that's not why I want you too leave … I want you to leave because I am working on getting my wife's trust back and you bugging me 24/7 isn't exactly going to help" Lucas explained.

"Yep and then Lisa in my class said that was mean and I told her that I was sorry" Caleb explained to Brooke as they walked in together.

"Well at least you apologized next time no throwing your basket ball at your pre school friends" Brooke said

"Ok mommy" Caleb agreed "hi aunt Peyton!" Caleb said excited as he went to go hug her Brooke pulled him back.

"Hi Caleb" Peyton said. "Brooke" Peyton said and Brooke nodded with a forced smile.

"All right guys we better get going … goodbye Peyton" Lucas said and Peyton rolled her eyes before leaving.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Caleb, be careful please!" Brooke called out in a sigh as she watched her son run off towards the playground. Lucas put his hand down beside Brookes and he tried to hold her hand but for some reason Brooke pulled away and Lucas looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked in a sigh.

"Nothing" Brooke answered simply.

"Brooke I know you … there is something wrong … I mean you have been acting weird ever since you got to the hotel this morning … what's up?" Lucas asked

"I think you should figure it out on your own" Brooke replied

"This is about Peyton isn't it?" Lucas asked

"Yes it is … I mean for a guy who is trying to earn his trust back you should probably … oh I don't know stay away from people that are vindictive bitches!" Brooke said frustrated

"I know I am sorry … she just stops by!" Lucas said trying to explain.

"So leave the trash outside!" Brooke argued. "Lucas you are a man! Man up to her … if you really want us to be together you need to do something about Peyton … and I am serious … I am leaving next week for a fashion show in New York … I am not going to be here and I don't if I can trust you that's why I am freaking out … and it seems like every time I go to see you she is there!" Brooke explained.

"Not every time … but she is there a lot … but Brooke believe me I do not invite she just invites herself in." Lucas said

"I don't care Lucas … next week is your chance … you have two choices … tonight at dinner I will tell you your choices." Brooke said simply as she sat down at a bench.

"You sound like one of the choices is bad" Lucas said

"That all depends on you … I don't know what you want so I cant tell you if its bad or not." Brooke said

"Brooke …" Lucas began but was cut off.

"Daddy! Lets play basket ball!" Caleb said excited with the ball in his hands.

"Alright buddy let's go" Lucas said and walked over to Caleb and he looked back at Brooke once more with confused eyes and he walked over to the court. Brooke took a deep breath because she didn't know if she was doing the right thing.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke sat at the dinner table and studied her menu as Lucas watched her.

"Oh yeah I was supposed to tell you that Caleb is having a basket ball theme birthday party … I already ordered the cake and you have to get his bike and his wii" Brooke said

"Alright that sounds good." Lucas said, "Do you want me to stop by and help you decorate and stuff?" Lucas asked.

"If you want to … I mean you don't have to cause Haley and Rachel will be there to help so it doesn't matter," Brooke explained.

"Oh ok … I think I will go anyways" Lucas said and then there was about a minute of silence.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot … Peyton will be there" Brooke said.

"Wait. What? Why? … I mean why would you invite her?" Lucas asked confused

"Its not my birthday party … Caleb wants Brittany and Cindy there and of course Peyton is going to stay … therefore she will be there" Brooke explained and then again there was an awkward silence

"So are we going to avoid it or are you going to tell me what "my two choices" are?" Lucas asked

"Oh … right … well I was going to save that for later but I guess there is no point in waiting … listen Lucas I know that there was some reason that you … you … you were with Peyton and I don't know what that reason is but I will under stand if …" Brooke began but took a deep breathe before saying "Lucas as you know I am going to New York now I am leaving you with a ticket you have the choice to use the ticket and come to New York where I will be for a week or you can stay here … with Peyton" Brooke said

"I don't understand why would I stay here with Peyton?" Lucas asked confused.

"Lucas I don't know and I don't want you to try and tell me that you don't want Peyton … the point of this is for you to think about what you really want and I will understand if it is Peyton or if it is me but that's your decision don't tell me now or tomorrow never … I will know if you show up in New York" Brooke said simply and pushed the ticket in front of him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok so I know it was short but I still like reviews!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- hey thanks for the review! I am super glad you liked the date! Please review!**

**Princesakarlita411****- hey! New reader/reviewer yay! Well I am really glad you like the story and you are right Lucas and Peyton are jerks lol well hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was really short.**

**TeamxxBrucasxx – shoot if only it were that easy snap my fingers and just make her disappear from the earth … if only lol any ways thanks for the review I am really glad you enjoyed the chapter I hope you liked this one too even if it was super short.**

**Joka Popcorn- hey! There you are lol! It's been a while since I heard from you but its cool I totally understand people get busy sick things like that! But always great to hear from you! As for the Dan, Brooke thing this is actually like part three to the stories I have been doing so yeah in the last series Dan had a thing for Brooke and sort of kidnapped her and Lucas saved her but Dan got away and he made a come back so yeah but I don't know if you want to read the stories or not but they are the only ones I have written if so. Thanks for the review still hope your exams went well! I also hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was really short.**

**Flipflopgal- hey! Thanks for the review I am glad you liked the chapter! And lets hope Lucas will keep things on track right! Well let me know what you though of this chapter.**

**Onetreehillgirl006- lol why yes you are funny! Well as you can see Brooke still has trust issues but lets hope Lucas will fix that! Lol actually you are right I wonder what the people who saw Brooke and Lucas would say what you said seemed about right lol … anyways hope you liked this chapter even if it was super short.**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- hey thanks for the review I am glad you liked the chapter I hope you liked this one too!**

**Brooke6404- lol ok well thanks for the review! Oh and that was my goal to make it all hot … sadly though Peyton interrupted I really need to think of a way to make her disappear huh? Lol well I hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. HAPPY B DAY

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**Authors note: hey everyone thanks for all the reviews! Be sure to check out the personal thank yous at the end thanks!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Its so cool Caleb" one of the kids said as they stared at an object in front of them.

"I know … my mom is the best!" Caleb said in excitement.

"Hey ladies and gentlemen … why are you guys just starring at it … you can go in you know?" Brooke said

"No its too precious" one of the kids said

"Guys … and girls … it's a jumper" Brooke explained "and since when do you kids have such big vocabulary?" Brooke asked and laughed

"Yeah it's a jumper but it's in the shape of a basket ball!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Caleb get in … I promise nothing will happen" Brooke said

"Alright guys … lets get in" Caleb said and took his shoes off before getting in.

"What's going on?" Haley asked.

"They wouldn't get in the jumper cause it was shaped like a basketball" Brooke explained and laughed "oh and apparently these kids are smarter than I am … he said it was precious" Brooke said and Haley joined Brookes laughing.

"Ooh!" Haley exclaimed

"What?" Brooke asked worried.

"A kid just skipped the dry of section," Haley said

"See this is why a pool party and jumpers don't mix … they are going to slip and bump heads." Brooke sighed as the doorbell rang.

"I got it" Haley said as she went for the door.

"Hello Haley" Peyton said with a smile.

"You're lucky we are at a four year olds birthday party," Haley said rolling her eyes before walking away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey have you seen her yet?" Haley asked.

"Who?" Lucas asked and set a stack of napkins on the counter.

"Hello Lucas … Haley, do you mind?" Peyton asked

"Yes I do" Haley said and sat down at the counter in between both of them.

"Right … anyway I don't have time for this have a group of angry kids waiting for more drinks" Lucas said and picked up the ice chest at his feet and took it out side and Peyton began to follow but Haley held her back.

"Peyton! Leave him alone!" Haley yelled

"Look don't you ever yell at me like that ever again I am sick of you pushing me around like I am your raggedy Anne doll!" Peyton said angry.

"If we were not at a party with a bunch of little kids I would so break your face in!" Haley said angry "oh and I will push you around all I want I mean you could definitely pass as raggedy Anne so what does it matter? And Lucas isn't your husband he is Brookes so back the hell off!" Haley said angry.

"Haley stop! She can do what ever the hell she wants with Lucas … its up to him to turn her down!" Brooke said and Haley let go of Peyton.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked confused.

"I told Lucas that next week when I go to New York he had two choices to use the tick I gave him or to stay here with Peyton … but it was up to him to choose who he really wants … so let her … stalk … him all she wants … cause its up to him in the end." Brooke explained and Peyton grew a smile.

"Man your stupidity benefits on my part" Peyton said and laughed.

"I am not stupid Peyton! Unlike you I want to be with someone who loves me and only me." Brooke said

"Oh boy this should be my birthday present … I cant wait till its time to unwrap my present" Peyton said and then Haley clutched her fist and swung a nice one right at her face and Peyton fell to the floor.

"I am sorry I could not take it!" Haley said

"Man I really do have good timing" Rachel said as she walked in.

"Get her some ice please!" Brooke said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You want to explain why the hell you are doing this?" Rachel asked with Haley beside her.

"Doing what?" Brooke asked as she put candles on the cake.

"Letting Peyton win" Rachel said

"I am not letting her win! I just … I don't want Lucas to stay with me because he has to … I want him to stay with me because he wants to" Brooke explained.

"Can I punch her … I mean Haley got to? That is so not fair" Rachel said

"Do it some other time … like you know when we aren't singing happy birthday" Brooke said as she lit the candles.

"Fine!" Rachel pouted

"Luke! Send the kids in … its time for the cake!" Brooke called out and Lucas nodded as a group of kids ran through the door.

"Alright every body on three 1 … 2 … 3 go!" Brooke said and everyone began singing.

"Happy birthday to you

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Caleb _

_Happy birthday to you" everybody sang together_

"Alright baby boy wish for anything you want" Brooke said with a smile and Caleb closed his eyes and blew his candles out as every one cheered and clapped their hands. Lucas looked from across the room at Brooke who was now taking the candles out of the cake.

"So I heard about the choice you have to make" Peyton said and sat beside him.

"Yeah" Lucas said still looking at Brooke.

"Do you know you are going to choose?" Peyton asked

"I am not allowed to say … so I heard Haley gave you a good one" Lucas said not taking his eyes of Brooke.

"Yeah its ok now... are you ok Lucas?" Peyton asked

"Oh um yeah … I better go help pass out cake" Lucas said looking up finally and walking away over to Brooke who was giving cake to the kids. Lucas slightly put his hand around her waist to let her know he was there. Brooke looked up and smiled at him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hi Brooke" Brittany said with a small smile.

"Oh my goodness! Hey! I haven't seen you in what seems like forever!" Brooke said and squeezed her tightly.

"I know … mom said you got in a fight," Brittany said.

"Oh honey it is more than a fight your mom is a bitch!" Rachel said and drank her soda.

"Rachel! … Ignore her … your mom and I aren't friends anymore … I am sorry" Brooke said

"What happened?" Brittany asked

"Well she broke me and Lucas up," Brooke said

"I liked it when you guys were friends" Brittany said sadly.

"I know sweet heart but its too hard" Brooke said

"Mommy! Come in the jumper!" Caleb begged and pulled her hand.

"Oh baby I am too old to be in a jumper" Brooke said

"Please mommy it's my birthday" Caleb said with sad eyes.

"I will go … I am not too old unlike old hag over here!" Rachel said

"Shut up I will go too!" Brooke said, "Come on Brittany" Brooke said and pulled Brittany along.

When they got in the jumper they jumped and the kids cheered them on.

"Hey Brooke remember our cheerleading days?" Rachel asked and did a cart wheel in the middle of the jumper.

"Do you remember I was captain?" Brooke said and did a back handspring tuck and everyone clapped in amazement.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked as he watched in the window in the jumper.

"Having a cheer off" Brooke said and laughed

"Its been a while since I seen this but do it later I need you for a second" Lucas said.

"Hey I call it later and the we should get Haley to join us!" Rachel said excited

"Ok ... but duty calls now" Brooke said and got out of the jumper. "Alright Luke what do you need?" Brooke asked and Lucas put his arms underneath her picking her up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brooke asked shocked as Lucas walked towards the pool.

"Aren't you hot?" Lucas asked

"No! Lucas Eugene Scott put me down right now!" Brooke yelled out

"Oh just for saying my middle name I think you deserve a swim" Lucas said.

"No! Lucas, please don't!" Brooke called out and wrapped her arms around his neck holding on for dear life.

"Hey its Caleb's birthday and this is what he wanted so … you know what kids what do you say?" Lucas asked and all the kids in the pool cheered.

"Drop her! Drop her! Drop her!" Caleb began the chant and all the kids joined in.

"Sorry pretty girl" Lucas said and dropped her into the pool. She went down screaming.

"I would be so pissed!" Rachel said

"Oh my gosh! You are so lucky I am wearing water proof make up!" Brooke said as she walked out of the pool.

"Even I have to admit that was funny," Haley said

"Yeah it was I admit that … but my hair and my clothes are all messed up," Brooke said

"Well you are wearing a bathing suit underneath take your clothes off and go swim." Rachel said

"No it's a bikini and the moms would talk … I better go change … I will be back." Brooke said and walked up stairs.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke slowly slid the wet jean shorts down revealing her bikini. Lucas walked down the hallway.

"Brooke … oh I am so sorry" Lucas apologized.

"Oh its ok Luke … I mean we both know you have seen more of me than this." Brooke said, "What is it that you need?" Brooke asked

"Nothing I just wanted to see if you were ok … is you … ok?" Lucas asked

"Yeah I am a little wet but I am fine" Brooke said

"Sorry about that by the way … it was a sort of dare thing … it was all Caleb's idea" Lucas said and raised his hands innocently.

"I am sure it was his idea" Brooke said

"Alright well I better go and let you change" Lucas said and Brooke nodded as he bean to walk down the hall way but for some reason he turned around.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lucas asked

"Uh … yea… I guess" Brooke said and shrugged.

"Why are you doing this? … I mean why are we going through this whole me having to choose thing? I mean I think we both know who I am going to pick" Lucas asked

"Lucas I don't know … you have to see what I am doing for you here? I mean you need to really think about who it is you really want … and I mean really think about it …Imagine your life with Peyton and is that what you want or is it the same old life with me … I don't want you to tell me now cause I want to be sure you thought about it" Brooke explained and Lucas nodded.

"Can I? … Can I just …" Lucas stuttered as he got closer to Brooke and he kissed her softly. His hand upon her cheek softly. His hand left her cheek and went to the small of her back pushing her closer to him as if that was possible and then his hand slid slowly to her hip hold her tightly as he kissed her skin.

"It's a kids party Luke" Brooke said as she gasped for air and he pulled away looking her in the eyes.

"Oh right … sorry" Lucas said and walked away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright kiddos now that I am all dried up its time to open the presents!" Brooke called out as everyone ran inside.

"Lets see this one first" Haley said and put her gift in front of Caleb.

"Ooh" everyone said as Caleb took the item out of the bag.

"A jersey!" Caleb said in excitement.

"Not just any jersey that was your daddy's jersey in high school" Haley said as she pointed to the word Ravens.

"Isn't that nice … why don't you put it on … and don't forget to thank uncle Nathan and aunt Haley" Brooke said as Caleb slid on the jersey which was a little big for him.

"Thanks uncle Nathan! Thanks aunt Haley!" Caleb said excited

"Where did you get that anyway?" Lucas asked

"I have my ways" Haley said and laughed.

"Alright now daddy is going to bring our presents in start with the small one" Brooke said and Lucas brought a wrapped box in front of Caleb and Caleb tore the paper off.

"It's a wii! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Caleb said excited and hugged Brooke and Lucas.

"Alright buddy one more" Brooke said and Lucas brought the bike out.

"Sweet!" Caleb said excited.

"We figured it was time for your first bike buddy!" Brooke said

"This is the best birthday ever!" Caleb said happily making Lucas and Brooke smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke picked up the trash that the kids from the party had left.

"As much as I think an after party for the adults is great! What is the real reason you are doing this?" Rachel asked as she held the trash bag open for Brooke.

"Rach I know what you are implying and that isn't it!" Brooke said

"Oh come on Brooke we both now that you are trying to win Lucas" Rachel said

"Yes ok I want Lucas and I want to win him but this isn't a competition … this is his chance to talk to her and figure out what he wants" Brooke explained.

"We already know what he wants" Rachel said and shrugged

"Now I don't!" Brooke snapped "look when I married him I knew what he wanted and I knew who he loved there was no doubt in my mind that he loved me and he needed me and he wanted me … when I was on that altar with him I just felt it you know? I don't know if I can feel it anymore I don't know what he wants Rachel so I want him to figure it out on his own … I love him Rachel but the question is does he love me the way I love him … does he still want me the way he wanted me on our wedding day … I still do" Brooke explained.

"Alright Brooke … chill out I understand … but is that what you want?" Rachel asked and pointed to Lucas and Peyton talking.

"No that isn't what I want … but is it what he wants?" Brooke asked

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke swam through the water softly.

"Hey Brooke we never had our cheer off thing" Rachel said as she swam with her.

"What cheer off thing?" Haley asked confused and Brooke and Rachel laughed.

"Nothing" Brooke replied.

"Whatever I don't even care I better get home though" Haley said and got out of the pool.

"Me too I have a New York trip to pack for" Rachel said and got out as Brooke followed her.

"Alright ladies it was lovely having you" Brooke said and hugged the girls as they said goodbye and let themselves out. Brooke laid her towel down on the patio chair and drank her wine watching the stars.

"So do you still have that cheer leading outfit?" Lucas whispered in her ear as he cam up behind her.

"Oh no you did not" Brooke said and laughed at him wearing his jersey.

"What's wrong with it. I think we could play some games if you found your cheer outfit.

"That is so dirty! That is our sons jersey now" Brooke said and laughed

"I have like two he can have this one." Lucas said and laughed

"Ok fine I take you up on that" Brooke said and laughed "so where is Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know probably at home" Lucas said and shrugged.

"Well I better go to bed" Brooke said.

"Hey Brooke!" Lucas called out and Brooke turned around "aren't we at that important part of a relationship where I spend the night?" Lucas asked

"You can stay but you cant touch" Brooke said and winked.

"If my hand "slips" it is totally not my fault" Lucas said and grabbed her hand following her upstairs. Lucas stopped. He picked her up and kissed her carrying her upstairs.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Brooke6404- hey! I am glad to hear from you as always! Thanks for the review I know I do need to make Peyton disappear if only there were a way I could do that lol she is a hard character to kill she is like a cockroach! Lol anyways thanks again1 what did you think of this chapter?**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- hey thanks for the review! You are right it sucks being sick but it feels fabulous to be back! You are right again if Lucas is smart he will choose Brooke but the question is: is he smart? Lol well thanks again what did you think of this chapter?**

**Princesakarlita411****- well thanks for the review! I am glad you thought it wasn't that short and I am even happier you liked it and you are right Peyton just doesn't quit! Well thanks again hope you review for this chapter!**

**Flipflopgal- let's hope he takes the ticket! But you never know Lucas has a history of being stupid! Thanks for the review again hope you review for this chapter.**

**Onetreehillgirl006- lol well I am glad you figured it out! I agree with you Lucas should man up to Peyton I just don't know when I will have him do it! Well I hope you liked this chapter please let me know!**

**Pink5288- I am glad to hear for you so thanks for the review! I really am glad you enjoyed the chapter I sure hope you liked this one too!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- well thanks for the review! And I sure hope I pick Brooke because I want you to forgive me! Lol well thanks for the review please review again.**


	10. New York

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**Authors note: hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I am really happy to hear from everyone so please review!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ahhhh I love the fresh smell of New York!" Rachel said excited as she walked through the hotel room.

"You wouldn't love it as much if you were holding your own bag!" Haley said angrily and threw the bags on the bed.

"Oh Haley lighten up! This is New York! The big apple!" Rachel said excited.

"Well it is New York" Haley said and smiled.

"See there is the spirit!" Rachel said loudly "now all we need is to get the spirit into that one" Rachel whispered to Haley and pointed to Brooke who was looking out the hotel window.

"So what are we doing today, Brooke?" Haley asked

"Well the first show is this afternoon" Brooke said simply.

"And then after there is a party we are going to" Rachel said as she tested on her phone.

"Oh Rachel I don't think …" Brooke began

"Brooke Davis slash Scott whatever the hell you are … you are going to this bar tonight and there are no excuses!" Rachel said looking up from her phone.

"Rachel I cant I have to wait for …" Brooke began

"Brooke if he is coming he will call you or he will wait in the hotel either way you will see him but I do not want you sitting here moping and waiting for him! You are going to look awful desperate! What happened to your dating skills Brooke?" Rachel asked

"Rachel! I am not dating him he is my husband and this is re ally important if he doesn't come tonight it means that … it means the one thing that I thought would last for ever is over!" Brooke said

"Brooke! See you are moping again!" Rachel sighed.

"Alright you two shut up because you are solving nothing!" Haley said and broke their argument.

"Look Brooke all we are saying is this is New York and we don't want you to waste New York doing this … where is the Brooke Davis I know … I mean come on we can order a Brooke Davis!" Haley said and they both laughed.

"Alright fine!" Brooke gave in.

"Thank god!" Rachel said.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I think it went exceptionally well," Rachel said.

"Exceptionally? It went freak fantastically fabulous!" Brooke said

"It did go pretty damn well … did you see that one chick from some other line eat it? Man I think that just about made my year!" Haley said and laughed.

"Give me that!" Rachel said and yanked Brookes phone out of her hands.

"Rachel give it back!" Brooke argued

"That is like the eighteenth time you have checked your phone tonight! Stop it Brooke!" Rachel said angry.

"Can you blame me? I mean if you were in my position you would be freaking out to!" Brooke argued

"Brooke comes on lighten up have some fun! Forget him for an hour or two and party your ass off! For old times sake! I miss my bestestest friend!" Rachel pouted.

"Alright fine but can I ask you something? If he doesn't come how the hell do I get over him?" Brooke asked

"Getting under someone else sounds perfect" Rachel said

"Rachel!" Brooke said

"What did you expect from me?" Rachel said, "I mean we are at a bar with a lot of really sexy guys take one of their numbers and if he doesn't come call the guy," Rachel said

"Wow Rachel you are a slut … in a good way but man that was the worst advice I have ever heard!" Haley said

"Thank you! … What do you think Haley?" Brooke asked

"Well I think that if he doesn't come you need to just take it slow and gradually move on" Haley said

"Ok I like Rachel's better it is way easier!" Brooke said

"Can I get you anything … possibly a Brooke Davis?" the bartender said.

"Oh my god!" Brooke said in excitement "Owen what are you doing in New York?" Brooke asked as she hugged him over the bar.

"Well my buddy needed some one to take over his bar this week so here I am" Owen said with a smile.

"That's awesome! I have your number already don't I?" Brooke asked with a sexy look planted on her face.

"Yeah why?" Owen asked

"No reason … hey I might call you later ok?" Brooke said

"Yeah that's fine" Owen said

"See my advice was better!" Rachel said and stuck her tongue out as I kissed a girl by Katy Perry came on.

"Lets go dance!" Rachel said excited and pulling the girls to the dance floor.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hit it up! Don't give me that look Owen I want a Brooke Davis and I want it now!" Brooke said

"Alright you call the shots boss!" Owen said and poured the drink.

"Come Brooke!" Rachel yelled d through the loud music and Brooke drank down the shot.

"Damn that is some nasty stuff" Haley said

"Haley James Scott Brooke Davis is not nas…. Well ok so I am a little nasty but who the hell cares it's your turn!" Brooke said and pointed at Owen so he could pour the shot for Haley.

"Come on tutor girl! I am the tutor tonight and you have to listen to me! Close your eyes and drink that's shot!" Brooke yelled and Haley closed her eyes squinting as she poured the disgusting contents in her mouth.

"Oh Brooke I don't think I have ever tasted anything more revolting!" Haley said and everyone laughed

"You alright tutor mom?" Rachel asked

"I am fine!" Haley said, "Hey how do think Nathan is doing with the kids?" Haley asked

"Who cares tonight is about us ladies!" Brooke said and gave each of them a shot and the all cheered and drank together as Owen laughed at them.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Amanda! How many times do I have to tell you stop jumping on the bed! You are going to hurt yourself!" Nathan yelled and Amanda jumped off the bed and chased Caleb.

"Have you ever watched the kids by your self?" Lucas asked as he walked through the door.

"No I haven't and this is hell!" Nathan sighed as he got two beers out of the fridge. "What's up big brother?" Nathan asked as he drank some of the beer.

"Nothing I was bored so I decided to see if you needed help … which clearly you did" Lucas said

"Shut up man! Hey shouldn't you be packing or something?" Nathan asked

"I still don't know who I am going to choose … I was thinking about going to see Peyton in a little while" Lucas said.

"Luke man I know you are the older brother and this will probably mean nothing at all to you but … make the right choice I mean are you happy when you are with Brooke?" Nathan asked

"Yes" Lucas replied simply.

"Are you happy when you are with Peyton?" Nathan asked

"Yes but I haven't been with her long enough to know" Lucas said

"Lucas you need to think about this and do what's best for you … in the end one of these girls is going to be hurt … you need to take that into perspective" Nathan said

"I have Nate … this is harder than you think … I love Brooke and I want her god I want her but part of me is curios about Peyton and I hate saying that but it's the truth … and I don't want to be curios about her cause what if It turns into more than just curiosity … I don't want to hurt Brooke again" Lucas said

"Yeah I know man that's where it gets difficult … so when you go see Peyton today you need to figure out if you want to know her more and if so … well I suppose that part is up to you … just do me a favor and don't hurt Brooke again … she doesn't deserve it" Nathan said

"Yeah I know" Lucas sighed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The previous song had just ended and now another song had begun. It was: hot in here by Nelly and Brookes face lit up in excitement.

"Oh my god! Do you guys remember the cheer in senior year to this song?" Brooke asked

"How could we forget?" Haley said

"Come on!" Brooke said excited and pulled Haley and Rachel. Brooke climbed on top of the bar counter and started doing the cheer.

"Oh I am with her! Come on tutor girl" Rachel said and all three of them got on top of the bar in a line and of course Brooke was in the middle they all did the cheer perfectly and all the boys in the bar had their eyes all over the girls and to the lyrics "like girl I think my butts getting big" Rachel slapped Brookes butt and Brooke slapped hales and all three girls laughed. As the song began to end.

"Man that was fun and it brought back memories." Brooke said and laughed

"I can't believe we just did that!" Rachel said

"Why not we used to do this stuff a long time ago I mean who says boys have to ruin our lives? We are still young" Brooke said and took another shot of Brooke Davis.

"You're right about that … we are young … but young ladies its time to hit the road look at the time" Haley said and showed the time to Brooke.

"Shit Lucas gets off his plane in two hours … it takes an hour to get back to the hotel and I still need to get ready!" Brooke said

"Lets go" Rachel said and pulled Brooke

"Bye Owen!" Brooke yelled out and waved.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Lucas what are you doing here?" Peyton asked confused.

"I am curios about you and I hate it ok? There I admit it! There are things I want to know about you" Lucas said

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Peyton asked

"I don't know Peyton! I don't even know what I am saying or if what I am doing is the right thing … I just … I need to talk to you and see if it is you I want or if it is Brooke" Lucas said panicking.

"Alright come on in," Peyton said and Lucas walked in and sat on the couch.

"Talk to me Luke … what's on your mind?" Peyton asked

"Well I know I love Brooke I have loved her for a really long time I just … I don't want to end up realizing that she was right … that I could actually want someone else … you … I don't want to realize that and it be to late … I really don't want to hurt her again" Lucas explained.

"Of course not Lucas … I didn't either … a little birdie once told me you cant help who you love … so the question is who do you love … I love you but do you want what I want?" Peyton asked and Lucas sat and thought.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Shit, shit, shit" Brooke mumbled to her self.

"Why do you keep saying shit?" Rachel asked

"He isn't here yet!" Brooke said angry

"You know there is this thing in New York they call it traffic" Rachel said.

"Shut up!" Brooke said and slapped Rachel's arm.

"You are abusive!" Rachel said and walked away from her.

"I am sorry I am really nervous … what if he doesn't come Rach?" Brooke asked

"If he doesn't come you go out with that Owen guy take him home and make Lucas really jealous … I mean if he picks Peyton he clearly wasn't in his right mind" Rachel said and shrugged.

"Right … but Owen isn't a game to me so if he doesn't come I am actually going to be with Owen and Lucas can go suck on a pole" Brooke said strongly but nervously.

"You mean Peyton's pole" Rachel said and laughed really hard.

"Sorry but that was funny" Rachel said

"Where the hell is Haley at?" Brooke asked nervously.

"I am right here" Haley said and stood in the door way sadly.

"What's wrong hales?" Rachel asked worried and Haley gave her the cell phone and Rachel read what was on the cell phone and her face fell as she handed it to Brooke.

_Lukie ukie _

_I am not coming, _

_Tell Brooke I am so sorry and I will always love her_

_12:01 am_

"God damn it!" Brooke said angry and she closed her eyes remembering.

_**Flash backs:**_

_**"Ok so slam dunk it baby," Brooke said playfully as she sat on the out door table watching him**_

_**He dribbled the ball ran and slam dunked it perfectly**_

_**"See a lot of kisses" he said walked towards Brooke put hands on the table and passionately kissed Brooke he lifted one hand from the table and caressed her cheek with it the kiss grew hot they forgot they were even playing a game. Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck and Lucas' hand went from her cheek to her back**_

_**"Wow" Brooke said in complete shock of how great that kiss was**_

_**"Yea wow" Lucas said and laughed**_

_**"So are you ready for the away game?" Brooke asked**_

_**"Yea you'll be there it's just a chance for me to sneak into your room" Lucas said**_

_**"Oh yeah?" Brooke said as he shot another shot**_

_**"Yea" Lucas said as Brooke walked over to him and grabbed his head and kissed him passionately**_

_**"Alright come on" Brooke said and grabbed his hand dragging him inside**_

_**"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as she headed for the front door**_

_**She opened the front door and said "go home you're to sexy and it is totally turning me on so leave"**_

_**Lucas laughed at put his hand on her waist kissed her 1 last time and left saying "see you at school Brooke"**_

_**She shut the door and smiled**_

_**Flash back:**_

_**"I came to see you," he said smiling and tried to kiss her but Brooke backed away**_

_**"Ok Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas asked**_

_**"Nothing Lucas I just need some space" Brooke said**_

_**"That's not it so tell me what is wrong Brooke?" Lucas said**_

_**"Ok fine you know what you and Peyton I don't know but it sure seems like she likes you and you probably like her to so I don't know what I'm getting myself into!" Brooke said angry and ran out into the storm**_

_**Lucas ran after Brooke in the rain "Brooke are you crazy it's insane out here slow down"**_

_**"Okay Lucas just tell me why me why not Peyton?" Brooke yelled through the rain**_

_**"Because Brooke Peyton screwed up I'm not going to forgive her I cant be with some on I'm not going to trust and I trust you not only that Brooke but I'm pretty sure I love you" Lucas yelled back**_

_**"What?" Brooke said in shock**_

_**"Yeah ok I am in love with you already and it weird because I never felt this way about anybody especially Peyton I love you brook Davis ok!" Lucas shouted out**_

_**Brooke didn't say any thing she just walked up to Lucas starred him the eyes for a couple of second and then passionately kissed him right there in the rain the kiss was like no kiss she had ever had it sent shock through her whole body. When the kiss ended she put her head against his and quietly whispered in a way "I love you Lucas Scott"**_

_**Flash back:**_

_**"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for joining us here today for the union of Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis … you know it's a true mystery how we fall in love why we do? How we do? Its all a mystery the only answer is we just do it is a feeling only the heart can know and today we are all here to come together and see Brooke and Lucas share that love with you… may you please hold hands?" the minister asked as the took each others hands Brooke smiling with the biggest smile she had ever used and Lucas shred the same. This was a time of true joy for them.**_

_**"Ok I want to start off with the vows … Lucas you can begin" the minister said as Lucas began.**_

_**" Luke, theirs no one else in my life for me but you and that is why I am making this commitment to you I love you and trust you with all my heart. There is no other man that I feel safe with like I do with you. When I'm in your arms I know every thing is going to be okay so with this ring I give you my heart and soul and in return I ask that you please just hold me for the rest of my life" she said while putting the band around his finger**_

_**" You know one morning I woke up and I saw you laying next to me in complete peace and I knew at that moment that I wanted to spend my life with you because if I could wake up to that every morning my life would be perfect so with this ring I promise to love you, keep you as happy as possible, always cherish you and protect you, but most of all to hold you and keep you safe so I can wake up the next morning and see you again"**_

_**"Thank you … I know pronounce in front of all of you today the new Mr. and Mrs. Scott! … You may kiss the bride," the minister said as Lucas took Brooke into his arms giving her the kiss of a lifetime. It truly had felt like time had stopped … like they were the only two people in the world. Everyone cheered for his or her first kiss as husband and wife.**_

_**And again:**_

_**Brooke had been asked to come to one of those movie premieres tonight. Her and Lucas got dressed up and went to watch the movie. The movie was nice at least for Brooke … Lucas got up and walked out half way through saying he would be right back. After the movie was over Brooke walked over to their hotel room they got ready at. Brooke opened the door and her heart fell. It felt like someone chopped her heart into a million pieces. There on their hotel bedroom was her husband and her best friend lying naked with each other.**_

_**"Wha …what is going on?" Brooke asked confused.**_

_**"Oh god Brooke I am so sorry" Peyton pleaded as she covered her self under the blanket.**_

_**"Sorry foe what?" Brooke asked**_

_**"Brooke I can explain …" Lucas began but Brooke put her hand up telling Lucas to shut up. **_

_**"Explain what Peyton!?" Brooke asked angry again the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She slowly walked over to Peyton who was in dead silence due to fear.**_

_**"I said! Explain what Peyton!" Brooke said more angry Brooke was furious now she yanked at Peyton's hair causing her to get up from off of the bed.**_

_**"I am sorry Brooke … it … it just happened." Peyton said **_

_**"Just happened! How does just getting naked in bed with your best friends husband JUST HAPPEN?!" Brooke asked angry as she pushed Peyton back hard and Peyton hit the wall. Lucas cut in before this got any further. He grabbed Brooke by the waist stopping her from beating the crap out of Peyton. Brooke calmed down after a while and Lucas let go but as soon as Lucas let go Brooke punched Peyton Square in the face and Lucas picked Brooke up and took her outside.**_

_**"Brooke you need to relax and let me explain!" Lucas said**_

_**"Tell me this is her fault!" Brooke said angry and the tears now began to fall once again.**_

_**"I could but then it would be a lie" Lucas said ashamed.**_

_**"No this can't be happening!" Brooke said as she began to bawl she ran her hands through her hair.**_

_**"I am sorry Brooke!" Lucas said**_

_**"Don't talk to me … just … just stay away from me!" Brooke said and ran into the car.**_

_**End of flash back.**_

"Fuck you Lucas Scott!" Brooke said angrily and she threw the hone at the window and there went the phone flying 12 stories and as that phone fell to the ground Brooke fell to the ground sobbing and Rachel and Haley took her into their embrace trying to comfort her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok so I am pretty sure a lot of you are really pissed off with me right about now and a lot of my reviews will be angry ones but I can assure you all I hate pucas and I love brucas and this is all just big drama and I hope to bring brucas back but I will need you all to stay tuned and keep reading for that to happen!**

**Brooke6404- hey thanks so much for the review! I am glad you liked the last chapter! I really hope you liked this one (even if I think you didn't) I really want to assure you and all other brucas readers brucas is NOT over! I am really glad you liked the last chapter please let me know your thoughts on this chapter**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- ok so I am pretty sure you are angry right now but I can assure you brucas is NOT over not by a long shot! Anyways thanks for the review I am glad you liked the last chapter let me know your thoughts on this one!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- hey thanks for the review I am pretty sure you are upset but not to worry brucas is nowhere near over! Please review!**

**Renaytanner- hey thanks for the review! I am really glad you are enjoying the story it is a huge compliment to me! I wanted to assure you that brucas isn't over! Please review again … oh and thanks again!**

**Princessakarlita411- hey thanks for the review! I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I really hope you liked this one (even if I think you didn't) I really want to assure you and all other brucas readers brucas is NOT over! You are so right Lucas is an idiot especially in this chapter! Oh and trust me you will see Haley and Rachel being like that to Peyton and Lucas!**

**Onetreehillgirl006- ok I KNOW you are pissed you probably want to throw me off the 12 story building lol well I really hope you liked this one (even if I think you didn't) I really want to assure you and all other brucas readers brucas is NOT over! Not by a very long shot please review and feel free to be mean! Lol thanks for the review!**

**Flipflopgal- hey thanks for the review I am really glad you liked the last chapter! I really hope you liked this one (even if I think you didn't) I really want to assure you and all other brucas readers brucas is NOT over! Anyways thanks again and please review!**


	11. Pain

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**Authors note: hey everyone thanks for the reviews I loved them all be sure to check out the thank yous at the end!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I am so sorry for the window again," Brooke said as she wrote out the check to the manager.

"It is no problem Mrs. Scott I assure you … please make sure it doesn't happen in the new room we gave you though" the manager said and took the check. Those words pierced Brooke _Mrs. Scott _what the hell was she going to do it was going to be plastered on the front page of every magazine.

"I promise it wont … thanks again" Brooke said and grabbed her purse walking back to her hotel room. So many thoughts went through her mind. What had she done wrong? Why would he pick her? Was she not enough?

"Hey Brooke … are they going to let us stay here still?" Haley asked

"Yeah I paid them for the other room but we can still stay in this room" Brooke said and lay down on the bed. Brooke sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked hoping not to break the fragile girl beside her but as Rachel knew there came the tears. Brooke let it all out she sobbed, tears pouring from her eyes and deep breathes coming from her mouth.

"Its going to be okay, shh don't worry baby girl" Haley said and took her into a hug she slowly petted Brookes hair trying to calm her.

"God I am so sorry you guys I am being such a baby" Brooke said and wiped her tears as they continued to come.

"No Brooke its fine … why wouldn't you be sad … trust me Brooke we understand and it is perfectly fine for you to be bummed" Haley said

"Yeah Brooke … that's what we are here for … you're aloud to be bummed but we will always be right here bummed with you … ALWAYS" Rachel said and held her hand.

"Thank you … both of you" Brooke said

"Do you want anything chocolate ice cream anything?" Haley asked

"No … can I ask you something though?" Brooke asked

"Anything" both girls replied.

"Why did he do it? Was I not good enough? Did I do something wrong? And if I did what the hell did I do?" Brooke asked

"Brooke you are brilliant! He is an ass whole that's your answer plain and simple any guy willing to give you up for Peyton is a total and utter asshole and I hope he rotes in hell for what he is doing" Rachel said and Brooke nodded

"Why did it there is no answer for why … you can ask him when you get home or you can just ignore him either way there is no answer for why" Haley said

"What if I don't go home? I mean cant I just stay here and never see him again?" Brooke asked

"Brooke you have to go home you have a son and a life in Tree Hill" Rachel said

"I don't understand it! I can't get it in my head why he would choose her! I mean I know I sound conceited but when he kissed me that one morning and the way he touched me … I guess I thought all the pain was over! I guess I was wrong … whatever its my fault anyway I should have never given him the choice!" Brooke said as the tears continued to fall.

"Something would have happened whether or not you gave him the choice … everything happens for a reason," Rachel said and rubbed Brookes back.

"Yeah I guess you are right" Brooke said and wiped her tears away again "I am going to take a bath … I will be fine" Brooke assured them.

"Ok" both girls said as she walked to the bathroom.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I told her," Peyton said

"Told her what?" Lucas asked confused

"I used your phone and I texted Haley telling her we were going to be together," Peyton explained

"Wait what? Hold on what did you say exactly?" Lucas asked

"I said that you weren't going and you were sorry and you would always love Brooke … that is right … right?" Peyton asked

"Wait Peyton! I didn't even know who I was going to choose yet!" Lucas argued

"Lucas! Come on if you go back with Brooke the same thing is going to happen and you don't want to hurt her again do you? So let's just fix the problem and do what's right … let's be together," Peyton said with a smile as she moved closer to him.

"And what if this is the wrong thing … what if it isn't what I want?" Lucas asked

"It is! I mean why would we have done it in the first place! Everything happens for a reason Luke!" Peyton said and Lucas nodded

"Alright fine I will try this you have officially convinced me that this could be what is right … but there is one condition" Lucas said

"What?" Peyton said with a smile "anything" Peyton said

"You cant hurt Brooke … be nice to her" Lucas said

"Of course … there is no reason to hurt Brooke now … I have what I want I am happy" Peyton said with a smile as she leant in and kissed him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Have you checked on Brooke?" Rachel asked as she put her things in her cabinets.

"No … she has been in there for an hour though … hold on I am going to check on her" Haley said as she walked away from unpacking her things.

"Brooke honey are you in there?" Haley asked as she knocked on the door but there was no answer the two girls looked at each other confused "no answer" Haley said

"Brooke! Are you okay?" Haley said louder as she banged on the door.

"Open the door" Rachel said worried

"It's locked!" Haley said as she tried to turn the knob.

"Hold on" Rachel said and she ran to her bag.

"A bobby pin?" Haley asked

"I have had practice … hey look it comes in handy" Rachel said as she concentrated on unlocking the door.

"Alright!" Rachel said happily as she opened the door and they saw an empty tub full with water. Haley ran over too the tub and there was Brooke at the bottom of it.

"Help me get her out!" Haley said and Rachel ran over helping her get out of the tub.

"What the hell is this?" Rachel asked holding up a bottle of pills

"Its pain killers" Haley said reading the bottle "she took prescription pills with alcohol!" Haley said and pointed to the glass of wine on the tub. "Damn it Brooke!" Haley said angry "alright, hold this" Haley said and gave the pills to Rachel

"Come on Brooke Davis you have to fight" Haley said doing CPR on Brooke "come on, come on, come on" Haley repeated as she pressed on her chest. Suddenly Brooke coughed out a bunch of water weakly.

"Oh thank god for tutor girl!" Rachel said in relief.

"Aright shut up and help me dry her off … she is really weak so we need to dry her off put her clothes on and lay her in bed" Haley said and Rachel nodded as she got towels out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"No she is good now I don't think we have to take her to the hospital but I cant believe Lucas could do this to her! I am going to give him a lot of grief when I get home!" Haley said into the phone

"_Yeah I know …well call me if you need anything hales …I love you" Nathan said_

"I love you too goodnight" Haley said and hung up the phone.

"How is everything at home?" Rachel asked as she stepped outside of the hotel room.

"Good … I was just saying goodnight to everyone … how is she?" Haley asked worried.

"She is good … she wont really talk to me though she just lays there and looks out the window," Rachel said sadly. "I swear I am going to kill both of them!" Rachel said angrily

"Mrs. James-Scott?" the room service asked

"Yes" Haley said

"You ordered a glass of tea" the guy said "should I bring it in?" he asked

"No I will take it thank you," Haley said taking the cup from the guy. "Come on lets go give this to her" Haley said and walked back into the hotel.

"Hey Brooke I ordered you a tea … drink it" Haley ordered and handed it to Brooke

"Thank you" Brooke said and drank some of the tea.

"Brooke what happened? I mean why were you taking pain killers was something hurting?" Haley asked

"Yes" Brooke said and starred out the window.

"Well what?" Haley asked

"Everything … honestly Haley I didn't even think about pills and alcohol not going together I just took the pills and closed my eyes next thing I know I am being dried off by Rachel" Brooke said

"Alright fine … I am going to choose to believe because you are my best friend and I would never lie to you therefore I except the same from you" Haley said

"Oh screw all that bullshit! I know what you were trying to do in that bathtub and you have no right to do that!" Rachel said angry.

"God! Rachel you know sometimes I wish you would just shut up!" Brooke said angry

"Well guess what I am not going to! I am your best friend and I have the right to say these things! Brooke do you have any idea how many people would have been hurt if you actually went through with it? Your son? Haley? Lucas? Nathan" your dad? Me?" Rachel asked angry Haley just listen sadly trying to keep the tears in.

"I don't give a fuck about Lucas as a matter of fact I could kill him for doing this to you but who the hell have you become? Letting him do this to you? Brooke he isn't even close to good being good enough for your life!" Rachel said as her tears began to fall.

"I know Rachel! I just hurt ok! It never ends its like this pain that just eats at you until you cant take it anymore and I would rather die than feel that for the rest of my life!" Brooke admitted

"Ok wow! Brooke Davis this is so unlike you! Do you remember in high school how we used to make fun of those stupid bitches that tried to kill themselves! You are one of those stupid bitches now! And half of those stupid bitches … do you know where they are? In the freaking dirt! When they could have had a life a beautiful son an amazing husband an awesome job and great friends! But they chose differently are you the same as them or are you going to be the Brooke I know and pull it together and be the fighter you have been for years?" Rachel asked angrily

Brooke looked her in the eyes and stood up.

"I love you!" Brooke said and pointed at Rachel before taking her into a hug.

"I love you too!" Brooke said and pointed at Haley taking her into the hug.

"Does this mean your ok?" Rachel asked

"Yea it does … and I have decided if he can move on so can I … I am going to go see Owen … I will be back in a little while" Brooke said and kissed both of on the cheek.

"Brooke … be good" Rachel said and winked as she walked out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So what do we do from here?" Lucas asked

"Well we are together right? Well don't people who are together usually kiss?" Peyton asked

"Yea but I think that is taking it a little too fast maybe we should like go on a date or something" Lucas said

"That sounds good … where should we go?" Peyton asked

"Uhm well I don't know I will think about it tonight and then I will call you when I know" Lucas said

"Lucas! Why cant we just go out to dinner or something?" Peyton asked

"Oh … yea that sounds like a good idea … sorry dating gets harder I guess" Lucas said

"Its ok I will get my purse and we can go out" Peyton said and walked away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Can I still get a Brooke Davis?" Brooke asked as she walked towards the bar.

"Its like 3 am isn't it a little early?" Owen asked and laughed

"Its never too early for Brooke Davis" Brooke said and winked

"So Brooke what brings you here at this hour?" Owen asked as he poured the drink.

"Its never to early … or too late for Brooke Davis" Brooke said and drank the liquor. "Oh and I am not talking about the drink" Brooke said as she climbed over the bar and sat in front of Owen.

"What are you doing Brooke … are you drunk?" Owen asked

"No! God no! I am completely sober and completely single," Brooke said

"What are you implying?" Owen asked

"God do I need to get the three wise men over here to break it to you or what? Are you going to go out with me or not?" Brooke asked

"Are you sure about this?" Owen asked

"Yes I am … if Lucas can move on why cant I?" Brooke asked and went in for a kiss. Owen gladly accepted kissing her back.

"Good because I have wanted this for a while" Owen said as he lifted her up off the bar and kissed her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So this is nice," Peyton said as she looked at her menu.

"Yea it is" Lucas said with a small smile.

"So who do you think Brooke will move on with?" Peyton asked

"What?" Lucas asked shocked

"Well you know Brooke is going to have to move on sometime," Peyton said

"Oh … umm. Yeah right … I guess I never thought of anything like that," Lucas said

"I think Owen" Peyton said

"Owen? The bartender? He is way below her … Brooke deserves better" Lucas snapped

"Well Brooke really likes him and then that one night …" Peyton said

"What one night?" Lucas asked angrily

"Oh she didn't tell you … well I was talking to Owen and he told me that they almost slept together but Brooke stopped it saying she loved you … whatever though" Peyton said and shrugged

"And he just went around boasting about it?" Lucas asked getting angry

"Well no … I was saying things about Brooke and he got mad and defended her with that … but what does it matter to you?" Peyton asked

"It doesn't … I just … I don't know lets talk about something else" Lucas said irritated

"Oh I know! So is Caleb going to be with us now?" Peyton asked

"What?" Lucas asked

"You know custody?" Peyton asked

"Oh … I don't know actually … I never thought of that either … I guess it would take turns" Lucas said and he became worried.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe Lucas chose Peyton!" Owen said shocked

"Yeah well whatever I don't really care because she will end up getting fat and ugly anyways! I hope they make the best of life!" Brooke said

"Lucas must have been on drugs or something," Owen said

"Yea I don't care … can we talk about something else" Brooke said

"Yea … I am sorry I am just shocked I guess" Owen said and handed Brooke her coffee.

"I was too at first … I think I am actually over it now … I was thinking of having a party when we get home actually … you know invite Lucas and Peyton and make sure Lucas knows I am ok … I am kind of worried about publicity though … my dad doesn't know about me and Lucas yet and he will kill him if he finds out" Brooke said

"So your dad is real protective huh?" Owen asked

"Yeah ...but you would love him! He is such a sweet heart unless you hurt his little girl then he will pound you … just ask my ex Felix" Brooke said and laughed remembering that time.

"What about you … I mean are your parents great?" Brooke asked

"Yeah I was pretty lucky … my mom and dad were great they were madly in love and my dad had serious beliefs in things like never smoking treating women right he was great but he died two years ago … my mom is still alive she was like the ultimate betty Crocker as a matter of fact I think her therapy is baking" Owen said and laughed

"They sound great" Brooke said and looked him in the eyes.

"So how about that son of yours?" Owen asked

"He is like the light of my life … I don't think I have ever loved anything more" Brooke said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Brooke! How did it go?" Haley asked excited as she walked through the door.

"It went great we kissed we flirted and we had and amazing talk! I loved it … and when we get home we are going to be together … I am a little worried about how Caleb will take it though" Brooke said

"Oh that's nice so you feel better?" Haley asked

"Yeah … I mean it will always hurt but at least with Owen I have something that gets my mind of it for a little while" Brooke said

"That's great Brooke!" Rachel said

"Yeah well I am really tired it is like 4 am so I think I will get some beauty sleep" Brooke said

"Yeah us too" Rachel said and got in her bed and Haley got in hers and they both turned off a lamp. Brooke slowly sat in her bed and turned off the light then she opened the cabinet beside her in the nightstand and she pulled out a picture. It was a picture of her and Lucas on their wedding day Brooke looked at it sadly as a tear fell from her eyes.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: hope you liked this chapter please review!**

**CheerandBrood323****- hey thanks for the review! I have to admit I could never do that to the loyal brucasers I love them all too much! He he! So you were right Peyton took over and kind of manipulated Lucas I hope that makes you happier! Well please review!**

**Brooke Davis-Scott**** – hey thanks for the review it is great hearing from you! I am really happy you reviewed and you are right Brooke has every right in the world to do those things to Lucas! Trust me she will act all normal at first but she is going to be pissed! I hope you liked this chapter please review!**

**MarianaTeresia****- hey I hope you liked the update! Thanks for the review I hope you review for this chapter! And I really hope you like the fact that it wasn't really Lucas who chose!**

**Tanya2byour21****- hey thanks for the review! Trust me he will get hit a couple of times! Lol anyways thanks for the review I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**Princesakarlita411****- ok let me say thanks for the review! I have to say that you are absolutely right Lucas will have a really hard time getting her back! Peyton and Lucas will get what's coming to them! I can assure you of that! Well thanks again for the review please review again!**

**Oth23girl****- I have to say that I am really happy that it broke your heart (sorry lol) but that was just about my goal! I am really happy that you are liking the story and it really compliments me that you want me to make a fourth one! I really hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**

**Brooke6404****- hey thanks for the review! I am so happy to hear you have faith in me! I hope this chapter made you a little happier about the situation seeing as how Peyton manipulated Lucas! Anyways I am happy you liked the flashbacks! I hope you liked this chapter! Please do review oh and thank you so much for saying I am a fantastic writer it really makes me happy and I appreciate it!**

**Onetreehillgirl066****- I kind of expected a review like that coming from you lol but not to worry brucas will come back I promise I sure hope that the whole Peyton manipulating Lucas thing made you feel a little better even if Lucas fell for it like an idiot! I would really like to hear about that band! Lol well I hope you liked this chapter (even a little?) please review!**

**Oth234234****- hey thanks so much for the review! I am really glad to hear you liked the chapter even though the outcome was sad! Thanks so much for the review I hope you liked this chapter please review**

**Brookenlucas4eva03****- well I hope this chapter made you like me at least a little lol I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review!**

**Pink5288****- do you have powers? I must hand it to you! You can predict the future! Well I hope your happy with the chapter please review!**

**Flipflopgal****- hey thanks for the review and I can totally assure you Lucas and Brooke will be together again and don't we all hate Lucas at the moment? Lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!**


	12. Returning Home To Party

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"No way Rachel you are not going to force my new boyfriend to play spin the bottle with you!" Brooke said angrily.

"Fine then! Jeesh! I just figured since it was a party maybe someone could just lighten up a little!" Rachel pouted.

"Why don't you go find mouth or something!" Brooke said

"He isn't here yet!" Rachel said and stuck her tongue out at Brooke

"You guys are weird" Owen said and laughed

"It's been like this for years" Haley said and rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang.

"There you go! There is something you can do go answer the door!" Brooke ordered Rachel.

"Do I get paid?" Rachel asked

"This isn't the pole dancing you do on weekends! Go answer the damn door!" Brooke said and Rachel stuck her tongue out at Brooke be fore walking over to the door.

"Sorry boyfriend" Brooke said and kissed Owen lightly on the lips.

"If I get that a couple more times I think I can forgive you" Owen played

"Shut up!" Brooke said and playfully hit him.

"Welcome to the party!" Rachel said as she opened the door. "Oh its you … yea you know the place float around do what ever stay away from me or I will kill you" Rachel said simply and walked away as Lucas and Peyton entered the house holding hands. Brooke saw them immediately and her face fell along with her heart. Owen looked over noticing what the problem was.

"You okay?" Owen asked

"Perfect … just do me a favor and don't leave me alone," Brooke said

"Ok … I promise to they but if spin the bottle lady comes around again no promises" Owen said trying to get a smile out of her but it didn't work she just starred at the two.

"You sure your ok?" Owen asked

"Yeah I am ok … it just still hurts you know?" Brooke asked

"Yeah I know" Owen said and kissed her softly.

"That helped" Brooke said with a smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know what Caleb said to him the other day?" Brooke asked talking to Haley as she pointed at Owen.

"What?" Haley and Rachel asked

"No body was talking to you spin the bottle!" Brooke said and stuck her tongue out at Rachel and Rachel returned the gesture. "Anyways he asked him just like this too "you hurt my momma you come to me" just like that!" Brooke said imitating Caleb.

"No way!" Rachel said and laughed "that kid cracks me up sometimes.

"We should get him to say something to Peyton!" Haley said and laughed

"Or how about I just say it myself" Rachel said and glared at Peyton

"Rachel you know what I said! Don't start any trouble … not tonight!" Brooke said

"Fine!" Rachel said and stuck her tongue out at Brooke.

"Next time you stick that thing at me I swear I will chop it off!" Brooke said irritated.

"Jeesh!" Rachel pouted.

"Guess who?" mouth said and came up behind Rachel

"Oh I don't know Johnny Depp" Rachel played

"Thank god! She was getting grouchy without you!" Brooke said

"I was not!" Rachel protested

"Sure!" Brooke said and rolled her eyes. "Hey Owen want to pour us a couple of Brooke Davis'?" Brooke asked

"Sure babe" Owen said and walked over to the bar area.

"So the party turned out nice" Haley said

"Yeah it did" Nathan agreed.

"Yeah … lets spice it up how about a game of I never?" Rachel asked

"No way Rachel!" Brooke said

"Oh come on Brooke don't be such a party pooper!" Rachel pouted "Peyton! Lucas! Come over here!" Rachel called out and the two walked over together.

"Its time for I never" Rachel said

"Yeah I am out" Brooke said grabbed her drink and walked away and Owen chased after her.

"Brooke its ok … I promise … I am right here for you … if anything starts I will be here ok?" Owen said

"I know that Owen its just totally weird and out of place for right now" Brooke said because she felt really uncomfortable doing this.

"I know Brooke but you are going to have to face them sometime tonight … and I would rather you do it now so that I am there for sure" Owen said and put his arm around her protectively.

"You're a great you know that?" Brooke said and Owen nodded before kissing her.

Lucas watched from the corner it burned him from inside. He just got more angry by the second watching him touch his girl, his wife. He hated that guy it was official. The way he put his arm around her it just pissed him off. Lucas was pissed and it showed his face said I want to pounce him.

"Sucks huh? Must suck even worse knowing that could have been you but you chose the stupid bitch" Rachel whispered in his ear and suddenly the glass in Lucas' hand broke. Lucas was squeezing the cup in his hands so hard it shattered.

"What the hell Lucas?" Haley asked looking at him shocked.

"Uhm … yeah ...I … I …" Lucas stuttered not knowing how to explain.

"Come on let me clean you up" Haley said and took him to the sink.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Look it you even got a cut" Haley said and she put a band-aid on the cut.

"So you want to tell me what made you so angry that you broke a glass cup with your bare hand?" Haley asked

"It was nothing," Lucas said

"Don't lie to me Lucas Eugene Scott! I know what it was but you need to say it out loud … you were jealous" Haley said

"No I wasn't … I just …" Lucas said but couldn't think of an excuse

"Exactly Lucas … Luke you cant be jealous its not your place anymore" Haley said

"It sure as hell is! That's my wife he is all over" Lucas said angry

"Not anymore!" Haley snapped

"Uhm last time I checked I haven't signed any papers!" Lucas said angrily

"No but that doesn't matter you guys are split and that's it!" Haley said

"Can you blame me hales?" Lucas asked, "I mean Brooke is a great girl … fantastic girl … I mean why can't I be jealous of him having her?" Lucas asked

"Yes I can blame you! It was you who decided to be with Peyton and if you felt this way about Brooke then you made the wrong decision and you have to live with that!" Haley said

"Haley it wasn't …" Lucas began

"No Lucas! I don't want to hear it! You hurt her enough already you just don't know because you weren't there! I will not have you hurting her anymore … let her be happy Luke!" Haley said and walked away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright I have waited for the idiot and his bff can we play now?" Rachel asked

"Yes Rachel jeesh!" Nathan sighed

"Sweet!" Rachel said in excitement and Owen passed Lucas another drink and sat beside Brooke. Lucas glared at Owen and Owen returned the glare.

"Alright I want to go first and this one is especially goes to Haley!" Rachel said, "I have never been married and had freaky sex!" Rachel said and laughed

"I tell you about that once and you tell a whole party! Jeesh because I am tutor girl I cant have a normal sex life!" Haley said

"Drink up sex freak!" Rachel said and Haley glared and drank along with Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke.

"Brooke? Lucas? Ok that is just gross I did not need to picture that!" Haley said

"Hey you're the tutor girl! I am not I am aloud to have a normal sex life!" Brooke protested and Peyton began to get angry.

"Shut up!" Haley said

"My turn!" Haley said, "I have never been not married and had freaky sex!" Haley said and stuck her tongue out at Rachel and Brooke

"Dude you just dised your self your husband just drank!" Rachel said and laughed

"Whatever slut!" Haley said and stuck her tongue out.

"Alright Nate you go" Rachel said

"I never named a shot after myself" Nathan said and laughed

"I didn't he named it after me!" Brooke said and pointed at Owen

"Drink up Brooke!" they all said and Brooke pouted and drank

"Ok I cant wait we are skipping all you people! Ok I have never been a cheating bitch!" Rachel said with a smile looking at Peyton and brook rolled her eyes.

"Well then I guess you and Brooke should drink" Peyton said

"First of all I have never cheated I am a bitch but I don't cheat and the same goes for Brooke so drink it down slut!" Rachel said

"You're wrong Brooke has cheated" Peyton said

"Peyton don't …" Lucas said

"Just ask Owen" Peyton ignored Lucas

"What the hell?" Rachel and Haley asked confused

"Ok number one me and Lucas weren't together so it technically wasn't cheating and number two you need to shut your fucking mouth right now before I pound you into the pavement" Brooke said angry.

"As I recall you were still married to Lucas" Peyton said

"Yeah and technically we are right now too so that would make you an even bigger cheating bitch!" Brooke said

"That's right you are married still … when are you going to make it official I mean why don't you just file the papers already … we both know Lucas is with me now" Peyton said with a smile

"Shut the hell up you stupid bitch! I have already filed the papers as a matter of fact you should get them by the end of the week but you should also know I could get Lucas back any day I wanted … he would leave your scrawny cheating ass for me any day! But the difference is I would never go down to your level! You should probably talk to him about that!" Brooke said and flipped Peyton off before walking away saying "bitch"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke! Are you okay?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I am fine! Will you do me a favor though?" Brooke asked

"What?" Rachel asked

"If I don't beat her ass by the end of tonight will you?" Brooke asked

"I am doing that anyway," Rachel said and the two laughed.

"Thank you so much Rachel … for everything" Brooke said

"That's what I am here for" Rachel said and hugged Brooke

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What the hell!" Haley said and got in Peyton's face.

"What?" Peyton asked

"What? What? God damn it Peyton I should kill you! You really need to watch what you say or someone really will kill you" Haley said

"Who you tutor girl?" Peyton asked

"Ok it is one thing for you to let her talk to Brooke that way but me? Do you even have balls any more?" Haley asked Lucas.

"I don't know maybe we should check Haley … shall I do the honors?" Rachel asked

"No leave that up to me" Peyton said with a smile and Rachel clutched her fist and punched Peyton square in the face.

"There is more of that later if you keep it up Peyton!" Rachel said and spit at her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ok so let me just say it is official … you are staying away from Rachel" Brooke said as she swam in the pool alone with Owen.

"Oh? And why is that?" Owen asked as he swam after her.

"Ok fine you can be around her but you have to wear a shirt at all times possibly even a turtle neck … oh and don't let her "accidentally" rub against your chest … or another certain place" Brooke said and Owen laughed.

"What I am being serious here … where the hell do you get a set of abs like that anyway?" Brooke asked

"A gym" Owen said and laughed

"No way … Lucas went to a gym and he never looked that good!" Brooke said and it got quite for a moment.

"Oh I see how it is I compliment you and I get nothing jeesh! Maybe I should go to a gym," Brooke said and Owen laughed

"No Brooke you look great I am just not the type to compliment girls … not a very big vocabulary" Owen said

"Is hot in your vocabulary" Brooke said as she floated.

"Nope but its in you" Owen said

"You're so cheesy" Brooke said and laughed; "I like it" Brooke said and laughed some more.

"Yeah whatever!" Owen said and kissed Brooke.

"Hey Brooke can I talk to you?" Lucas asked strongly interrupting Owen and Brooke.

"Uh does it have to be now … I was kind of busy?" Brooke said

"Brooke …" Lucas said and Brooke rolled her eyes

"I will be back" Brooke said and kissed Owen before swimming towards the exit "can you hand me the robe?" Brooke asked and Lucas handed her the robe and she put it on.

"So things are moving quickly between you two" Lucas said

"Yeah well they moved quickly with us and they moved quickly with you and Peyton" Brooke said and Lucas nodded

"I haven't even kissed her yet," Lucas said

"What?" Brooke asked confused

"I haven't kissed her … I told her I thought it was too early," Lucas said

"That's great Lucas … it is your relationship you take it the way you want and I will do the same … what did you want to talk about?" Brooke asked

"Cant I just talk to you?" Lucas asked

"No! You can talk to Peyton if you want though" Brooke snapped and began to walk away but Lucas pulled her back.

"Did you really file the papers?" Lucas asked

"Yes … why shouldn't I? You made your choice and I just finalized it!" Brooke said angry

"Brooke …" Lucas said the tears filling in his eyes.

"No Lucas I don't want to hear it! Don't give me your I am sorry shit it happened and we are over and that is it!" Brooke said, "Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Brooke asked

"Caleb … what is happening with him?" Lucas asked

"He is staying with me … I don't want him around Peyton" Brooke said

"Oh but he can be around Owen?" Lucas asked

"Owen doesn't bad mouth you!" Brooke said and Lucas nodded

"Is that it?" Brooke asked

"Yeah" Lucas said and Brooke began to walk away.

"Brooke!" Lucas called and Brooke turned around.

"What?" Brooke asked

"You deserve better than him," Lucas said

"You aren't aloud to say that Lucas! It isn't your place to say anymore! You made the decision you broke us! So leave me alone … and as for Owen I have done worse! He would never hurt me the way you did" Brooke said and walked away angry.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What are you doing here man?" Nathan asked

"Clearing my mind" Lucas said and made a shot in the hoop.

"The river court was always the place to do that" Nathan said "so why did you leave that party earlier?" Nathan asked

"Brooke and me got into this discussion and it just … it didn't go well" Lucas said and sighed as he shot the basket.

"Well did you expect her to be a basket of flowers?" Nathan asked

"No … can you believe she filed divorce papers though? I mean she was sure sat to do that … and she is sure fast to make out with shirtless Owen!" Lucas said angrily as he threw the ball into the river.

"Lucas it wasn't fast … you made the decision man you chose Peyton!" Nathan said

"No! … No I didn't!" Lucas snapped

"What?" Nathan asked confused

"I didn't choose I dint send the text I didn't do any of it!" Lucas said

"Who did?" Nathan asked confused

"Peyton! She got my phone … I don't even know how she did that … but she texted Brooke and before I knew it I was suddenly with her … what ever that means … and now because I let her take over I am loosing a son and a wife and a life!" Lucas said angrily. Nathan suddenly swung his arm and hit Lucas in the face.

"What the hell?" Lucas said angrily as he lay on the floor holding his nose.

"I am sorry but seriously dude! What the hell is wrong with you! Are you a man or are you just a little boy! Take a stand don't let Peyton control you like that! Ugh!" Nathan sighed

"You know what the worst part is … Owen gets it ...all of it Caleb, my house, Brooke … all of it" Lucas said

"No! The worst part is you aren't man enough to do something about it! You need to talk to her Luke … I mean it! And you need to seriously stand up to Peyton!" Nathan said

"I know … but how do I tell her?" Lucas asked

"You freaking write books! You will know what to say dude! Just do it!" Nathan said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Brooke Davis-Scott****- hey thanks sooo much for the review! I know how you feel trust me! I hate Peyton and Lucas! It's hard for me to even write about them! I promise that pucas will be over soon and very soon! I know Peyton is totally selfish and she is a big time jerk especially in this chapter! Speaking of let me know what you think about this chapter! Thanks again!**

**Princesakarlita411****- hey thanks so much for the review! Don't you just hate Lucas and Peyton? Lol about Lucas being jealous you will see A LOT more of that in the next chapter so yea! For now I hope you liked this chapter please let me know!**

**Stephy04****- well I hope you liked the returning home chapter! I am really happy to hear you are excited to make you excited about the next chapter maybe I should tell you Lucas get REALLY jealous! Lol well as for this chapter let me know what you think thanks again!**

**Oth234234****- hey thanks for the review! I am really happy to hear you enjoyed the previous chapter! I hope you like this chapter too please let me know?**

**Oth23girl****- ok let me just say thank you sooo much for the review it really made my day! It made me laugh so incredibly hard! You are right though pain is a perfect title because Peyton is a pain in everyone's butt! Lol I agree with you Owen is seriously hot! I am really glad you liked the chapter please let me know what you thought about this one!**

**Tanya2byour21****- lol well I will see what I can do maybe Rachel can run her over or maybe Dan … hmm that actually sounds like a pretty good idea lol … I will keep it in mind I promise! I can't promise I will kill her but I might run her over! I hope you liked the new chapter please review!**

**Onetreehillgirl066****- so sad I cant hear about the band this is so torture! How did you know I love music! Grr! Well moving on! I hope you liked the chapter or at least the part where Nathan tell Lucas off! I know he isn't an amazing husband … anymore … but they could get together again … or she could move on lol … I don't think she will move on to another husband though lol. Well I am really happy to hear that I am your friend! Well friend please review!**

**Luceceline****- well you are right Lucas deserves to be out on the curb but lets see what happens thanks for the review I am happy to hear you are liking the story! What did you think of this chapter? Please let me know!**

**Pink5288****- I know how you feel trust me! I get sick even writing their names close together! Lol well thanks for the review! Please let me know what you though about this chapter!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23****- ok let me begin with thanks so much for the review! Uhm well Lucas and Brooke will get together I mean I am a hug brucas fan lol but there will be a lot of anger and drama as for Lucas isn't he being a woos? Lol lets see if he grows a pair! Lol well thanks again for the review please review for this chapter!**

**PeterClaire****- well I agree with you I could kill Lucas and Peyton lol … I don't know if I will but I want to lol … it is a brucas and they will get back together but it will take time! Well thanks for the review please review again!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03****- thanks for the review! Well I hope you liked the brucas in this chapter … even if it was anger … well please review!**

**Flipflopgal****- hey thanks for the review! Lucas is so stupid! Lol well hopefully the Nathan chat will help him man up … lol well please review!**

**Brooke6404****- lol you are funny! HELL NO! Lol that was my favorite part of your review! I loved it that just about made my day! Well I agree with you Peyton is pretty down right stupid! Lol well lets see if Lucas will man up and do something about it … well thanks for the review please review again!**


	13. Big News

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright baby do me a favor and be nice to Amanda's grandma Deb … and behave" Brooke said as she applied her lipstick.

"I promise mommy … when you get home can we go with Owen to get Ice cream momma?" Caleb pleaded with his big blue eyes.

"Yeah … if we don't get home too late I promise I will take you out with Owen to get ice cream" Brooke said getting down to his level and kissing him on the forehead before standing up and putting perfume on. She loved him and he was just about the only thing that kept her from crying everyday since she filed the papers.

"Momma … when is daddy going to come home?" Caleb asked sadly as he played with his basketball.

Brooke looked down at the sad boy sadly. What was she support to tell him?

"Baby boy … daddy … daddy … he isn't coming home … he is going to be with aunt Peyton now" Brooke said getting down to his level once again and holding his tiny hands in her own.

"But why momma … this is home?" Caleb asked sadly.

"Because baby boy daddy doesn't love momma any more … he loves Peyton now" Brooke said looking down at the floor.

"Is that the girl daddy did bad things with?" Caleb asked

"Yeah" Brooke said looking up at him sadly.

"I don't like aunt Peyton anymore momma … or daddy" Caleb said upset and he took his hands out of hers and crossed his arms across his small chest.

"Oh baby … don't be mad at daddy … he made a mistake but he loves you even if he doesn't love me … you understand? He will always love you with all of his heart" Brooke said sadly.

"Momma … I miss daddy" Caleb said

"I know buddy … listen I will talk to daddy today and you can hang out with him when he is free next ok?" Brooke asked

"Can you come momma?" Caleb asked

"No baby I don't think so …" Brooke said

"Please momma … I want you to come really, really bad!" Caleb pouted showing that look with his big blue eyes again. It was like he knew it broke her.

"Alright … I will talk to daddy … no promises!" Brooke said and Eskimo kissed Caleb softly rubbing her nose against his as the doorbell rang.

"Oh … there is our ride … go get your jacket" Brooke ordered and Caleb ran to his room as Brooke ran to the door.

"Oh wow … you look amazing" Owen said as he looked at Brooke up and down. She wore her best pair of jeans that weren't skinny jeans but they fit around her waist so perfectly. And she wore a blue blouse with thick spaghetti straps. The shirt was v-neck and it showed just barely some of her skin on her stomach.

"You don't look so bad there either" Brooke said with a small smile as she thought in her head _'damn he is hot … doesn't beat out luc…' _her thoughts were interrupted quickly.

"Hi Owen!" Caleb ran out quickly.

"Hey little man … knuckles" Owen said getting down to his level and putting his fist in front of Caleb. Caleb gladly made his hand into a fist and tapped knuckles with Owen.

"Alright you two … lets go we are going to be late" Brooke said and grabbed her jacket and Caleb began to run out the door.

"Hey! Not so fast there stud! Put your jacket on!" Brooke said and Caleb did as he was ordered.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So why are we all here tonight?" Owen asked as he walked towards Tric.

"Well Haley has some news and she wanted everyone here for it" Brooke said as she looped her hand through his arm.

"Oh I see" Owen said

"I have a question … why aren't you working the bar tonight?" Brooke asked

"Well because my job in New York got cut short I have a day left over that I get off" Owen explained as they walked through the bar doors together.

Lucas stood beside Peyton with his hand entwined with hers and he watched Brooke wrap her arm around Owens waist the way she used to do with him. Certain little things like that just flared him up … he wasn't used to seeing her with someone else and it sucked watching it … it hurt … it hurt so bad his heart ached and when Lucas' heart ached he showed it with anger and that wasn't a good thing for him … Brooke … Owen … or Peyton.

"Are you okay?" Peyton noticing his ears getting red

"Just peachy" Lucas said and let go of Peyton's hand walking away angrily. Peyton was let confused and she looked over at Brooke and then she understood … he was jealous … and that made her jealous.

"Brooke!" Haley called out and Brooke ran over to her excited.

"Haley James Scott I love you!" Brooke said and wrapped her arms around Haley squeezing her in a hug.

"Uhm?" Rachel said standing there waiting for her hug.

"Oh shut up I don't love you!" Brooke said and stuck her tongue out. "Just kidding!" Brooke said and hugged Rachel.

"So are we ever going to hear about this news or what?" Brooke asked

"Uhm yea … lets go over with Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton" Haley said

"Oh yay … Peyton sounds like fun," Rachel said dryly with a pouted face.

"Lets go!" Brooke said pulling both Rachel and Owen.

"Alright as you all know we are here because I have news! Very big news that not even Nathan knows about … well the big news is …" Haley said but was interrupted.

"Wait! We need a Brooke Davis!" Brooke said

"Brooke this is not the time to force yourself on us!" Rachel said and Brooke stuck her tongue out at her.

"Anyways … as I was saying the big news is…" Haley said once more

"Your pregnant!" both Rachel and Brooke said together and then high five.

"Well you could have at least let me say it!" Haley pouted

"Wait … you are actually pregnant?" Nathan asked shocked

"Yes" Haley said in excitement.

"Oh hales that's great" Lucas said hugging her

"It better be another girl cause the only thing this world needs is yet another Scott boy" Rachel said rolling her eyes at Lucas

"What about my son?" Brooke said

"Oh right … he is great! I love Caleb I think he was blessed with the great Scott looks and he got the great Davis personality," Rachel said and Brooke batted her eyelashes

"What can I say I am just wonderful?" Brooke said

"Hey what about me?" Nathan asked

"You turned me down!" Rachel said, "Well you were married so I guess you're good too … that leaves Lucas … oh not so much" Rachel said

"So Haley, guess I am the god mother huh? I mean Brooke is already Amanda's and that leaves me!" Rachel said

"Uhm who said I cant be god mother twice?" Brooke asked

"Shut up Brooke!" Rachel said

"Fine then!" Brooke said and stuck her tongue out before wrapping her arms around Owen ad he held her in his embrace.

Lucas watched getting angrier by the second. He didn't understand it; it was like seeing her with someone else literally boiled his blood. What confused him even more was that he wasn't with her so why was he so mad. He moved on it was only fair Brooke did too but had he really moved on? The answer was plain and simple he wasn't over her. He loved her and he wanted her. He needed to feel her and for a second Lucas closed his eyes shutting out the music and the commotion and just imagined it him holding Brooke his arms wrapped around her again and he kissed the top on her head taking in the smell of her famous sweet pea perfume.

"Did you talk to her yet?" Nathan asked interrupting his daydream.

"Obviously not … look at her all over him it makes me disgusted!" Lucas spat.

"Then do something about it!" Nathan said and walked away.

"Nathan!" Lucas called not taking his eyes off of Brooke and Owen "congrats" Lucas said still starring at Brooke and Owen.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Come with me … I have an idea!" Brooke said pulling Owen away from the conversation he was having with a random guy.

"Where are we going?" Owen asked shocked

"To dance" Brooke replied simply with a smile.

"No way!" Owen protested

"Oh come on Owen! Do not be a party pooper! It is one dance and I promise it will be fun," Brooke said biting her bottom lip seductively looking up at him.

"Fine!" Owen said finally giving in.

"Lets dance!" Peyton said walking up to Lucas. The truth was Lucas hadn't taken his eyes off Brooke and Owen all night and he still didn't even with Peyton coming up to him. It felt like Brooke was playing him like she was flaunting him in front of Lucas just to get him jealous … she wasn't … but it felt like she was.

"What? No Peyton I am not in the dancing mood" Lucas said taking another drink.

"Lucas, please? You have barely talked to me tonight and you have been starring at Brooke and what a surprise you are drinking a "Brooke Davis" too" Peyton pouted

"Alright fine" Lucas sighed putting the drink down and following Peyton to the dance floor. The music was blaring and the dance floor was full of people as the song candy shop by 50 cent played. Peyton got in front of Lucas wrapping her arms around Lucas and she swayed her hips back and forth to the music trying to block Lucas' view of Brooke but somehow through all the people he could still see her the way she danced with him made him so mad. Her back was facing Owen and she sways her hips right up against him and he just let her do her works. thank god he wasn't touching her or Lucas would beat him right there and right then. Lucas got a way of getting Peyton to get a little closer to them and he watched their every move. She slowly but steadily moved her hips to the music straddling him. Lucas' face wore disgust and anger mixed as he watched. She moved her hips perfectly with just that little piece of her stomach showing in between her pants and shirt it made Lucas lick his lips in hunger for her. Owens hand slowly moved down touching the free skin between her pants and shirt Lucas' nose was officially flaring and he began sweating and getting red with anger as his hands touched her skin. All thoughts in his mind lead to events.

' Who the hell does this guy think he is touching my girl … my wife who the fuck does he think he is?' Lucas thought to himself

Lucas quickly slipped out away from Peyton and made his way over to Owen and Brooke he immediately pushed Owen off of Brooke.

"What the hell man?" Owen said angrily

"Who the fuck do you think you are … get your own god damn wife … in the mean time do me the favor and keep your hands off of mine!" Lucas said angrily and pushed Owen this time harder. Much harder. it was so hard Owen fell to the floor.

"Last time I checked she was mine to touch … I am with her remember" Owen said angrily pushing Lucas

"Lucas! Stop!" Brooke yelled as Lucas swung a punch at Owen

"She is no where near _yours_" Lucas said angrily

"Man you just made a big mistake" Owen said and threw a punch. There were punches going everywhere now. Brooke had never seen either of them so pissed.

"Nathan. get Lucas off of him!" Brooke yelled out and Nathan ran over pulling Lucas off. Brooke then stopped Owen who was about to go after Lucas who was struggling getting out of Nathan's grasp.

"Both of you stop it damn it! Lets go out side but let me make this clear there will be no punching or neither of you will see me ever again!" Brooke said and they nodded Lucas wiping the blood from his mouth and Owen the blood from his mouth and nose.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You want to explain what the hell just went on in there, man?" Owen asked angrily

"What went on? Oh I don't know you have your hands all over my wife … my girl and …" Lucas said but Brooke cut him off.

"Ok Lucas! That is where you are wrong! I am not your girl am I? No! I am not ok! Think about it Lucas who were you dancing with? It wasn't me! You made your choice and it wasn't me! You have to deal with that now ok!" Brooke said and Lucas began to calm down but not quite enough.

"Brooke don't you get it … you still are my girl! You are my wife still! Check your hand!" Lucas said and pointed to her finger, which had the ring on it.

"Owen can I talk to Lucas alone for a second?" Brooke asked and Owen looked at her funny "I will be fine I promise … and I wont cheat … its not my style" Brooke said and kissed him before he walked away and of course when she kissed him Lucas ran his hands through his hair keeping him from freaking out again.

"What the hell Lucas? What do I have to do to make you understand we are over? You made your choice ok? It wasn't me remember? It was Peyton!" Brooke said angry.

"Brooke that isn't exactly …" Lucas began but Brooke stopped him.

"I don't want to hear your gay ass excuses Lucas or how much of a mistake you made! To be honest it doesn't really matter! You hurt me you ass whole! You hurt me and your son!" Brooke said angry and the tears began to fall from both of their eyes.

"Look Lucas you are a man now … we aren't in high school … you know that through all of this shit I actually wished we were in high school again! Do you know why?" Brooke asked

"Why?" Lucas spat through the tears.

"Because the Lucas Scott in high school would have never done this to me! Any of it! You would have never cheated on me you would have never chose Peyton over me! never! What happened to you Lucas did you get your balls chopped off or what?" Brooke said angry.

"Maybe that's it … maybe you aren't who you were in high school maybe I lost the boy I fell in love with … did I Lucas? think about it! I know I didn't change cause I still love you the same but you have changed … I don't even know who you are anymore I look in your eyes and I see anger. it wasn't like that before … you chose Peyton, Lucas" Brooke said and looked down at her hand with the ring on it "so why the hell am I still wearing this?" Brooke asked her self in a low voice but Lucas could still hear it.

"Here" Brooke said putting the ring in Lucas' hand " I am done playing these games Lucas … I did things in New York I am not proud of and it was because of you! If you have the power to make me do that I don't want it … any of it … not even this ring" Brooke said and walked away leaving a tearful Lucas.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is all your fault!" Peyton yelled in Brookes face.

"What the hell are you talking about Peyton?" Brooke sighed.

"This all of it! Lucas wont take his eyes off of you and it is ruining are relationship! Cant you just control yourself for once I mean we all know the world revolves around Brooke Davis the slutty whore but think of someone else for once … think of Lucas … cant you just let us be happy?" Peyton spat and Brooke laughed dryly.

"I think its funny you are telling me to think of someone else when it is you who is the selfish whore!" Brooke said angry "let me start off by saying you are the one whose fault this is! If you hadn't opened your disgustingly full of fungus crotch on my husband then we wouldn't even be here right now so double check next time ok whore?" Brooke said and walked away leaving an angry Peyton to walk outside to find Lucas.

Lucas sat in his car looking at the ring in his hand. He couldn't believe she gave it back to him. He wouldn't accept it was over it couldn't be over they still loved each other. Peyton tapping on the car window of course interrupted Lucas from his thoughts. Lucas unlocked the door and allowed Peyton to enter.

"What's that?" Peyton asked getting in the car.

"Brooke gave me the wedding ring back," Lucas said sadly not taking his eyes off the ring.

"Oh I see … give it to me Lucas" Peyton said putting her hand pout for the ring.

"No! What the hell are you going to do with it?" Lucas asked looking at her shocked

"Get rid of it!" Peyton said strongly.

"Hell no Peyton! You are officially crazy" Lucas said

"Lucas what's the point in keeping it if you and Brooke are over? I mean seriously it is time to let go" Peyton said still holding her hand out for the ring.

"I will keep if I want to … it means a lot to me … we had a lot of great moments in that marriage Peyton" Lucas said and pushed her hand away "look Peyton I need to talk to you … I feel like things are being rushed" Lucas said honestly.

"Rushed!? I have never seen a relationship go slower than ours! We haven't even kissed Lucas!" Peyton said, "as a matter of fact I think we should pick up the pace," Peyton said

"See Peyton that's what I mean! You are forcing things! First it was being with you in the first place … I mean cheating on my wife then you forced us to be together this time … and now you are trying to speed things up" Lucas said and sighed

"First of all it takes two to do the big bad bang and second of all you chose me…" Peyton said but Lucas cut her off.

"But I didn't choose you … you basically chose yourself … as I recall it was you who text messaged Haley I didn't even know about it! I just let you take over Peyton! That changes today right now … do you know why? Because if it doesn't I might actually loose Brooke for real … never see her again never hug her again not even be friends with her" Lucas said

"Lucas! Come on you already lost her … she is with Owen she has divorce papers coming and everything so why cant you move on too … with me" Peyton said praying her night mare wasn't coming true.

"I didn't loose her … and I am not going to either she loves me she said so her self and I love her I was just being an idiot and a jerk who didn't realize what he had till he lost it … I am sorry Peyton I cant do this" Lucas said

"Luke don't do this please … we can make it through" Peyton said trying to stop him.

"No Peyton we cant there is nothing here between us … no sparks no nothing… you know what I realized today Peyton I can barley even go without being with Brooke and looking at her with someone else it kills me inside I feel like … I cant even explain it!" Lucas said

"No sparks? Well of course not because there is only one of us trying! If you were actually wanting or trying to be with me you sure as hell would feel the sparks and that would solve the problem of Brooke if you were actually trying you wouldn't even think about Brooke!" Peyton said

"No that's not it Peyton I didn't have to try with Brooke to feel that I loved her it just happened" Lucas said and got out of the car.

"Lucas …" Peyton said getting out of the car to stop him.

"I am so sorry Peyton … good bye" Lucas said and walked away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Caleb please have at least some manners wipe the ice cream off of your mouth" Brooke laughed at her sons face full of ice cream.

"I am sorry momma … do you still love me?" Caleb asked with a big smile.

"Always baby boy … I will always love you" Brooke said and kissed his forehead.

"Momma can we go to the go cart race tomorrow … uncle Nathan is going" Caleb said taking a lick of ice cream

"I don't know baby … we will see if momma isn't busy." Brooke said

"Momma how come Owen didn't come get ice cream with us?" Caleb asked

"Momma got in a argument with Owen baby" Brooke said and ran her fingers through his hair remembering their argument

_**Flashback**_

**"_Owen I am so sorry … Lucas was acting ridiculous!" Brooke apologized._**

**"_Yeah he was … look Brooke I wont do this with you … I am not some one you can use to make him get all jealous and the kick me to the curb … I am not the kind of person who …" Owen said but Brooke stopped him._**

**"_No it's not like that! I swear Owen I would never put you in that position" Brooke assured him._**

**"_Really cause it sure seems like that's what we are doing! Look Brooke I don't want you to get upset but I think maybe you are the one who needs to think about what you want" Owen said_**

**"_Owen, come on! I don't want Lucas I want to be with you" Brooke tried to convince him._**

**"_Is that really what you want Brooke? Do me a favor and think about it" Owen said and walked away_**

_**End of flash back**_

"Momma! Momma!" Caleb repeated while tugging on her leg.

"Yes Caleb" Brooke said putting her attention back on her son.

"You weren't listening to me! I said did you ask daddy if he was going to spend a day with us?" Caleb asked

"Oh … I totally forgot baby … we will ask him later … we have to stop by and get your stuff anyway" Brooke assured him.

"Okay" Caleb said happily.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey hales is Lucas here?" Brooke asked softly.

"Yea he is … Lucas!" Haley called out as Caleb ran in to go play with Amanda.

"Hey buddy … don't I get a hug?" Lucas asked and Caleb got up sadly rolling his eyes and hugged Lucas. Lucas sadly hugged his son knowing that Caleb was upset with him.

"Hello Brooke" Lucas said reaching the door.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Brooke asked and Lucas followed her out the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lucas asked

"Well first of all I need a couple of Caleb's things he left with you last week … and then Caleb has been kind of sad lately … he misses you Lucas so I was thinking maybe you should take him to the race tomorrow" Brooke said

"Oh ok … well I can give you the things in a little while but as for the race I think it is a great idea … I miss him too and I would love to hang out with him" Lucas said

"Ok good" Brooke said and there was an awkward silence because Lucas was afraid to ask the next question.

"Are you going to go?" Lucas asked quietly.

"I don't think so Lucas … that would just make things go bad with me and Owen" Brooke said and Lucas nodded.

"So he doesn't understand that you have a family?" Lucas asked bitterly.

"No but he understand I have a son … not a family" Brooke said and Lucas nodded sadly looking down and again there was a silence. It was like the silence of death both of them dying to say something but too afraid to say it.

"So I went by Peyton's … she sounded kind of upset … why aren't you there?" Brooke asked

"Uhm … I kind of ended things with Peyton tonight Brooke" Lucas admitted and Brookes head snapped looking at him in shock.

"Why would you do that Lucas?! This could make things way worse for me and Owen" Brooke sighed running her finger through her hair frustrated.

"Were they already going bad?" Lucas asked

"Yes they were! He thinks I am using him to make you jealous which isn't true!" Brooke said

"Oh … are you sure about that?" Lucas asked

"See there it is! Right thee that is exactly why I can't even go with you to the races tomorrow it's almost like you are determined to start trouble Lucas! Why did you end things with Peyton anyway? God I will never understand you Lucas you picked Peyton so why did you break up with her? Why do I even care? Lucas if you broke up with her for me you made a huge mistake because we are over and done with … are only connection is Caleb" Brooke assured him

"No … there is a way bigger connection Brooke and you know that …You are just too afraid to admit it … I know you Brooke you do this all the time you hide your heart and you don't admit what you really want" Lucas said and Brooke took a deep breath before rolling her eyes. He was right but she refused to admit it.

"Your wrong Lucas … I am not going to have this argument with you though can I just get Caleb's things?" Brooke asked and Lucas nodded

"You love me and you know it … I love you and I know it … I always did I just let Peyton …" Lucas began

"Yeah Lucas you did fall for Peyton's bitchiness but what can I do about that?" Brooke said and Lucas nodded and walked in the house to get the things.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Haley pushed the sponge against the counter making tiny circles on the counter taking the crayon stain out that her daughter had mad earlier on.

"Are you sure you're ready for another person making messes like those?" Lucas asked as he walked out in his sweats and wife beater.

"More than ever … you know what its like Lucas … doesn't Caleb make you happier than ever?" Haley asked and Lucas nodded "so whets up … you couldn't sleep or what?" Haley asked as she continued to scrub.

"Yeah something Brooke said earlier on has been really bugging me but I am top afraid to ask her about it" Lucas said as he sat down on a stool in front of the counter.

"What did she say?" Haley asked

"She said she did something's she wasn't proud of in New York right before she gave me her ring back … you don't know anything about it do you?" Lucas asked

"I am afraid I do" Haley said and sighed "look Lucas right after she read your text she sort of went ballistic and threw the phone down like 12 stories breaking the huge glass window that had our perfect view in it and then she just broke down sobbing" Haley said sighing once again this time sadly "I don't think I have ever seen her so sad Luke … she was just so hurt and she had so much pain in her I swear it was visible" Haley said and Lucas nodded looking down ashamed.

"But that wasn't the end of it Lucas … she took a bath because she told Rachel and I that it would help so we let her and she was in there for the longest time so me and Rachel broke into the bathroom to check on her and we found her at the bottom of the tub barley alive" Haley said and Lucas looked up in worry his eyes filling with tears "we found a glass of wine on the side of the tube and a tube of pills … pain killers … luckily we got her out in time and I did CPR and we got her in clothes out her in bed and gave her a talk but Lucas you know Brooke and she would never do that" Haley said

"I can't believe this … Haley what the hell was I thinking when I let her send that text?" Lucas asked

"Her? What do you mean her? You sent the text" Haley said confused

"Nathan didn't tell you?" Lucas said and Haley's confused face got tenser.

"Peyton sent the text … I didn't even know about it but I just agreed to be with her … that why I broke things up with her tonight … Nathan literally knocked some sense into me" Lucas said and laughed

"Does Brooke know?" Haley asked

"No" Lucas answered simply.

"Lucas you need to tell her! This could change things extremely for you guys" Haley said

"I have tried hales! She always interrupts me saying she doesn't want to hear my excuses." Lucas explained

"I understand her there … well lets try telling her together I will get her to shut up and listen and you are going to go straight out and tell her" Haley said

"I wish it was that easy," Lucas said

"It is … with Rachel's help of course" Haley said and winked and Lucas laughed at Haley's persistence to help their relationship.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke was on her knees washing her sons back with the washcloth as he makes little noises as he played with his basketball. Brooke smiled down at her son and how much he looked like Lucas and acted like him. She rinsed his soapy hair once more after saying "close your eyes" to her son.

"Alright baby … your good to go … lets get you dried off and into pajamas," Brooke said wrapping Caleb up in the towel and wiping his arms off.

"Momma … why is daddy gone … I know why but … I don't know momma I guess I … I …" Caleb said trying to get the right words out.

"I know baby you are confused … shoot I am confused … I wish I had all the answers baby but I don't I am so sorry is all I can say" Brooke said sadly and ashamed she didn't have the answers for her son.

"Its okay momma" Caleb said and put his tiny fingers on her chin lifting her full of tears face up "don't cry momma … I love you" Caleb said assuring her with a kiss and a tight hug.

"I know baby … and I love you" Brooke said squeezing him back tightly.

"Its not your fault momma … I think daddy is liked me confused" Caleb said saying the last word slowly.

"Yeah baby I know" Brooke said and wiped her tears away before kissing her son one last time before she took him to put his pajamas on. Brooke watched her son hop in bed and she tucked him in under the covers and she kissed his fore head.

"Good night my baby boy" Brooke said and shut the light in his room before softly closing the door.

Brooke went into the living room slowly picking up the toys that lay on the floor from her son. She picked up one of his toy cars and dinosaurs and as she went to put it in the bin she looked up to see the famous smiles of her and Lucas on their wedding day and the famous family portrait of her Caleb and Lucas and another picture of her Lucas and Caleb at the river court playing basketball. Brooke sat down on the nearest couch breaking down in sobs and tears not able to control it. These few months had been the toughest in her life. She had gotten her heart broken twice and it was the hardest heartbreak she had gone through and looking at these pictures throughout her home did exactly help. She wiped her tears away as a knock at the door took her focus away from the pain. She looked at her self in the mirror once before opening the door. She looked like she had been crying but what could she do about that?

"Oh my god!" she said shocked and in excitement.

"Hi baby girl … boy have I missed you!" gorge Davis said as he looked at his daughter.

"Oh daddy … I missed you too!" she said and jumped into his arm wearing the biggest smile she had these past months. He held her in his arms squeezing her and running his fingers threw her long hair.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Brooke6404****- well thanks for the review! I agree with you he did loose his balls! I think he earned at least on back in this chapter I mean he did fight Owen and he dumped Peyton oh and he finally talked to Brooke! Well I think Peyton got what was coming to her (finally) but I think I might get someone to run her over still lol well I am glad you liked the last chapter please let me know what you thought of this one!**

**Princesakarlita411****- hey thanks for the review! I am really happy that you liked the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed Lucas' jealousy in this chapter too! Well thanks again please review!**

**Onetreehillgirl066****- lol yea he definitely is a wimp but he earned one of his balls back in this chapter if you ask me I mean he got in a fight with Owen dumped Peyton's ass and talked to Brooke (finally) lol well thanks for the review please review for this chapter.**

**BrOoKe DaViS23****-lol well yes Lucas can be a huge wimp but he earned one of his balls back in this chapter if you ask me I mean he got in a fight with Owen dumped Peyton's ass and talked to Brooke (finally) lol well thanks for the review please review for this chapter.**

**Othfan326****-well thanks for the review I hope you were pleased with this chapter please tell me in a review! Lol well yes Lucas can be a huge wimp but he earned one of his balls back in this chapter if you ask me I mean he got in a fight with Owen dumped Peyton's ass and talked to Brooke (finally) lol well thanks for the review please review for this chapter.**

**Kimmers****-lol I have to say that is the first time anyone has said poor Lucas but you are right Lucas is missing out lol well I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know in a review!**

**Flipflopgal****- thanks for the review! I have to say it makes be totally happy that you are enjoying this story! I can assure you brucas isn't over! Wink wink**

**Oth23girl****-hey thanks so much for the review! A cage match hmm sounds interesting lol well I sure hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the last one Lol well yes Lucas can be a huge wimp but he earned one of his balls back in this chapter if you ask me I mean he got in a fight with Owen dumped Peyton's ass and talked to Brooke (finally) lol well thanks for the review please review for this chapter.**

**Brooke Davis-Scott****-well thanks for the review I am really happy to hear you liked the chapter! I hope you liked this on too! I have good news for you I think brucas are meant to be too so that might benefit you!**

**Tanya2byour21****- lol I will be sure to give Nathan a hug from you! Lol well yes Lucas can be a huge wimp but he earned one of his balls back in this chapter if you ask me I mean he got in a fight with Owen dumped Peyton's ass and talked to Brooke (finally) lol well thanks for the review please review for this chapter. **

**PeterClaire****-I am really glad you liked the last chapter! I thought they deserved the punches too lol I am glad you liked the Brooke Owen in the last chapter please review!**

**Oth234234****- aww thanks oh so very much! It makes me really super duper happy to hear you liked the story! I hope you liked this chapter too please let me know!**

**KE.LG****- lol I promise it's a brucas! I am way too big of a brucas fan for this not to end with brucas lol thanks for the review I hope you liked this chapter too! Please let me know in a review!**

**CheerandBrood323****- actually I was thinking of getting Brooke pregnant! So you might want to keep that in mind! But for now Haley is pregers well I hope you liked the chapter please review!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx****- well I know what you mean I totally hate leyton too that's why I had to end it lol! Well I hope that makes you a little happy! I think everything should be fixed in a couple chapters or so! So please continue to read and review thanks!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03****- well I hope you liked the update please let me know!**


	14. Fathers Day

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning Brooke found herself making pancakes for her father.

"You know dad I really have to day I am really happy you came to see me …I have missed you so much." Brooke said as she flipped a pancake. She was trying to avoid the question she knew her father would soon ask. "Where is Lucas at, Brooke?" her father asked as her heart sank.

"Brooke you know why I am really here don't you?" her father asked looking up at her. "What is this about?" her father said placing down a People magazine that had a picture of her and Lucas and in big fat letters saying "DIVORCE?" she looked up at her dad with sad eyes and just as she was about to open her mouth …

"Momma I am hungry …" Caleb said tiredly and he looked up with big eyes to notice his grandfather. "Grandpa Davis!!" Caleb shouted in excitement as he ran into his grandfather's arm and gorge picked him up off the ground taking him into a huge hug.

"Hey little buddy I missed you" gorge said squeezing his grandson and a genuine smile grew upon Brookes face.

"Hey there don't squeeze your grandpa to death! Why don't you have a seat beside him and have some breakfast?" Brooke said quickly picking up the magazine so her son couldn't see it and she placed a plate where the magazine was.

"Momma when are we going to the race?" Caleb asked excited as he took a bite out of his pancake.

"Actually we get to go a little earlier than expected … daddy found out that they are having a special thing for fathers day and you get to race with daddy … isn't that exciting?" Brooke asked with a big smile.

"Yes! … What time are we leaving momma?" Caleb asked with excitement.

"Well actually after you finish your breakfast we need to get ready and leave" Brooke said with a smile

"Is grandpa coming?" Caleb asked looking at both of them.

"I dunk know … dad would you like to come?" Brooke asked

"Of course … would love to see my grandson beat all those other losers out of the race" gorge said and tapped knuckles with Caleb and once again Brooke got that priceless genuine smile on her face.

"Brooke … I still want to talk to you" gorge said and Brooke nodded as her smile fell. She thought all that would end but it seemed like it never did. Talking about it that is. One day she would talk to Haley about it then another Lucas then another Rachel then another her son and then another Nathan and now her dad she didn't know how much more she could take. She just wanted it to go away. All of it.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Caleb ...wait a minute please!" Brooke called out as her son ran off excited.

"What momma? Daddy is right there!" Caleb said and once Brooke saw him looking straight at her she gulped, grabbed her sons hand, and walked over towards him.

"Hi Brooke" Lucas said simply looking down.

"Hi Luke" Brooke replied "look my dad is here … so you might want to stay clear of him for a while … he knows … I guess its all over magazines and crap" Brooke warned.

"Oh … ok" Lucas said

"Whoa! Momma look at this!" Caleb said and pointed at the father's day festival.

"Oh … wow this is a little more than I expected" Brooke said shocked as she looked at the park. It was filled with rides and games.

"This is awesome!" Caleb said in excitement

"Hey … we can go on the rides and stuff later right now we have to go get ready to be in the race" Lucas said and Caleb nodded in excitement.

"Lucas" Brooke called out and Lucas turned around looking at her with a smile "be careful with him please" Brooke said and Lucas nodded before turning around.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thank you" Brooke told the clerk as he handed her the bottles of water she had just bought. She walked away only to find her father walking towards her.

"We need to talk … you cant avoid me forever" gorge said as he took one of the water bottles in her hand.

"Of course not I mean you are staying with me and you are my dad" Brooke said in a kind of sigh and then it was silent for a while. Awkward silence is what it was.

"What's going on Brooke?" gorge finally got out afraid of what he would hear.

"Didn't you read it?" Brooke asked not looking at him

"No … I wanted to hear it come from you" gorge said

"Well there is nothing to hear dad" Brooke said looking down in a way ashamed.

"Is it true? Are you getting a divorce?" he asked

"Yes we are … I signed the papers I am supposed to give them to him today" Brooke said simply still not looking at her father.

"Why? I mean I don't understand it … what happened?" he asked

"Well first he cheated on me and with my best friend then I gave him a chance … I actually let him back in for only a fragment of time that was the biggest mistake of my life … then I gave him the choice of me and Peyton and he chose her" Brooke said like it was something simple.

"I can't believe this … you guys seemed so in love and so happy" he sighed

"I thought we were … but hey things aren't always as they seem" Brooke said and shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to the fence that she would soon watch her son and soon to be ex husband race behind.

"I told him never to hurt you …" gorge said beginning to get angry.

"Dad! It doesn't anymore beating him up isn't going to change any of it and it wouldn't make me happy so it doesn't even matter" Brooke said and shrugged the pain in her eyes.

"Oh but it sure as hell would make me happy" he said and Brooke laughed a little.

"I am so sorry baby girl" gorge said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah … I know" Brooke said sadly as a tear fell from her eyes and he slowly wiped it away.

"Hey Brooke … oh hi coach Davis" Haley said surprised to see him.

"Haley we aren't in school anymore you can just call me gorge" he said with a smile

"Oh right … sorry" Haley said

"So where is Lucas and Caleb?" Haley asked

"They are actually getting ready to be in the race," Brooke said hoping Haley wouldn't notice her puffy eyes.

"And Owen?" Haley asked

"Not here … I was hoping to see him later tonight though" Brooke said

"Are you okay?" Haley asked noticing her puffy eyes.

"Yes I am fine hales" Brooke assured her

"Oh here they come out!" Haley said excited pointing to Lucas and Caleb. Brooke rooted for them with a loud scream.

"Hey maybe we should do a little cheer" Rachel said coming up behind her.

"Hey Rachel! What are you doing here?" Brooke asked shocked as she took her into a hug.

"I was bored and Haley said she was coming here so I decided to give it a look," Rachel explained

"Hey gorge" Rachel said and waved at brooks father.

"I swear you are way to comfortable with my dad … get your own," Brooke said and Rachel stuck her tongue out.

The girls screamed in cheers as the engines started and the cars took off. Caleb and Lucas were stuck in second for a while but sure enough they pulled through in the end and won.

"Did you see me momma? I won!" Caleb said in excitement as Brooke handed him water.

"I know baby I saw you … you did so good" Brooke said and lightly kissed his forehead before standing up and handing Lucas water.

"Here you go," she said as he took it

"Thanks" he replied simply with a smile. Things were still pretty awkward between them. Brooke didn't trust him now that he wasn't with Peyton she wasn't sure what stunt Lucas was going to pull.

"Momma can we go on some rides now please?" Caleb asked with a big smile.

"Well first we will go get your prize for winning then we can go on some rides" Brooke assured Caleb.

"Momma can you and daddy go on the Ferris wheel with me again? … Like last year?" Caleb asked

"Oh cal I don't kn…" Brooke began but was cut off.

"Maybe" Lucas assured his son, which pretty much always meant yes so a smile appeared on Caleb's face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Momma what's that?" Caleb asked as they sat at the top of the ride.

"That is a freeway," Brooke said pointing to it. The ride was really awkward Lucas was on one end Brooke on the other and Caleb was right in the middle asking a bunch of questions. Brooke felt Lucas' hand rubbing her back but she did nothing about it … not in front of her son she told herself. So many thoughts went through her mind as he rubbed her back. '_What if he thinks this is okay? Am I okay with this? No I cant be okay with it he didn't pick me and we are getting a divorce … I have to let him know this isn't okay'_

Brooke pushed Lucas' hand off of her softly so it didn't disturb her son from his gaze.

"Momma how long is grandpa staying for?" Caleb asked as he looked out towards the world

"I don't know baby … I suppose for a couple of weeks or so," Brooke said and Caleb nodded

"Momma do you think we can see our house from here?" Caleb asked

"I don't know baby … if so it would be really small" Brooke said and Caleb concentrated as if he was trying to find the house.

"I cant find it!" Caleb said in a frustrated sigh "dad after we get off the ride can we go play a game?" Caleb asked

"Sure buddy … we will go to the basket ball hoops and see if we can win you a prize" Lucas said and tapped Caleb on the head as the ride began to come to a stop.

All three of them got off the ride and Caleb and Lucas walked over to the basketball booth and Brooke stayed with Rachel and Haley watching Lucas shoots the basketball in the hoops.

"I need to stay away from him," Brooke said simply.

"What?" both girls asked shocked

"I think I am falling for him all over again and I don't want to" she said not taking her gaze off of him.

"Wow" both girls said looking at each other shocked.

"I signed the papers … I have to give them to him today … you guys I am so confused! I have all these weird feelings … part of me hates him … and part of me just wants to rip his shirt off and kiss him" Brooke said "get it out of your mind Rachel!" Brooke said and Rachel stuck her tongue out.

"Well first of all this is not the place to talk about this and second what the hell are you going to do?" Haley asked

"I don't know Haley … I am so lost" Brooke sighed and looked down as Lucas and Caleb just won a huge teddy bear.

Lucas bent over and whispered something in Caleb's ear. Caleb ran over to Brooke and handed her the big teddy bear.

"Here momma … dad won it for you" Caleb said and Brooke took the teddy bear.

"Thanks baby" she said with a simple smile as Caleb walked back over to Lucas. Brooke looked at Lucas with a small smile then she turned around sighed and ran her fingers through her hair frustrated.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Momma is daddy going to come home now? … He is being good" Caleb said

"I am sorry baby … daddy isn't coming home …ever … it is a lot more complicated for him" Brooke said as she watched her sons face fall and heart break.

"Listen to me" Brooke said and got down to his level "I am so sorry that you are hurt by this and that isn't what I want for you so if you would like to stay with daddy at the hotel for a couple days its okay with me" Brooke said

"I want daddy to come home and be with us," Caleb said sadly and Brooke didn't know what to say. She hated that this was hurting her son. Brooke looked up as she heard hollering from afar.

"Please Lucas … just listen to me for a second!" Peyton pleaded in tears.

"No Peyton! I told you it was over and its done with there is nothing you could possibly say that would change my mind! … You need to leave now! I am trying to work on my marriage!" Lucas shouted as he tried to push her away.

"Lucas please … I love you" Peyton begged

"Peyton we are too old to be playing these "I love you" games ok! Just go home take a bath and relax … I am trying t o hang out with my son today" Lucas said

"Lucas, stop it! Listen to me damn it! I love you Lucas … with my entire heart ok! I love you far more than Brooke ever will! And as for Caleb we can have our own kids or we can sue for custody!" Peyton said and Brooke overhearing this walked over angrily leaving her son with Haley as she heard Lucas yelling back.

"Peyton you better shut up" he said

"You stupid little …" Brooke said and slapped Peyton not saying the last word so her son wouldn't repeat it.

"What the hell?! ... This is none of your business Brooke!" Peyton said angrily in tears as she held her red cheek.

"Oh it sure as hell is! You have no idea what you are talking about ok? For one you could NEVER in a million years love Lucas as much as I do and I hope to god you end up bitter and alone for what you said about taking my son away from me! I would die before I let him live with your vermin butt" Brooke said and spat in Peyton's face.

Peyton wiped away the spit and looked at Brooke shocked.

"Brooke you have no idea who you are dealing with here ok … I have been taking all this shit from you and your little army over there" Peyton said pointing at Haley Rachel and Nathan "but I am done taking this crap from you! I am willing to fight for Lucas …and trust me I am determined to win." Peyton spat.

"Ooh! I am shaking in my goddamn jimmy Choo's! Bite me bitch! I am not even remotely scared of you! I could take your ass down any day …and I would have my "army" and a freaking person in jail on my side!" Brooke said referring to Dan.

"Remember high school? Felix? I am sure I could dig up a little more stuff from your past" Peyton said with a glare.

"Okay Peyton that's enough" Lucas said and pulled her away

"No leave her!" Brooke said and Lucas looked at her confused letting Peyton go.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Peyton asked bitterly.

"Lets just say you are lucky my son is here or you would be in a hospital bed by the time I am through with you" Brooke said bitterly getting in Peyton's face.

"Whatever Brooke! Lucas would pull you off of me and you know it! You know why too! It is because he loves me! He gives a fuck about me and it kills you!" Peyton said and Brooke's eyes began to fill up with tears as she punched Peyton hard in the face.

"That was for using your dirty words in front of my son!" Brooke said and pulled Peyton's hair slapping her. "And that was for being a true solemn bitch!" Brooke said and walked over to her son saying, "lets go" picking him up.

Leaving "the army" to glare at Peyton and Lucas to sigh frustrated.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Peyton what the fuck are you doing?" Lucas yelled.

"I am fighting for you Lucas" Peyton yelled back.

"Well stop! You are wasting your time okay! I have done the relationship wit you over and over again and it just doesn't work okay! Its because I know what I have with Brooke is better and I cant live without Brooke … so just quit all this shit!" Lucas said

"Lucas …" Peyton said tears pouring down her face.

"No Peyton ok! It seems like you just royally screw things up for me! I try to be with Brooke and it is actually going good for a moment and then you step in and break everything up! I am done playing this repeat of a game with you!" Lucas said angry.

"One day! One day I will show you … somehow in some kind of way" Peyton said and walked away in tears.

"Are you okay Lucas?" Haley asked

"Yeah I am fine … I am just worried about Brooke … I think that things have officially gone down the drain for us" Lucas sighed frustrated.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that … she did say she loved you" Haley said

"What?" Lucas asked confused

"Earlier when she was arguing with Peyton as I can quote she said "For one you could NEVER in a million years love Lucas as much as I do" remember?" Haley asked and Lucas got a smile on his face

"I think you should go see her," Haley said and Lucas nodded before walking away.

"Oh Haley what did you do?" Nathan asked

"Yes little miss 'I like to butt in' what did you do?" Rachel asked

"I just did my job as a brides mate!" Haley said and stuck her tongue out at both Rachel and Nathan who was holding Amanda.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Listen baby … I don't want you to repeat any of the words either I or Peyton said tonight you hear?" Brooke asked as she walked into the house. Caleb nodded sadly.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked as she looked into her sad sons eyes.

"I guess I just don't really like aunt Peyton at all anymore … she hurt your feelings and mine momma," Caleb said

"Yeah I know baby … like I said don't think about what she said okay?" Brooke asked

"Its hard momma … all I can think about is when she said that daddy loved her," Caleb said and Brooke looked down at the floor sadly.

"Look why don't you go play basket ball in the back yard for a little while … then you can maybe take your mind off of it" Brooke said and kissed her sons forehead before he walked out the back door to go play.

She was so sad. It made her feel horrible that her son had to feel this kind of pain so young. She thought of the words that Peyton had broke her sons heart with as a tear fell to the floor and Brooke was taken out of her thoughts with a door opening. She wiped her tears away before turning around to see whom it was.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked and stood up.

"I came to see if you were okay," Lucas said

"Lucas I don't want to hear that okay! I don't want you to come here and ask me if I am okay or if I need anything or that you love me … none of it! We are over … broken up Lucas!" Brooke said angry.

"Why don't you want me to say it Brooke?" Lucas asked getting angry as he stepped a little closer to her.

"Because Lucas I don't want to feel this again! Never again okay! It was bad enough feeling it this time around but to go through it again … I wont do it! I wont fall back in love with you and get my heart crushed again!" Brooke said

"But you don't need to fall back in love with me again right? I mean you already do love me and you know it … and I would never do it again it was a huge mistake doing it once and I wont do it again!" Lucas said

"Your wrong … I don't love you" she said not looking him in the eyes as she dug through her purse throwing papers on the counter towards him. "There is your proof," she said still not looking at him as he lifted up the papers.

"You signed them?" Lucas asked angrily as he ran his hands through his hair to keep him from punching a whole in the wall.

"I don't care … I wont sign them!" Lucas said and threw the papers back on the counter.

"You have to Lucas!" she argued

"I do not! And I will not! You love me and you know it Brooke!" Lucas said

"I think its time for you to leave" gorge said as he walked through the front door.

Lucas sighed and walked out of the door.

"Hey buddy lets get you to the bath tub" gorge said as he saw Caleb who had just seen the whole argument between Brooke and Lucas.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Is he okay?" Brooke asked

"He is a little quite but he will be fine" gorge assured her.

"God dad where did I go so wrong in my love life? Did I just make the wrong choice all around or what?" Brooke asked as she took a drink of her coffee as she sat comfortably in her loose sweats and one of Lucas' shirts that was big on her as always.

"No baby … you didn't go wrong … you were in love and so was he" he said and sat down beside her.

"Then what happened because I never pictured this happening to me" Brooke said and wiped away a tear that fell.

"Did you ever expect yourself to be a huge fashion designer or even meet Lucas? I didn't think so" he said as she shook her head no "see what you never expect to happen is usually the best thing that happens to you … I think when all of this is over you will be able to use this in a good way" gorge said

"There is no way in hell this can be turned around in a good way … my son is crushed" Brooke said as she wiped yet another turn.

"There is always a way to turn things around … for one at least Caleb wont be a cheating bastard" gorge said and wiped away Brookes next tear as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you dad," Brooke said

"I missed you too baby" he said and kissed the top of her head.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**PeterClaire****- ok well thank you very much for the review! I am glad to hear you like the interaction between Caleb and Brooke! Actually to be clear Owen and Brooke haven't officially broken up! Well I hope you were pleased with the chapter please let me know and review!**

**Brooke6404****- lol well I am glad we agree he earned one ball I think he gets his other one back when he gets Brooke back ey? Well as for Brooke's dad I think you will be seeing a lot more of him in the next chapter! Hope you liked this chapter please let me know!**

**Joka Popcorn****- thanks for the review! I am really happy to hear from you! I totally understand everyone's life gets hectic I hope yours makes a smooth landing though lol! And can I just say aww! Thank you so much it makes me so happy to hear that you like the story and that you think I am a talented writer! It truly means a lot so thanks very much! Well I sure hope you liked this chapter please do review!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23****- hey thanks very much for the review! Well I say Lucas is 100 manned up once he gets Brooke back! As for gorge Davis! I think in the next chapter you will see a lot more of him! Thanks again for the review please review for this chapter!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx****- hey thanks for the review! I really think that in the next chapter Lucas will talk to Brooke but I am not sure yet! Well thanks again for the review please review for this chapter!**

**Princesakarlita411****- hey thanks so much for the review! Brooke dad should bring a lot more drama next chapter! A lot is going to go on in the next chapter actually! It will defiantly be a challenge to get Brooke back! Thanks again for the review please review for this chapter!**

**NYGIRL09****-hey thanks for the review! I am really happy to hear you are enjoying the story and the parts with Brooke's dad and Owen and Lucas fighting! Thanks again for the review! Please do review again!**

**CheerandBrood323****- hey thanks for the review I am glad to hear that the pucas breakup makes you happy! You will see a lot more of gorge in the next chapter! Thanks again for the review please review again!**

**Onetreehillgirl066****- I say he gets both balls back when he gets Brooke back! Lol I so agree but sadly Lucas is stupid lol! Well thanks for the review please review again!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03****- hey thanks for the review! Brucas will be coming soon I promise! And lots of it! Please review again!**

**Othfan326****- well thank you very much for the review! As for the whole gorge situation you will see more of that in the next chapter! Thanks again for the review I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Flipflopgal****- well thanks sooo much for the review! I hope the update did you justice please let me know and review again!**

**Tanya2byour21****- oh yes!! The confrontation between Lucas and Brooke well you will see that in the next chapter! Well thanks for the review please review again for this chapter!**


	15. talk to her!

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Come in!" Lucas called out as he heard a knock on his hotel door.

"Hello Lucas" gorge said as he entered the hotel room.

"Hi gorge … am I still aloud to call you that I mean things sure have changed and I am sure you hate me just like Brooke does apparently" Lucas said as he took out a shirt from his duffle bag.

"She doesn't hate you Lucas … she just doesn't want to love you and for a pretty good ass reason too … I mean seriously Lucas, cheating? That is the one thing I thought you would never do," he said bitterly.

"I know … god I don't know what the hell I was thinking … I swear out of everything that I have done in my life that was the biggest mistake ever … I guess you just don't realize what you have till it is gone" Lucas said not looking at gorge but looking down.

"Your right you didn't realize what you had and now you may have lost it forever … you know Lucas I remember when you and Brooke were in high school I told you that I would kick your ass if you ever hurt my baby" he said and Lucas looked up shocked

"You should I deserve it … I really am sorry gorge for what I did … everything" Lucas said

"Lucas I am too old to get in a little hissy fight with you … and so are you … and as for your apology I am not the person you owe an apology to … you owe one to my daughter and you owe a huge fat one to your son … you know that Caleb saw your whole fight last night and you didn't even know it" gorge said

"He did?" Lucas asked shocked

"Yes he did and he is hardly even talking now so Lucas it is time for you to be a man and talk to Brooke and I don't care if you have to tie her up in a chair and tape her mouth … just take care of business with her Lucas! Caleb needs both of you to deal with this … after you talk to Brooke you need to talk to your son" gorge said

"I know and I will" Lucas said

"No Lucas I don't think you do know!" he said beginning to get angry "Lucas I know you don't have a dad to give you this talk but damn it Lucas I mean it if you don't fix this problem I will!" gorge said

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked

"I have every intention on taking Brooke back to Boston with me if this doesn't stop … Caleb too" gorge said and Lucas' face seemed to get angry.

"You can't take my family away from me! Brooke would never go for it anyway!" Lucas said

"I already talked to her about it Lucas … so don't make me do it … fix your family" gorge said and left the hotel.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh hey Haley welcome to what seems like will be my home" Lucas said as Haley entered into the hotel room.

"So I take things didn't go well with Brooke?" Haley asked

"No actually they went just about awful … she signed divorce papers and we got into an argument which Caleb saw and I didn't even know … and now if I don't fix things with Brooke gorge Davis is going to take her and my son to Boston" Lucas said and sighed before laying down on the bed.

"What? He can't do that! Brooke has a life here … a job, everything" Haley said

"Yeah well there is a clothes over bros location in Boston and I guess she doesn't care about her life here" Lucas said

"That cant be right … there is no way" Haley said confused

"How the hell am I supposed to fix things with Brooke?" Lucas asked

"Luke, just talk to her! There is nothing else that you could do! Lock her up in a room with you and just talk to her! Trust me Lucas if you talk to her and be honest things will slowly get better if not right then and there" Haley said

"I find that hard to believe … you know how Brooke is … there's no way in hell she will talk to me or even listen to me" Lucas said

"I think if I get Rach and her dad to talk to her she might just let you talk … although she is Brooke Davis so no promises," Haley said

"I don't know what to say though" Lucas said "whenever I am around her or try to talk to her she makes me feel like I cant talk like everything I say comes out wrong" Lucas said

"Just talk to her Luke" Haley said and Lucas nodded

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey" Brooke said as she slowly stepped closer to the bar.

"Hi … whereas Caleb?" Owen asked as he cleaned off a glass.

"He is at home with my dad … it has been a while since I have seen you" Brooke said

"Yea … I wish I could say the same," Owen said

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked confused and shocked.

"I was at the festival yesterday … my friend needed some alcohol for his booth and I saw you on the ride with Lucas … you guys looked pretty cozy if you asked me" Owen said

"I was also with me son and he was between us … I think you should know I signed the divorce papers" Brooke said thinking maybe it could help him understand.

"Yea and I think you should know I think you are in denial" owned said

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brooke asked getting irritated.

"I think you are in denial … you are denying the fact that you still love Lucas" Owen said and Brookes mouth dropped.

"I am not! Lucas and I are done ok? We aren't going to be together ever again … I am moving on Owen … I was hoping with you but it seems like that's not what you want" Brooke said looking down.

"Brooke I would love to be with you but I don't think that is what you truly want" Owen explained

"Owen I know what I want … I want to be with you" Brooke said

"Fine if that is what you truly want" Owen said and Brooke smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Really? And you aren't going to drink at all tonight?" Rachel asked

"Nope not one drop!" Brooke said with a proud smile.

"I don't believe you … there is a huge party and you aren't going to drink?" Rachel asked

"No Rachel! I am going to focus on me and Owen tonight … can you believe that Bevin is having a party? I think it is so exciting" Brooke said as she went through the rows of clothes throughout the mall.

"Yea so exciting … you do know who she invited right?" Rachel asked

"No … who?" Brooke asked confused

"Like everyone from high school … which includes Peyton" Rachel said and rolled her eyes at the thought of Peyton.

"And Lucas" Brooke sighed heavily.

"That's actually a good thing though … I mean this way you can talk to Lucas get everything off your chest and fix all your problems that are just floating in the air" Rachel said

"Oh my god! Haley totally talked to you" Brooke said and rolled her eyes

"No! I actually talked to your dad … he said Caleb saw the big bang between you two… see! This way their will be no Caleb and no interruptions just talking" Rachel said

"Rach! It is a party there will be A LOT of interruptions," Brooke said as she picked up a shirt and looked at it.

"Not if you guys go in a room" Rachel said

"Oh my god I so know what you are planning on happening and it isn't going to!" Brooke said and glared at her while she laughed.

"I am not planning on that happening I just think you should talk to him. And by the way you are the one who said you wanted to rip his shirt off!" Rachel said

"We will see what happens … and I am so never telling you anything ever again!" Brooke said and again glared at Rachel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And she is here" Rachel said rolling her eyes then looking at Brooke.

"I swear I will kill her," Brooke said

"Peyton sawyer killed … hey sounds like a good headline to me … don't you think so Owen?" Rachel asked

"I think that we shouldn't start any bitch fights tonight and have a good time instead." Owen said and Rachel pouted.

"And I agree … but if I kill her you wont hate me will you?" Brooke asked and looked up at him.

"No I won't hate you" Owen said and pecked her on the lips.

"So you are back with Owen I can see … you are practically begging me to take Lucas away from you" Peyton said with a smile.

"I never was broken up with Owen … and you can have Lucas he is all yours but when he cheats on you and breaks your heart don't come running to any of us" Brooke said and Peyton rolled her eyes before walking away.

"I hate the way she rolls her eyes! It pisses me off she looks like a four-year-old kid! I mean seriously not even Caleb rolls his eyes as much as her" Rachel said and Owen and Brooke laughed.

"Hey Owen! Can you come over here and help me with these boxes!" Nathan called out and Owen gave Brooke a peck on the lips before walking over to Nathan.

"Brooke come with me I need you really quick" Haley said and pulled Brooke by her arm dragging her.

"Haley what the hell do you need help with … you are hurting me," Brooke said

"Actually it is just this really awesome thing I found … I want you to see it … its in here" Haley said and pushed Brooke inside the room locking the door before Brooke could get out.

"And now we listen" Rachel said putting her ear to the door

"No Rachel! It will make it obvious that they are in there" Haley said

I will lie and say we are talking! Now listen!" Rachel said and Haley shrugged before listening

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell?" Brooke said and looked at the closed door confused. She tried to turn the locked knob but she couldn't.

"Its locked" Lucas said as he came out of the bathroom.

"What the hell is this? What is going on?" Brooke asked getting angry as she looked at Lucas.

"Listen Brooke … just listen okay … all I want to do is talk to you alone where no one can interrupt or anything," Lucas said

"I can't do this Lucas … I have to focus on me and Owen tonight … just let me out," Brooke said

"Brooke I think that our son and our marriage is a lot more important than your boyfriend… and I don't have the key … Rachel and Haley do … they wont let us out until we fix our problems" Lucas explained

"This is ridiculous" Brooke sighed

"No it isn't Brooke! It is really important! Last night our son saw us fighting and it broke him! I think we at least owe it to him to try and talk" Lucas said and Brooke nodded before sitting on the bed.

"Thank you" Lucas sighed as he sat down on the vanity chair and started "look whenever I am around you everything I try to say I cant so if something comes out wrong please don't take it the wrong way" Lucas said and Brooke nodded in agreement

"Ok so where do I start … well first of all I should have never have cheated on you to begin with it was the biggest mistake of my entire life! And then you gave me an ultimatum to pick you or Peyton and I went to her house that night …" Lucas said and Brooke stopped him.

"Why did you … I mean why did you pick her?" Brooke asked sadly

"I didn't" Lucas said in a deep sigh.

"What do you mean you didn't?" Brooke asked confused.

"I didn't pick her … she sent the text message to Haley and I didn't even know until after you read it … I just let her take over" Lucas explained

"What? Why did you go over there in the first place? I mean if you didn't pick her why did you go over to her house?" Brooke asked

"I told her I was curious about her … which I was … I didn't know who I wanted … I do know … but I was stupid for going there that night because I got sucked into hell" Lucas said and Brooke laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brooke asked

"You always did have a thick skull Brooke … I tried so many times to t ell you but it was either I don't want to hear your excuses or it doesn't matter" Lucas said

"Yea well that is one bad habit I need to get rid of" Brooke said and laughed

"I also … when you were in New York what were the things you did that you weren't proud of?" Lucas asked

"Its nothing really" Brooke said

"It was more than nothing Brooke … I know what happened that night," Lucas said walking over to her sitting on the bed beside her.

"Rachel …" Brooke sighed angry.

"No it wasn't Rachel Brooke … it was Haley and you know that if Haley told me it was for good reason" Lucas said and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"I am so sorry Brooke … I am so sorry that you had to go through that but you have to know I cannot loose you … I have lost too many people I love two too many actually" Lucas said and Brooke looked up at him confused

"Loosing Keith was hard Brooke … loosing our baby was even harder … but to loose you I wouldn't make it through life" Lucas said and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I think that was one of the hardest things to deal with … I mean when we lost the baby I thought that was it … I actually thought that nothing could get in the way of us … that we would be together … it was like our baby gave me hope and that's how I turned that around to be good in some kind of way … and then the whole Dan thing made me think it could actually be true … but then this happened and I knew I was wrong we cant get through everything" Brooke said as tears fell to the hard wood floor.

"Yes we can Brooke … it is going to be sure as hell hard but we can do it … our baby is still hope" Lucas said and wiped the tears away.

"But we wont Lucas … Peyton is always going to be there … always" Brooke said and Lucas didn't know what to say "you know part of me actually wishes I never would have walked in on you … then we would still be married and together and happy … I would have never felt this pain … but I know that is selfish cause you weren't happy" Brooke said

"Brooke I was happy … whenever I was with you I was happy … it was when I wasn't with you that I was unhappy … I wanted the best of both worlds" Lucas said

"And I couldn't give that to you … if I couldn't give that to you then I cant now Lucas" Brooke said

"Shh … just lay back" Lucas said and they lay back on the bed they were side by side looking at the ceiling.

"Yea … Brooke you can't go to Boston" Lucas said

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked looking up shocked by his comment.

"Your dad said that you might be going back to Boston with him" Lucas said

"My dad always was a sly guy" Brooke said and laughed as she wiped her tears away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey have you seen Brooke?" Owen asked Haley and Rachel

"Nope" they both replied.

"Well maybe she is in there" Owen said and pointed to the door behind them.

"Nope … its just a couple in here" Rachel said

"Having sex," Haley said and Rachel's head shot at her shocked

"Oh ok … I am not going to ask why you know that and walk away" Owen said and walked away.

"Having sex? Damn Haley James Scott I have never seen this side of you" Rachel said and laughed

"I know that you two are hiding something cause Brooke is nowhere in sight and neither is Lucas" Peyton said

"Hey guess what Peyton?" Rachel asked with enthusiasm

"What?" Peyton asked rudely

"Go fuck yourself and leave us alone!" Rachel said and Haley's mouth dropped in shock as Peyton walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke laid with Lucas on the bed still her head now on his chest.

"I can hear your heart beat" Brooke said and wiped away a tear that fell.

"Yea … listen Brooke what are we going to do about Caleb … I mean he is still all … you know" Lucas said ashamed

"I am not sure … I guess we will have to talk to him and explain everything maybe that will help and then we can explain that we have made up and are friends now" Brooke said and Lucas got a confused look on his face.

"Friends?" Lucas asked

"Yea friends" Brooke said as she raised her head to look at him.

"I don't want to be friends with you Brooke … I want to be with you! I want to kiss you and hug you and trace the out side of your tattoo again … I want it all … I want to love you Brooke" Lucas said

"Lucas … come on I don't want to do this … I am with Owen now and I just want to be happy" Brooke said

"You can be happy … with me," Lucas said

"Lucas stop … things are going so well … doesn't make them go bad again… cant we just be friends?" Brooke asked putting her hand out to shake.

"For now" Lucas said and took her hand before pulling her in and kissing her … she didn't pull away she actually kissed back the kiss felt like a novel of some sort where it was so full of meaning and so full of love it made you feel like you didn't want to pull out of the kiss you just kept going until you couldn't breath and when he walked away she kept her eyes shut as if she was still in the moment and then she opened her eyes when she heard the door open.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, well if it isn't little miss whore" Peyton said and walked up to Brooke.

"What could you possibly want now?" Brooke asked

"So you break up with Lucas because he cheats … aren't you with Owen what were you doing locked up in a room with Lucas?" Peyton asked

"I was talking to him and about how you sucked him into hell that night he went over your house and you sent the text message to Haley" Brooke said and raised an eyebrow

"He picked me and you just jealous" Peyton said with a dry laugh

"Oh yea I am sooo jealous! I bet you I have kissed Lucas more this year than you have" Brooke said and Peyton began to get angry.

"Ooh Peyton are you getting angry … maybe you should go get a drink and cool off … I mean god knows your already not sober." Brooke said and just as Peyton lifted her hand to smack Brooke Lucas grabbed her hand

"Don't even think about it Peyton … stop your little elementary drama and go home" Lucas said and Peyton's face was shocked as she pulled her hand out of Lucas' grasp before running off.

"Thanks Luke" Brooke said with a smile

"No problem" Lucas said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey where have you been hiding?" Brooke asked as she walked up to Owen.

"I could ask you the same question," Owen said

"Oh right … well for a while I was talking to Lucas about Caleb and all that drama … but now I am here" Brooke said and sat on the couch with him.

"Brooke I think you need to talk to Lucas" Owen said

"I already did" Brooke said

"I know you did … you need to be with him Brooke its what you want and its what you need … I will understand completely Brooke … you love him and don't lie to yourself anymore … just go be with him" Owen said

"Owen …" Brooke said but Owen stopped her

"Brooke stop hiding your heart … stop being afraid I will forget any of this happened and we can just be friends … I am not the guy for you Lucas is" Owen said and Brooke looked at him in the eyes and nodded in agreement

"Thank you Owen" Brooke said and softly kissed him on the cheek

"He went home by the way," Owen said and Brooke nodded with a simple smile as she went towards the closet and put on her coat before walking out the door. Brooke walked slowly as she dug through her purse to get her keys. She slowly walked across the street as she picked out her car key. Then it happened. It hit her hard. The cars tires screeched from the speed and she rolled on the hood of the car fallen off onto the pavement as the car screeched away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well that was a totally weird party that was hardly any fun," Rachel said with a laugh as she saw Haley's face go blank starring into the street. Rachel looked at her confused.

"Haley what's up?" Rachel asked and Haley pointed to Brooke who was lying still on the floor with blood coming from her nose, forehead, and sure to be other places.

"Oh my god!" Rachel shouted as she ran over to Brooke falling on her knees.

"Brooke stay in there for me baby girl" Rachel said as she dialed 911.

"What the hell is this?" Lucas asked as he ran out of Bevin's house.

"I … I … I don't know we just found her here … Lucas what if she dies?" Rachel asked as the phone rang.

"She will not die! I will not let her!" Lucas said as he checked her pulse

"Tell the operator her pulse is really low and they need to get here fast!" Lucas said and Rachel did as she was told.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: CLIFF HANGER! Who did it? Dan, Peyton, Owen, or even some one from Brookes past?? Well I thought I should let you all know that brucas isn't over! **

**Othfan326- thanks so much for the review! It makes me happy to hear you like that her dad is here and that the one and only brucas told off Peyton! Well I hope the update did you justice.**

**Photobooth romance- well to be honest I am not that old and I still have a VERY LONG way to go to be even remotely close to as good as a lot of the people on this website. A lot of people are actually enjoying this story and have told me several times that they love it so this story is for those people. I am sorry the story doesn't meet your expectations but the best thing I can say is if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all.**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- hey thanks so much for your review! I think Lucas will man up soon but we will see! Well thanks again and please let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- hey thanks so much for the review! Well I hope you are pleased with this chapter! Can I hear about the band now? Lol lucky for you I was sort of thinking about bringing that up in this chapter! So high five great minds think alike. Oh and I know your pissed because of the ending but brucas isn't over and I did let brucas kiss and Lucas protected Brooke so can I please know the band?? Please, please, please?? Well thanks again and please review!**

**CheerandBrood323- well thank you very much for the review it means a lot to hear you liked the Peyton fight! Well thanks again and please review!**

**Flipflopgal- thanks for the review I am happy to hear you liked the chapter! I hope you liked this chapter please review!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- lol thanks for the review don't worry though Peyton will get what is coming to her! I promise! Thanks again and please review!**


	16. Worries

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**I own nothing! I promise cross my heart!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Three hours. It can mean a lot when you are sitting in a waiting room waiting to hear if your wife, mother, best friend, and daughter is even still alive. These three hours had been killing everyone gorge, Rachel, Haley, Nathan, Caleb, and most of all Lucas.

"Lucas Scott?" the doctor asked as he walked up to the blonde boy who was looking down at the floor with his head in his hands. Lucas' head shot up and he stood up immediately once he heard the doctor's voice.

"Yea that's me," he said nervously as he messed around with the spare change in his pocket. He was so nervous it was like his heart was sitting in his stomach.

"Good news … Mrs. Scott is alive … she is unconscious right now but we are expecting a full recovery" the doctor said and Lucas sighed heavily with a smile as his son pulled at his leg.

"Does that mean momma is gonna be ok?" Caleb asked

"Yes buddy that means momma is going to be just fine" Lucas said and ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"Yes well before you go visit her each of you needs to talk to the police officer over there … Mr. Scott they want you to go first" the doctor said and Lucas nodded and he looked down at his son.

" I can watch him Luke … go" Haley said and Lucas nodded with a smile that said 'thank you'

"Hello Mr. Scott … sorry to bother you but we would like to know if you have any idea who could possibly commit this crime towards your wife?" the officer asked

"I … I … I don't know really I cant think of any …" Lucas said and then stopped himself. "Actually she has been arguing with someone I know Peyton sawyer … I don't know if she could do this but … if it can help…" Lucas said

"Why was she arguing with this Peyton sawyer?" the officer asked

"Well I actually cheated on my wife with her and I broke things off with Peyton and know I am getting back on track with my wife … Peyton tends to get jealous" Lucas explained

"And you think that her jealousy could lead to attempted murder?" the officer asked

"I really honestly don't know … I guess it could be possible," Lucas said

"Ok thank you Mr. Scott … you can go see your wife now" the officer said and Lucas nodded simply before nervously walking towards the room where Brooke laid in. he slowly tuned the knob and walked into the room. The sight of her in those bandages broke his heart. His eyes welled up with tears. One fell to the floor slowly. Somehow in some kind of way he found a way to blame himself for this … maybe if he hadn't cheated they would be together still and he would have walked to the car with her.

He slowly pulled up a chair and sat at her side with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands as the tears fell to the floor. He wiped away his tears and looked up at her. It broke his heart. Every time he looked at her hurt it killed him. He put her hand in his and squeezed it softly.

"Brooke. You have to wake up and get better … I know your expected to make a full recovery but I cant help but feel scared … please just do me a favor and wake up so that this weight off of my heart can be lifted …wake up for your son if not for me" Lucas said and squeezed her hand a little more.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"No sign of her waking up yet?" Haley asked as she handed Lucas a coffee.

"Nope" he said and took a drink of the coffee being careful not to wake the boy sleeping in his arms.

"Who do you think could have done this?" Haley asked as she sat down across from Lucas.

"I don't know … but when I do I promise you ill kill them" Lucas said

"Luke … you cant do that I mean you have son to take care of and stuff the last thing Brooke and Caleb need is you in jail … just let them go to jail" Haley joked hoping to get a laugh out of Lucas but nothing Lucas sat there looking at Brooke with a serious look.

"Are you okay Luke?" Haley asked

"No … she doesn't deserve to be in here Haley" Lucas said and Haley nodded in agreement.

"Sometimes people get what they don't deserve Lucas … give me Caleb I will take him home with me … stay here with Brooke but be sure to call me if there is any change" Haley said taking Caleb from Lucas as Lucas nodded in agreement.

Lucas sat there and just starred at Brooke no TV on, no music on nothing. He just starred in silence looking for some kind of movement something. But there was nothing. He starred at her until his eyes drew weary and he fell asleep not even knowing it.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Lu … cas, Lucas" she said repeatedly. She said softly cause she was still sore and her throat was dry. Lucas slowly opened his eyes to find Brooke's eyes half open and her calling his name. Once he realized she was awake he stood up immediately and kissed her forehead three times in a row.

"Oh my god Brooke … thank god you woke up … is there anything I can get you?" Lucas asked with a smile planted on his face.

"Wa… ter" she got out and Lucas poured her a cup of water and slowly gave it to her. She took a deep breath before giving him the cup.

"Thank you" Brooke said this time getting her words out in one full sentence.

"Where are Haley and all of them at?" Brooke asked

"Haley took Caleb home along with your dad and everyone … Owen never came" Lucas pointed out.

"Lucas … me and Owen broke up" she said struggling to get her words out.

"Oh … I didn't know that. Don't talk okay Brooke just rest … I am going to go call Haley … god I love you" Lucas said and kissed her forehead once more before leaving the room to call Haley.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Gosh Brooke you scared the living crap out of me and I am so happy you are ok! … Do you know who did it?" Rachel asked

"Umm … uh … no I just saw lights and then the car hit me" Brooke said

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Haley asked

"I had just broke up with Owen and I was actually going to get back together with Lucas" Brooke said

"Oh wow … so you guys are back together now ey?" Rachel asked

"No" Brooke replied simply.

"What do you mean no?" Rachel asked confused

"I still haven't talked to him about it … and I don't know if I am going to anymore" Brooke said

"And why not?" Haley asked

"Do you think that it's possible that I got hit by a car as a sign not to get back together with him? … My mom used to say that everything happens for a reason what if this happened to stop me from being with Lucas?" Brooke asked

"Brooke that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard ok? And as for your mom telling you that whatever your mom says is bullshit so why are you trusting in it?" Rachel asked

"I don't know I guess I just let it get to my head" Brooke said

"Hold on I have a question why the hell were you going to your car to tell Lucas if he was inside?" Haley asked

"He was?" Brooke asked confused

"Yeah he is the one who practically saved your life… oh and Haley" Rachel said

"Owen said he went home" Brooke explained confused

"Hey … as soon as I heard I came" Owen said as he entered the room.

"We were just talking about you … why did you tell me Lucas went home when he was still at the party?" Brooke asked and Owens face was shocked.

"I thought he went home … I saw him walk out the door with his keys" Owen explained still confused.

"Are you sure it wasn't you who got into the car and ran my best friend over?" Rachel asked bitterly

"Are you accusing me of trying to kill Brooke?" Owen asked confused

"Yes I am … I mean she just basically admitted to you she loved Lucas more than you … that could drive people to some drastic points" Rachel said

"Listen Rachel I would never hurt Brooke she is my friend and I am the one who told her to go to Lucas" Owen explained

"Leave him alone Rachel I believe him" Brooke said and Rachel backed off.

"Look who is here" Lucas said walking through the door with Caleb. "Oh should I come back later?" Lucas asked noticing that Owen was in the room.

"No … I was just going to leave any way … it is nice to see you are ok Brooke … I will see you later" Owen said before walking out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"How do you feel?" Lucas asked as he sat beside her.

"Like I got hit by a speeding car" Brooke said sarcastically

"Seriously" Lucas said with that serious look he gets

"I am sore … everything hurts … I think my worst fear is when I have to leave the hospital … I mean if I am soar just sitting here all day imagine what will happen when I start walking" Brooke said and Lucas nodded

"I will be there every step of the way," Lucas said and Brooke nodded.

"Thank you Lucas" Brooke said with a smile.

"Its no problem at all … I was thinking that if I am going to help you maybe I should move back in … I will sleep on the couch" Lucas said hoping to get a yes out of her.

"That sounds like a good idea" Brooke said and Lucas nodded smiling.

"Look Brooke I hope this doesn't bother you … me asking and all but are we getting back together?" Lucas asked and Brooke sighed.

"Lucas…" Brooke began but was interrupted by somebody entering the room.

"Hey there baby girl … Lucas can I talk to her for a little bit?" gorge asked and Lucas nodded and then kissed Brooke on the forehead before leaving the room.

"Hey … how do you feel?" her father asked

"Well I feel like I got hit by a car … if you were looking for the serious answer I feel sore and I am afraid of when I have to leave the hospital because if the pain is worse than this I might just be in trouble" Brooke repeated what she told Lucas earlier on.

"Yeah I know … Brooke why didn't you look before you crossed the street?" gorge asked

"Well for one I did and two it was a speeding car that hit me on purpose … did I mention that?" Brooke asked

"Right" gorge said and nodded and then it was silent for a while as Brooke looked out the window.

"Dad … remember how mom used to say everything happens for a reason … do you think she is right?" Brooke asked

"Well I suppose sometimes but it depends on the situation" gorge said hoping that helped Brooke.

"Well put it in this situation … I broke up with Owen to get back together with Lucas and I ended up getting hit by a car … do you think I got hit by the car because I wasn't supposed to get back together with Lucas?" Brooke asked

"That's a tough one Brooke … to be honest though I don't think you got hit by the car to stop you from being with Lucas … I just think it was some thing tragic that some idiot did to get back at you for whatever reason." Gorge said and Brooke nodded with a small smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey there!" Haley said as she walked in with Rachel

"Hi" Brooke said with a smile.

"So we have some good news!" Haley said and Brooke looked at her confused

"Peyton is the lead suspect! I think it is just great … maybe she will get locked up for life and we will never have to see her again!" Rachel said with a huge smile

"Why is she the lead suspect?" Brooke asked

"Well I guess everyone that the officers talked to suggested Peyton was a suspect … they are actually over her house right now to see if her tires have the same pattern as the skid marks on the road" Rachel explained and Brooke nodded.

"Jeesh I was at least expecting a smile! … Oh wait are you still stuck on the whole Lucas situation?" Rachel asked and Brooke nodded.

"I say you get back together with him! How long are we going to do this for Brooke? I mean seriously I think its time to just say screw it I love him and nothing else matters! I seriously think that Lucas just made a mistake and he will never do it again," Rachel said

"I agree … Brooke I am Lucas' best friend and I know him more than anyone and I am telling you he loves you and he even said that loosing you was the biggest mistake of his life … he loves you Brooke … and you love him" Haley said

"What is it with you guys anyway? You guys are like some gay ass epic love story," Rachel said and Brooke laughed

"Seriously I feel like I am watching a soap opera!" Rachel sad and yet again Brooke laughed

"Yea … I think that is the perfect way to describe our relationship … a really bad soap opera" Brooke said

"Anyways I have to hit the road ladies! I have a doctors appointment right about now so I will see you later" Haley said

"Oh Haley is pregers how sweet!" Rachel said and Brooke laughed

"Hales can you stay for a minute" Brooke asked and Haley looked at her confused before nodding in agreement as she sat back down.

"I am going to sound really gay when I say this but I just wanted to thank you both for everything you have done for me … it really means a lot … through all of this crap I have gone through you two have been the two people in this world I could trust to be there … and you always have a way to make me smile or just be there and I just wanted to thank you … so thanks" Brooke said teary eyed.

"Oh Brooke we love you! Of course we are here" Haley said and hugged her friend that was lying in the hospital bed.

"Yea girl your like our hoe!" Rachel said and hugged her after Haley.

"Yea, yea! Get out of here you have an appointment!" Brooke said and laughed as se wiped away her tears.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Knock, knock" Lucas said as he walked in with a smile on his face. Brooke knew it was coming. She knew he would ask again.

"Hi Lucas" she said simply turning the TV off.

"So I talked to the doctor and he said you should be out of in three to seven days," Lucas said

"Three to seven? I hate hospitals though!" Brooke pouted. She really did hate hospitals but she didn't really know why.

"I know but you have to get better … you still have a minor concussion and you are still really sore." Lucas said

"Can't I get better at home with my son?" Brooke asked

"I am afraid not" Lucas said and laughed and then his face turned serious "Brooke" he said and took her hand in his. "Look I know I screwed up royally but … but … I really miss you and being apart from you is making my heart ache … I really want to be with you … to love you to kiss you to hold I want all of it … with _**you**_ … I need an answer Brooke … can we be together again?" Lucas asked. His face was so serious. He truly meant it and Brooke knew that.

Brooke took a deep breath and said "Lucas I love you I really do and I know you meant all of that … I miss you too Lucas but I think that maybe we can take it slow like you can move back in but things aren't going to be like we are together … until I can trust you again we are like friends" Brooke said and Lucas sighed. It wasn't what he wanted but he knew it was what he had to do.

"Ok … you do realize that we will always be more than just friends though right?" Lucas asked

"I know that Lucas but I don't want kissing or anything like that until I am ready … please for me?" Brooke asked and Lucas nodded.

"Lucas, Caleb is calling for you" Haley said and Lucas nodded before giving Brooke a smile and leaving. Haley sat where Lucas had sat and Rachel entered the room sitting on the other side of her.

"What did you say?" Rachel asked

"You know you two are really good best friends but man are you nosy?" Brooke said and laughed

"Yea, yea … what did you say?" Rachel repeated

"I told him that he could move back in but until I can trust him we are strictly friends" Brooke explained

"Why the hell did you do that … why not just be with him?" Rachel asked

"Because when we get back together I want it to be special and being in a hospital bed isn't exactly what I would call special." Brooke said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe I have to stay here for a whole week! I am already sick of this place!" Brooke pouted

"Well you better want to stay here because in a week you will still be sore and on bed rest! So unless you want to feel more pain you better stop complaining!" Lucas said and Brooke pouted.

"Lucas I need you for a sec" Haley said

"Jeesh you just keep stealing him don't you?" Brooke said and Haley mouthed an ' I'm sorry' as Lucas smiled at her.

"What's up?" Lucas asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Something really bizarre happened and you are going to be really shocked," Haley said as Rachel and everyone surrounded. They all knew the news but they wanted to see Lucas' reaction.

"Ok what happened?" Lucas asked looking at them all confused. He knew something was up.

"Peyton got hit by a car too … today" Haley said

"Wait … what? Why?" Lucas asked

"I don't know why but the police stopped by her house and she wasn't there on their way back they saw got a call from the station saying that a woman named Peyton sawyer was a victim of being hit … but it gets worse … the person who hit her didn't make a run for it … it was Dan …Dan was the one driving" Haley explained and Lucas got a shocked face.

"Why the hell would he run her over?" Lucas asked confused

"Well I don't know but I think she is the one who tried to kill Brooke what other reason is there for Dan to go all psycho and break out of jail just to run someone over with a car?" Haley asked and Lucas was so shocked he didn't know what to say.

"She was the lead suspect Lucas" Rachel said

"I can't believe this shit!" Lucas said. "What about her kids where are they at?" Lucas asked

"They are with Felix" Haley said

"Could it really have been her … I mean it went through my mind but I guess I never really … I don't know" Lucas said and sighed

"Maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions … maybe we should wait and see what the police say I mean it is Dan Scott he could go mad for a lot of reasons" Rachel said

"Yea maybe" Lucas said

"She is alive right?" Lucas asked

"Yeah she is alive and she is awake … maybe you should go see her and talk to her," Haley said

"No … I don't want to see her for two reasons … I might kill her if I find out it was her and especially because Brooke wouldn't like it," Lucas said and Haley nodded understandingly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Onetreehillgirl006- hey thanks so much for the review! And thanks so much for the band they are totally cool! Well thanks again I hope you liked this chapter please review!**

**Storyteller247****- well thanks so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! Please do let me know in a review!**

**PeterClaire****- ok well or one let me say thanks so much for your review! I am sorry to disappoint you with browen but I hope you will like the brucas stuff! I am really happy to hear you liked the chapter! I hope this one did you justice too! Please let me know in a review!**

**Brooke Davis-Scott****- hey thanks so much for the review! I am happy to hear you like the story so far! I hope this chapter did you justice as well please let me know in a review!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23****- hey thanks so much for your review! We still have yet to find out if it was Peyton! Anywho thanks again I hope this chapter did you justice! Please let me know and review!**

**othfan326****- well thanks for the review! We still have yet to find out if it was Peyton! Anywho thanks again I hope this chapter did you justice! Please let me know and review!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03****- hey thanks so much for the review! If you liked the brucas in the last chapter I assure you, you will like the up coming brucas! Well thanks again and please review!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx****- ok so I know your mad that Brooke got hit but I assure you that you will like the two reasons I did it for and you will find out those reasons in the next few chapters! Anyways well I know I am an evil fan fiction writer and I am so sorry! Anyways thanks again and please review!**

**Flipflopgal****- ok well thanks for the review I hope you liked this chapter! We still have yet to find out if it was Peyton! Anywho thanks again I hope this chapter did you justice! Please let me know and review!**

**Tanya2byour21****- hey thanks so much for the review! If you liked the brucas in the last chapter I assure you, you will like the up coming brucas!! We still have yet to find out if it was Peyton! Anywho thanks again I hope this chapter did you justice! Please let me know and review!**


	17. actions

**ALL FALL DOWN **

**Authors note: hey! So I wanted to apologize for my lack of updates! I have been updating really slow lately but everything is really hectic as my house right now my brother and his wife just lost their baby so I haven't really been able to do a lot of writing! Again I apologize! Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You really want to be with her don't you?" Rachel asked as she noticed Lucas looking at Brooke thought the door window. She was softly asleep.

"What?" Lucas asked shocked

"Well I mean you wont stop starring at her and you wouldn't go see Peyton … you really do want her," Rachel said

"I told you I love her Rachel … I meant it" Lucas said and Rachel nodded

"Good because if you hurt her again I will make sure you never have sex again," Rachel said

"What are you two talking about?" Haley asked walking towards them.

"Brooke … what else? Isn't funny how no matter what happens Brooke is the focus of attention?" Rachel asked

"She always was one to get all the attention," Lucas said still starring at Brooke.

"Yeah that's for sure … Lucas think you should go home for a little while … I mean you haven't left here since she got here" Haley said

"I want to be here hales" Lucas said simply.

"Lucas you need to bathe ok? Go home take a shower and change at least! … Don't you have things to take back to the house anyway?" Haley asked knowing he was moving back in with Brooke.

"Yeah but that all can wait I told her I would be here venery step of the way," Lucas said

"She is asleep Lucas … if she wakes up I will call you immediately" Haley said

"Yeah guy go shower you really reek" Rachel said

"Oh thanks Rachel" Lucas said now looking at her with a fake smile.

"Hey I just call em like I smell em" Rachel said and shrugged

"I have to say I agree" Haley said

"Alright fine … please call me though," Lucas said

"I promise cross my heart" Haley said and Lucas nodded before walking away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Don't you think at all that he should go see her? I mean at least to see if he can find out if it was her?" Haley asked

"No way hales … Lucas and Brooke are doing good now and Lucas going to see Peyton would just wreck everything!" Nathan said

"I have to disagree … I think if he can pound that she hit Brooke out of her I think for that reason and that reason only it would be okay" Rachel said

"Do you really think she would just confess?" Nathan asked

"No to us but with Lucas she is a woose … all he has to do is look at her with those eyes and Peyton breaks" Rachel said and Haley nodded in agreement.

"I don't believe it … nobody is that breakable," Nathan said

"Oh you would be surprised at what Lucas' eyes can do to you" Brooke said waking up.

"Oh my gosh did we wake you up? I am so sorry … how long have you been awake?" Haley asked

"Long enough … what's this about visiting Peyton?" Brooke asked confused.

"Well we haven't told you yet but Peyton is in the hospital too" Haley said

"Oh god … if you tell me she is pregnant you night as well shoot me" Brooke said and rolled her eyes.

"No she isn't pregnant … she got hit too Brooke … by Dan" Haley explained

"Wait Dan is in jail …is that who hit me?" Brooke asked in fear.

"No he broke out of jail and just hit Peyton but they caught him in time and he is back in jail safe away from you" Haley explained

"And you want Lucas to go visit her?" Brooke asked

"Well yea just to see if she did hit you … but he wont" Haley explained

"Well looks like Lucas Scott is actually learning" Brooke said with a smile. "Where is he at anyway? That boy hasn't left here since he got here" Brooke said and laughed

"We sent him home … he really smelled and I told him so," Rachel said and Brooke laughed

"Speaking of I should call him … he would freak out if I didn't call him and he found out you were awake." Haley said getting her phone out and walking out of the room.

"Are you okay Brooke you seem kind of weird" Rachel asked

"No I am fine I just never really liked hospitals and just thinking I have to be here for another five days kind of makes me sick" Brooke said

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked

"Yeah guys I am fine" Brooke said.

"Knock, knock" the nurse said as she walked in. "lunch time Mrs. Scott" the nurse said and placed a tray in front of her.

"Oh yay! What fun" Brooke said with fake enthusiasm.

"Well we are going to let you eat … lets go Nate" Rachel said as they walked out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey there you are" Brooke said as Lucas walked into Brooke's hospital room.

"Sorry I took so long I was taking some things back to the house and then Caleb was hungry so I took him out to lunch" Lucas explained

"Its all good … besides you clean up well Scott" Brooke said and Lucas blushed.

"So how have you been so far?" Lucas asked

"I am doing really good feeling kind of hyper," Brooke said turning off the TV as the episode of I Love Lucy ended.

"Well that's good it's a sign that you are getting your energy back … you will be out of here before you know it" Lucas said

"Yeah I wish I swear I will die before I get out of here … but the good news is all this time on my hands has been giving me a lot of time to think … to think about me Caleb and you … and well you and I" Brooke said

"Good thoughts I hope" Lucas said and Brooke laughed

"Most of them are … a lot of them are memories actually like when we were in high school and we played the kissing game … you know you shoot I kiss … or when we lost our baby" Brooke said sadly.

"Yea that seems to go through my head a lot lately … both of those memories do actually … I remember how hurt you were when we lost the baby … it hurt like hell and some how you made it … I don't know what word I could use but you made life ok" Lucas said

"Yeah well I know how I did it … I would have been a mess still today if you hadn't said "Brooke listen to me ok I have tried over and over to talk to you about this but you obviously don't want to hear about how everything is going to be okay so I am going to say something else that came from my heart and how I feel about this … Brooke I love you believe me I do and it kills me to see how you are hurting but it hurts me too you know I was all excited I am going to be a dad you know teach my son how to shoot some hoops but I cant do that anymore but I can explain that you being hurt like this isn't going to make this easy on me or your dad okay so Brooke just know I love you and I am here for you so when you're ready to talk ill be here" and those were your exact words" Brooke said as tears filled her eyes remembering. She was trying so hard to keep the tears in but there went one sliding down her cheek.

"Its ok Brooke … I cant you believe you remember those exact words!" Lucas said shocked as he wiped away her tear while trying to hold back his own.

"Are you kidding me? That is what got me up ready to live my life" Brooke said and wiped the next tear that fell

"We were really happy in high school huh?" Lucas asked

"Oh yeah we were … remember our trip to Cancun?" Brooke said

_Flash back:_

_Brooke was not asleep but had her eyes fully closed. Lucas lay there and watched Brooke breath slowly. She looked so beautiful the moonlight framed her face perfectly. Brooke felt as though she was being watched so she opened one eye._

"_What?" Brooke asked_

"_Nothing I was just thinking" Lucas said_

"_About what you weirdo?" Brooke asked_

"_How strong you are," Lucas said_

"_What?" Brooke said and sat up._

"_Well I mean you have had so much shit happen to you, that asshole from the club, the situation with Felix, the situation with Peyton, and our baby… and look at you you're here with me smiling and god I cant even begin to explain how much I missed it … but are you sure you are okay?" Lucas asked_

"_Actually Lucas for the first time in a long time I can say these are the happiest days of my life … I mean sure it gets hard when you think about all that crap that happened and especially the baby but I mean at the end of the day or night I'm here with you and you make me push all that crap aside and just live which feels amazing! … But Lucas I promise you I am happy!" Brooke said._

"_Good I am really glad" Lucas said and kissed her on the forehead and they lay there that night in each other's arms._

_End of flashback_

"How could I forget it? … We had amazing times in high school" Lucas said

"Not only in high school Lucas remember our honey moon?" Brooke asked

_Flashback:_

_After dinner Brooke and Lucas decided to go back to the hotel. Brooke walked through the door and went outside to the balcony and Lucas followed her. The view was amazing lights were everywhere and the ocean was visible from their balcony. Lucas came up behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her soft kisses on her cheek and her neck._

"_I love you" Brooke said and turned around._

"_Well I should hope so I mean we are married," Lucas said_

"_I know but …I love you" Brooke said_

"_I love you too" Lucas said and picked her up while kissing her. He brought her inside and laid her on the bed. Lucas laid on top of her covering her in kisses and the taking off her shirt and Brooke doing the same._

"_I can't believe I am about to make love to a married man" Brooke said pulling out of the kiss and laughing._

"_Believe it" Lucas said and continued._

"_Can I ask you a question?" Brooke asked as she lay in his arms._

"_Of course" Lucas answered_

"_When do you want to start having kids?" Brooke asked_

"_Well at first I wanted to wait about a year but I saw you at the wedding and you were teaching Brittany how to do the cha, cha slide and I guess it changed my mind and I wanted to have a kid whenever you were ready… and hopefully that is in a month or two" Lucas answered_

"_Oh … what if I told you that you could have a baby in nine months?" Brooke asked_

"_What do you mean you want to try in nine months?" Lucas asked_

"_No I mean what if you could have a baby in your arms in 9 months or so" Brooke said_

"_Well that would be amazing but we would have to get pregnant first," Lucas said_

"_Lucas you can be so stupid! … I am pregnant" Brooke said._

"_Your pregnant?" Lucas asked shocked_

"_Yes Luke I am" Brooke said_

"_I … I …I cant believe this!" Lucas said in pure joy and shock._

"_Believe it!" Brooke said_

"_I love you, I love you, and I love you!" Lucas said and kissed Brooke._

"_I love you too" Brooke said and laughed at his happiness_

End of flash back.

"Yep that's when you told me you were pregnant," Lucas said remembering.

"How is our ray of sunshine anyway?" Brooke asked

"He is good just worried about his mom" Lucas said. That was kind of the answer Brooke expected. Her little boy was full of questions and when something like this happened he exploded with curiosity.

"Yeah well I am worried about you … Lucas why don't you go visit Peyton?" Brooke asked

"Because I don't want to … she doesn't matter … you do" Lucas explained

"Luke we both know that on some level some where she meant something to you because if she didn't you wouldn't have been with her …" Brooke began she wasn't quite finished yet but Lucas didn't let her finish.

"I don't know how in the hell I will ever get it through your thick skull but she didn't mean anything ok? It was just a huge mistake that I wish never happened!" Lucas said and then sighed in frustration.

"Fine Luke she didn't mean anything to you … if that's what you say then I trust you …just go see her though I mean we both know she loves you and maybe you could find out if she is the one that hit me" Brooke said. Se didn't know why she was trying to get him to go see Peyton but she was.

"I am not any kind of investigator or police Brooke that isn't my job … let them do their job and let me do mine … be your husband" Lucas said with a smile as he held her hand.

"I love you for that I really do but Lucas sitting here starring at me isn't going to do any good … I go to sleep you are there starring at me I wake up you are still there it is starting to get a little creepy" Brooke said and they both laughed knowing it was true.

"So what do you want me to do?" Lucas asked after laughing.

"I don't care Lucas just go do something go have fun! We only need one brooding person in this relationship at a time and right now that is me so we are trading spots for a while … ok so go have fun cheery" Brooke said and laughed

"I swear I married the weirdest person on this planet and yet I still love you" Lucas said and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh god here we go with the brooding in the hospital I swear there should be only one brooder in your relationship at a time" Rachel said and Lucas laughed. It was funny how alike Brooke and Rachel could be at times.

"Let me guess why you are brooding? Everyone including Brooke wants you to go see Peyton?" Rachel asked with a smart look on her face.

"How did you know?" Lucas asked shocked

"Oh I have known Brooke for a long time Lucas … obviously too long of a time" Rachel said and laughed sitting beside Lucas.

"I really don't want to go see her but Brooke and everyone else thinks I should … I don't think I should I mean me and Brooke are finally getting better and then I go see Peyton? It just doesn't make sense to me" Lucas said and took a deep breath.

"Well maybe you should look at it this way Lucas … maybe this is a sign that Brooke trust you again … maybe she believes that you will go see Peyton for one reason and one reason only … to be an under cover agent" Rachel said and both of them laughed

"I don't know Rachel what if you are wrong? What if she is testing me to see if I will go see Peyton?" Lucas asked

"Well to be honest she really can't care because she told you to go see her and have I ever been wrong about my best friend?" Rachel asked

"No. She is still Brooke Davis though even if her last name has changed she is still pretty unpredictable" Lucas said and he was right she was plain and simple Brooke Davis and she always would be even if she was on her death bed she would be her same self!

"I tell you what … I will talk to her alone where she can be honest with me how's that for ya?" Rachel asked as she stood up from her seat.

"Sounds like a good idea but do you really think she would just fess up like that?" Lucas asked

"You would be surprised at the powers I have over Brooke! Lucas we are best friends and that is a huge deal for girls! There is like this pact were you have to be 100 honest!" Rachel explained and Lucas nodded his head as he bean to understand as Rachel walked into Brooke's room.

"Hey there best friend! So you aren't sleeping and you aren't eating? Shocker! Well I guess I better have this conversation with you now before the nurse walks in with food" Rachel said and Brooke laughed.

"What's up Rach?" Brooke asked

"Well I was talking to Lucas earlier and I was really shocked to hear that you want him to go see Peyton … I mean I know why Nathan Haley and I want him to go see her but why do you?" Rachel asked with confusion playing all over her face.

Brooke slowly sat up scrunching her face from the pain. She had to sit up though because she knew this was a big deal! At least to Rachel it was.

"I really don't know why I want him to go see her! I mean if he wanted to go see her I wouldn't want him to but now he actually doesn't want to see her he wants to be with me … maybe men are right … women are confusing" Brooke said

" Do you trust him Brooke?" Rachel asked

"I think I am beginning to trust him Rach … I mean he actually said to me he wants to do his job as a husband … I am really proud of him Rach but if he does go see her do me a favor and spy on them" Brooke said and laughed knowing race would do it.

"Oh I had planned on that long before you told me!" Rachel said and laughed with Brooke.

"Knock, knock" the nurse said walking in with a tray of food. Brooke and Rachel looked at each other and blurted out with laughter.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"All right Scotty boy the choice is now yours" Rachel said walking over to the boy sitting with his head in his hands. He had seemed to be doing that a lot more lately … brooding.

"What did she say?" Lucas asked looking up at Rachel who had a smile planted on her face.

"Like I said … am I ever wrong about Brooke? She trust you Lucas but it is still up to you whether you go see Peyton or not" Rachel said with a smile.

"What do you think I should do?" Lucas asked honestly having no clue.

"Shoot I don't know! Go ask Haley! She is the one with brains and not to mention your B.F.F! I already did my job in that category!" Rachel said and Lucas laughed nodding as Rachel walked away.

"Rachel! Thank you" Lucas said with a smile. Things were so much easier when he decided not to go see Peyton.

"No problem Luke" Rachel said and winked with a smile.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Why are so … so … broody as Brooke would say?" Haley asked walking over to the boy who was getting some coffee.

"Just thinking" Lucas said and shrugged his shoulders drinking the coffee.

"Oh about going to see Peyton?" Haley asked

"How the hell did you know?" Lucas asked shocked

"What else would you is thinking about … what color you are going to wear tomorrow?" Haley said with a laugh.

"Yeah well your right … I don't know Haley do you have any advice?" Lucas asked

"Hmm I don't know Lucas … you should probably ask Brooke she is the fashion freak," Haley said and Lucas and her shared a small laugh.

"Seriously hales" Lucas said with his serious look he seemed to have on a lot lately.

"Well Lucas this may come as a shock considering the fact I have been telling you to stay away from Peyton but I think it is a good idea for two reasons … number one to figure out if it was her who hit Brooke and number two to get closure to really end things" Haley explained and Lucas nodded understanding what she meant.

"Look Lucas it isn't my choice to make its yours … I really think that it is up to you whether or not you go see Peyton so just think about it and make the decision for your self" Haley said and rubbed his arm lightly before walking away.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well, well, well out of everybody I expected you to be the last of people to come see me … well except for Brooke … so I was right the whole time huh? You really do care?" she asked the boy standing in front of her door.

"Let me straighten a few things out for you Peyton! I don't care as a matter of fact I wouldn't care if you died right here right now! I am not your lover I am not your boyfriend as a matter of fact I am not even your friend! I am here for two reasons to make sure you understand I am completely done with you and second I want to know if it was really you who hit Brooke" Lucas said and Peyton sat there silently shocked.

"Well aren't you going to say anything? Was it you?" Lucas asked and Peyton looked him in the eyes.

"Is that what the police are saying?" Peyton asked

"I want to hear what you have to say" Lucas said ignoring her question.

"Lucas you have to let me explain …" Peyton began but Lucas cut her off.

"Explain what? Huh Peyton? I want to hear you say it!" Lucas said raising his voice afraid of what he would do if she really did do it.

"I did ok! Gosh but I did it for you … me … for us" Peyton said and sounding completely insane!

"I think in my life time I have heard everything! You did it for me? You tried to kill the one woman I love with all of my heart and you though that would make me happy?" Lucas said now raising his voice in anger as he slowly walked towards Peyton.

"Lucas just relax …" Peyton began but was cut off by Lucas' strong hands wrapping around her neck getting tighter and tighter as Rachel barged in trying to push Lucas off of Peyton calling for help as doctors sped in getting Lucas away from Peyton and putting him outside away from the now coughing Peyton.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tanya2byour21- all right so thanks so much for the review! As you can see it was Peyton who hit Brooke! A lot of people were like begging me to hit Peyton with a car so I sort of got Dan to do it lol … well thanks again for the review I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know in a review!**

**PeterClaire- hey thanks so much for the review! Makes me happy to hear you liked the chapter! I hope you liked this one as well! Please let me know and review!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- hey thanks so much for the review! And your language is excused! Well thanks again for the band and I cant wait to hear about them! I hope you are enjoying your vacation! I also hope you are enjoying the story well please let me know in a review!**

**Princesakarlita411- well thanks so much for the review! As you can see it was Peyton! That bitch lol … Dan really is obsessed kind of like Carrie is with Nathan! Also Owen saw Lucas leave he says …thanks again for the review I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know in a review!**

**Flipflopgal- it was Peyton! Surprise! Lol well yeah at least Dan was on the right team lol! Thanks so much for your review I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know in a review!**

**Brooke Davis-Scott- hey thanks so much for the review! I was pretty sure you would like that Peyton got hit lol! Well thanks again I hope you enjoyed this chapter too please let me know in a review!**

**WhiteRose0925- hey thanks so much for the review! I am glad to hear you like the story! Well thanks again I hope you liked this chapter as well please let me know and review!**

**Othfan326- hey thanks so much for your review! I am glad to hear you liked the chapter! I hope you liked this one as well please let me know in a review!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- thanks so much for the review! Please let me know what you thought of this one in a review!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- hey thanks sooo much for your review! I was pretty sure you would like that Peyton got hit too lol! Well thanks again! I hope you liked this chapter as well please let me know in a review!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- lol well thanks for the review! I must tell you that I predicted your review! I was sooo sure you would be happy that Peyton got hit! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well please let me know in a review!**

**SkyBlueSw- hey thanks so much for your review I hope you liked this chapter as well … Lucas is learning slowly but still lol … well thanks again please review!**

**Othloverrrr- hello! Thanks so much for your review! I can assure you they will get together soon! Just continue reading and I can promise you will love it! Well I am really happy you are enjoying the story! Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! **

**Brooke6404- hey thanks so very much for your review! I am glad to hear you like the story so far! Well I knew you would be happy about Peyton getting hit! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know and review!**

**BandLforever- hey thanks SO very much for your review! I am really, really, really happy you like the story! Thanks again for the review I hope you liked this chapter too! You should review more often its great to hear from you!**


	18. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Here" Rachel said handing Lucas, the boy who was sitting in the waiting room with his hands cuffed a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Lucas said taking the cup into his hands and drinking it.

"Well I guess it's a good thing they didn't put your hands behind your back huh? I mean then you wouldn't even be able to drink" Rachel said and laughed hoping to get at least a small smile out of him. Nothing not even a flinch he just sat there and did his brooding thing.

"Why did you stop me?" Lucas asked softly looking down into the cup of coffee.

"Well I know that I said I would kick Peyton's ass and all but I never said I would kill her … I think … but I sure as hell don't think your son wants to see his father in jail with someone's blood on your hands" Rachel explained and then sighed deeply.

"She tried to kill Brooke Rachel! Does everyone expect me to just sit and let the attempted murder of my wife be free?" Lucas asked angrily now looking her in the eyes

"No Lucas we don't expect that of you. We also don't expect you to kill her. You have a son and a wife and they both need you right now … last time I checked you cant be in two places at once … you cant be in jail and with them." Rachel said and rubbed his back.

"So are you saying that I shouldn't have done what I did? That I didn't have good reason?" Lucas asked

"No Lucas you aren't listening to what I am saying! I think that you had a good reason for doing what you did but there are some thing we cant handle and we have to let the police handle … I don't blame you not one little bit because if I was in that room with her alone I would have done the same thing I just couldn't let you go to jail" Rachel explained and Lucas nodded showing understanding.

"Where are these so called police anyway?" Lucas asked as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Lucas what happened?" Haley asked worried.

"Peyton tried to kill Brooke … it was her who ran her over" Lucas said angry clutching his fist.

"Oh my gosh!" Haley gasped "I mean it was always a thought in my head but I never figured she was actually that crazy! … Wait why are you in hand cuffs?" Haley asked confused

"His Dan side came out and he kind of went crazy and sort of coked her," Rachel said and Lucas looked up at her with a glare.

"Oh my gosh Lucas! What were you thinking!" Haley said and hit him on the shoulder.

"I was thinking that she tried to kill Brooke! I mean am I like the only one here who seems to realize that she got into a car and ran over Brooke almost killing her?" Lucas asked getting tired of hearing the lectures.

"I am sorry Lucas … I guess I am just shocked by you" Haley said

"Mr. Scott?" the police officer asked

"Yea" he said standing up from the seat.

"You are a lucky man! Ms. Sawyer wouldn't press charges against you," the officer said undoing the cuffs from his hands.

"Ok and what about her? Is she going to rote in jail or what?" Lucas asked rubbing his wrist where the cuffs were.

"Yes Mr. Scott as soon as she is well we will take her into custody … until then I suggest you stay away from Ms. Sawyer" the officer warned.

"Of course … there will be an officer on duty with her at all times though right?" Lucas asked

"Yes Mr. Scott you don't have to worry" the officer said before walking away.

"Wow … it really was Peyton" Haley said and sighed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well Mrs. Scott it seems like you are doing really good … you will be really sore when you get home though" the nurse said looking at the clipboard.

"Knock, knock" Lucas said as he entered the room.

"Hey where have you been at?" brook asked looking at him.

"I had some business to take care of … nothing you need to worry about … what's going on?" Lucas asked looking at the doctor and nurse.

"Well Mr. Scott it seems like I have some good news for you guys … you can finally go home … it has been a long week but I think we can check the cast on your arm and then get you a wheel chair and you can go home with your husband" the doctor said clicking his pen looking at them with a smile.

"Thank goodness I have been dying to go home and see my son" Brooke said happily with a sigh.

"Well Mrs. Scott you can go see your son as soon as the nurse checks your arm … be sure to take it easy though" the doctor said

"Mr. Scott she will be on a couple of medications and I suggest serious bed rest for at least a few more days … be sure to make sure she takes it easy" the doctor said and patted Lucas on the back as he nodded.

"So happy I am finally going home!" Brooke said excited and looked up at Lucas with a smile as the nurse checked her arm that was wrapped in a cast.

"I missed that," Lucas said with a simple smile.

"What?" Brooke asked looking at him confused

"Seeing you smile at me … it's been a while since you have REALLY smiled at me" Lucas said and smiled along with Brooke.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Guys I can walk I really can" Brooke said as Lucas pushed the wheel chair into the house.

"Brooke the doctor gave me strict orders for you to take it easy! Oh and you are on bed rest for a couple of days" Lucas said folding his arms in front of his chest showing he had put his foot down.

"And by the looks of it you are actually going to follow these stupid rules" Brooke sighed rolling her eyes.

"Yes I am because I want you back to being healthy," Lucas said.

"Momma!!" Caleb shouted in excitement as he ran down the hall with Haley and Amanda.

"Oh hi baby boy come here and give momma a big sloppy kiss" Brooke said and hopped on her lap giving her a hug and a kiss. Brooke hid the pain she was in because she didn't want to freak out Caleb but Lucas could see right through her act.

"Hey Caleb why don't we let mommy rest she has had a long week and is in a lot of pain" Lucas said picking Caleb up and putting him on the floor.

"Ok! Momma I missed you very much" Caleb said looking up at Brooke with a smile.

"And I missed you my very beautiful baby boy!" Brooke said with a smile as well. Lucas began pushing her towards the couch he picked her up to Brooke's shock and laid her on the couch.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucas asked

"Nothing. I guess I was just shocked when you picked me up … I can walk you know?" Brooke asked as Haley pretended not to be watching while taking care of the kids.

"Well there is a reason they call it bed rest! You are supposed to be resting which means I am at your service at all times" Lucas said with a smile. He was happy to have this job. To be the one taking care of her. To be her husband again.

"Oh this should be fun for me" Brooke said and laughed

"Knock, knock" Nathan and Rachel sad walking in.

"Hey guys!" Brooke said happy to see all of her friends here "hey Amanda and Caleb why don't you go play in the play room … Caleb you can show Amanda the new things dad got you before mommy got hurt" Brooke suggested and the kids did as the were told in excitement.

"So how is life on bed rest so far?" Rachel asked

"Boring" Brooke, said simply.

"Lucas is here "for my every need" though" Brooke said using finger quotes. "Speaking of every need … did I tell you guys about what the nurse taught Lucas?" Brooke asked

"Brooke please don't" Lucas pleaded

"Brooke please do" Nathan said knowing it would be embarrassing

"No … what happened?" Haley asked curiously.

"Alright so on the way out of the hospital the nurse was like oh I almost forgot and she totally like taught Lucas to give me a sponge bath! It was like the most hilarious thing ever … Lucas was so nervous and it was just so cute!" Brooke said and laughed at the now blushing boy and everyone joined in on the laughter.

"Alright that's enough making fun of me don't you think?" Lucas asked and they all laughed one last time.

"Hey have any of you guys seen my dad lately? I am surprised he isn't here" broke said

"Actually I saw him this morning at the store and then last night he was in the waiting room with us … he should be here any second" Haley assured broke just as he walked into the house.

"Oh hey dad … where have you been? We were just talking about you … what are you hiding behind your back?" Brooke asked

"Well as you know it is the fourth of July today and I know how much you like this holiday so I took it upon my self to buy fireworks and some steaks and stuff … I thought Caleb might like it too" gorge explained showing her the stuff he bought.

"Oh dad you remembered how much I loved fire works … I cant wait to go out side and see them" Brooke said clapping her hands in excitement.

"How could I forget you loved it ever since you were a baby" gorge said with a smile

"Hold it … you are on bed rest so how the hell do you expect to go outside?" Lucas asked

"Look Lucas I think its great that you are so caring and all and believe me I love you for it but it is the fourth of July and if you feel that strong about it you can lay me out on the patio chairs" Brooke suggested as Lucas sighed

"Alright fine but only because you just said you love me," Lucas said

"I did not!" Brooke protested.

"Oh yes you did! You said I love you for it" Lucas explained and Brooke sighed in defeat.

"Whatever Scott! Lets just go outside!" Brooke said.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Is there anything else you need? How about a drink?" Lucas asked after he laid the blanket over brook and placed a pillow behind her back.

"No Lucas I am fine! Why don't you go help my dad with the barbeque?" Brooke suggested.

"Ok … just call my name if you need anything" Lucas told her and she nodded in agreement.

"Jeesh man at least you can be sure he loves you … I mean seriously he is like your new shadow he follows you and watches your every move it is actually starting to creep me the hell out!" Rachel said and Brooke, Haley, and Rachel all laughed

"Yeah … but he means well" Brooke said with a smile looking at Lucas.

"So how do you think Caleb will do around fire? This is his first REAL fourth of July" Rachel said

"True … I am not too worried though … he is a smart and a good kid" Brooke said with a smile watching her son and Amanda playing in the pool on the shallow end of course. "Why didn't we ever have a REAL fourth of July? This is fun," Brooke asked

"Good question … this is fun and the kids are having fun! Wait till we get the sparklers out they will love those!" Haley said with a smile

"Yeah they will … so hales you are starting to show! Isn't that exciting? I still can't believe your having another little one" Brooke said touching her belly.

"Yeah it is really exciting! I find out the sex next week … don't be surprised you might just have another one yourself" Haley said and winked

"Maybe" she said looking over at Lucas "so you guys want to know the sex?" Brooke asked

"Well I do Nathan wants to be all old fashioned and wait" Haley said scrunching up her face.

"Well I was old fashioned and waited too! And it was loads of fun being surprised!" Brooke said

"I am impatient ok! I have to know!" Haley said and they all laughed.

"Dinner is ready!" Lucas called out placing the steaks and baked potatoes on the patio table.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At dinner Lucas of course sat on a patio chair with Brooke not wanting to leave her alone for a single second. After dinner it was already beginning to get dark and gorge got the fireworks ready to use.

"Hey dad why don't you let Caleb and Amanda play with the white little balls that pop when you throw them on the ground … at least until it gets totally dark" Brooke suggested and gorge nodded in agreement handing each of the kids a bag of the poppers.

"Momma happy fourth of July! I am happy you are home!" Caleb said happily hugging Brooke softly afraid to hurt her.

"Me too baby boy," she said as he pulled out of the hug.

Lucas slowly took her hand in his afraid that she would pull away. I men after all it had been so long since they were happy together and he just wanted it again so he went for it and he held her hand. He kept his eyes closed waiting for her to pull away and he slowly opened his eyes realizing she wasn't pulling away.

"Why the hell are you closing your eyes? Are you tired?" Brooke asked looking at him with a small laugh.

"No … no I am not tired its just that … forget it" Lucas said shaking his head.

"No tell me!" Brooke asked still holding his hand.

"I went to hold your hand and I was just … just kind of afraid you would pull away," Lucas said saying the last part kind of low but not too low so she could hear it.

"Of course I didn't pull away I told you we are going to be like friends! Friend's hold hands Lucas… I hold Haley's hand and Rachel's!" Brooke explained and Lucas smiles widely nodding his head knowing they were more than JUST friends.

"Luke I think Caleb needs your help in the pool." Gorge pointed out and Lucas got up running over towards the pool. Slowly he removed his shirt revealing his tight muscled and very toned back. Brooke couldn't help but bite her bottom lip in want as she watched him dive into the pool. She couldn't help but let her mind wander off and think about going in that pool with him … naked both of them.

"Brooke!" gorge said and snapped his fingers in brooks face taking her out of her naughty thoughts.

"Oh sorry dad … did you want to talk?" Brooke asked

"Yeah honey … listen …" he began as he took a seat next to Brooke were Lucas sat moments before. "I am going back to Boston tomorrow … I want you to know though that I love you baby girl and I am always a phone call away" gorge said taking his hand into hers.

"What!? Dad why are you going home? You can always stay here! Why so soon?" Brooke asked shocked. Him leaving just seemed all too sudden.

"No! Brooke you and Lucas seem to be getting back on track and it is now time for me to go home … this isn't my home I have a home to get back to bills to pay … besides I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and Lucas and you eye sex" gorge said and Brookes mouth dropped in shock.

"Daddy!" she said shocked and hit him on the shoulder.

"Well its true! You both have been starring each other down and you know it! You have been undressing him with your eyes since you got back from the hospital! Its okay though you are married and that just means more grand kids for me!" gorge said with a smile and Brooke shrugged agreeing with a smile.

"Dad" Brooke said catching his attention again.

"Yeah baby girl?" gorge asked

"Thanks so much for today it means a lot … just like old times when I was little and you would make dinner and light the fireworks" Brooke said with a smile remembering her childhood with her dad.

"Its no problem at all! Besides it gives me a way to say a proper good bye … and I wouldn't let some crazy lady who ran you over ruin your favorite holiday anyway" gorge assured her as she looked at him confused.

"You know who hit me?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Well yeah … dint Lucas tell you?" gorge asked shocked and disappointed in him for slipping.

"No he didn't! … Who was it?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Peyton sawyer" gorge said as a firework went off in the neighbors yard.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Momma! I want you to help me light the sparkler grandpa says I can do magic with it!" Caleb said excited bringing the sparkler up too her. Lucas walked over wet from the pool and taking a seat next to Brooke damn did he look hotter than ever Brooke thought to herself. Lucas sat down and tried to hold her hand but she pulled away. She was a little upset about the fact that he didn't tell Brooke about going to see Peyton and about finding out it was her. Lucas sighed in disappointment he truly thought they were over that stage. Besides holding her hand was the most he could get right now and he really loved doing it! It sent chills up and down his body.

"Come here baby boy … now hold it right here and when momma lights it please do not touch the firey end!" Brooke warned and Brooke lit the sparkler and it went off.

"Ooh momma looks its green!" Caleb pointed

"I know baby keep your fingers away from the fire … now watch what I can do" Brooke said lighting her own and she got the sparkler writing out I love you with the smoke that followed after the fire on the tip of the stick.

"Wow!" Caleb shouted in amazement. "Look daddy momma can do magic!" Caleb said in amazement.

"Yes she can" Lucas said with a smirk.

"Baby why don't you go back in the pool with Amanda at least until its dark" Brooke suggested and Caleb nodded in agreement.

"So you gonna tell me what's up?" Lucas asked

"Are you?" Brooke shot back with her deathly daggers staring him in the eyes.

"Whoa! What the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asked shocked by how pissed she was.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about Peyton? About visiting her about finding out it was her about all of it?" Brooke asked

Lucas sighed and said "Brooke I was just waiting for the right time when we were alone and I could get everything out clearly" Lucas explained honestly.

"Lucas when you don't tell me these important things about her it makes me suspicious ok? I need you to be honest with me! So I am sorry I flipped out its just that the thought of you and Peyton alone in a room really gets to me" Brooke said rubbing his back apologetically.

"Its okay" Lucas said with a smile.

"So is she in jail as we speak?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"Actually no … she has to stay in the hospital for a little longer I kind of went crazy and …" Lucas began but was cut off.

"Choked her almost to death!" Rachel finished for him and Brooke looked at Lucas shocked.

"No way! Way to go Lucas!" Brooke said and high fived Lucas "if you would have told me this earlier you might have even gotten a kiss!" Brooke said and laughed and Lucas sighed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was finally dark and Brooke was snuggled up in the blanket with Lucas and Caleb her head resting against Lucas' broad shoulders and Caleb lying in her lap. The perfect family she thought to herself and a smile grew on her face. Lucas' arm slid around Brooke's waist holding her closely as the first firework went off and a "wow" escaped their son and Brookes lips. It made Lucas laugh how Brooke was still amazed by fireworks.

"Isn't it amazing Luke? Just so beautiful." Brooke asked not taking her eyes of the shining sky.

"Yeah … kind of like you" Lucas said and kissed the top of her head and a smile grew wide on her face with happiness that she hoped would never end.

Lucas grip around Brookes wait tightened as he lent his head against Brookes taking in the scent of her perfume she wore for as long as he could remember sweet pea was the name of it and he loved it. He kissed the top of her head again before saying "I love you Brooke"

"I love you too Lucas" Brooke said and smiled happily watching the fireworks explode in the air.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Brooke6404- hey thanks so much for the review! I am happy to hear that you liked the chapter! I agree Lucas deserves his balls back he is actually doing things right now! Finally right? Lol well thanks again and please review!**

**Flipflopgal- hey thanks for the review! Well lucky for Lucas Peyton wouldn't press charges! I think that the Dan came out of Lucas when he choked Peyton but we all know Lucas can be stupid at times lol! Well thanks again for the review! Please review again!**

**PeterClaire- hey thanks so much for the review! I think that when it comes to Brooke and her life Lucas is capable of anything! I am so happy to hear you liked the brucas in this chapter! Well I am happy to hear from you please review again!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- hey thanks so much for the review! The reason Dan hit Peyton is because she hit Brooke! I hope I cleared that up … I think Dan just kind of cares about Brooke so he got revenge on Peyton! Lol well thanks for the review! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- hey thanks so much for the review! You did ask for it! Lol and are your feeling about it good or bad lol? Well I love the band already! I have been listening to them ever since you told me about them so thanks so much! Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- hey thanks so much for the review! Yes Lucas did choke Peyton and I think that was the side of Dan in Lucas lol! Well thanks again and please review for this chapter!**

**Princesakarlita411- hey thanks so much for your review! Peyton is crazy and she does need a lot of help lol! I think she lost her marbles! Well thanks again and please let me know what you though of this chapter!**

**BandLforever- hey thanks so much for the review! I think a lot of people were hoping for him to kill her but sadly Rachel stopped him! I know what you mean I hate Peyton too that's probably why she has such a horrible storyline in my stories lol! Well thanks again for the review please review again!**

**Rollie- hey thanks so much for the review! I wish it happened too! Lol well thanks again please review for this chapter!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- hey thanks so very much for the review! I did figure you were happy about the ending lol! I am happy to hear you liked the brucas parts there are more of those coming your way! Also thanks so much for your sympathy it really means a lot it has been rough but I guess it just wasn't the right time when it is they will get blessed! Well thanks again! Please review!**


	19. promises

**ALL FALL DOWN **

**Authors note: hey so I thought I would tell you guys that I am really not all that happy with this chapter so if you don't like it I am sorry I wasn't really sure where to go with it but let me know what you think!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**2 days later**

Lucas was off to the store to buy groceries, pay some pills, and to drop Caleb off at Haley and Nathan's for a day at the park with his basketball star Nathan so Brooke decided this was her chance. Her chance to do a lot of stuff. Stuff like bathe considering the fact that she wouldn't let Lucas give her a sponge bath … she thought it was way to early for that. She also planned on working out after all the only thing she did while she was in the hospital and on bed rest was eat, eat, and eat some more. She could finally stand up she felt a little bit of pain but it wasn't unbearable. After she took a shower Brooke popped in an old work out tape of hers.

Brooke used the huge ball that came with the tape and was bending over doing a kind of push up thing while concentrating on the TV. To her surprise right then Lucas walked into the house only to see her firm but in small black work out shorts. Brooke quickly shot up realizing he was home.

"Crap!" she said knowing Lucas would scold her for this.

"Brooke! Not that I didn't like the sight I just walked in on but … well what the hell do you think you are doing?" Lucas asked angrily and Brooke blushed by what he said about liking what he just saw.

"Well Luke you have had me on bed rest for three days! All I have been doing is gaining wait! How the hell am I supposed to fit in my clothes?!" Brooke shouted back.

"Brooke you are still sore!" Lucas argued.

"Its not that bad! I am sore but its not unbearable pain! Please Lucas! Please, please, please, don't make me go back on bed rest! I have been working out for the past hour just fine!" Brooke argued back.

"I am never leaving you alone when you are sick ever again you just cannot be trusted! What if you were in so much pain you fell or something? … Well I guess you are lucky that today was supposed to be your last day on bed rest … we have to go to the doctors though you get the bandages on your arm off" Lucas said pointing to her arm.

"So this means that I am off bed rest right? And I can do things like a normal person with having you follow me everywhere I go?" Brooke asked with a smile on her face. Lucas laughed by the way she said it and smiled at her in silence for a moment. It amazed him how she could look so damn good without even trying. Her hair up in a messy bun and she had short work out shorts on and a tank top. The way the sweat on her skin made her so perfect and he couldn't get enough of the way she looked.

"Yes you are off of bed rest! But you better go get ready because we need to leave for that doctors appointment." Lucas said and Brooke ran to the bedroom with a smile on her face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked up to the town café expanding her arm that was now free from bandages.

"Looks like your excited about finally getting the bandages" Lucas said opening the door for Brooke.

"Yeah I mean it's about time they have been bugging me ever since I got them on," Brooke said looking throughout the café for Nathan or Haley or Rachel.

"Over here!" Haley called out and Lucas and Brooke walked over towards them.

"Hey look who is off bed rest and has got bandages off her arm! So looks like some one is getting better," Haley pointed out with a smile on her face.

"Yes I am! I am so happy to up and moving again! The doctor said that from the looks of things all pain will be gone by tomorrow or so," Brooke said happily.

"Momma!" Caleb said excited running over towards her along with Amanda.

"Hey baby boy! Where were you at?" Brooke asked

"I was getting crayons for my picture I am drawing! Me and Amanda are making pictures!" Caleb told his mom with pride.

"Amanda and I!" Haley pointed out

"Sorry aunt Haley!" Caleb sighed

"Its ok … it took Nathan a while to catch on too!" Haley said with a wink and everyone began to laugh except Nathan who was blushing.

"Hales!" Nathan pouted

"Oh do I see Natey boy blushing! Don't be embarrassed Nate you should know by now Haley has a big mouth!" Brooke said and everyone laughed

"I do not!" Haley said after laughing.

"Why are you laughing then?" Rachel asked

"Shut up!" Haley laughed crossing her arms across her chest.

"So is Peyton locked up and put away yet Luke?" Rachel asked

"I don't know" Lucas said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope not yet" Brooke said taking a sip of her coffee.

"How the hell do you know?" Lucas asked shocked

"I asked! Come on Luke I thought you knew me better than that! I am like the nosiest person on earth," Brooke said proudly

"True" Lucas said and shrugged putting his arm around the chair broke is sitting on.

"So do we have any plans for tonight?" Rachel asked

"You know what? I think I am going to kick back at home for tonight and have some dinner with Luke and Caleb" Brooke said with a small smile.

"Alright fine then be an old bitter shrew!" Rachel said and stuck her tongue out. Brooke stuck her tongue back at Rachel.

"What about you hales?" Rachel asked.

"Well I didn't really have any plans for tonight you could come over though … since I know mouth is out on a road trip for work again" Haley offered

"Yeah" Rachel sighed. Life seemed to get lonely without him around.

"You okay Rachel. I mean with mouth gone and all?" Brooke asked in worry.

"Yeah I am okay … I just wish he was around more … but what can I do … whatever I will just stalk you guys!" Rachel said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I must say you have gotten a lot better at cooking throughout the years! I remember when we first got together I couldn't swallow a thing you made!" Lucas said and laughed watching Brooke stir the contents in the pot.

"Shut up!" Brooke said and playfully hit him the shoulder. "I guess watching all those cooking shows like Paula Dean or Giada actually paid off then huh?" Brooke asked and laughed as the doorbell rang.

"I will go get it" Lucas said setting the plate in his hand down and walking over towards the door.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked the police officer in front of him.

"Yes … this is the home of Brooke Scott correct?" the police officer asked.

"Yes it is … I am her husband is there a problem?" Lucas asked

"Actually yes a very big problem … ms. Sawyer broke out of the hospital early this afternoon and considering the recent association ms sawyer has had with your wife we had to warn you … I can assure you we are doing our best to get her" the officer assured Lucas.

"Shit!" Lucas huffed looking down in worry. Lucas looked back up angry and said "listen to me! I don't care what it takes how much money or how every many men you've but you catch her! Trust me if I catch her I will take care of her my self"

"We are doing everything possible to catch her," the officer said

"Do more! I swear if she even comes close to me or my family I will deal with her," Lucas warned

"I understand sir," the officer said and Lucas shut the door and let a deep breath out in worry.

"Who was it Luke?" Brooke asked setting the dinner on the table.

"Nothing to worry about pretty girl" Lucas said with a smile "smells great" Lucas said and sniffed the air.

"Well my baby boy help out too and so did you" Brooke said kissing the top of Caleb's head and then kissing Lucas on the cheek.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After dinner Lucas and Brooke sat down and watched Finding Nemo, which what Haley had recently made Caleb's new favorite movie/ obsession. Brooke had obviously seen it way too, many times because she fell asleep right there on the couch. Lucas looked at her and smiled. She seemed to look so peaceful lying there beside him wrapped up in a blanket he had no idea how he would be able to wake her.

He had been debating on whether or not to tell her forever now. He had finally decided he had to tell her. It involved her and she needed to know so that she could be aware and be careful.

"Almighty buddy … now that the movie is over I think its time we get you tucked in" Lucas said slowly removing the hand that was rested around Brooke and getting up to turn the TV on.

"Oh dad come on I really want to stay up with you an mom!" Caleb pouted.

"We are going to bed too … your mom is already asleep, come on now go get into you jams" Lucas said and Caleb sighed walking down the hallway into his room.

"Brooke" Lucas whispered softly shaking her to wake up.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked still half asleep.

"Its time for bed … lets get you to the bed room" Lucas said and Brooke got up sleepily walking with Lucas towards the bedroom and laying her on the bed. Lucas began walking out of the room towards Caleb's room but Brooke stopped him.

"Lucas" she said still sleepy

"Yeah?" Lucas asked turning around

"I was thinking that maybe if you slept here tonight it wouldn't be that bad" Brooke said sitting up as a smile grew on Lucas' face.

"I would love to Brooke" Lucas said happily and Brooke nodded.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Why are you still up? You should have just gone back to sleep … you didn't have to wait for me," Lucas said walking into the room and going into one of his drawer and getting out a pair of sweats.

"No I wanted too … I mean this is sort of a big deal … it's the first time we have slept in the same bed in 8 months and three days … and I had to change into pajamas" Brooke said

"Jeesh do you know the hours and seconds too?" Lucas asked and laughed.

"No! And whatever I totally know you were counting!" Brooke said and stuck her tongue out.

"Alright so you caught me there!" Lucas said and stuck his hands up in surrender. Lucas undid his pants and slowly slipped on his sweats. Then he removed his shirt before sliding into bed beside Brooke.

"You're a tease you know that?" Brooke said and squinted her eyes.

"Oh right and you aren't?" Lucas asked

"Oh whatever!" Brooke said and laughed watching Lucas go into the drawer of the nightstand and getting out a book.

"You still haven't finished that book?" Brooke asked shocked. It was the book he had been reading before they split up.

"Well when you kicked me out I didn't grab it … it didn't seem right to read it anywhere else other than here" Lucas sad and shrugged his shoulders making Brooke look at him happily.

"Well I guess I get what you're saying… I remember when you used to read it I would lay my head on your chest and just lay there slowly falling asleep … little things like that I would miss" Brooke said with a small smile.

"Yea" Lucas sighed and opened the book looking through the pages to find the place he left off at. He felt Brooke's soft hand go to his cheek and turning his head to look at her slowly. It was this really intense moment that made both of them feel like there was a knot in there stomach. Just staring into each other's eyes … it was nerve racking and Brooke had no idea if what she was doing was the right thing to do but she did it anyway. Brooke slowly leant in closing her eyes as her lips crashed onto his. Lucas closed his eyes and cupped her cheek into his hand bringing her closer to him. The kiss was soft and tender at first and it began to pick up and get quicker as Lucas sat up running his fingers through her hair. They slowly parted and breathed heavily with their foreheads lying against each other. They just sat there speechless looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow" Lucas finally got out in a laugh and Brooke immediately joined in the laughter.

"I know right?" Brooke said with a laugh, as their foreheads finally broke apart.

"Yea … listen Brooke as much as I don't want to ruin this really AMAZING moment I need to tell you some thing" Lucas said feeling that she needed to know about Peyton.

"What is it?" Brooke asked confused and shocked he brought whatever it was up at this moment.

"Earlier when someone came to the door … it was a police officer Brooke … Peyton some how escaped from the hospital and now she is somewhere and they till haven't found her," Lucas explained.

"Wh-what?!" Brooke asked surprised and Lucas didn't know what to say to her. "She is like a rat you can't killing! Why wont she just leave us alone!" Brooke said angry. "Wait a minute … why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Brooke asked

"Well everything was going so great and we were about to have dinner … I just didn't want to wreck things and be the one to bring bad news," Lucas admitted.

"I can't believe this … I mean do you get what this means? This psychotic girl who tried to kill me is out loose … I am not the only one in danger here if she is willing to try and kill me she could kill anyone right?" Brooke asked beginning to worry and ramble.

"Relax Brooke! She isn't going to hurt anyone and especially not you! I am right here by your side at all times Brooke. I wont let her hurt you again." Lucas promised wrapping Brooke into a hug.

"You promise?" Brooke asked into his shoulder tears threatening to escape her eyes and fall upon his shoulder … tears of fear.

"With all of my heart Brooke Scott" Lucas said meaning every word and kissing her lightly on the top of her head taking in that scent that always laid in her hair. " Come on lay down" Lucas said laying her down with her head upon his chest.

"Everything is going to be alright … right?" Brooke asked. She truly was afraid she had been afraid ever since she got hit but she never let it show … not like this.

"Yes Brooke … everything is going to be just fine" Lucas promised.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas slowly fell asleep after he read a couple chapters of his book but for some reason Brooke couldn't sleep. She was nervous for some reason and she had this horrible feeling in her stomach. Brooke slowly lifted her body away from Lucas trying not to wake him. Brooke quietly slipped out of the room and walked across the hall to Caleb's room. She walked into the room and quietly shut the door before walking over to Caleb and softly kissing his forehead… careful not to wake him though. Brooke walked over to the window looking out side and she saw a car. She immediately knew who it was and walked back into her room and put her robe on before weakling outside in the front.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked and rolled her eyes.

"Admiring what you have" the person slurred their drunk words and took another swig of their alcohol.

"I want to admit something to you … I was jealous … the whole time you were with Lucas I was horribly jealous … I mean you had the perfect guy … the guy I screwed things up with. You had the life I always wanted to have the kid the husband the house the fame all of it! And when I hit you I thought maybe just maybe if she wasn't here I could have what she has! I might have the perfect life! I might be with Lucas, I might have the house, or the kid … I just wanted it … all of it." Peyton admitted

"Do you really think my life is perfect? If you do … then you are way off! I have lost a baby and to be honest I still a not over that and I probably never will be! I have almost lost my husband and family because of you! And I have a guy in jail that is obsessed with me and tried to like kidnapping me twice! So check reality Peyton …I am not perfect!" Brooke said angrily wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Yeah but through all of that stuff you had Lucas and you still do" Peyton slurred.

"Yeah I did have him and I am thankful everyday that I finally have him back … Peyton I don't ruin your life you do! Get over Lucas find someone else you could love with all of your heart and then you can be happy! Being hung up on someone that doesn't want you back is pathetic and desperate Peyton! You can't force someone to love you!" Brooke said

"How do I move on if I am going to jail?" Peyton asked

"I don't know! Peyton I would love to take my charges against you down but I cant I let you into my life once before and you nearly killed my marriage" Brooke said

"So now what? I go and rote in jail with no life?" Peyton asked

"You get what you deserve Peyton … you made your life this way … and the worst part about it is that if you had just stopped you obsession with Lucas you could have had so much better of a life" Brooke said and shook her head in disappointment before walking back towards her house.

"Brooke!" Peyton called tears now falling out of her eyes and Peyton now on her knees looking up at Brooke.

"What?" Brooke asked bitterly turning around to face her.

"I am so sorry … please just give me a chance! I want to do what you said I want to find someone who isn't Lucas!" Peyton said tears rolling down her face.

"I cant … I gave you a chance Peyton … and you blew it!" Brooke said and walked back into the house

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**PeterClaire- hey thanks so very much for your review! I am really, really happy to hear you liked the last chapter! I thought it was about time that all my very loyal brucas fan readers got a good brucas chapter! Well I hope you liked this one as well. Please review!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- hey thanks so very much for your review! Thank you so much for the tour dates! Well thanks again and I hope you liked this chapter please let me know and review!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- hey thanks for the review! Indeed there will be a love scene soon and very soon!**

**Brooke6404- a lot of people seem to be happy that Brooke high fived Lucas lol! I think its pretty funny myself lol! Well yes we are on our way to getting brucas back so cant wait to write that! Well thanks so much for your review and please review for this chapter!**

**JSBrucasLove- hey thanks so much for your review! Happy Fourth of July to you too! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!**

**Samantha061- hey thanks you so much for the review I am really happy to hear that you liked this chapter! Happy Fourth of July to you too! Well I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**

**Princesakarlita411- hey thanks so much for your review I am very happy to hear you liked the last chapter! I really hope you like this one as well! Please review! Thanks!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- hey thanks so much for your review! There will be more brucas coming your way I promise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- hey thanks so much for your review! I am happy to hear you like the brucas there is a lot more of that coming your way! Well my Fourth of July went pretty well fireworks were amazing! I hope yours was good too! Thanks again and please review!**

**Flipflopgal- hey thanks so much for your review! I am happy to hear you like the brucas and there is more promised to come your way! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Please review!**

**BandLforever- hey thanks so very much for the review it really made me laugh! If I wrote for one tree hill one this is for sure pucas would NEVER be together lol … they just plain out annoy me! Lol well thanks again and please review!**

**Oth23girl- hey thanks very much for your review! I am happy that you liked the chapter and I want to thank you for your sympathy and your prayers they truly mean a lot! Thanks again and please review!**


	20. its just you and me tonight

**Authors note: hey readers! I though I should warn you a segment of this chapter should be rated M so if you don't want to read it then just skip the part and continue on with the reading! Well I hope you enjoy!**

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"But momma I don't want to go to aunt Haley's today I want to go with you and daddy to the party!" Caleb pouted putting his arms across his chest.

"Well I am sorry baby you cant go … this for grown ups only baby … besides don't you want to play with Amanda the panda … and uncle Nathan and you can play basket ball" Brooke suggested as she put his coat on him.

"I do that all the time! I never get to go to the parties!" Caleb pouted.

"Well I am sorry about that … how about I make you a deal? Tomorrow me you and daddy can do whatever you want to do … ok?" Brooke asked and a smile grew on Caleb's face.

"Ok" Caleb said happily as they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey hales" Brooke said as she answered the door.

"Hey are you ready Caleb?" Haley asked

"Yup!" Caleb said and grabbed his backpack and gave his mom a hug and a kiss before saying good-bye and walking towards Haley.

"Thanks again hales" Brooke said with a smile

"No problem … you guys have fun at your big celebrity party!" Haley said and winked before walking away as Brooke shut the door.

"Ugh!" Brooke sighed finally getting Caleb out of the house. She had been arguing with him for the past hour about going over to Haley's.

"Caleb finally leave or what?" Lucas asked pouring himself some water.

"Yes … I had been arguing with him for a whole hour about spending the night at Haley's!" Brooke sighed.

"Oh … so what's up with this party tonight anyway?" Lucas asked

"I told you …it's like Grammy awards but for fashion designers and I my dear have been nominated this year!" Brooke said excited.

"Right … so I have to go to support my beautiful wife right?" Lucas asked taking a drink of water.

"Right! I am so happy you are finally learning! Just be glad this year it is actually in our state!" Brooke said and Lucas nodded in agreement. "So we need to leave here by 5:00 because its all the way down town at that really nice hotel I think its called the Marriott … oh and I booked a room there tonight just incase we get finished a little too late … or if we are drinking you know?" Brooke said and Lucas nodded

"So then I should pack a bag for the night?" Lucas asked

"Yea you pack yours … I will pack mine!" Brooke said and winked and Lucas nodded with a small laugh as the happy girl hopped down the hallway to begin getting ready.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Come on Brooke! Its past five and I already have the bags in the car!" Lucas called out looking at his watch as he heard Brooke call out an "I'm coming"

As Lucas heard the heels clicking on the hardwood floor of the hallway he looked up to see Brooke. To say the least he was speechless … she looked amazing. Her hair was let down in soft curls and she wore a blue dress that was halter style. The dress had just enough cleavage but not too much to the point where she would look trampy. The dress was very long and it had an empire waist but it had a slit that went about to her knee. It was simple yet classy. Her make up was applied perfectly. She seemed to be flawless.

"Why are you looking at me like that Luke?" Brooke asked as she put her keys into her small purse.

"Uh … umm … well … its just that … well you look pretty damn amazing" Lucas said stuttering through his words nervously. He wondered how she could make him so hot completely clothed. How she had that kind of power, he had no idea. All he knew is that she looked beautiful and no one could deny that.

"Thanks Luke … you don't look so bad yourself there husband" Brooke said being completely honest he didn't look bad AT ALL! In fact he looked hot as hell! Brooke always did say he looked the best in a tux and the blue tie he wore with it really brought out his eyes.

"Alright lets hit the road," Brooke said as she began to walk towards the door. Lucas stopped her by grabbing her arm though.

"Wait up … you are forgetting something," Lucas said and Brooke looked at him confused.

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"This" Lucas said pulling out her wedding ring from his pocket and sliding it on her finger as she smiled looking down at her hand.

"Thanks" Brooke said looking up at him with a smile before she wrapped her hands around his neck bringing him down for a long lingering kiss. As they lay there fore heads against each other's breathless Lucas said, "I got to say that never gets old." He said with a small laugh.

"Yup" Brooke said still looking him in the eyes "lets go" she said walking towards the door with her hand in his as he followed her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh you make a left right there" Brooke said and pointed to a street. She sat in the car fidgeting and it made Lucas laugh at how nervous she was.

"Brooke! Relax!" Lucas said with a small laugh as he made a left.

"I am sorry ok!? I can't help it … you don't get it I have been dreaming about this day since I was in like junior high! If I loose it will suck but if I am like going up to get my award and I fall on my face it will be even worse," Brooke rambled.

As Lucas stopped at a red light he looked at Brooke with a smile and took her hand in his.

"You are going to do just fine Brooke … and you are going to win too" Lucas said and kissed her lightly.

"Oh I know I will win but what if I fall flat on my face and totally embarrass myself?" Brooke asked as she panicked making Lucas laugh.

"Brooke Penelope Scott … you will do just fine … I promise" Lucas said and kissed her hand as she nodded in agreement with a small unsure smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thank you" Brooke said offering the man a smile as she took a glass of champagne from the tray he held in his hands. Brooke slowly took a sip of the champagne as she felt a pair of strong hands come up behind her and wrapping around her waist. She smiled when she smelled his cologne as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Still nervous?" Lucas asked not unwrapping his hands.

"Well I wasn't until you reminded me!" Brooke sighed and Lucas unwrapped his arms.

"Oh right … sorry pretty girl" Lucas apologized with a sweet small smile.

"Its okay … we better get back to our table though because the awards are about to start" Brooke said tilting her head towards their table. Lucas took her hand in his and they walked over towards their table.

After a couple of people won their awards Brooke seemed to be getting more and more nervous by the second. Every person would go up collect their award and say their thank you's. She had no idea what she was going to say or if she would even win … she really didn't want to screw up on national television.

"This is an award given out every year to a young new designer that has made their way successfully … every year a new designer is picked and every single designer that has won this award or has even been nominated has become some of the most famous designers on earth. And the nominees are" the lady said and Brookes got was tied in a knot.

"Is this it?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded waiting to hear her name. Lucas held Brookes hand tightly for support. Brooke was holding her breath waiting to see who would win. As they called her name for a nominee she put on her best smile for the camera.

"And the winner is …" the lady said opening the envelope as Brooke felt the knot in her stomach tighten as she held her breath.

"Brooke Scott!" the woman said as Brooke let out her held breath with a huge smile on her face and her eyes lit up and she shot up in excitement along with Lucas of course. She gave Lucas tight hug and kiss before walking up towards the stage and collecting her award.

"Wow! … I mean like WOW!" Brooke said looking at her award as she talked into the microphone with a small laugh. "I have so many people to thank for this truly amazing honor! I think I will start off with my husband Lucas though … he defiantly gave me the encouragement I needed and my son was an amazing help too … just so many people … my best friends Nathan and Haley Scott who would watch my son when I need to finish up a dress or a late night sketch up … so many people … thanks to the fans especially! Thank you everyone!" Brooke said with a smile as she happily walked to the back of the stage. Lucas watched her proudly as he clapped his hands.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke looked at theaward that sat in front of her on the table and smiled before taking a drink of champagne. It seemed as though all the crap she went through this year was finally clearing up and things were looking up for her. She totally thought that it was about damn time she and Lucas were happy again. She had to admit she missed him.

This was one the greatest nights of her life. She had worked so hard for so long and she agreed that she actually did deserve this. She thought of all those long nights she had worked when her son would be crying his 6 month old eyes out and she just wanted to scream in frustration but some how in some way she managed to get everything done and done perfectly.

"Care to dance" Lucas said interrupting Brookes thought with a hand sitting beside her face. Brooke looked up at Lucas and back down at her award.

"I don't want to leave it" Brooke frowned and Lucas laughed

"I promise it will be fine… now come on," Lucas said with a smile

"Well considering that lately your promises have been kept … I trust you" Brooke said with a smile and she placed her hand in his standing up and walking over to the dance floor as a song ended and another one began to play. The song was Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands rested tightly on her waist pulling her close to him to make sure there was no space between them. Brooke's head rested lightly on his chest listening to both the music and his heartbeat. She slowly smiled. For the first time in what seemed like forever she was truly happy. Her and Lucas had made their way through … she had a beautiful son … great friends … she just won a very honorable award … and her fashion line was a huge success. She was pretty sure that her life couldn't get much better than this so she enjoyed it while she could.

"Your heartbeat is going really fast," Brooke said lifting her head to look at Lucas with a smile as she still swayed to the music with Lucas. "Why?" Brooke asked. Suspecting she would get some cheesy answer like 'because of you'. They were cheesy lines but for some reason he pulled them off.

"I guess I am sort of nervous," Lucas admitted honestly looking into her eyes.

"Nervous? Why the hell are you nervous?" Brooke asked surprised by his answer.

"Well everything was going so crappy for us and I screwed up big … and now all of a sudden everything is … well perfect I guess I am scared that something is going to come crashing down and ruin everything when I really don't want it to … I am nervous that I will do something stupid to ruin this perfect moment with you" Lucas admitted and Brooke smiled with a glimmer of happiness in her eyes.

Cheesy like she said … but he pulled it off.

"Nothing is going to ruin this … not tonight. Tonight it's just you and me. That's all it is and that's all its about … and well my award" Brooke said playing with the little hairs on his neck as they both laughed. Brookes face got serious again though "but other than that it's just you and me"

"You and me sounds perfect" Lucas said and kissed her still moving to the music as the song ended.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ugh!" Brooke sighed as she finally took off the heels as they stood in the hotel elevator waiting to get to their floor.

"You know I never understood why girls wore those shoes if they hurt so bad" Lucas said and laughed tightening his grip on their overnight bags.

"Because if there is no pain then no gain. Besides they are sexy! Admit it don't you remember strip basketball when I had pretty much nothing on but high heels" Brooke said causing Lucas to remember that night.

"Oh yea … I remember … ok point made they are sexy" Lucas agreed nodding his head as the elevator door opened.

"403, 403" Brooke repeated looking for their room number. "Ahhhh … I found you" Brooke said sliding in the key and opening the door. Lucas and Brooke walked in Lucas setting down the bags and Brooke setting down her shoes and looking over their balcony out towards the view.

"This is amazing … who could have thought that tree hill would have such an amazing view," Brooke said as she felt Lucas' hand slide around her flat stomach.

"Yea … who knew?" Lucas said as he took in the smell of her perfume as he kissed the top of her head. Brooke slowly turned around to face Lucas. Their faces were extremely close together as Brooke looked into his eyes with a look of concentration. It was as if she was thinking.

"Come on" Brooke said and pulled him back inside to the hotel room and she shut the balcony window so that their room wouldn't get to cold.

"What's up Brooke?" Lucas asked looking at her confused. Brooke slowly walked up to him not saying a word. She rested her hands on his shoulders pulling him down for a soft, long, and lingering kiss. This kiss was different. Something about felt so different. Good different but different. Not letting out of the kiss Brookes grip on Lucas' shoulders loosened as she took off his suit jacket letting it fall to the floor carelessly. Lucas was getting caught up in the moment too when he lifted his hands from her waist and caressed her check softly.

"Br- Brooke … hold up … as much as I hate to ruin the moment but are you sure? I mean are you SURE?" Lucas asked breathlessly looking her straight in her eyes.

"I am sure … this definitely what I want Lucas … _I trust you now_" Brooke said those last words sinking into Lucas like a brick.

"Ok" Lucas replied simply pulling her by the back of the neck softly and bringing her back into the kiss. His hands loosened from her neck and went down to the small of her back where her open back dress' zipper began and he slowly undid the zipper her dress feeling loose on her now.

Brookes tight grip on his masculine shoulder loosened also as her hands went down to his masculine toned abs. She could feel his abs even with his shirt still on. That didn't stop her though. Brooke broke the kiss only for a moment to get the tie off of his neck. After she got the tie off and let it fall to floor also Lucas' lips went straight to her neck sucking on all of those places that drove her crazy. Right beneath her ear was wearing it really made her go wild and you could tell by the moan that escaped from her mouth. Brooke continued on with removing his shirt after a small kiss on the lips from Lucas.

Brooke let the shirt fall softly to the floor with the rest of the clothes that were in a pile at their feet. After his shirt was fully discarded his toned abs were revealed. His body seemed to be perfect. She didn't know if it was because it was summer and he just got that perfect or what but his body was AMAZING to say the least.

Lucas separated their bodies and let Brookes dress fall along to the floor. Leaving her in only her black matching panties and bra. He smiled because he loved how she wore that entire sexy thing without even thinking about it. She didn't plan on doing this tonight and yet still she was smooth and tanned and wearing all the things he loved. He loved the way she wore that perfume too. Something about the smell intoxicated him.

His hand went up and down her body. From her flat toned stomach to her amazingly perfect thighs. Not letting go of her gaze he lifted her up and Brooke immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Lucas turned around and laid her down on the bed. Supporting himself above her with his arms so that he wouldn't crush her and so that she could undo his pants, which she did. She then let her hand softly slid down his toned back as he kissed her neck. Once Lucas' pants and shoes were gone the only thing that separated them was their underwear.

Lucas softly kissed her neck again causing her to close her eyes and bit her lip to control her scream. Lucas slowly discarded her bra revealing her perfectly round and plump breast. Lucas began from above her underwear leaving soft butterfly kisses up until he reached her breast where then he took one into his mouth soft and with care sucking.

Brooke then flipped them over so that she was now on top and she could already feel him through his boxers. Brooke shimmied off his boxers and Lucas did the same in one swift movement to her panties. There would be no foreplay tonight. Brooke laid down upon Lucas her hard breast on his chest and Lucas smiled putting both hands on her cheeks and caressing them bringing her down for a kiss and turning her over so once again he was on top. Lucas looked at her with pure happiness in his eyes and Brooke shared the same look.

"I love you" Lucas said

"I love you too Lucas Scott" Brooke said and with that he entered her with one swift movement. Both of them moving at a pace that they kept with each other. As they met their climax they weren't able to control anymore they both let out a load scream of pleasure as they collapsed onto each other.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke lay there under the covers with Lucas naked in the bed. Her eyes were closed going over what just happened but she sure as hell wasn't asleep. After all she couldn't fall asleep with Lucas staring at her like he was.

"Why are you staring at me?" Brooke asked and laughed not opening her eyes.

"How did you know I was staring at you? You didn't even open your eyes or even flinch" Lucas said and laughed surprised.

"I know you all too well Scottie boy," Brooke said still not opening her eyes. Lucas Scott was the one and only boy that had ever stayed up and just watched her. "So why are you staring at me?" Brooke asked finally opening her eyes too look at him.

"You just look beautiful" Lucas replied simply making Brooke smile and blush. And he was being honest. She did look beautiful especially in the light they were in. it was morning and the sun was just barely coming out. Somehow the sweat on her skin made her shine too and as she just lay there she looked so peaceful and beautiful.

"God I love you Lucas Scott, you know that?" Brooke asked

"I love you too Brooke Scott" Lucas replied and leaned over her giving her another kiss.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: hey guys! Thanks so very much for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter I thought all you loyal readers deserved a good romantic brucas chapter so please, please, please let me know what you thought!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**BandLforever- hey thanks so much for the review! I totally think we could do it I love how you said it too lol "Sorry Hil, but this just isn't working...we're going to send you off to find Jake...and Chad and Sophia...I know you two have history...but oh well...deal with it...now go make out" lol we might just make it work! Lol but I feel bad about kicking mark top the curb maybe he could be a part of the crew lol well thanks again and please review!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- hey thanks so much for your review! I am glad you liked the chapter please review for this chapter!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- hey thanks so much for the review I am really happy to hear you liked this chapter because I wasn't happy with it but since you like it, it makes me really happy! I will soon get Peyton out … at least I think I will but anyways thanks for reading please review!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- hey thanks so much for your review! Brooke is VERY brave lol! Well things are a lot different than they are on the show in this fic Rachel and Haley are friends! Well thanks so much for the review! Please review!**

**Brooke6404- hey thanks so much for your review! I was about to let her forgive her but then I though you know Brooke isn't that stupid lol … well thanks again and please review!**

**PeterClaire- hey thanks so much for your review! I am really happy that you liked the last chapter! Peyton is a sly one lol well thanks again and please review!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- hey thanks so much for the review! I think Peyton should rot in jail too lol well thanks again and please review!**

**Brookescott3- hey thanks so very much for the review! I am super happy that you like the story and I really hope you like the "happy brucas!" well thanks again and please review!**

**Princesakarlita411- hey thanks so much for the review! I am really happy that you like the chapters so far! I am really happy that this fic is a favorite of yours! Something tells me you like this chapter but let me know anyways!**

**Flipflopgal- hey thanks so much for the review! I am happy you liked the last chapter I hope this one did you justice as well! Please let me know! Thanks again!**


	21. happiness?

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**A/N: so sorry for such a late update I was out of town visiting family! I am also sorry it is so short but I am really tired and I am writing this all tonight! I promise not to abandon you again lol!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke came out of the bathroom wearing the shirt Lucas wore last night. It hung long on her. It lay at her thighs and Lucas loved the sight of her in it.

"I can't believe we slept in till one thirty!" Brooke said shocked as she looked through the pile of clothes that lay there from last night.

"Well we did stay up all night," Lucas said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"True" Brooke agreed with a smile remembering the events that took place all night last night.

"What are you looking for anyway? Come back to bed." Lucas said

"I am looking for my purse … my cell phone is in there and Haley might have called." Brooke said looking around the room.

"Come here and stop worrying" Lucas said and pulled her over to him by the arm. Brooke laughed a little before he kissed her softly on the lips.

Both of them lay in the bed silently just looking at each other. It was begging to make Brooke nervous how Lucas wasn't saying anything.

"What? I mean why the hell are you just starring at me like that!" Brooke asked finally interrupting the silence. "Come on tell me what you are thinking" Brooke demanded after he still didn't say anything.

"I was just … I was just thinking how god damn beautiful you are" Lucas said with a serious look on his face as Brooke began to blush with her huge smile and her deep dimples. "No I mean" Lucas began and sat up. "You would just walk by me at home and I would want to tell you how amazingly beautiful you are so bad but I was afraid that it would be inappropriate or the wrong time." Lucas admitted.

"Yeah well know you tell me how ever or whenever you want to" Brooke said and placed her hands on his cheeks bringing him down to kiss her. The kiss was amazing to say the very least but sadly it was interrupted by a buzzing noise.

"What is that?" Lucas asked shocked

"Its my phone!" Brooke said and jumped up to get her phone that was in her purse on the nightstand.

"Hello?" Brooke said into the phone

"_Hey Brooke listen I am so sorry to bug you but Caleb is going crazy he keeps saying something about going somewhere with you and Lucas" Haley said _

"Oh right I forgot … tell him we will be there as soon as we can" Brooke said

"_Ok so I will see you guys soon?" Haley asked_

"Yup … bye hales" Brooke said as Haley said by.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked as Brooke stood up from the bed.

"We are leaving … I promised Caleb we would all do something today … so get your lazy but out of bed and get ready, take a shower, and with me" Brooke said with a smirk on her face.

"Hmm I like the way you think!" Lucas said also with a smirk as he got out of bed and ran over to Brooke and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder as she irrupted with laughter.

"Why Mr. Scott I love the way you take control." Brooke said with giggles as Lucas walked into the bathroom with her over his shoulder.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Knock, knock!" Brooke said as she walked through Nathan and Haley's door holding Lucas' hand.

"Momma!" Caleb said excited as he ran over to her giving her a tight hug.

"Hey baby … do you know what you want to do today?" Brooke asked and Caleb nodded excited and hugged Lucas.

"Hey hales thank you so much for watching him," Brooke said with a smile

"It was no trouble at all," Haley said with a smile walking over to them.

"So how are you feeling? Everything going okay with the baby?" Brooke asked her very pregnant friend.

"Everything is perfect but what I really want to know is did you win?" Haley asked excited for the answer.

"I did!" Brooke said and the two girls jumped up screaming with excitement.

"I knew you would! I mean after all no one can compete with you!" Haley said and laughed

"Thanks Hales!" Brooke said proud "alrighty well we better get going cause cal is already getting antsy pulling on my pants" Brooke said pointing down at the boy who was pulling at her pants.

"Ok well I am really happy that you won Brooke. Congratulations and you guys have fun!" Haley said as they began to walk out the door.

"We will … oh and hales I almost forgot but I have some dirty details for you later" Brooke said and winked shutting the door behind her leaving a VERY curious Haley.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright so cal … what mad you pick the carnival?" Brooke asked surprised by his decision … she was expecting something like a day at the river court.

"Because last time we went to a carnival it was fun and you and Peyton got in a fight" Caleb said with a laugh remembering the fight.

"Caleb promise me you wont follow you mothers footsteps … fighting isn't funny" Lucas said shaking his head in unbelief.

"Oh whatever Lucas! You punched Owen!" Brooke defended herself as they parked.

"Hey that's not fair … he was … well you know what he was doing … speaking of how is your guy friend anyway?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow as he got out of the car.

"I wouldn't know …I haven't really talked to him since I got out of the hospital" Brooke said truthfully

"Good" Lucas said as he unbuckled Caleb from his car seat.

"Momma …Are you and daddy back together yet?" Caleb asked whispering in her ear.

"Yes baby" Brooke said and ran her finger through his hair as he smiled.

"Yes!!" he said happily

"Alright so Caleb as you know this is a big place so if you loose mommy and daddy and you cant fined us walk over to the Ferris wheel right away you hear?" Brooke asked and Lucas laughed as Caleb nodded rolling his eyes.

"Why do you always tell him that?" Lucas asked

"Because when I was his age I went to the carnival with my dad and I couldn't find him and I panicked not knowing what to do! So I want him to know what to do" Brooke said and Lucas nodded laughing a little.

"Alright buddy … what do you want to do first?" Lucas asked as Brooke intertwined their fingers together.

"Uhm…" Caleb said and looked around the carnival for their first ride to go on.

"Ooh I want to go on the little roller coaster first!" Caleb said excited as he began to run towards it but Brooke grabbed him quickly by the arm.

"Hold up there … have you ate lunch yet?" Brooke asked

"No" Caleb sighed "cant we eat after this ride?" Caleb asked with his big eyes and broke looked up at Lucas for help. "Pleeeaaasssee momma?" Caleb begged

"Alright fine" Brooke sighed and walked over to the ride with Caleb. Lucas smiled looking at Brooke before he lifted her hand to his lips and kissing it. It really made him happy that Brooke was such a great mom.

"I really missed this" Brooke sighed happily as she lightly rested her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Lucas agreed and kissed the top of her head lightly with a smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright momma I am done!" Caleb said after wiping his mouth with the napkin. Caleb quickly stood up ready to ride more rides and play more games.

"Not so quick there stud! Eat your salad or else no more rides" Brooke instructed and Caleb sighed as he sat back down.

"Wow that was creepy" Lucas said and shook his head out of his thoughts.

"What?" Brooke asked confused

"You like gave me a flash back of when my mom told me to eat my salad … I am not kidding you like looked exactly like her" Lucas said and laughed

"What are you laughing about? Your mom was an awesome mom!" Brooke said in defense.

"I know she was but it was just really creepy how you looked exactly like her" Lucas said as he sat back now finishing his lunch.

"Well if you ask me that's a compliment your mom isn't bad looking at all!" Brooke said and Lucas got a look of disgust.

"Ok eww … that's my mom ok?" Lucas said and Brooke laughed

"Alright now I am done momma! Can we please go now?" Caleb asked and Brooke nodded as they all stood up.

"Hey you want to battle at some hoops son?" Lucas asked pointing towards the booth with basketball.

"Yea!" Caleb said nodding in excitement as Caleb ran over to the booth Brooke and Lucas followed laughing at how excited Caleb was.

"Yea can we have 1 game please?" Lucas asked and traded the man money for four basketballs.

"Come on Caleb beat him!" Brooke called out and Lucas looked back in shock

"You know there was once a time when you cheered for me," Lucas said and Brooke laughed

"Yea well that time has came and past broody boy" Brooke said and winked. Lucas and Caleb both turned around to make the hoop.

"Looks like I have trained you well son" Lucas said and ran his finger quickly through Caleb's hair. Brooke smiled at the father son bonding that was going on. Brooke really did miss little things like this. Just going out with her family made her feel happy again.

"Swish!" Caleb said happily as Lucas and him both made a perfect basket.

"Looks like we have a grand prize winner!" the clerk said with a smile on her face "which prize would you guys like?" the girl asked and Caleb pulled on Lucas' pants and whispered something into his ear.

"Uhm you know what can I take the medium sized penguin" Lucas said pointing to the stuffed animal that hung beside the basketball hoop.

"Your wish is my command … thank you for playing today have a nice time at the carnival." The girl said handing Lucas the stuffed animal.

"Alright thanks" Lucas said with a smile at the girl "come on buddy" Lucas said to Caleb holding his hand and walking over to Brooke.

"For my beautiful bride" Lucas said handing her the stuffed animal.

"For me? And to think I was actually getting jealous of the girl" Brooke said and took the animal from him and laying a soft kiss on his lips. Brooke looked down at her smiling son. He had a huge smile on his face as he watched his parents kiss. It mad Brooke and Lucas laugh.

"What are you smiling about?" Brooke asked

"Nothing" Caleb said simply with a giggle.

"Your silly" Brooke said and smiled down at him. "Alright silly boy what are we doing next?" Brooke asked. Caleb looked around at all the rides and games trying to decide what he and his newly happy family would do.

"I know what!" Caleb said and ran.

"Caleb wait!" Brooke called out and tried to run after him through the heavy crowd. Lucas was right behind her but it seemed as though Caleb had disappeared through the crowd.

"CALEB! CALEB!" Brooke repeated calling out his name looking for any sight of her son.

"Oh my god! This isn't happening to me is it?" Brooke asked looking up at Lucas with a worried face.

"Don't worry Brooke this is why we told him to go to the Ferris wheel!" Lucas said trying to calm her. He knew Brooke all to well and he knew right away the thoughts that would go through her mind.

"God admit Lucas! This is why we need to put a leash on that boy!" Brooke said frustrated and grabbed his hand "come on lets go to the Ferris wheel" Brooke said pulling Lucas with her. Lucas had to admit he had a huge worry in his mind too. After all there are a lot of weirdos out in the world and Peyton still wasn't in jail.

They finally reached the Ferris wheel and Brooke quickly looked around the Ferris wheel and through the crowd of people for Caleb but there was no sight of him.

"Oh my god Lucas he isn't here!" Brooke said tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

"Brooke don't worry … maybe he is on his way or maybe he went on a ride first … I am sure he is fine … don't worry" Lucas said pulling Brooke into a tight hug as she sobbed into his chest. He probably should have token his own advice but it was too hard not to worry.

This was one of Brookes greatest fears … loosing yet another child. Caleb meant the world to her and loosing him might just mean loosing herself.

"What if he doesn't come Luke? I cant loose him … I cant loose my baby" Brooke said looking up at Lucas with tears in her eyes.

"Brooke I will do everything in my power to make sure we get him back … I promise" Lucas said and kissed the top of her head. "I promise," he repeated.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: I know you all hate me! I am so sorry! But I can't go more than one chapter with good drama! Lol well let me know what you think!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Brooke6404- hey thanks for the review! I am really happy that you liked the chapter! I am also really happy that the chapter made you happy! Well thanks again please review for this chapter!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- well thanks you so very much for the review! I am really happy you enjoy the WHOLE chapter! That really does make me happy. As for Peyton I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens! Well thanks again and please review!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- hey thank you so very much for the review! I think this is the shortest review I have ever gotten from you lol! Well even if it was short I still absolutely loved it! I am happy that you liked the last chapter please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- hey thanks you for your awesome review! If wow is what you used to describe the last chapter that makes me really happy! Well thanks again for your review!**

**PeterClaire- hey thank you very much for your review! I am glad that you liked the brucas! Brooke did deserve the award! Well thanks again and please review for this chapter!**

**Flipflopgal- hey thanks so very much for your review! I am really happy you enjoyed the chapter I thought all my readers deserved a good brucas chapter! I am really happy you liked it! Please review for this chapter!**

**Brookescott3- hey thank you so very much for your review! I knew you would like the happy brucas! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter too even if there was a HUGE cliffhanger! Well thanks again and please review!**

**Onetreehill239- hey welcome to the story! I am really happy that you like all of the chapters! I hope you like this one too! Well thanks so much for your review and please leave one for this chapter!**

**Tanya2byour21- hey thanks for your review! I am really happy you liked the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one as well even if there was a HUGE cliffhanger! Thanks again and please review!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- hey thank so much for your review! I hope you had a good time with your friends! Well I really am happy that you liked the chapter I really hope you liked this one too even if there was a huge cliffhanger! Lol well please do review!**

**BandLforever- hey thanks so much for your review! I totally love the way you think your idea was like perfect! If only life were that easy! Lol but ay we can dream lol! Well thanks again for the review and please do review for this chapter!**


	22. scared

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke and Lucas sat on the steps of the Ferris wheel ride. The carnival was now closing and everyone had pretty much gone home. Brooke sat there with her head in her hands and Lucas' arm around her tightly. So many thoughts were running through her mind, horrible thoughts and scary thoughts. She looked up when the ride lights went off. Her tear filled eyes and tear stained cheeks said it all … she was scared.

Lucas sighed not knowing what to say. He was scarred too. "Brooke maybe we should go home and call the police I mean maybe he …" Lucas began but Brooke cut him off angrily.

"No!" she said strongly. "He is coming … he has to … you know Lucas I don't get it" Brooke began starting off strong and then falling apart towards the next part "we have had so much shit happen to us! Why the hell does this always happen to us? Once everything seems so perfect and so happy and then the world just starts crashing down on us," Brooke said tears sliding down her cheeks as Lucas rubbed her back.

"Listen to me Brooke … no matter how much shit happens to us and how hard stuff comes crashing down we will always have each other and you will ALWAYS have me no matter what. We all fall down at times Brooke but that's what the people we love are here for … Caleb is going to come home" Lucas said to her looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah but what happens when the people you love are the ones making the world crash down? What about then huh?" Brooke asked tears exploding from her eyes.

"That's when the strong Brooke Davis I have seen so many times comes out and the so many others that love you are here … I am here" Lucas said taking her hand and lightly squeezing it.

He hated that his son was nowhere in sight and that they had no idea what was going on with him. He too just wanted to irrupt in tears but he had to be strong … for Brooke.

"Carnivals closed kids … you need to go home" a security guard said looking down at Brooke and Lucas.

"We are waiting for our son" Lucas explained hoping the officer would understand and Brooke wouldn't explode on him.

"Well I can assure you he isn't here … no body is here anymore … I think this is something you need to take up with the police … go home and call the police they can take care of your problem." The officer said rudely.

"You know I never did like security guards they were always the son of a bitch type! Do you not get that my son is no where in sight?!" Brooke said angrily standing up and looking the security guard in the eyes as Lucas held her back.

"Look I am sorry … we will take your advice" Lucas said and pulled Brooke along with them to go to their car

"Bitch" Brooke muttered under her breath.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke and Lucas' house was now filled with police officers and friends like Nathan, Haley and Rachel. Brooke sat on the couch staring blankly at the turned off TV screen. Lucas watched her intently as he talked to the police officer.

"So there would be no reason for Caleb to run away?" the officer asked

"I already told you this … no! He was finally happy his parents were back together and he was smiling … I am telling you there is no reason why my son would run off on purpose" Lucas said frustrated as he saw Brooke stand up and begin to walk up stairs.

"I am sorry about all the questions Mr. Scott … its just that we have had a lot of visits with you lately that its beginning to get suspicious." The officer said and Lucas shook his head in frustration.

"Look I don't care how many times we have seen each other in the past year, month, or week … just find my son!" Lucas said and went to go find Brooke up stairs.

"Brooke … Brooke where are you at?" Lucas called as he searched through the rooms in the house. He finally reached Caleb's room and Brooke was lying on his bed holding a purple monkey and staring out the window that was across from her. Her feet hung off of the bed because she was a little too tall for the bed but she didn't care. She just sat there not saying a word and looking straight out the window.

"Brooke you shouldn't be in here … you should go back down stairs," Lucas said but Brooke just shook her head saying no.

"This is my fault Lucas … the reason my son is missing is because of me" Brooke said with a look of shame on her face as she held the monkey tightly to her chest.

"What are you talking about Brooke? None of this is your fault!" Lucas said and sat down beside her.

"No it is … first I let him run off second I didn't call the police the other night when Peyton came here … what if it's her Lucas? What if she has my baby … I would never forgive myself," she said as a tears slid slowly down her cheek.

"Okay first of all when did she come by here?" Lucas asked shocked and confused.

"The other night … she was drunk and being stupid," Brooke said simply. She forgot she hadn't told Lucas.

"Why didn't you tell me Brooke?" Lucas sighed.

"You were asleep and I didn't think it really mattered considering she didn't do anything" Brooke said beginning to get serious as she wiped away her tears.

"Why didn't you call the police?" Lucas finally asked after moments of silence.

"I honestly don't know … I guess part of me actually felt bad for her … she really didn't want to go to jail … Lucas if she has Caleb that means this whole thing is my fault" Brooke said getting sad again.

"She doesn't have him Brooke … even if she does it isn't your fault … it isn't anybody's fault" Lucas said and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Where are Lucas and Brooke at?" Rachel asked looking around the house filled with police.

"I saw them walk up stairs a while ago … god I feel so bad for them" Haley said setting down cups of coffee for everyone.

"I know … I mean don't you think they have had enough drama in their life? You would think somewhere along the line they would get a happy ending" Nathan said and took a drink of the coffee as Lucas walked down the stairs

"Hey" all three said as they saw him quickly put his coat on.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked right away.

"To find Caleb … I mean its obvious these people wont find him and Brooke is blaming herself for this and I can't have that" Lucas explained

"Lucas its midnight … I don't think its safe and besides I don't think Brooke would like this either." Haley said

"I am fine hales … Brooke fell asleep a while ago … I will be back later" Lucas said and began to turn around

"Luke!" Nathan called out and he turned around "you want me to come?" he asked

"No this is my job" Lucas said and Nathan nodded understanding.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas walked down the streets of Tree Hill searching through parks. He knew that Caleb most likely wasn't there but he still had to look. He was DESPERATE and there was no doubt about that.

There was this little part of him that was screaming and telling him Peyton had Caleb. It was killing him that Brooke was blaming herself and he knew the sooner Caleb was safe the sooner Brooke would be relieved.

Lucas finally reached his destination. It was the hotel that he had once stayed at with Peyton. Once a long time ago when they were still together. He walked into the hotel and went up the elevator to the fourth floor.

"Come on" he whispered to himself as the elevator doors opened. He walked up to the door that said 403, took a deep breath and knocked. He stood there for a couple of seconds but no one answered. So he knocked again … this time harder. And after a few seconds he sighed and began to walk away until the door opened.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked walking out and closing the door behind her.

"Peyton I was with you for a long time and I knew you pretty well" Lucas said truthfully.

"Can I ask you something then? Why didn't you fall in love with me if you knew me so well … the whole time we were together you never said you loved me … was it really that hard to love me?" Peyton asked sounding a little hurt.

"Yes." Lucas said honestly "look Peyton you are a great girl and despite all the mistakes you have made I still believe that. You can be stupid and completely lost at times but you are a great girl … and maybe just maybe someday somebody could love you the way I love Brooke … but I could never love you that way knowing that Brooke could be in my life." Lucas said simply.

He figured this was the only way to get through to her. Maybe if he were kind and honest things would change. He thought maybe he was getting through to her because she was silently nodding her head as she looked to the floor.

"I guess that makes sense" Peyton said "but how am I supposed to find that person if I will be locked up?" Peyton asked

"I tell you what … if you have Caleb and you give him back to me and apologize to me and my family … I will willingly take down all charges … ONLY if you promise to look for someone else and leave me and my family alone" Lucas said softly.

Peyton nodded as she still looked down at the floor. She looked down almost as if she was ashamed.

"You know I really am sorry for everything I have done … I was stupid and for once in my life I actually realize that. Maybe you have to loose things in life to really realize what you have. I think that's what happened. The past few months everything has been crashing down … I lost you and I am going to jail and a lot of other stuff happened … I guess I am trying to say I REALLY AM SORRY" Peyton said and it actually looked like she meant it.

"That's great Peyton because you have a lot to be sorry for" Lucas said honestly. "Now where is Caleb?" Lucas asked getting frustrated and looking at his watch. Two a.m. it read.

"Oh right … here's the thing I don't have him … at least not anymore" Peyton said

"You have got to be kidding me" Lucas whispered to himself "ok Peyton so where is he?!" Lucas asked his voice getting louder

"Oh god you are going to hate me … I sort have dropped him off in the middle of no where" Peyton said biting her nails.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Why would you do that Peyton!!" Lucas asked angrily.

"I was kind of drunk when I did it and I was mad and scared! Lucas I am sorry" Peyton said simply.

"Peyton I am being honest with you when I say you are REALLY pushing your luck … just take me to where he is" Lucas said angrily clutching his fist as Peyton nodded agreeing.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke woke up about an hour later and the house was quite. REALLY quite. There was no police running around or anything. Although it three am so it kind of made sense. Brooke walked down the stairs to find Amanda and Nathan asleep on the couch together.

"Hey … your awake" Haley said coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Yea … where is Lucas at?" Brooke asked noticing right away he wasn't there.

"Uhm … well … actually Brooke, Lucas went to look for Caleb" Haley explained

"How long ago?" Brooke asked worried.

"A couple hours ago … I am sure he will be here soon." Haley said and rubbed Brookes arm comfortingly and Brooke nodded. She was still worried but part of her was hoping Lucas would find him.

"Where did Rachel go?" Brooke asked

"Actually Brooke Rachel and mouth are sort of having problems right now … she has been checking in every once in a while though" Haley explained and Brooke nodded.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked knowing it was a stupid question.

"No not really" Brooke said her voice cracking in tears "I am just really scared hales … he is my baby" Brooke said tears slowly falling from her face.

"He is coming home Brooke … Lucas will bring him home" Haley promised bringing her into a tight hug. Brooke was only sobbing in Haley's arms for 30 seconds until she heard the door creep open and watch Caleb come running to her. Amanda and Nathan immediately woke up when Brooke squealed happily.

"Oh my big strong boy!" Brooke said running to him and squeezing him tightly with tears that were now joyful. Lucas watched with a smile as Brooke covered him in kisses.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Brooke6404- I know I know! I am so sorry! Lol well I am glad you still like it! I hope you liked this chapter as well! Please do leave a review!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- every parent's worst nightmare is right! But of course because it is Brooke she handles it like a champ! Well thank you so much for your review! Please review for this chapter!**

**Onetreehill239- thank you so much for your review! I am glad that you liked the chapter and I sure hope you liked this one as well! Please do let me know what you thought!**

**BandLforever- hey thank you so much for your review! I really am glad you liked the chapter please let me know what you thought of this one!**

**Flipflopgal- hey thank you so much for your review … I hope you enjoyed the chapter please does let me know what you thought!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- hey thank you so much for your review! I am really glad you liked the last chapter please let me know what you thought of this chapter! (P.s. I heard about all the nasty pucas stuff and that scene where Luke gives Brooke roses but that's pretty much it … is there more?)**

**Onetreehillgirl066- he thank you for your review lol! Well I was going to have him win her a purple monkey but she already has like three lol so I was well maybe we can try something different lol but thanks for your review and please review for this chapter!**

**PeterClaire- hey thank you so much for your review! I am really glad that you liked the chapter I really hope this one did you justice too please do leave a review!**

**Princesakarlita411- thanks so much for your review! I am really happy that you liked the chapter and I hope this one did you justice too please let me know in a review!**

**Tanya2byour21- hey thank you so much for your review! My parents lost my sister at the fair once too lol … I actually think that why I wrote that chapter! Well thank you so much for your review I am really happy you liked the chapter! Please review!**


	23. feels good

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**1 week later**

"Alright buddy you better go get ready … your going to make momma late for work" Brooke said and wiped up the spilt milk from his bowl of cereal.

"Momma why can't I go over Amanda's anymore?" Caleb asked after he swallowed his spoonful

"Because mommy would just miss you too much … now go get ready" Brooke said and kissed him lightly on the head. Caleb rolled his eyes and ran up the stairs.

"You know you cant keep stalking him Brooke … I mean he is going to start school next week and he cant sleep in our bed forever … I mean I am getting pretty lonely" Lucas said with a laugh as she went to the refrigerator and poured herself some orange juice.

"I know … I just cant help it … he doesn't realize how much danger he was in and because he is so small he just doesn't get it … but I cant help but be scared" Brooke said and took a sip of the orange juice.

"I know Brooke but he is safe and home now … and after all the lecturing you gave him I think he gets the fact that he isn't going to run off again." Lucas said

"Yea he is home and safe … thanks to you" Brooke said and looked down into her cup. "Look I never actually thanked you for that … it really meant a lot" Brooke said truthfully as she walked over to him.

"I am his dad … I was just doing what anyone else would have," Lucas said simply.

"But still you could have let the police handle it … but you didn't and you saved me a lot of worry" Brooke said setting her cup down and wrapping her arms around Lucas' neck.

"Well maybe you could thank me by letting Caleb sleep in his bed tonight" Lucas said.

"Maybe" Brooke sighed "well see … I promise I will work on my crazy protective stuff' Brooke promised and kissed Lucas softly on the lips.

"Good … I never thought I would say this but I miss Amanda!" Caleb said watching his parents. This made Lucas and Brooke laugh.

"How old are you again?" Brooke asked and shook her head in shock.

"Four" Caleb answered simply.

"Yea I know … well I better get going … see you later husband" Brooke said and kissed Lucas once more before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Actually I am working on a couple of new pieces right now … so they should be out soon" Brooke told the woman.

"Oh ok well thanks again" the lady said and took her purchase with her as she left.

"Aright time for a best friend meeting" Haley said as she brought in a very sad looking Rachel.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked worried as she flipped the sign on the door to "closed"

"Mouth and Rachel broke up," Haley explained

"What?! I mean like how?! Well I knew you were having problems. But you broke up!?" Brooke asked shocked

"Things just weren't working Brooke … long distance just doesn't work!" Rachel said frustrated

"Hey Amanda Caleb is in the back coloring … he would love to see you" Brooke said and Amanda ran off to find Caleb.

"You actually took him off your hip? Great progress B. Davis!" Haley said and high fived Brooke

"I promised Lucas I would try … but whatever we aren't talking about me right now … so who called it off?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Nobody … it just kind of ended … we both agreed things weren't working and so now here I am" Rachel explained

"Ok so if you both agreed why such the long face?" Brooke asked confused.

"Its bad enough you are both married and have kids but now I am not married I have no kids and I am single!" Rachel said and sighed with frustration.

"Think of it this way now you can look for more fish in the sea! Trust me Rachel being married isn't exactly a ray of sunshine I mean have you seen what Luke and me went through? Its a lot of hard work" Brooke explained

"I know … I never ever thought I would say this but I am ready to settle down … I mean its no fun going to parties alone" Rachel explained and Brooke nodded understanding.

"All in good time best friend … all in good time." Brooke said and hugged Rachel "got to go check on the kids" Brooke said and ran to check. Rachel and Haley shared a giggle.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hurry … go clean up" Brooke said and Caleb ran up stairs to get ready.

"Hey!" Lucas said and Caleb hugged Lucas

"Guess what dad?" Caleb said

"What?" Lucas asked

"I saw aunt Haley and Amanda today! Oh and we are actually going out tonight!" Caleb said happily

"Awesome!" Lucas said and they high fived. Caleb ran up stairs leaving Brooke and Lucas alone.

"Wow you really are trying huh?" Lucas asked and Brooke laughed

"Yea I am … its hard but I am trying … so listen we are going to dinner with Nathan Haley Rachel and Owen" Brooke said and Lucas' head shot up at the sound of Owens name.

"Owen?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Mouth and Rachel broke up and I am sort of setting Rachel up with Owen" Brooke explained

"Oh this will be cozy … you do remember I sort of punched this guy right?" Lucas asked

"Yes I remember Lucas but that ship has sailed … now do me a favor and get dressed," Brooke said

"Fine" Lucas sighed

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe you are setting me up Brooke!" Rachel said

"Well you cant pine over mouth forever and besides I KNOW you will like who I set you up with" Brooke said and sat down as the waiter brought them to their table.

"Just do me a favor and stay with him … I mean for my sake" Lucas said and Brooke hit him lightly on the chest.

"Uhm ok?" Rachel said confused

"I see him now" Haley pointed at Owen coming into the restaurant.

"Brooke! You were right I love your choice … but isn't this going to be a little awkward … I mean didn't you to used to like make out?" Rachel asked and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Can we not talk about the activities that went on between Brooke and Owen!"? Lucas said and Rachel put her hands up in surrender.

"Hey Owen … thank you so much for coming" Brooke said standing up and giving Owen a slight kiss on the cheek.

"So you two have already met but well this time it's a little different cause you're actually aloud to touch" Brooke said and Rachel and Owen laughed shaking hands. After Owen sat down and everyone got comfortable it suddenly got quite

"AWKWARD" Haley said and everyone chuckled.

"So … uhm Owen how has the bar been doing?" Brooke asked

"I thought this date was for RACHEL and Owen" Lucas said getting a little jealous.

"Lucas shut up!" all three girls said causing Nathan to laugh and everyone else joined in even Caleb.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After dinner everyone left Rachel and Owen to be alone. Brooke and Lucas immediately went home.

"Alright just let me at least turn the water on for you" Brooke said and Caleb rolled his eyes as they walked through the door.

"Mom I am a big boy I cant take a bath by myself!" Caleb pouted

"Hey when did you get to old to be token care of by your mom?" Brooke asked

"Since you told me I was going to school!" Caleb said

"I am still turning the bath on for you" Brooke said sticking her tongue out and running for the bathroom while Caleb ran after her leaving a laughing Lucas.

Lucas went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of soda and as he took a sip there was a knock at the door. Lucas went to the door and answered it shocked by who was on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked

"I am leaving Tree Hill Luke … for good" Peyton said

"Really?" Lucas asked shocked

"Yeah … everything is packed up and we are heading out today … I need to move on … so I guess this is good bye," Peyton said

"Can I say good by to the kids?" Lucas asked

"Of course" Peyton said with a simple smile "but before you do I need to say thank you … yesterday you actually opened my eyes … to a lot of stuff starting with how crazy my obsession with you was" Peyton said and laughed

"I am glad … I mean better now than never right?" Lucas asked and Peyton laughed as she nodded her head.

"Luke who is it?" Brooke asked approaching the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked angrily as she noticed who was at the door.

"Don't worry Brooke I am here with good news … Lucas actually made me realize how crazy I am and how I need to move on so I am leaving Tree Hill … for good … I am going to find some help and finally move on with my life" Peyton explained

"Ok I must be going crazy … did she just say what I think she did?" Brooke asked looking at Lucas who was nodding with shock.

"Well in that case … good luck …is Brittany here with you?" Brooke asked

"Yeah they are in the car," Peyton pointed out.

"I am going to go say bye" Brooke said walking over to Peyton's car.

"Hi Brit" Brooke said

"Hi" Brittany said sadly.

"Look I wanted to say I am really sorry that what happened with me and your mom got in the way of our relationship … I just want you to know I never stopped thinking about you and I think you are very bright beautiful and amazing young girl … and before you leave I just wanted to say don't let anything get in the way of your dreams" Brooke said with a smile as the young girl in front of her began to get teary eyes.

"Thank you Brooke … I am going to miss you" Brittany said and hugged Brooke.

"Now she is too little to understand me but make sure she doesn't let stuff get in the way of her dreams either" Brooke said pointing to Cindy.

"Ok I will" Brittany promised.

"Gosh I am going to miss you so much" Brooke said and hugged Brittany tightly once more.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After Peyton had left Brooke took a nice hot relaxing shower.

"I think I am still in shock that Peyton actually left," Brooke said and wiped one of her legs with the towel.

"Yeah … looks like things might actually be going up for us huh?" Lucas said as he watched Brooke dry off her naked body. He slowly walked towards her as she continued the conversation.

"NO! I have decided that this time I am not going to think thing might actually go well for us because every time I do think that things go bad!" Brooke said and Lucas laughed as he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her bare torso and layering kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"No Luke … I have to check on Caleb" Brooke protested as she smiled from him sucking on her earlobe.

"I thought we decided we were going to let him be a big boy again?" Lucas protested back.

"I said I would try just let me check on him please?" Brooke said pouted with her bottom lip as she faced him.

"Ugh" he sighed "alright fine but come back quick because I miss you!" Lucas said

"I promise," she said and giving him a quick peck before putting her robber over her bare body and walking out the door.

"Tease!" Lucas called as she walked out the door. He heard her chuckle a little.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Is he good?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded with a smile as she entered their room again. She softly closed the door turning around to find Lucas standing right in front of her.

"Jeez Luke … got an itch?" Brooke asked with a giggle.

"NO! I just miss you and we have a lot of time to make up for … I mean for all those months we were apart and stuff" Lucas said and intertwined his hands in hers.

"Oh I see now" Brooke said and went on her tippy toes to give him a soft kiss.

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott" Brookes aid with a smile

"And I love you Brooke Penelope Scott" Lucas said with a smile back.

"God it feels so good to hear you say that" she said as she let go of Lucas' hand and wrapped her arms around his neck fondling with the hair on the back of his neck.

"You know what really feels good?" Lucas asked softly with squinted eyes.

"Hmm?" Brooke asked and Lucas placed his lips onto hers softly kissing her passionately.

"Kissing you," he mumbled in between kisses. He then slowly undid the bow of her robe, opening it slightly only to reveal her torso. Still kissing her he slowly ran his hands up and down her stomach.

"Touching you" he mumbled again through a kiss as his hands still rubbed her stomach. He quickly began to make her smile and blush as she kissed him.

"Feeling you," he said aging in the kiss as his hands reached her breast.

"Mmm hmm?" Brooke hummed urging him on.

"Looking at your beautiful face," he said finally letting out of the kiss and just starring at her and her swollen lips. She starred back into his eyes now with a serious face on.

"I love you … don't you ever leave me again!" Brooke said pointing at him and she laughed but he stayed one hundred percent serious.

"Never" he said seriously embracing her face in between his hands and pulling her in for another sweet and soft kiss. He slowly picked her up laying her on the bed with him on top of her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After Lucas and Brooke finished their business Lucas slowly fell asleep after running his hands through Brookes hair over an over. Brooke was still awake with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She slowly got up out of bed cautious not to wake Lucas.

She walked out of her bedroom and opened Caleb's door peeking in to see him. He was soundly asleep. She walked over to him and softly kissed him on the fore head and she walked back over to the open door way and just starred at him. He looked so sweet and so calm. She smiled as she watched him. Her smile grew even bigger when she felt Lucas' hands wrap around her.

"Soundly sleeping" Lucas said and he noticed Caleb's calmness.

"Yeah" Brooke sighed happily as leant her head softly against Lucas' hard chest comfortably.

"Being with you," Lucas said and Brooke got a confused face

"What?" Brooke asked turning around to face Lucas.

"Just being with you feels good … it feels amazing" Lucas said and Brooke smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and again kissing him.

"Like wise husband" Brooke said and just hugged him tightly with a sigh.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AUTHORS NOTE (IMPORTANT!): OMG! I WENT TO THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS ((just for the red carpet)) BUT CHAD WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND I TOUCHED HIS HAND AND HE IS LIKE CARVED BY ANGELS HE IS SO HOT! AND SOPHIA BUSH MY ALL TIME IDOL SINCE LIKE FOREVER WAVED AND SMILED AT MEEEEE!! ((I was like the only person she looked at cause I was screaming her name like a maniac!)) Lol I know I am such a dork but I just had to share!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Brooke6404- hey thanks so much for your review! I am super happy you liked the story … Peyton really is an a. I was trying to make Lucas be nice in a mean way so I guess I did exceptional! Well thanks again for the review please review for this chapter!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- LMAO! That's hilarious because I kind of think her real middle name is Lucifer! Lol**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- thanks so much for the review as you can see Peyton is taking a rest lol … finally right? Ok well thanks again for the review and please review for this chapter.**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- thanks for the review! And thanks so much for reading I hope you liked this chapter please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Tanya2byour21- hey thanks for your review! Peyton does need help you can say that again! I think that's why I had her leave lol. Well thanks again and please review for this chapter!**

**BandLforever- lol I just love you! You're like my new best friend lol. Thank you so very much for the review I am really happy you like the story and I am REALLY happy that we are going to take over marks job lol! Well thanks again and please review for this chapter!**

**Flipflopgal- thanks so much for the review! I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one as well!**

**PeterClaire- thanks so much for your review … yeah Peyton is just a little crazy lol. I really am glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one as well!**

**Onetreehill239- hey thanks so much for your review! I could never ever bring myself to do anything to Caleb so I had to bring him back lol and Peyton is annoying thank goodness she is finally gone! Lol well thanks again for the review and please leave a review for this chapter!**


	24. weird timing

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alrighty baby boy your lunch is in your back pack and all of mine and your dads phone numbers are written on a paper … now do me a couple of favors and be careful oh and behave" Brooke said looking in the back seat at Caleb who had a smile of excitement on his face.

"Mom I told you already I KNOW!" Caleb said

"Alrighty then" Brooke said getting out of the car and walking to his door and unbuckling him from the car seat. He quickly grabbed his backpack, swung it over his shoulder, and got out of the car.

"Alright now have a fun first day and be sure to call me if you need anything" Brooke said and hugged him tightly saying "I love you"

"I love you too mom" he said hugging her back. They finally let go and Caleb saw that Brooke had teary eyes.

"Mom why are you crying?" he asked worried.

"Oh it nothing baby" she assured him "I have just been really emotional lately and my baby is going to school" Brooke said and kissed him on the fore head before standing back up.

"Alright you have fun now" Brooke said and ruffled his hair before he walked off waving goodbye to Brooke.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hales are you here?!" Brooke called out as she went through the fridge taking a couple grapes in her mouth.

"Yeah I am right here" Haley said walking over to the kitchen holding her back because of the pain she was in from carrying another person in her stomach.

"So how is the life of pregnancy going?" Brooke asked

"Frustrating … I am due anyway now and this baby can't get any bigger! Its really starting to hurt my back now … I really just cant wait till this baby pops out already" Haley said honestly as she took two bottles of water from the fridge … handing one to Brooke and keeping one for herself.

"All in good time" Brooke said with a smile

"Yea… so what are you doing here?" Haley asked taking a drink of the water.

"Well Lucas has a meeting with his editor today … guess he has been writing another book … so I didn't want to be alone and since Rachel is on another date with Owen that means I get to see very pregnant Haley James Scott … besides I didn't want to be alone at least not until my doctors appointment." Brooke explained

"What's the doctors appointment for?" Haley asked curiously.

"I don't really know … I have just been feeling really weird lately … like I have been really tired and I have been having a lot of headaches and stuff" Brooke said and shrugged

"Hmm that's weird … well I hope everything is okay," Haley said

"I am sure it is" Brooke said simply

"I am surprised isn't going with you … he has been like attached to your hip ever since you guys got back together" Haley said and chuckled a little along with Brooke.

"I know but its pretty great if you ask me … he actually doesn't know about the appointment I didn't want him to get worried." Brooke said with a deep dimpled smile.

"I am happy for you guys … besides I missed my brucas entertainment" Haley said with a smile

"Yea me too" Brooke said "so besides the point how was it taking Amanda to school?" Brooke asked

"Nerve racking …I was really nervous and excited for her … just a mix of emotions … what about you?" Haley asked

"REALLY nervous and scared … but he was excited so I was happy fir that at least" Brooke sighed.

"Yeah … he seemed ready for school" hallway agreed

"Yeah I still can't believe how quickly he grew up," Brooke said with a genuine smile.

"Yep they fly by us" Haley said and laughed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked into the doctor's room with a sort of smile on her face but when she came out she never expected to get the face that she had on at that very moment. She was really worried for many reasons. Her face was a shocked face not knowing what to think or do about what she just found out. She walked out of the room staring at thin air and slowly walking down the hospital halls. She had almost made it to the exit when she saw doctors run in with Haley on the bed.

"Brooke! What are you doing here?" Nathan asked shocked and Brooke snapped out of it realizing Haley was in labor.

"I had a doctors appointment … she is in labor?" Brooke asked shocked running beside Nathan

"Yea … Luke should be here any minute," Nathan said and Brooke nodded stopping and letting Nathan be with Haley. Brooke sat down in the waiting room and waited for Lucas to get there.

"How is she?" Lucas asked running in with Caleb's hand in his.

"Uhm … she just went in the emergency room … Nathan will tell us everything," Brooke said standing up.

"Wow … for some reason this pregnancy went by kind of quick" Lucas said and they sat down.

"Your telling me … today is a trip" Brooke sighed and stared and the wall all kinds of thoughts running through her mind.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**12 hours later**

"Jeez who knew tutor mom could have such a long and painful labor" Brooke sighed as Lucas walked up to her with a cup of coffee.

"How do you know she is in pain?" Lucas asked

"I meant for us," Brooke said and they each made a chuckle.

"Here" he said offering her the coffee

"No I am good" Brooke shrugged making a face that clearly said she didn't want the coffee.

Lucas sat down in between Caleb, who was sleeping beside Amanda and Brooke who quickly rested her head on his shoulder when he got comfortable.

"You okay … you have been acting kind of weird?" Lucas asked putting his arm around Brooke.

"No I am fine … I am just thinking about how weird it is that Nathan and Haley are having another baby … I mean I still remember the night they had Amanda … although that was the same night we had Caleb … weird coincidence." Brooke said and Lucas laughed a little and then things went kind of silent as Lucas rubbed Brookes arm softly up and down.

"Do you ever want to have another kid?" Lucas asked interrupting the silence and Brookes head shot up surprised.

"Why? Do you?" Brooke asked

"Yea … kind of" Lucas said and as Brooke was going to say something Nathan came running out.

"He is here! He is finally here … did you hear that I said _he_" Nathan said excitedly waking the kids up and causing Lucas and Brooke to laugh.

"Congrats Nate … it's a boy!" Lucas said and patted Nathan on the back.

"Alright let's go see the handsome fella," Brooke said grabbing Amanda and Caleb's hand and walking to Haley's room.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"He is beautiful hales" Brooke said holding him in her arms.

"Yea he really is" Haley said happily as she watched the little one squirm in Brookes arms.

"I am really happy you guys have one of each now … it should be fun raising him" Lucas said as he looked over Brookes shoulder at the baby.

"Yea" Haley said with a smile

"He is precious" Lucas said honestly as he smiled at the baby

"Want to know a secret?" Brooke asked not taking her eyes off the baby. She smiled with deep dimples at the baby.

"Sure" Lucas said simply as he stared at the baby.

"Were having one" Brooke said simply and Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Amanda, and Caleb's eyes all grew big.

"What?!" Lucas asked shocked

"Here" Brooke said handing Nathan the baby and turning around to face Lucas.

"I had a doctors appointment today because I had been feeling weird lately and he said I am pregnant … I wasn't sure how to tell you but I figure now would be a good time" Brooke said with a giggle.

"Brooke!" Lucas said happily and hugged her tightly; hence she gave the baby to Nathan.

"Dude we have the weirdest timing ever!" Nathan said and Haley laughed

"Seriously first we have kids on the same day then you find out your having a kid on the day I do have one" Haley said and all four adults laughed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright it has been a really long day … go to bed Caleb" Brooke said and Caleb did as he was told willingly.

Lucas came in behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist breathing in the great smell of her hair causing Brooke to laugh.

"why is it that you always love me more when I am knocked up?" Brooke asked with a giggle as she turned around wrapping her arms around his neck.

"BECAUSE there are two of you to love" Lucas with a smile as he slipped his hand under her shirt running his hand down the small of her back.

"Oh no you don't broody boy … this hard working mother is tired … you know I am sleeping for two now" Brooke said letting go of him and walking off into the distance of the hallway.

"Ugh" Lucas sighed frustrated

"Sorry lover boy" Brooke said teasingly looking back at him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Flipflopgal- hey thanks so much for your review! I am glad that you enjoyed Caleb and all the brucas! Well thanks again for the review and please do let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- LOL I KNOW! It seriously was the greatest moment of my life. I may not have talked to Sophia but she still smiled and waved at me! And I have looked up to her for the longest time! I am really happy you liked the chapter please review fir this one!**

**PeterClaire- hey thanks so much for the review. I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too!**

**Brooke6404- thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the chapter even if Rachel and mouth broke up! We should totally go together next year and look like a bunch of dorks! Lol thanks again for the review!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- lol I know I felt extremely blessed! I have looked up to Sophia for the longest time and I finally saw her up close and she smiled and waved at me it was like the ONLY thing I cared about lol. Well idk if I could get Sophia to do that but I did give you a brucas baby!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too!**

**Brookescott3- hey thanks so much for your review! There wont be any drama for a while …I promise … I think I am actually almost finished with this story but I will have one more sequel to this story called Happily Ever After just showing the ending of this story!**

**BandLforever- ahhaha lol totally I wanted to like jumping over the fence and like worship the floor they walked on! Lol well thanks so much for your review I hope you liked this chapter too.**

**Storyteller247- lol yep the witch is finally gone possibly forever! Lol well thanks so much for the review I am glad you liked the chapter I hope you like this one too!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- lol yea thanks so much for your review I am glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too! Well kenzie was there (sadly lol) but seriously up close Chad looks like he was carved by angels and so does Sophia kenzie was carved by blind people though lol jk jk. Well thanks again please review for this chapter!**

**Tanya2byour21- hey thanks so very, very much for your review I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope you liked what I threw at you in this chapter! Well thanks again and please review!**


	25. California

**ALL FALL DOWN **

**Authors note: alright sorry this chapter took so long to get out … I had an idea for a chapter but I decided that idea should come later so I had to rewrite the whole chapter. So I recently took a trip to Knott's Berry Farm and the two people I was with were so in love and they reminded me so much of brucas that things that happened with them I had to put in here lol. Well I hope you enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas dropped the bags on their hotel room floor. They couldn't believe they actually went along with this idea for a trip. As a matter of fact they couldn't believe they were even there. California that is.

"Seriously what was I thinking saying yes to this offer?" Brooke asked as she plopped down on the bed.

"I think it was Haley who convinced you with the whole "it will be fun for the kids" excuse" Lucas said as he lay down with her.

"Right" Brooke said remembering the conversation.

"Look lets just make the best of it … I mean it should be fun we are going to Knott's and all so maybe we actually will have fun" Lucas said and rubbed her leg softly.

"How the hell am I going to have fun while throwing up 24/7 and having these major headaches" Brooke sighed in frustration. She had already thrown up literally the whole plane ride. This pregnancy was definitely not easy!

"Well … lets just try to make the best of it … I mean after all Caleb is really excited about being here" Lucas said and Brooke nodded smiling in agreement.

"Did someone say my name?" Caleb asked as he came in with Nathan Haley Amanda and new baby James Lucas Scott. Caleb ran in jumping on Lucas in laughter.

"Well I can tell you are excited" Brooke said sitting up on her elbows. As Caleb nodded in a fast speed of excitement leaving everyone to laugh.

"Guess what mamma? We get to go to Knott's today!" Caleb said in excitement

"Today?! As in right now?!" Brooke said in and upset shock looking at Haley surprised

"Hey its not my fault! I couldn't say no to them Brooke!" Haley defended and Brooke sighed

"Alright fine … guess I better go get ready" Brooke sighed standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I guess it's a good thing we got in California at an early six a.m." Brooke sighed as the man beeped her ticket to enter Knott's Berry Farm.

"Yup!" Caleb said happily.

"Wow you really are excited aren't you?" Brooke asked and Caleb nodded quickly causing Brooke to laugh.

"Alright so what are we going to do first?" Brooke asked as everyone got together.

"Well we could roll through camp snoopy first considering it is right there and the kids would love it" Haley said pointing to the sign that said camp snoopy.

"Great kiddy rides" Caleb sighed causing everyone to laugh

"What are you upset about? Last time I check you were a KID" Brooke said, "I don't want to hear any complaining you hear? Because I got you a day out of school" Brooke said and Caleb nodded in agreement.

"Alright well the first ride is side winder … so who is going on?" Haley asked

"I want to go on with mommy," Amanda said and Nathan nodded taking the baby from Haley and placing him in his arms.

"Luke your gonna have to go … too pregnant for any rides" Brooke sighed and Lucas nodded giving her a quick kiss on the fore head before taking Caleb's hand and walking into the line with Amanda and Haley.

"So how's life with a son?" Brooke said and patted Nathan on the back.

"Great actually … he isn't nearly as loud as Amanda was at night … so how's life in pregnancy world?" Nathan asked

"Oh gosh don't remind me," Brooke laughed

"That bad?" Nathan asked

"Worse" Brooke sighed and watched Haley and Lucas talking and she smiled at her newly happy family.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"And now we have reached the ONLY ride ms. Pregnant can ride … the log ride" Haley said looking up at the ride.

"Shut up hales!" Brooke pouted

"Sorry … its kind of fun torturing you though" Haley said honestly leaving everyone but Brooke to laugh as they walked into the line for the ride.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked seeing that her face said that she was in pain.

"Yeah … I am fine I think the sun is just giving me a headache." Brooke said with a smile and Lucas kissed her fore head softly

"Maybe that will help," he said with a smile on his face as well.

"Hopefully" Brooke replied "Amanda you look really cute today … I like you little braids" Brooke said twirling the braids around.

"Thank you auntie Brooke … mommy did them for me" Amanda replied with a smile.

"So you actually can do hair tutor girl? Who could've thought" Brooke said and everyone laughed

"Shut up Brooke!" she said and plays slapped Brooke on the shoulder.

"Here pretty girl" Lucas said tapping her shoulder to get her attention. Brooke turned around to see a woman she didn't know closing up a bottle of medicine and Lucas had two tiny pills in his hand.

"Aww for me?" Brooke asked and Lucas nodded. She placed the pills in her mouth and Lucas handed her his ICEE and she drank down the pills.

"Thank you husband" she said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

"Its not a problem at all … here drink some more so it can go down" Lucas said offering her the ICEE once more. Brooke took another drink and handed it back to Lucas.

"Thank you Luke" Brooke said and he wrapped an arm around her as they continued to make their way up the line.

"See isn't he just lovely … he takes such good care of me" Brooke said happily as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Oh great they are already back to being love birds … yuck" Haley said and the kids laughed

"Were almost there" Brooke said as they made their way to the ride "poor Nathan couldn't go on" Brooke said and laughed

"Well some one had to watch the baby and he went on the last ride" Haley said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright here we go" Brooke said and they began to load onto the ride.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Snoopy on ice? Really?" Lucas asked surprised by her suggestion.

"What? It sounds cute!" Brooke pouted "and plus I am tired of walking … Amanda and Caleb want to go too so we are going!" Brooke said and Lucas put his hands up in defeat.

"That's fine … I am just a little surprised," Lucas said and they walked into the theater.

"Mom can we at least sit in the front?" Caleb asked with big eyes.

"Sure" Brooke said and shrugged her shoulders. They walked to the front taking their seats as the show began. Brooke sighed happily to finally be sitting down. She leaned her head against Lucas shoulder and he softly kissed the top of it as he put his arm around her stroking her arm softly.

"I love you," she said looking up at him.

"I love you too … pretty girl" Lucas said and pecked her on the lips.

"Shut up! We are actually trying to watch" Haley whispered loudly causing Brooke and Lucas to giggle a little.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Seriously though we NEED to come back here when I am NOT pregnant and the kids are old enough to ride … because that picture of Lucas going down ghost rider was just priceless ok!" Brooke said laughing looking at the picture.** (A/N if you want to see what the face is go on my profile and there is a link to the picture …Its seriously the funniest picture ever!)**

"Agreed" Nathan said as he looked at the picture with Brooke in laughter.

"Whatever … lets just get in the car and forget that picture was ever taken" Lucas said opening the car door for Brooke to get in.

"Forget? About this picture? Are you kidding? That isn't going to happen for A LONG time" Brooke laughed " I am going to like get this picture stretched out and put in our living room!" Brooke said.

"Brooke come on seriously … you have to burn that picture" Lucas pleaded as he got into the drivers seat and turned on the car.

"Hell no! I am not doing anything to this picture … look I wont out it where anyone can see it … but my key chain is going in my keys make no mistake!" Brooke said looking at the picture that was in the key chain and placing it in her keys.

"Fine but if you cant find it one day it so wasn't my fault." Lucas said and shrugged as he made his way to the freeway.

"Look at my babies … they are knocked out" Brooke said looking in the back seat at Nathan Haley Amanda and Caleb. Lucas looked in the mirror and laughed

"Jeesh that didn't take them long" Lucas said.

"Yep … well it has been a long day and it's kind of late," Brooke said and Lucas nodded in agreement.

"You know what? I just realized how proud of myself I am! I mean this is the first time we have actually gone out since Caleb went all M.I.A and we still have him! I am a good mommy!" Brooke said happily and Lucas laughed

"Of course you are Brooke" Lucas said and quickly pecked her on the lips.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day Lucas woke up to Brooke coughing in the bathroom. He immediately got out of bed walking into the hotel bathroom rubbing Brookes back as she hovered over the toilet from her morning sickness.

"You know they really shouldn't call this shit morning sickness because it last all freaking day long!" Brooke said angrily as she whipped her mouth.

"I know pretty girl … I am sorry," Lucas said as she rubbed her back comfortably.

"I feel like this kid is stabbing me with a butcher knife from the inside … like she wants me to die or something! I can hardly keep water down!" Brooke sighed

"Well is there anything that sounds good to you?" Lucas asked

"Well since you're asking …" Brooke said and looked up at him with a mischievous smile "I am REALLY craving a chocolate smoothie and a chicken sandwich" Brooke said with a smile.

"Alright I will go pick it up for you … why don't you take a nice warm bath or something that will make you relax" Lucas suggested and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Ok … I will be back soon" Lucas said and pecked the top of her head before heading out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke! I am back now!" Lucas said walking in with the stuff that she wanted.

"Hey you" Brooke said walking out of the bathroom in a robe. "Guess what? You're suggestion worked … I actually feel relaxed and I am NOT throwing up!" Brooke said happily as she wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck greeting him with a kiss and taking the stuff she wanted.

"Caleb hasn't come back from Nathan and Haley's hotel room yet?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Oh yea he did … but Nathan and Haley took the kids to and aquarium so that we could have some "alone time" as they said" Brooke said as she took a drink from her smoothie.

"I swear they think we are like two horn dogs that cant control our selves." Brooke laughed.

"I don't know about you … but I AM" Lucas said sitting down behind brook on the bed so that she was seated in between his legs as he laid kisses down her neck.

"Mmm" Brooke moaned, "Yes you are!" Brooke said in a half moan half laugh.

"I told you I was" Lucas said before he began sucking on that spot under her ear that drove her crazy.

"Ok my craving for food has gone … and my craving for you has begun" Brooke said turning around and kissing him on the lips and pushing him back on the bed so that she now laying in top of him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We are horrible! Every time Caleb isn't around we are going at it like … well … horn dogs" Brooke said and laughed.

"So what I mean it not like it's against the law … we are married … remember," Lucas said tracing her finger with the wedding ring on it.

"Happily" Brooke said and kissed him.

"So I guess we can say are friends know us pretty well … I mean we did what they expected us to" Lucas said and laughed.

"Yea" Brooke sighed.

"I mean they cant expect me not to get all hot and bothered with they way your body has been changing" Lucas said and Brooke laughed

"Yeah its true … I mean have gone up like a whole cup size … but I must say having "morning sickness" definitely is NOT worth having big boobs … no matter how much we like it" Brooke said and kissed Lucas.

"Speak for your self" Lucas said and laughed as brook hit him on his bare chest playfully.

"I am just kidding … I don't want you to be sick … I love you far too much" Lucas said kissing her again.

"Oh thank you husband" Brooke said and wrapped her arms around him and rolling over him to be on top of him once again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Brooke6404- LOL for sure we would be the biggest dorks there lol … yea it is James Lucas Scott lol. Thanks so much for the review and please review for this chapter!**

**PeterClaire- thanks so much for your review. That would be so weird if something like that happened in real life lol. Well thanks again and please review for this chapter!**

**Flipflopgal- thanks so much for the review! I am glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too. So things are finally starting to be normal lol … thanks again please review!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- I am so happy that you are happy about the babies! Well I am not nearly as grammatically correct as mark lol … they would NEVER hire me!**

**Tanya2byour21- well as you read the babies name is well James Lucas Scott D I am glad you liked the last chapter and please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- hey thanks so much for your review! I know I have a serious weak spot for my readers and you are one of my very best … I was actually planning on them having a baby before you told me so you like basically read my mind lol. I did see those videos! I got so upset with Chad when he said kenzie was the only girl that has made him laugh, because we all know Sophia made him laugh and if you look at pics of Chad with kenzie he is like never smiling and he ALWAYS was with Sophia! Ugh … did you watch the awards? Well if you did watch miley Cyrus' performance and if you watch carefully there is this part where you see kenzie rocking out and Chad is just standing there … it cracked me up!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- thanks so much for your review! I am really happy that you are happy for them because I thought that it was about time brucas got the happiness they deserved!**

**BandLforever- hey thanks so much for the review I totally agree brucas babies would be oh so adorable! As for the TCA'S we should totally do it! I mean I already told my dad I was like I don't want any Christmas or birthday presents just buy me and my best friends tickets to the awards lol! I won't hitchhike though … especially after seeing the hitcher! Lol … but we should totally do it!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- thanks so much for the review! I am really happy you liked the chapter! You and everyone else were really happy about the brucas babies so I guess that was a good idea lol! And BTW I totally agree brucas babies would be FINE AS HELL! Lol**


	26. visitor

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It had been about a good week since they all left California and life was running pretty normally. Besides all the cravings and throwing up Brooke had actually been enjoying pregnancy. All week she had been going to shops and looking at baby stuff with Haley … not buying anything just looking with excitement of course.

"Oh my god Lucas! Look at this adorable maternity shirt!" Brooke said holding it up and putting it over her body and looking at her reflection.

"So remind me again why I had to come on this shopping trip?" Lucas asked taking a sip of the soda he got himself

"Well we have a sonogram today and I wanted to stop and look for maternity clothes considering I am going to begin to growing out of my regular clothes." Brooke said simply.

"Right" Lucas sighed as they walked up to the cashier.

"Seriously though … thank you for coming" Brooke said and slipped her hand in his and he grasped it tightly with a soft squeeze.

"No problem … it doesn't matter where we go as long as I am with you I am happy" Lucas said and Brooke smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Boy or girl?" Lucas asked

"Definitely a girl … don't get me wrong Caleb was amazing to raise and I am so happy I had a boy first but this time I want a little girl to do her hair and dress her and teach her all the little girls things I learned … and then plus Caleb will have someone to protect" Brooke said as she laid on the bed to the doctors office.

"Yea I think a girl would be nice too," Lucas agreed with a smile.

"Sorry for the wait Mr. and Mrs. Scott" the doctor said as she walked into the room.

"Lets get started right away. Have you had any complications Mrs. Scott?" the doctor asked

"Well I don't think so I mean I have been having really strong morning sickness and a lot of headaches … but that's normal right?" Brooke asked

"Yes that's perfectly normal … although you need to make sure you keep down some of your food because the baby needs to eat in order to be healthy … if it isn't being fed properly it will automatically abort itself" the doctor said and Brooke nodded sadly thinking about the baby she had already lost.

"Alright well today would be about your twelve week mark so we are going to go ahead and see the baby in a sonogram" the doctor said and Brooke nodded

"Wow its already twelve weeks!" Lucas said shocked

"Yes well from what it say here you and your wife found out about the pregnancy a little later than couples usually do" the doctor said rubbing the jelly on Brookes barely swollen stomach.

"So how have you guys been? Excited? Are you guys shopping for baby things yet?" the doctor asked as she pressed a couple buttons on the computer.

"Well today we bought some maternity clothes … but so far that's all we have bought … we are both really excited for this baby … its been like four and a half years since my last baby so I am actually a little nervous." Brooke admitted.

"Oh there is nothing to be nervous about … babies are always loads of fun" the doctor said and Brooke smiled.

"Alright now the heart beat" the doctor said pressing one last button and then a soft thumping noise came from the computer. Lucas immediately felt Brookes grasp on his hand tighten and he began to see her eyes get teary. He smiled at his wife who began to let out silent tears of joy.

"There you go … perfectly healthy and from the way of its movement id say happy," the doctor said with a smile.

"That's our baby Luke" Brooke said not taking her eyes off the screen and not letting go of Lucas' hand.

"Yep that's our baby" Lucas said and kissed the top of her head softly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This so gets to go on the fridge!" Brooke said happily as she put the picture of her beautiful baby on the fridge causing Lucas to laugh.

"Mommy is that really going to be my baby brother or sister?" Caleb asked looking up at the picture still amazed.

"Yep" Brooke said and ran her hands through Caleb's hair softly.

"It looks like … an alien!" Caleb said looking a little freaked out which caused Brooke to laugh.

"Yeah well so did you when you were in my belly" Brooke said patting her belly. As she heard a knock at the door.

"Ill get it" she said bubbly as she skipped towards the door happily. There was something about knowing her baby was happy and healthy that made her extra happy. Lucas laughed at how happy Brooke suddenly was.

"Daddy?!" Brooke said shocked at who she found at the door. Lucas and Caleb both turned their heads shocked as well.

"Hey baby cakes! I missed you!" gorge said as she ran into his arms hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here?!" Brooke asked in a happy but shocked voice.

"I just missed you is all" gorge said with a smile and Brooke looked at him strange. Gorge Davis never showed up unexpected unless it was for a reason and a good one.

"Dad you never show up unexpected" Brooke said suspiciously. "You always have a reason," Brooke said and she knew it wasn't because of her pregnancy because she still hadn't told him … she wanted to tell him in person.

"I missed you … there is my reason … now can I come in?" gorge asked and Brooke smiled and allowed him to come in.

"Hi grandpa!" Caleb said in excitement as he hugged him tightly.

"Hi buddy … I missed you … guess what? I got a lot of stuff planned for us today so you better go get ready!" gorge said and Caleb looked at him with excitement and almost ran off to get ready.

"Hold up there cal! Don't you have homework?" Brooke asked and Caleb sighed

"Yes" he pouted.

"Well the quicker you finish the quicker you can go with your grandpa." Brooke said and Caleb nodded and ran to his backpack quickly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So you gonna tell me the reason you're here or what?" Brooke asked handing her dad a glass of water and sitting on the couch comfortably.

"Brooke how many times am I going to say it? I missed you and my grandson … that's all ok? Will you relax and trust me!" gorge said and took a sip of his water.

"I know your lying but what ever I have bigger and better things to discuss with you!" Brooke sighed

"Really? What is it?" gorge asked curiously.

"Well now that me and Lucas have finally gotten back to normal … more things have changed" Brooke began

"What are you guys like moving?" gorge asked and Brooke shook her head

"No … think bigger and better … we are actually …" Brooke stalled

"Spit it out will ya!" her dad said getting anxious which made Brooke laugh

"Were having a baby dad," Brooke said with a huge smile on her face.

"For real?" he asked completely in shock.

"Yeah today was our first ultrasound and it was amazing … the baby is healthy and well we think it's happy," Brooke said with a smile on her face. Being pregnant always did make her happy.

"Brooke that is amazing" gorge said pulling her into a tight hug "you know life is always a blessing" he whispered softly.

"Yeah … my little bundle of joy" Brooke said and giggled causing her father to laugh too.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later on everyone went to dinner together. Everyone included: Brooke Lucas Caleb gorge Nathan Haley Amanda baby James Rachel and Owen.

"I want to sit next to my daddy!" Brooke pouted grabbing a seat quickly next to her father.

"What a little daddies girl!" Rachel made fun of her and Brooke stuck her tongue out and pouted.

"I only see him every so often so let me be a daddies girl!" Brooke argued and rested her head on her fathers shoulder causing him to laugh.

"Wow I guess it really has been a long time since I have come down here I mean after all mouth and Rachel are broken up Haley and Nathan have ANOTHER baby and my baby is having another baby" gorge said.

"Yup you know what I call that. Life" Brooke said with a simple smile

"I don't want Mexican food" Brooke sighed breaking the silence as she looked up from her menu

"Brooke!" everyone sighed

"I am sorry … I know I took forever to pick but its not my fault my hormones are all out of whack!" Brooke apologized with a laugh

"Your right … its Lucas' fault!" Haley said and glared at Lucas

"Cant you _keep it in you r pants!_?" Haley whispered so the kids couldn't hear.

"I am sorry ok!" Lucas said and Brooke laughed

"Relax everyone, relax! I decided that a burrito actually does sound good!" Brooke said and every sighed in relief.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright daddy … do you have everything you need?" she asked laying the folded blankets on the bed for him.

"Yes thank you baby girl." Gorge said thankfully and Brooke nodded with a smile

"It is my pleasure" Brooke said and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Good night dad … sleep tight," Brooke said before walking out the door.

"Does your dad have everything he need?" Lucas asked looking up from his laptop that he was typing on while relaxing in bed as Brooke entered their room undoing her necklace.

"Yeah" Brooke replied simply now taking off her earrings. "What the hell are you always writing on that damn thing now?" Brooke asked curiously

"None of your business" Lucas said simply as he continued to type.

"Uhm considering I wear you ring I think it is my business!" Brooke said walking towards him showing him the ring on her finger "unzip me please" she said turning around and lifting her hair up so he could unzip her. With the laptop now shut he took it off his lap and stood on his knees so he could slowly bring the zipper down her back.

"Thank you" she sighed in relief of getting the dress off.

"Wait just a second … you can't have me undo your clothes and then just walk away" Lucas said grabbing her hand.

"Luke do you seriously want to do this tonight … I mean with my father and our son just down the hall?" Brooke asked as he began leaving kisses up her shoulder and back down her neck.

"I don't care if president freaking Bush is next door … you're my wife … I am your husband … this is our home" Lucas said in between kisses that went from multiple parts of her. It started at her neck going down to her shoulders and then closer to her breasts, which caused her to close her eyes taking in the pleasure. He suddenly stopped and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Look … when I screwed up I lost a lot of time with you … I am not going to make that mistake again" Lucas said and grabbed her hands.

"I love you Luke" Brooke said and kissed him on the lips

"I love you too my pretty girl" he said and kissed her again putting her face in-between his hands caressing her cheeks as kissed her softly.

He slowly slid the loose straps of her dress completely down which made the dress fall softly to the floor. Brooke stepped out of the dress not breaking the kiss with Lucas and Lucas picked Brooke up laying her on the bed softly. He slowly removed his lips because air becomes a need. After taking a deep breath he softly kissed the skin in-between her breasts and went down to her stomach leaving butterfly kisses continually on her stomach. Brooke smiled because he always did this when she was pregnant.

"God you are beautiful" Lucas said looking her straight in the eyes. Brooke didn't say anything she just pulled him towards her so his lips crashed with hers.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas woke up at about two o'clock in the morning to find that Brooke wasn't lying beside him. He looked around the room and found her looking out the window of their bedroom. He slowly got out of bed walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"a penny for your thoughts?" Lucas asked and she got a small smile on her lips.

"Our baby … Erin … you know the one we lost" Brooke said sadly looking out the window

"How could I forget … I think about it everyday" Lucas said and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"You know how people say everything happens for a reason? Well what reason on earth would make us loose our baby" Brooke asked

"Well we really young Brooke … maybe that was a sign telling us we weren't ready yet" Lucas said

"So then this baby will be okay right?" Brooke asked and Lucas looked at her shocked

"Of course Brooke … what makes you think it won't?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Well lately I haven't been able to keep anything down and you heard what the doctor said if I don't eat properly the baby will abort itself" Brooke said sounding scared

"You ate perfectly fine tonight Brooke. We went through this with Caleb … its just a part of pregnancy … and remember the doctor also said our baby was perfectly healthy" Lucas said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah … I guess your right" Brooke sighed and turned around "I love you, you know that? You always know how to make me feel better," Brooke said

"That's just part of my charm" Lucas said and kissed her softly

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke stood at the stove flipping the potatoes in the pan over. She suddenly felt a pair of strong warm hands come up behind her and wrap around her waist while he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Good morning" he said simply still not letting go of her. She smiled at this. She loved it … being happy.

"There is coffee ready" Brooke said and pointed to the hot coffee pot.

"Mmm … thanks my love" Lucas said and she turned around to get a real kiss from him. The kiss was amazing as always of course it left both of them breathless.

After they let go from the kiss Lucas poured himself coffee glancing up everyone in a while to see Brooke.

"Looks like I will actually be leaving a little earlier than planned" gorge said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What?! Why?" Brooke asked shocked and saddened.

"something has come up is all … I promise not to leave till tonight though" gorge promised

"dad you have been hiding something from me since you got here! Tell me what it is! NOW!" Brooke demanded

"be patient Brooke! you will find out soon!" gorge ordered and Brooke sighed in frustration.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Brooke asked as she sat on the couch with her dad.

"look I have never really had the "father daughter talk" that most dads give there daughters … I guess I always thought you didn't need it … and I was right you don't but I thought you deserved to know what I think" he began

"what are you talking about dad?" Brooke asked with a confused look on her face.

"well what I am trying to say is … I am proud of you Brooke … you are such a good mother and such a good wife and you are an amazing business woman … you amaze me Brooke because you have done something that so many people find hard to do … you got life down." He said and put his hand on her shoulder looking her in the eyes.

"dad you are acting strange … what's up?" Brooke asked

"nothing its just that I was thinking about how you and your mother had such a distant relationship and she never told you these things … these things you need to know" he said

"things like the fact that I am so proud of you" he said

"thank you" Brooke said through teary eyes.

"I love you baby girl" he said and took her into a tight hug.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Two days later**

Brooke sat at the dinner table doing her latest sketches for clothes over bros. Brooke had also been working on a new line for children …She decided it was a perfect time to expand her horizon and being pregnant gave her just the right inspiration. She looked down at her sketch that she just finished it was a cute pink outfit for a baby. She was proud. She quickly turned her head when she heard the phone ring. She walked over to the phone and answered calmly.

"Mrs. Scott?" a man said on her other line.

"Yes this is her," she said simply holding the phone close to her ear.

"I am sorry to tell you this but I have some bad news …" He began and the next few words that fell from the mans mouth made Brookes mind go blank and she dropped the phone causing it to break and shatter as Brooke fell to the floor as well.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: alrighty what could this cliffhanger be? Could it be Dan or Peyton of Brookes Company or something else? What? Let me know what you think!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**BandLforever- lol thanks so much for your review! And thanks so much for the compliment I am glad you think I write good brucas because I find them a challenge to write since they are such a good couple! That really happened to you? Wow I would have gunned it too lol. The guy was probably standing there after you left like WTF?! Lol! Thanks again please review for this chapter!**

**Tanya2byour21- hey thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the chapter! I hope this one did you justice too! Please let me know and review!**

**Flipflopgal- hey thanks so much for you review! I am really happy you liked the chapter! I was going for a fluffy brucas so I guess it worked lol! Thanks again I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- hey thanks so much for your review … yeah Lucas was the boy weren't the face just hilarious? One of those people are me but I am not telling you which one lol yeah kenzie dances and looks like a twelve year old so it made me laugh well thanks again I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Brookescott3- hey thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the brucas! I hope you liked the brucas in this chapter as well! I also hope you are happy about the pregnancy! Well thanks again and please let me know what you think!**

**Brooke6404- lol well thanks so much for your review! Brooke and Lucas are major horn dogs but I think its funny lol! Well I am glad you thought the picture was funny because it made me laugh oh so hard! well thanks again for the review!**

**PeterClaire- hey thanks so much for the review! I am really happy you liked the chapter?! Knott's is on of my favorite theme parks as well! have you seen the picture I posted up yet? Omg you have to see it the link is one my profile and the picture is SOOO funny lol! Well thanks again!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- thanks so much for the review! I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one as well! please let me know what you think!**


	27. Just A Dream

**ALL FALL DOWN **

**Authors note: all right you guys are seriously going to hate me! But you can blame Carrie Underwood and her amazingly good song just a dream for this chapter! That's what gave me the idea for it! Also I am sorry if this chapter totally sucks due to some recent spoilers for one tree hill I sort of lost my inspiration and I was in like major depression no joke.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas walked in with Caleb laughing.

"Why don't you go up stairs and do your homework" Lucas suggested and Caleb obeyed as he ran up stairs carrying his backpack.

"Brooke!" Lucas called through the house surprised that she didn't hear them come in. when Lucas didn't get an answer from Brooke he decided to look around for here. He first checked in their living room and then walked over to the kitchen. Where he found shattered pieces of their phone on the floor. He continued looking on the floor confused when his eyes moved to a corner where he found Brooke holding her knees and rocking back and fourth in a corner. Lucas immediately ran over to her falling to the floor as well.

"Brooke what's wrong?" He asked cupping her tearful cheek in his hand. She was blank. She didn't say a damn thing. She just continued to rock and let silent tears fall from her cheek. Lucas' hand moved to Brookes shoulder and gripped them tightly.

"Brooke please you got to talk to me!?" Lucas literally begged as she began to sob. So many things went through his mind. He mainly wondered if the baby was okay. He tried to see if he could see what happened some how in her eyes but all he saw was emptiness. Another tear fell from her eyes as she began to shake her head no as if she were in disbelief.

"None of this is real … its all just a dream" Brooke said as if she was trying to convince herself of it.

"Brooke looks at me!" Lucas said strongly turning her head so she was looking him dead in the eyes. "What happened?" he said in a deep strong voice.

"My dad … he … he … he died" Brooke said in a sob barley able to get the words out. Lucas' face dropped in shock. Lucas sat back against the cupboard next to her now in shock.

"Wait! What? … I mean how?" Lucas asked in complete and utter shock.

"I … I … I don't know … I mean the doctor said that it was something with his heart … I don't remember what" Brooke said in-between weeps and cries.

"How long ago did you find out?" Lucas asked

"A couple hours" she answered simply. She wiped her tears off her face as they continue to come. Lucas him self had eyes welled with tears just waiting to escape.

"Oh god Brooke come here" he said and pulled her into him as she cried into his chest he held her tight. She suddenly began to push him away.

"No … no …no" she kept mumbling as she pushed him away. "This is all just a bunch of crap! Ok … this is bullshit … it's a goddamned dream" Brooke said angrily

"Brooke …" Lucas said not knowing what to tell her he just wiped away the blackness under her eyes from the make up that she wore earlier.

"What's wrong mamma?" Caleb asked as he held a piece of his homework in his hands looking at his parents with worry.

"Come on Caleb" Lucas said getting up and taking Caleb back up stairs not wanting him to see Brooke like that.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas had Haley come pick Caleb up and of course Haley being Haley came over immediately and picked him up. Now Lucas was pouring Brooke a cup of tea thinking of some way he could some how heal her pain. He walked over to the corner that Brooke had not left and gave her the cup of tea. Brooke slowly took a sip and leaned her head against the wall behind her as a silent tear fell from her eyes.

"This isn't a dream is it? … I am not going to wake up anytime soon a let out a sigh of relief am I?" Brooke asked letting the tears roll off her eyes. Lucas wanted so badly to believe himself it was all just a bad dream. He also wanted to tell Brooke it was all a dream and let her feel happy again but he couldn't.

"No" he sighed sadly as he rested his hand on her knee and squeezed it lightly... He wanted to burst into tears himself but he had to be strong … for Brooke.

"Yeah … I didn't think so … this didn't feel like a dream" Brooke said blankly and stood up. Lucas looked at her surprised that she was standing.

"I am gonna take a shower" she said and wiped her tears away and for the first time they actually stopped coming. As Lucas watched Brooke walk upstairs to the bathroom he so desperately just wanted to grab her and hold her tightly.

Brooke slowly turned the knob to the shower letting the water run she discarded her clothes and got into the shower not caring if the water was too hot or too cold. Her nose was stuffed and red from all the crying she had done. And then suddenly as she thought of the reason for her tears they came again. But this time they weren't silent … they were sobs that she couldn't control. She rested her hand on the tile of the shower to keep her from falling and cried her heart out.

He couldn't take it anymore. Lucas walked into that bathroom and then opened that shower door and walked into it being fully clothed he grabbed Brooke and held her into a tight hug letting the tears fall from his eyes too. She stood there in his arms feeling comfort and the tear rolled on her cheeks. She griped the muscles on his back holding onto him tightly.

After a while she looked up at him, wiped her tears away, stopped crying, and kissed him. Sucking on his lip, her tongue begged for entrance and it was quickly granted. Brookes hands moved down and slipped under his shirt feeling his wet abs. The separated because air became a need. Lucas looked at her in the eyes and moved the wet pieces of hair off her cheek.

"Are you sure you want this?" Lucas asked looking her in the eyes. She nodded simply. She knew that feeling loved was exactly the kind of healing she needed.

"I love you," he said giving her a soft kiss on the lips and she removed his shirt.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The next day**

Brooke looked through the catalogue of flowers trying to find the perfect flowers for her father's funeral.

"Here you go" Lucas said placing a cup of tea in front of her and then going to take a seat next to her in the table.

"I cant do it Luke … I cant sit here and pick flowers for the … the celebration … of my fathers death" Brooke sighed and dropped the catalogue on the table frustrated and then ran her hands through her hair.

"Brooke it isn't a celebration of your dads death … it's a remembrance and acknowledgement of his life" Lucas said and placed his hand comfortingly on her back.

"You can call it whatever the fuck you want … but I cant sit here and plan it" Brooke said as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Look why don't you go take a nap and I will take care of everything," Lucas said and Brooke looked him in the eyes. She stood up and began to walk up the stairs.

Lucas sat looking through the catalogue for less than five minutes before Brooke came back.

"I am sorry … I am being selfish" she sighed and put her hair up in a messy bun. Lucas looked back at her and laughed a little.

"Its okay … you're aloud to be selfish" Lucas said and offered her a small smile witch she offered back.

"I guess I just still cant believe it happened … I didn't even know he had heart problems … and he was just here the other day! Its just so unreal that the one person who stood by me my whole life is just … just gone … like that" Brooke said and snapped her fingers as she sat next to him again. Lucas put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Look at it this way … with your dad leaving a new person will be brought into the world …our baby" Lucas said and smiled

"Yeah … that's the only good part about this … I am having a baby" Brooke said and touched her belly "you know I actually am growing quite a bit now" Brooke said and tapped her belly.

"Yeah" Lucas said smiling. He was happy she was actually talking normally and not crying like she had been for the past 40 hours. There was an awkward silence.

"I loved him … so much" she said as a tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it. "Do you think he knew that Lucas?" Brooke asked looking him in the eyes.

"With all his heart" Lucas replied wiping away the tear that fell from her eyes.

"Thank you Lucas," she said allowing another small smile come from her lips.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The funeral **

Brooke placed the black pump on her foot and stood up checking her reflection and smoothing out her black dress.

"You ready?" Lucas asked smoothing his own tux.

She nodded sadly and looked down to the floor.

"Hey … I am right here if you need me okay?" Lucas asked taking her hands in his. She looked up at him in the eyes with her own teary ones.

"Come here" he said and pulled her into a hug and softly kissed the top of her head.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke looked at the casket over the empty whole in the floor and she listened to the preacher talk as sad tears rolled from her eyes. Lucas put his hand in her supportingly and Caleb took his mothers hand as well.

"Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt …" the words left from the preachers mouth and the tears rolled from her eyes as her grip on both Lucas' and Caleb's' hands tightened. She really loved her father and she wished and hoped that somehow he could come back to here. She knew it wasn't possible but she could still wish it were. That knowledge of it being impossible was what made her really break down.

"Brooke" the preacher said urging her to grab a flower and throw it down into her father's grave. Lucas and Caleb walked with her and Brooke handed Caleb a flower. She knew he was sad and confused. All three of them as a family threw their flowers in together. As she watched the flowers hit the top of his casket she wiped away her tears.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke was getting sick and tired of being there. She just wanted to go upstairs away from all the people in her home and sleep and possibly never wake up. Did people not understand that their "I'm sorry for your loss" crap didn't mean anything to her? If they couldn't bring him back she didn't want to hear it.

"Hey girly" she said as she walked up to Haley.

"Hey … how you feeling?" Haley asked worried about Brooke. She hadn't seen much of her through this whole trauma with watching the kids and all.

"Slowly getting better … really slowly" Brooke said sadly "listen I wanted to say thank you for all the help you have been giving us … I mean with watching Caleb and all" Brooke said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its not a problem at all Brooke … that what best friends are for" Haley said with a wink. "Brooke … you know I am here for you right? … I mean for ANYTHING," Haley said putting emphasis on anything.

"Of course" Brooke said nodding with a small smile.

"Hey there you are" Lucas said coming up behind Brooke.

"Hey" Brooke said simply as she turned around to face him

"Look Caleb is up stairs … I think a good talk with you would do him good," Lucas suggested

"Yeah … I have been meaning to do that anyway" Brooke said "ill be back" she said and kissed him on the cheek softly before walking upstairs.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Knock, knock" Brooke said and entered in to sad looking boys room.

"What are ya drawing there baby boy?" Brooke asked and knelt down to his level looking at his picture.

"Grandpa" he said sadly looking back down at his picture and continuing to color.

"Listen baby … I know your sad and confused but you should know that wherever grandpa is he is happy now" Brooke said rubbing his back as he drew some more. "And even though you don't believe that … its true" Brooke said and Caleb continued to be silent.

"And he loved you … a lot" Brooke said as a tear fell down her cheek. "As a matter of fact his face lit up every time he saw you" Brooke said trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Why did he die?" Caleb asked not looking up from his art.

"He wasn't well … there was a problem with his heart … and it just didn't want to work anymore" Brooke tried to explain.

"Where is he?" Caleb asked

"I am honestly not sure … but I am sure that wherever he is … he is happy and healthy and watching over us" Brooke assured him. "He is with us everyday … right here" she said and pointed to his heart.

"Mom are we ever going to see him again?" Caleb asked looking up from his paper and into her eyes.

"Some day … a long time from now … until then you'll just have to wait" Brooke said and kissed the top of his head lightly

"Mom" Caleb said

"Yea?" she asked

"I love you" he said and hugged her

"I love you too" she said and for the first time since gorge died a real smile grew on her face

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Brooke walked down the stairs she saw a stranger talking to Lucas. Lucas pointed to Brooke as if she had something to do with the man.

"Mrs. Scott?" the man asked and Brooke nodded. She was confused. Who was this man?

"Yes?" she asked

"We need to talk about your father," he said and confusion grew even more.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- sad I know! And I am sorry but I promise good things will come out of this! Even if it was sad I hope you liked the chapter! Please let me know!**

**PeterClaire- I know its sad but good things will come out of it! I really am glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too (even if it was sad) well please let me know what you thought!**

**Tanya2byour21- ok I know this chapter was seriously sad and I am so sorry if it mad you cry! I hope the brucas made up for it! I am really happy that you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one also. I would absolutely LOVE to join your site! I love to write it's like a passion I have (even if I suck lol) well ill check it out! Thanks so much for the invite and I hope you liked this chapter please let me know!**

**BandLforever- ahhaha your review made me laugh right off the bat he, he, he! Sadly it wasn't Peyton and you are probably very upset with me but good things will come out of this! I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too! I would have been so scared if I was you guys … just thinking of a guy trying to get into my car scares me lol. I hope you loved the update and love ya too!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- hey thanks so much for your review! I am happy you liked the chapter! Its all good that you didn't reply our lives all get hectic at one point or another! Hope you liked this chapter please let me know!**

**Brooke6404- hey thanks so much for your review! You seemed anxious for this chapter lol well I hope you enjoyed it! Please do let me know what you thought! Even though art was sad I promise that good things will come from it!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- I am sorry that I killed "papa Davis" but I promise good things will come from it! And I sure hope the brucas made up for the sad stuff in the story! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter … oh and you can think of me as which ever on you want lol … but I am so not telling you because I really don't look like what I do in the picture!**

**Flipflopgal- thanks so much for your review! I really hope you liked the chapter even if it was sad! Please let me know what you thought! Thanks again!**

**CheerandBrood323- thanks so much for your review! Sadly you were right! Even if this is sad I do promise to bring good things out of it! Thanks again for your review and please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Brookescott3- hey thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you are enjoying the story! Sadly it was Brooke's dad but I promise that good things will come from this! Thanks again and please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**xbehappy160x- hey welcome to the story! I am so very happy hear that you like the story! I hope you like this chapter too! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	28. without him

**ALL FALL DOWN.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After everyone had left Brooke, Lucas, and the unknown man sat at the dinner table drinking coffee and for Brooke of course tea. Caleb left yet again with Haley. Brooke hated that she had lost so much time with her son but she didn't want him around to ask too many questions. Brooke was nervous about what his conversation was going to be about anyway.

"Alright lets cut to the chase because I am already nervous as it is … what exactly is it that we need to talk about?" Brooke asked nervously before she took a sip of tea.

"We Mrs. Scott its actually pretty simple … before your father passed on he came to me with his last wishes and those wishes included you and your family …" the man began and Lucas slid his hand over to Brookes holding it softly.

"If you look at these papers you'll understand the wishes … he wrote that him self" the man said handing Brooke paper.

Brooke pushed it away. She was far to scared to break down if she read that so she put it off. "Can you please just explain to me what it says?" Brooke asked and Lucas squeezed her hand knowing why she didn't want to read the papers.

"Well there is some personal stuff in there but basically all the legal stuff says that your father has left you and your family a house and a quite large amount of money … the house would be I believe your childhood home" the man explained and Brooke gasped in shock putting her hands in her head.

"He also asked that when it is your time to go you pass the home to his eldest grandchild Caleb" the man explained

"Wow" she said in a deep gasp of shock.

"Is there any papers needed to signed?" Lucas asked

"Yes a couple" the man said simply.

"You know can you just give us a couple of days to discuss this?" Lucas asked the man for Brooke considering the shock she was in.

"I tell you what … I will leave all the papers here for you to look over and then you can call me when you are ready" the man said putting a business card over the papers and pushing them towards Lucas before putting his coat on and leaving the house.

Lucas sighed "what are we going to do?" Lucas asked and Brooke sat there starring at the papers that lay in front of her … she didn't even blink.

"Take a shower," she said standing up. Lucas looked at her with a confused face as she walked towards the stairs she lifted her polyester dress and discarded it throwing it to the middle of the kitchen floor. Lucas smiled slightly at her little bump on her stomach at the moment he thought that had to be the sexiest thing about her. As she walked up the stairs she continued discarding her clothes clearly not caring.

"Are you coming or what?" she called and Lucas laughed a little and ran up the stairs hearing the running shower he walked into the bathroom discarding his own clothes he walked into the shower. This time things were different. Brooke didn't want to have sex … she just wanted to be held. So that's what he did he held her as the water hit them. Sure everyone in a while they would share a soft kiss but no sex.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke was in black sweat pants suit and her hair was topped on her head in a messy bun. She mixed three cups of chocolate milk and handed on to Lucas and one to Caleb while keeping one for herself.

She sat cozily on the couch beside Lucas as Caleb watched one of his favorite Disney movies called The Lion King. She nuzzled into Lucas side as he wrapped hi arm around her and kissed the top of her head softly.

"I hate to break this peace but what are we going to do about our extra house?" Lucas asked looking down at her taking a sip of her chocolate milk.

"I don't know … there is no way in hell I could ever bring myself to sell that house" Brooke said sadly. She grew up in that home … she had a lot of really great memories with her dad in that house.

"It looks like we have a pretty simple solution," Lucas said and Brooke looked up at him waiting to hear what his solution was.

"We have to sell this house and move into yours … its what's best and its what your dad would want," Lucas said simply

"Yeah but we have a lot of really great moments in this house Luke" Brooke said sadly. The thought of leaving this house broke her heart too.

"Yes but we are going to be having more kids Brooke and to be honest we are running out of room … plus we can always make more moments" Lucas said like it was the simplest thing on earth

"Are you sure? I mean do you really want to just leave all this behind us?" Brooke asked referring to the house.

"Yea … I mean it's all about moving on right? A lot has changed through this past year and I think that house could do us a lot of happiness" Lucas said and Caleb turned around with a curious look on his face

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked

"Grandpa actually left us some stuff … one of them includes a house" Brooke explained and Caleb's eyes widened with shock.

"Sweet … I love grandpa," he said happily thinking of his grandpa.

"So its okay with you if we move?" Brooke asked

"Heck ya!" Caleb said excited and Brooke sighed looking at Lucas

"Lets do it," she said with a small smile and Lucas nodded. They all turned their heads towards the television it was at a part in the movie where the dad Mufasa died. Brookes face expression turned sad and she couldn't help the frown on her face. She tried really hard to keep in the tears but the water works came coming … they were silent but she was sick of crying.

Lucas looked down at her and wiped away the tear. She looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile and lifted her chin so he could kiss her lightly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So I was thinking maybe we could do something for Caleb tomorrow … I mean he has been really sad today. I am actually a little happy that he was enjoying the movie tonight but it feels like forever since we have actually all hung out together" Brooke said and she removed the rubber band from her hair and scratching her scalp so her chocolate locks could move comfortably.

"That's sounds good … I actually think I have an idea" Lucas said and Brooke nodded with a curious face

"What is it?" Brooke asked

"It's a surprise," Lucas replied simply as he watched Brooke slip into her black nightgown. She would be wearing a lot of that lately … black … its such a shame too because Brooke was gorgeous in bright colors … and besides she is the kind of bright girl.

"Alright fine have it your way … but it better be fun" Brooke said and crawled onto the bed. She crawled towards Lucas with a smirk on her face as she noticed he was looking at her cleavage.

"Perv!" she protested

"Tease!" he protested back as she came over to him and straddled him wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him in for a soft kiss.

"I love you," she said as they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you too my pretty girl" Lucas said and kissed her again.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me these past few days" she said looking into his eyes.

"Thank you for letting me in" Lucas said simply and she nodded getting off of him and climbing into the covers. Lucas himself got into the covers and he wrapped his arms around Brooke as they stared into each other's eyes. Their hands lay in between their faces. Lucas took Brookes hand and kissed it lightly. Her face was serious as if something deep was on her mind.

"My dad loved you" she said her eyes bright from the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You think?" Lucas asked and she nodded simply "you sure he didn't think I was a worthless piece of shit who didn't deserve his daughter? Because that's what I think" Lucas said not looking into her eyes as if he was ashamed.

"Nah you could be a complete piece of shit but he didn't think so" Brooke said and laughed

"Ha, ha very funny" he said dryly and rolled his eyes.

"No but for real … I think he knew you were sorry and you knew what you did was a complete ass move … I think he was actually on a mission to get us back together" Brooke explained and laughed

"Yeah" Lucas sighed

"You know actually if you think about it my dad brought us together," Brooke said and Lucas looked up at her confused

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked

"Well if my dad hadn't gotten the job for coaching the ravens we probably would have never met" Brooke explained

"Oh but we would have … people that our meant to be together always find their way in the end" Lucas said quoting her "look at you Brooke Davis … forgetting your own rules … I am shocked!" Lucas said enthusiastically

"Shut up!" Brooke said and Lucas grabbed her left hand and kissed it.

"I love you" he said "and your right your dad did bring us together … I guess we have a lot to thank him for" Lucas said as he traced the band around her finger.

"I love you too broody boy" Brooke said and kissed him softly "you know I was thinking maybe before I get all humungous we could go visit your mom … you know life's too short" Brooke said and Lucas smiled

"Yeah … thank you … for thinking of her … I guess I understand why she loves you so much" Lucas said and kissed Brooke again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Momma where's dad at?" Caleb asked taking a bit of his bacon that was on his plate.

"To be honest I have no idea … but I do know he is coming back with a surprise for you!" Brooke said waiting for his reaction. Exactly what she expected big wide eyes with a huge smile?

"What is it momma?!" Caleb asked curiously with excitement.

"I don't know baby … this is probably the reason he didn't tell me … I tend to slip things" Brooke admitted as she took a bite of his bacon.

"Kind of like when you told me daddy was getting me the play station for Christmas?" Caleb asked and Brooke sighed

"Yeah … or in other words when you got me in trouble! I swear your dad wouldn't leave me alone the whole month because I slipped!" Brooke sighed and took a seat on the bar beside her son.

"Mamma does it feel weird?" Caleb asked with a look of curiosity.

"Does what feel weird?" Brooke asked confused by his question.

"Having a baby on you" Caleb answered simply.

"I guess you could say it feels weird … I thinks its more amazing than weird … like when you were in my tummy I would talk to you and sometimes read dads book to you and you would kick me like you were trying to say something" Brooke said remembering her pregnancy.

"Mamma ill always be your number one right?" Caleb asked

"Of course … ill love all my babies equally but your special because you were my first to raise" Brooke explained and kissed Caleb's head.

"Do you think about the baby a lot?" Caleb asked

"Everyday" Brooke answered simply remembering her first pregnancy.

"Alright you two can come out and see the surprise now" Lucas said walking in the house and before Brooke could protest Caleb was out the door leaving an almost empty plate of food. Lucas waited for the laughing brunette to come over to him. When she did he took her hand and they went outside.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Caleb said in pure happiness and Brooke's eyes went wide when she realized what he was so happy about.

"You got him a bike?!" Brooke said in utter shock.

"Well I thought it was time he learned to ride … plus a day in the park with you and my son" Lucas began and kissed her "sounded… Just… about… perfect" Lucas said in between kisses and Brooke smiled at each kiss.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright remember NO LOOKING BACK! I am going be holding on the whole time" Lucas promised and Caleb nodded as he began to pedal a few seconds later Lucas let go.

"Why do parents always lie about holding on?" Brooke asked sitting under a shaded tree.

"Because it works" Lucas shrugged pointing to Caleb who was riding by himself.

"Look mamma I am doing it!" Caleb said happily and as he looked back the bike tipped over bringing him down with it and an eruption of cries filled the park air.

"Caleb this is why I told you not to look back" Lucas said running over to his son picking him up and bringing him over to worried looking brook who was already getting her first aid kit out. She immediately began cleaning off the cut on his knee. Lucas smiled at how good she was to him.

"Ow mamma that stings!" Caleb cried out through his tears

"I know baby … I am almost done I promise" Brooke said putting some cream on the cut and then putting a band aid over it and of course kissing the top of the band aid.

"There all better" Brooke said looking up at her son who was no longer crying but wiping away his tears "there you go … why don't you go on the play ground for a little and take a break from the bike" she suggested and Caleb nodded running over to the playground.

"Your good to him ya know?" Lucas said looking at her as she put the band-aids back into her purse.

"I hope so," she said simply looking up at him "ya know besides the whole him falling off the bike part … this was a good idea Luke" Brooke admitted

"Really?" Lucas asked

"Yea I got to hand it to ya Luke. Your pretty good yourself" Brooke said with a smile as she laid down on the blanket looking at the tree branches above her. She didn't expect it but Lucas lay onto of her giving her a small kiss.

"We must look like the worst parents in the world ya know? We aren't even watching our son … instead we are making out under a tree" Brooke said with a laughter.

"Nah were not bad parents … were just in love" Lucas said and kissed her softly she giggled through the kiss and he pulled out of the kiss looking at her strange. Why was she laughing?

"You are so beyond cheesy" she said and giggled "but get off me Caleb already went MIA once that's one too many for me" Brooke said sitting up and looking for her son. She quickly found him and didn't take her eyes off him.

"What's on your mind?" Lucas asked noticing her broody face which he VERY RARELY saw.

"You" she said simply still looking over Caleb "I just wonder how you could possibly feel so loved by some one to the point where they can take your mind off anything … even something like loosing a father … you're the first person who has ever done that to me. You have given me some sort of weird safe feeling … like everything is going to be perfectly fine …even though a big part of me know it isn't" Brooke said not staring into his eyes because she was afraid if she did she would break down and bawl.

He put his finger under her chin turning her head towards him so she was looking him in the eyes.

"That's because everything is going to be perfectly fine" Lucas said in a promising way and as he cupped her cheek and tears welled in her eyes they slowly began to move in for a kiss and just before their lips touched they got trampled on by an overly excited Caleb.

"Ok way to much excitement for you … I think its time we go home" brook groaned and Lucas laughed nodding in agreement.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke sat at the dinner table looking at the folder. The folder that contained papers. The papers her deceased father wrote. She took a deep breath and opened the folder. The first thing she noticed was an envelope. She looked at it curiously and opened it. She began to read.

_Hey my precious purple monkey,_

_Now that you are reading this I want to say I am sorry. I am sorry that I wasn't there a lot when I should have been. I am sorry I didn't give you the kind of mother you deserved. And most of all I am sorry I didn't tell you I was ill. The reason I didn't tell you is because I knew there was nothing you could do and you being well Brooke Davis (Scott) would protest. Let me just get to the point of this letter. The following things I tell you are because I know you and I know how you are … so please just obey me!_

_Sign the papers Brooke! Do it for me please. And will you please stop being sad … brooding over me isn't going to change anything … besides brooding is more Lucas' style. I know you loved me Brooke … and god could only know how much I love you. _

_I'll be watching over you baby girl. Now go be happy in that big beautiful home of yours. And buy my grand babies lots of presents with that money!_

_You're loved always,_

_Dad_

Brooke wiped her tears and got the papers out of the folder. She turned the first page scanned over it and signed the papers. Lucas came up being her and kissed the top of Brookes head while messaging her shoulders "he would be proud of your Brooke Scott" Lucas said and Brooke squeezed Lucas' hand that lay on her shoulder. She didn't know what she would do without lucas.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**BandLforever- let me begin by saying THANK YOU! Ok everything you said in your review was like taking words right of the tip of my tongue! You know if they are going to freaking ruin my life and put leyton on the show for 3 years straight the least they could do is give us very LOYAL brucasers freaking endgame!! Or possibly keep oth going! Seriously Chad and Sophia better have said no because they want to move on in their CAREER life or else I will be so pissed! I mean wtf! If brucas wasn't going to be endgame then why the hell would he give us hope all this season … I mean with them saying I love you and all that and more! And why would he have Lucas make the shot in season 3! And why was Brooke the one standing next to him when his dreams came true!! Honestly I think that's what makes me so upset about all this is that mark threw us bones and got our hopes up and now he is going to crush us?? WTF!! Lol another thing that really pisses me off is they won! Stupid pucasers actually won (well technically they didn't cause our couple is still better but still)! Ugh … whatever! But Omg isn't just a dream music video just the saddest thing ever! Ok I'm going to stop now he, he, he!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- hey thanks so much for your review! I know I saw your video and I loved it! I know it's sad! Well I hope you liked this chapter please let me know what you thought!**

**Flipflopgal- thanks so much for your review! Please leave a review for this chapter!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- thanks so much for your review! I am so sorry for your loss the same thing happened to mew and I think that's where the idea for dropping the flowers came from.**

**Tanya2byour21- hey thanks so much for your review! It makes me really happy that this chapter did justice because writing something sad is always a challenge for me because I am always so happy lol … well thanks again an please review!**

**Brooke6404- hey thanks so much for the review! Well I hope you liked this chapter please review and let me know what you thought!**

**CheerandBrood323- hey thanks so much for your review I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too! Please let me know and review!**

**PeterClaire- hey thanks so much for your review! I am glad you liked the chapter! And I totally agree with you just a dream is an amazing song have you seen the music video? The saddest thing ever! Well thanks again I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Brookescott3- thanks so much for your review! I know it killed me that I killed papa Davis but I needed drama and then I decided to have some stuff come out from his death! Well I hope you liked the chapter please review!**

**Xbehappy160x- thanks so very much for your review! It is really nice to hear from you! I am glad you liked the last chapter and I really hope this one did you justice! Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- hey thanks so much for the review! I am really happy you liked the last chapter … even if it was sad! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	29. i could talk to you all night

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**1 week later.**

"I cant believe you are gonna do this to me Brooke" Lucas sighed sadly.

"I know … I am sorry ok? I thought you understood I do this every year," Brooke said looking through her closet and picking out a dress.

"But for a whole month? That's far too long … what if I miss something important like the baby kicking for the first time?" Lucas said and Brooke laughed

"Luke … chill out okay … I will be back before you know it … its just that this is something I have to do … its work" Brooke said folding clothes and placing them in the suit case.

"I can't believe you're going to New York for a whole month!" Lucas pouted yet again falling onto the bed with a sigh of frustration and Brooke laughed.

"I tell you what… how about we do something special tonight … like just the two of us" Brooke suggested and Lucas sat up on the edge of the bed. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck looking down at the boy who had a glimmer in his eyes.

"You mean like kind of romantic?" he asked with a big goofy smile and Brooke laughed.

"Yes I mean romantic … jeesh you are a bigger of a girl than I am!" Brooke said and Lucas frowned.

"I am not! And I can prove that tonight!" Lucas said with a smirk and a wink.

"DIRTY!" Brooke said and they both laughed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know Haley must be so annoyed with us … I mean every time we need "alone time" she watches Caleb for us … it actually makes me wonder if they get any" Brooke said and laughed placing her purse on the counter. They had just gotten back from dropping Caleb off at Haley's house.

"Oh trust me they do … I freaking walked in on that the other day … I swear the image is burned into my mind for life" Lucas said with a disgusted face.

"No way!? You walked in on them? That is just sick man … wait where were the kids at?" Brooke asked confused

"Well Caleb and Amanda were still in school and I guess the rules are that "if the baby is asleep it is perfectly fine to get it on" their words not mine" Lucas quoted and Brooke erupted into giggles.

"Wow" Brooke sighed after she laughed, "so what exactly do you have planned for us to do today?" Brooke asked being her normal cheerful self and jumping up sitting on the counter.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could order a pizza pop in a movie and snuggle on the couch together … or do more than snuggle … I guess that part is up to you" Lucas said with a kinked eyebrow.

"Hmmm … that sounds right about perfect!" Brooke said and kissed him softly on the lips.

"So your not gonna tell me your decision?" Lucas asked

"Nope … you'll just have to wait and see!" Brooke said and Lucas threw his head back in laughter.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I swear every single time I watch the end to this movie I get chills down my spine and butterflies in my tummy" Brooke said with a huge smile

"What is your obsession with this movie step up anyway?" Lucas asked looking at her confused.

"Correction: it is step up 2 the streets and didn't you just watch it! I mean you cant tell me that the main character wasn't hot cause I so know you thought so … and did you see the way they danced?! It was so sexy and so passionate … no I take it back the ending scene is just flat out great dancing now the salsa scene THAT was sexy and passionate! Oh my god and did you see their kiss at the end! God damn that is one beautiful kiss!" Brooke babbled on about the movie

"Wow … you have problems … you are like a thirteen year old … you get obsessed with this weird stuff! I remember last time we watched this you would not stop talking about the couple," Lucas said and Brooke smiled

"Well they are too cute ok! And you know what else gets me? Is the girl is brunette and the guy is blonde … just like you and me!" Brooke said and Lucas laughed

"We totally need to watch the first one now!" Brooke said in excitement and she tried to stand but Lucas brought her back down.

"No way!" he protested and Brooke pouted. "You are going to make me fall asleep and I seriously want to spend time with you … I mean you are leaving me tomorrow for a whole month!" Lucas said and Brookes frown slowly changed into a smile.

"Alright fine" Brooke sighed and put her knees over him so that his legs were in-between hers and she was straddling him. She slowly dipped down for a soft sweet kiss.

"So I am guessing we aren't just snuggling" Lucas said in-between kisses.

"Mmm…" Brooke moaned into the kiss. She quickly separated from the kiss though. She had an excited look on her face.

"Oooh!! You know what we should really do?" Brooke asked with a mischievous smile.

"Judging by the look on your face I am guessing I don't want to" Lucas, said afraid of what her next words would be.

"We should totally do it in public!" Brooke said with a giggle.

"What?!" Lucas asked completely shocked and even more shocked when he saw the serious look on her face. "Brooke, are you crazy?! We cant do that…" Lucas began but was quickly cut off.

"Why not!?" she asked folding her arms across her chest and Lucas was silent "exactly!" she said

"Wait no Brooke we cant do it because we are grown up s now we aren't kids anymore … I mean look we are married and expecting our second child" Lucas said pointing down at her belly.

"So what! I mean yeah I get it we are supposed to act like adults now and all that bull crap but we are still young and you can't argue with that! Besides when was the last time we did something exciting like this!" Brooke pouted.

"Brooke seriously I think your hormones are getting the best of you … cant we just do it on the kitchen counter or something?" Lucas asked and broke shook her head.

"First of all EW! My son eats on that counter ya know!? And second you said I got to choose what we would do for this section of the night and I choose this!" Brooke said and Lucas had no way out. she got off his lap "ill be waiting for you in the car." She said grabbing the car keys and walking out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh my god" Lucas said and rubbed his eyes shocked by her decision. She giggled at his reaction.

"I thought you might say something like that" she said and laughed. She took the keys out of the ignition and said "are you ready?"

"No! … Its official you have lost your mind Brooke! I mean out of all places the river court?!" Lucas asked completely in shock still.

"Ok well considering you are already being a total energy sucker and making this fun idea be not so fun … I guess we can do it in the car" Brooke said and rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute! You actually wanted to like do this out in the open?" Lucas asked getting even more shocked

"Well yeah. I mean this supposed to be memorable and fun," Brooke said

"I feel like I am back in high school again," Lucas said looking out at the court.

"Maybe you should pretend you are … you cared far less back then" Brooke said and hopped over to the passenger seat straddling Lucas yet again. He placed his hands on her hips suddenly forgetting his worries of being seen and he looked straight at her beautiful fact as she slowly buttoned down his shirt.

"God you are beautiful," he said truthfully. So true that you could hear the truth in his voice and see the truth in his eyes. "I love you," he said and again there was that truth that took Brookes breath away.

"I love you too" she said with a smile and kissed him quickly before she removed her shirt and so did Lucas.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well even I have to admit that was fun" Lucas said and laughed walking into their home with half way put on clothes.

"Yeah it was pretty fun … did you see those kids faces? I mean they were like glued to us like we were free porn on TV" Brooke said with a giggle.

"We practically were" Lucas said truthfully.

"Yeah … oh my god though you should have seen your face! You like practically threw me off and all I heard was you screaming "start the car, start the car, go!" man that has got be our funniest moment yet!" Brooke said laughing remembering what happened.

"Yeah" Lucas sighed, "I cant believe you are leaving" Lucas sighed and Brooke laughed

"Seriously are we going to go through this again?! … I swear I am coming home as soon as possible," Brooke said looking him dead in the eyes.

"You promise?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded

"On my life" she said and suddenly she got sad "oh my god … that's the first time I thought about my dad all day" Brooke said feeling a rush of guilt.

"Oh please tell me that what I see in those big beautiful hazel eyes is not guilt," Lucas asked

"Yes it is guilt Luke! I mean he is my dad and he barley died this week! I mean I should be sad sulking in my pain and I am sitting here laughing with you and being a complete ass over my dad!" Brooke said angrily "why the hell am I not mourning?" Brooke asked angrily.

"Because that's exactly what he didn't want you to do … and you know it Brooke … your dad would want you to be happy … to celebrate your success and your soon coming child" Lucas said and Brooke looked down at the floor.

"I think I just need a moment alone" Brooke said walking to the back of the house.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After about an hour Lucas decided to go upstairs and check on Brooke. He walked into the bedroom slowly only to find Brooke lying on the bed holding a picture of her and her dad. Lucas smiled a small smile and put the covers over Brooke before lying down beside her and just starring at her.

He truly felt bad he knew what it was like to loose a parent and he hated knowing that Brooke felt the pain that he felt when Keith had died. He wished he could somehow just heal all the pain in one day and let Brooke be back to normal or even if it were possible he would want to bring her dad back. He knew it would take time and thinking about the fact she would be gone for a month made him realize he wouldn't be there to help her cope and when he realized that a frown appeared on his face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright cal … promise to have fun with your dad and please don't make to much trouble for him! I am gonna miss you so much and I promise to call every single night!" Brooke said and hugged him tightly.

"Mom I cant breathes!" Caleb groaned and Brooke reeled his hug kissed his forehead.

"I love you baby boy" she said with a smile

"I love you too mamma" Caleb said

"Kiss please?" Brooke asked and Caleb gave her a quick peck on the lips that was followed with a tight hug. Brooke stood up and looked Lucas in the eyes.

"I am really going to miss you" Lucas said and hugged her tightly taking in that smell the smell she would always wear: sweet pea. He would really miss that smell. He kissed the top on her head.

"Look I want you to call if you need ANYTHING. Don't even hesitate to call you got it?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded

"I am going to miss you Lucas Scott, love of my life" she said and took him into a deep kiss.

"Sick mom!" Caleb protested with a scrunched up face Brooke giggled

"Alrighty my loves … I need to go" Brooke said giving each of them on last hug and kiss before leaving them with a wave as she boarded the plane.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Third day in New York.**

Brooke sat at a table in her hotel room drinking orange juice and drawing sketches for work. She had only been there three days and she was really ready to go home. You would be surprised how many paparazzi find you when you are in New York.

Words couldn't describe how much she missed Lucas and Caleb. She smiled as she thought of them. They were the joy of her life and knowing that her family was happy again. She was taken out of her thoughts by the vibrating iPhone.

_Want to talk dirty?;) _

_xoxoxo Lucas_

She looked at the text and laughed.

You know I remember a time when I was the kinky one

_Brooke_

She sat there smiling and drawing on the paper waiting for his reply.

Yeah? Well that time has come and passed! Come on talk dirty to me baby!

_Lucas (I am practically begging)_

Brooke again read the text and laughed

_No husband, you are begging. _

_I miss you :)_

_Brooke_

She really did miss him and she wished that she could be in Tree Hill in his arms.

I miss you too and I love you

_Lucas_

She read the text and smiled but was interrupted by the phone vibrating again. She looked at the screen and it read _Lucas calling…_

She smiled and immediately answered it.

"Ooh Lucas I guess you really are feeling kinky … are your sure you don't want to try cyber?" Brooke asked and laughed

"No … phone is way better because I can actually hear you" Lucas said and both of them laughed. "So how's new York?" Lucas asked

"Good … so far I have been bombarded by paparazzi and I am working on sketches! Oh and tomorrow I have a fashion show to go to … I still have no idea what I am going to wear" Brooke sighed and Lucas grew a grin on his face. He loved how she was so into her work.

"God I miss you Brooke Scott" Lucas sighed into the phone

"You do realize I have been gone less than a day right? I mean if you are already missing me what the hell are you going to do about the rest of the month?" Brooke asked and Lucas sighed

"Wallow in pity and eat lots of ice cream" Lucas said and Brooke laughed into the phone

Wow you're so gay … and wow does ice cream sound good right now" Brooke said thinking about ice cream and Lucas laughed.

"How's the baby?" he asked seriously.

"Great! Nothing that isn't normal has happened everything seems to be perfectly fine" Brooke said and patted her stomach looking down at it with a smile.

"That's good" Lucas said happily

"How's Caleb?" Brooke asked

"Good … he is at school right now … but he is doing good he misses you" Lucas said

"I miss you guys so much" Brooke admitted.

"Oh and I miss you too pretty girl" Lucas sighed

"Look Luke I have to go right now and finish these sketches but ill calls you tonight …alright?" Brooke asked

"Yeah" Lucas said simply

"Alright I love you Luke" Brooke said and Lucas replied back with an 'I love you too pretty girl'

She sighed sadly because she wanted to talk to him all night but she couldn't.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: alright sorry for the late update ...I am Portuguese so lately there have been like a lot of bullfights and festivals I had to go to … I am also sorry for the total random ness of this chapter … its all over the place but I hope you like it anyway!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Flipflopgal- hey thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well! Please leave a review! It's always great to hear what you think!**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- thanks so much for your review. I really love hearing from you! Please leave a review for this chapter!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you loved the chapter! I really hope you liked this one too! Its always really great hearing from you …you are one of my favorite reviewers so please review!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope this chapter-lightened things up a bit! Well its great hearing from you please review!**

**BandLforever- for sure man we probably are long lost sisters! We obviously agree on like EVERYTHING lol! I don't even care anymore I used be all pissed because mark gave us the cheapest brucas scenes but hell as long as they are together in the end I don't give a ! Lol any who thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one too!**

**PeterClaire- hey thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this on too! I know my brother taught me how to ride my bike and he totally lied to me and I totally fell on my face lol oh well … thanks again and please leave a review!**

**Tanya2byour21- thanks so much for your review I am really happy you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too! The fact that the letter actually made you cry is a huge compliment because that means I am actually doing a good job! Thanks again and please leave a review!**

**Brooke6404- hey thanks so much for the review! Well it sounds like you liked the chapter! That makes me really happy! I hope you enjoyed this one as much as you did the last chapter! Please do leave a review!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- hey thanks so much for your review! I am super happy you liked the chapter and I am REALLY happy you liked the story all together! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Please leave a review!**


	30. phone calls

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So I haven't missed anything with the baby right?" Lucas asked and Brooke laughed. That had to be the fifth time he asked since she got on the phone with him.

"No Lucas … the only thing you are missing out on is me getting fatter," Brooke said as she looked through her clothes for what she would wear tonight.

"You are not getting fatter Brooke" Lucas promised. "So what's going on tonight?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Well … I have to go shopping for a dress for next weeks fashion show … you know the one where my designs get shown … and then after that I have a fashion show to be at tonight" Brooke explained.

"Not that I want to go to the fashion show because fashion just isn't my thing … but I really wish I could be there with you" Lucas said sadly and Brooke smiled.

"I know … I wish you could be with me too … but we have a son that needs you down there … sorry husband … looks like your going to have to have blue balls for a little longer" Brooke said and laughed as Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Who said I have blue balls? Having a dirty text fest with you is plenty good for me" Lucas said and Brooke laughed

"I am sure it is" Brooke said remembering their text messages last night.

"Guess what?" Lucas asked excited.

"What?" Brooke asked wondering what he was so excited about.

"Only a week and a half till you come home," Lucas said with a goofy laugh, which caused Brooke to laugh.

"Jeez Luke … are marking off the day on your calendar?!" Brooke asked

"Yes as a matter of fact I am!" Lucas said and they both laughed

"I miss you Lucas" Brooke said

"I miss you too Brooke" Lucas said and it was silent for a while

"Alright … I have to go husband … but ill call tonight." Brooke promised

"Alright I love you" Lucas said

"I love you too husband" Brooke said with a smile and hung up.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked into the building where the fashion show for tonight would be going on and she definitely didn't look pregnant at all. She looked amazing and guys had their eyes all over her. And as always the girls wanted to be her.

Brooke immediately walked up to the bar and asked for water. As she drank a sip of the water she watched the people mingle and the couples kiss and she really wanted to have Lucas there with her.

"What's a lovely girl like you doing here alone and drinking water?" the guy asked and he was clearly drunk and making a fool out of himself. Brooke didn't answer the question.

"Playing hard to get are you?" the guy said and put his hands on her waist. Brooke slapped his hands away and the guy looked at her in shock.

"What the hell lady?!" the guy said clearly pissed off. He grabbed her wrist tightly and Brooke was squirming in pain.

"Get your hands off me you bastard" Brooke said still trying to get out of his grasp.

"You better watch your self" the guy said and let go of her hand and then walked away. Brooke watched the guy go and she looked at him with total disgust and shock. It was pigs like that who gave men their reputation in this world.

Brooke ignored the guy and went on with her night taking a seat to watch the show. She got her note pad out and as the show went on she took notes on the articles of clothing. Just as she always did.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

1 week later.

"All right Caleb sleep good and do me a favor and have lots of nice dreams for mamma," Brooke said into the phone with a smile.

"I will mamma … you sleep well too … goodnight mamma I love you" Caleb said in his footie pajamas with a smile on his face.

"I love you too baby" Brooke said and Caleb handed the phone to Lucas.

"So where are you?" Lucas asked

"Well I am about to enter my hotel building … how has he been?" Brooke asked

"Really good actually … he talks about you non stop" Lucas said and both brook and Lucas smiled.

"That's good" Brooke said happily as she sighed in relief entering the elevator.

"Listen … our son is calling for me to read him a story … but call me tomorrow?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded

"Of course … I love you Lucas Scott," she said into the phone.

"And I love you pretty girl" Lucas said and they both hung up.

Brooke walked into her hotel room coming home from yet another fashion show and she threw her purse on the bed grabbing water from her mini fridge. She gulped down the water and took a bite out of a cookie. She definitely wasn't expecting to see what she saw when she turned around. As a matter of fact when she turned around she jumped.

"Oh my god!! What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked completely shocked and not knowing what to say.

"Surprised to see me I can see." The man said and it sent shivers down Brooke's spine.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: don't kill me ok?! I know its really short and I am really sorry I just didn't have time to write a big chapter. I promise the next chapter will be long! All right please review!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Flipflopgal- thanks so much for the review! I am really happy you like the chapter! I am also really happy you are enjoying all the brucas! Well thanks again and please leave a review for this chapter… I hope it did you justice!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- hey thanks so much for your review! About the bullfights … I am actually Portuguese and I do live in America and the bullfights for Portuguese people are pretty good. They don't hurt the bull in anyway. Basically it's just the bull chasing after the people in the rink lol. It's actually pretty hilarious to watch these guys go in the rink thinking they are all cool and then they get rammed. I think it's really funny. If they hurt the bull I wouldn't go watch it! I am actually an animal lover myself lol. Well thanks for the review and please leave one for this chapter … hope it did you justice.**

**Tanya2byour21- thanks for your review! I am really happy you liked the chapter! I actually did originally want to have them hook up in Tric but I wrote it and decided it didn't exactly fit the way I wanted … oh well there is always another day I can do it. Thanks again for the review please leave one for this chapter!**

**PeterClaire- thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you enjoyed the chapter and the brucas! I hope this chapter did you justice as well … please leave a review!**

**CheerandBrood323- wow how old is Chad now? And how old is kenzie? Wow that just kind of makes me laugh! Well anyway thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the chapter and brucas! I hope this one did you justice too! Please leave a review!**

**Brooke6404- thanks so much for your review. Lol Luke is just a little horny. Buy hey its funny right? Well I am happy to hear from you and I hope you liked this chapter please let me know and leave a review!**

**BandLforever- lol wow I guess I should start off with thanks so much for the review! Lol the feeling is mutual by the way … you are my new favorite person too! Don't we all wish Chad would leave us a dirty text message! That would be the best thing ever! So how old is Chad now? And how old is kenzie? Wow that just makes me laugh! BTW you're really creative! Tuesday at Wal-Mart? That just made me laugh! Hey can you explain to me what's going on with the whole Carrie/ Jessica/ Tony thing? I am so on team Carrie but I am so lost! Lol what's up with Jessica going all country? Talk about Carrie wannabe! Lol thanks for the Myspace add BTW and thanks once more for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- hey thanks so much for your review! I am really happy that you liked the chapter! You're a dirty birdie lol but its all good because we all know e want to "cheer him up" lol well thanks again and please leave a review for this chapter!**

**BabyBlueBeauty- hey thanks so much for the review! I am happy to hear that you have been reading the whole time! What a coincidence us both being Portuguese! So do you live in America? Any who thanks again and please leave a review again some time soon!**


	31. guess who?

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_I see your surprised to see me" the man said and it sent shivers down her back._

"Just a little" she said with her hand over her heart with shock.

"It's been a long time since I have seen you Brooke Davis" he said moving closer slowly.

"Yea it clearly has … my last name is Scott … what the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked still completely in shock.

"Oh … so the rumors are true … you did marry the Scott boy treating you right my lady?" he asked slipping his index finger underneath her chin softly.

"ERIC! Stop beating around the bush!" she said slapping his hand away. "What are you doing here? And what are you doing out of jail!?" Brooke asked angrily. Seeing him was overwhelming.

"Got out of jail last week … decided I would pay you a little visit" he said with a grin on his face as he slipped his hand around her waist pulling her towards him quickly and lustfully kissed her before she had the chance to protest. She slapped him across the face and pushed him away.

"I have been pushed around by guys before Eric and ill be damned if I let it happen again!" she said angrily as he rubbed the red spot on his cheek.

"How is the Scott boy treating you?" he asked again. She walked passed him and over towards her hotel room door.

"That would be none of your business … but to spare us both the time … he treats me like a princess … now get out!" she said angrily and wiped her mouth disgusted by the kiss.

"Fine" he sighed digging his hands deep into his pockets and walking for the open door. "But I hope you know this isn't the last of us" he said and gave her a small peck again she slapped him and he laughed walking out the door.

"Oh yes it is!" she said angrily and slammed the door in his face locking it quick. The guy still gave her the creeps after all these years.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Coming!" Brooke yelled out as she rolled out of bed making her way to the door which hade someone on the other side of it banging like a maniac.

"I thought I told you …" she began thinking that the person was Eric. To her surprise it wasn't and when she realized who it was she was so shocked that she was speechless.

"Were you expecting someone?" Lucas asked with a grin on his face. Brooke jumped up happily and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and smelled that sweet smell that he had missed for the past month.

"What are you doing here Luke?! Where is Caleb?" she questioned still in his arms he set her back down on the floor and gave her a long soft kiss before answering her.

"Well I couldn't let you do your fashion show alone … and I missed you too much not to take this opportunity … Caleb is with hales … this was actually her idea" Lucas explained.

"Oh my god!" Brooke squealed and jumped up into his arms again.

"Your bump is getting bigger" hesitated hugging her still. He could feel the small bump on her belly resting on his own stomach.

"Yea" she said and gave him a kiss "come in she said going back to the floor and taking his hand leading Lucas into her hotel room.

"Well this is nice" Lucas said and looked around her hotel room. He placed down his small duffle bag and turned around to face Brooke digging his hands into his pockets. "Who were you expecting?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Oh … uhm … well" Brooke stuttered "no one" she lied with a small smile. She walked up to him slowly and wrapped her arms around him and he took her into a hug and smiled. He really did miss her and it felt so good to have her in his arms again.

"I missed you" she sighed deeply into his chest and then gave his chest a small kiss.

"And I missed you" Lucas said and kissed the top of her head gently "so what time is your fashion show at?" Lucas asked and Brooke looked up at him with a smile. She loved that he was so interested in her career.

"Well its at seven tonight! Gosh Luke I cannot even tell you how much weight you took off my shoulders by coming here!" Brooke said and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Good" Lucas said with a smile "I have some news actually … someone made an offer on our house" Lucas said to Brooke. And he saw the sadness come as she thought of her dad.

"That's great" Brooke said with a small smile. This past month with work gave her time to heal. And she did do exactly that. She healed all those open wounds and memories of her father. It gave her time to think about how he was in a good place now. She still couldn't help but miss him.

"Yea … if we like the offer we might be moving out sooner than we thought" Lucas said with a smile.

"Good … you know this month actually gave me time to think and when I thought about it … I am excited to move into our new home. I mean we are going to make a lot of great memories in that home … and I really love being the girl behind the red door," Brooke said with a smile Lucas tucked a spare hair behind her ear and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm proud of you Brooke Scott" Lucas said and kissed her forehead, which made her smile.

"So want to make those text messages come to life?" Brooke asked and kinked her eyebrow.

"I thought you would never ask" Lucas said and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they fell on the bed together.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So this guy totally hit on me and he was mad because I was mad! Whatever he was an ass anyway!" Brooke sighed as she let her hair that was in the curling iron down.

"Wow what an ass!" Lucas joked as he straightened his tie in the mirror that was in the other room … but Brooke was 100 serious.

"I know right?" Brooke sighed frustrated and brushed through her hair lightly and then sprayed her hair with a little hairspray. "Alright I'm ready now … what about you?" Brooke asked walking out of the bathroom and smoothening out her dress. It was a white long dress that was loose around her so that paparazzi wouldn't make a huge fuss over her pregnancy. She didn't think they would because she wasn't showing too much … she was much bigger at 18 weeks with Caleb. But it didn't matter she still looked absolutely flawless.

"Aww Lucas you look so handsome" Brooke said and smiled proudly at his reflection.

"You look pretty damn amazing your self …pretty girl" Lucas said and gave her a wink as he still ride to straighten out his tie.

"Why thank you darling" Brooke said and batted her eyes "how long have you been working on that tie?" Brooke asked and nudged her head towards the tie a little.

"Just a little while" Lucas said and shrugged.

"Let me help you out" Brooke said and set her purse down on the bed before walking over to Lucas and tying his tie correctly. "There we go" she said and smoothened it out before looking up at him. "All better" she said with a smile that showed her perfect teeth.

"I love you" Lucas said looking into her eyes with a smile.

"And I love you Lucas Scott" Brooke said and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a soft small kiss.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked in right after walking through the carpet. Brooke was absolutely positive there would be lots of drama on front pages of magazines about her pregnancy. She wasn't showing much but Brooke didn't wear maternity dresses unless it was necessary and they knew that.

"Just go sit down … I have to back stage for a while and check on the models" Brooke said and he nodded. She gave him a small peck before walking back stage.

She entered the back stage and smiled at all the models that looked absolutely perfect. All her clothes fit them perfectly. These girls she had picked throughout the past month were perfect.

"Mrs. Scott we have a problem we start in thirty minutes and no one knows where the formal line is at!" the woman said in a panic but Brooke was completely calm.

"They clothes are in the back" Brooke said with a smile and the woman nodded running to go find them. Brooke walked throughout the crowd and as she made her way further her face turned to a frown. There _he_ was.

"What the hell are you doing back here?! You need strict backstage pass to get back here!" Brooke said angrily as she grabbed his arm and turned him around from the model he was hitting on.

"Relax Brookie" he said and tucked her hair behind her ear. "… I am here with her," he said and pointed to the model he was hitting on who was now placing on some fishnet stockings.

"You can't be here!" she said angrily "security!" Brooke called out to the buff man at the door.

"Jeez Brooke … you seriously need to relax" he said and crossed his arms across is chest.

"And you need to leave" Brooke said as the security approached her "please escort him out!" Brooke said angrily and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes ma'am" the man said and took Eric by the arm leading him out of the building.

"Hey Brooke … who was that" Rachel asked tapping Brookes arm. Brooke turned around and hugged her best friend.

"It was nobody" Brooke said and rolled her eyes. "You look amazing Rach … how is everything going from what you can tell anyway?" Brooke asked

"Perfect" Rachel said with a smile. "You have done well Brookie cookie," Rachel said smiling.

"Hey Rach are these the ones you were looking for?" Owen asked holding up a pair of shoes. Brooke turned around surprised to see him.

"Yes … thank you … these are perfect" Rachel said giving him a small kiss before placing the shoes on her feet.

"Already putting him to work?" Brooke asked looking at Rachel with a laugh "hi Owen" Brooke said and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Back off my man Scott!" Rachel warned and Brooke stuck out her tongue.

"Hey why don't you go out with your hubby … he is probably lonely … I got everything out here" Rachel said and Brooke wanted to go out there with him.

"No … I want to be here when the first girl goes out," Brooke said with a smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The show ended and Brooke smiled as Lucas squeezed her knee lightly.

There was a lady on the microphone that mentioned Brookes name and her company. Brooke stood up and everyone stood up giving her a standing ovation. Claps and cheering filled the air, which made her smile.

After that everyone went to mingle and get some drinks.

"Well a standing ovation … you should be proud pretty girl." Lucas said as he placed a hand on the small of her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Yea it feels good knowing this has been by far my best year" Brooke said with a smile that Lucas shared with her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It had been three days since Brooke left New York with Lucas and today was their doctor's appointment. Brooke hadn't seen Eric since that night and it still gave her the creeps to think he was out and about. Lately she had kept a close eye on Caleb for that reason exactly.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott … it is good too see you today" the doctor said with a smile

"You too" Brooke said with a small smile as she laid her hands over her small bump on her belly.

"Is there anything I should know about what went on through this trimester or has everything been normal?" the woman asked

"Everything has been normal ...I have stopped throwing up and the cravings are still going wild … but I have been getting a lot of backaches" Brooke explained.

"Ok that's all normal which is a good sign. Now are you two wanting to know the sex today?" the woman asked.

"Uhm …" Brooke looked at Lucas curiously

"No" Lucas said with a smile. "Guessing was fun the first time … lets try just one last time" Lucas said and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Ok then lets just check and see how the little one is and then you can go home" the woman said getting the jelly out and outing the cold jelly on her belly. She clicked a few buttons and they saw heir baby there on the screen and then they heard the heartbeat a couple of seconds later.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you two wanted to guess because the baby is hiding from us" the woman said and pointed to how the baby was positioned. It was curled up and its leg was hiding the private part.

Brooke laughed through the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Lucas took her hand and kissed it and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm sorry … I don't know why I am crying" Brooke said and wiped her tears lightly.

"Don't worry about it … pregnant women tend to be a little more emotional than others" the doctor said with a smile and Brooke nodded while starring at the screen. She couldn't wait for the little ones arrival.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rollie- thanks so much for your review! I am really happy that you liked the chapter and the brucas! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**

**Flipflopgal- thanks so much for your review! I am really happy that you liked the chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one too! I bet you are surprised by who I made come back … well I hope you enjoyed please let me know what you thought!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- actually the bulls come from Portugal so after the bullfights are over … they go back to Portugal … my dad said that when they go back to Portugal the bulls owner usually uses the bull to breed more. That's pretty much all I know lol. Well thanks so much for your review! I hope this chapter did you justice! Please review!**

**Tanya2byour21- well even if it wasn't Lucas at first I hope you were pleased with the chapter! Well thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the last chapter and I am really happy it was letting you post again! Well thanks again and please leave a review for this chapter!**

**BandLforever- totally TEAM SOPHIA! Lol there is no other team for me! I love Sophia far too much to be on any other team lol! Thanks so much for your review! Your review is what I look forward to lol and as always it was long and funny! I hope you enjoyed this chapter like you did the last! Thanks for catching me up to date with the whole Carrie Underwood situation! As for Chad … ugh I am so over him … he is so naïve and so dense it gets to be ridiculous. I mean does he really think Sophia wants to go see her ex husband … the man she once loved with all of her heart be on the alter with another … girl … well I would say woman but she is hardly that lol! The ONLY reason Sophia would ever go to that wedding was only to be nice and classy because that is the kind of person she is. Chad is lucky he EVER landed a girl like Sophia … alright well I think I am done rambling … lol sorry bout that by the way! Well please leave a review!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- all right well let me begin by saying thank you for the review! I am really happy that you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one as well. I don't think I could hurt Brookes baby I mean she has been through enough I think lol … well anyways thanks again and please leave a review!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too! Its all good … I know how busy life can get I am just glad to hear from you now! Well thanks again and please review for this chapter if you can!**

**Xbehappy160x- hey thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope this one did you justice … please leave a review!**

**BabyBlueBeauty- hey thanks so much for your review! I am really happy your computer let you review! I do live in the US as well! Would you happen to live in California? Well anyway thanks so much for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review if you can!**

**Brookescott3- thanks so much for you review! I am really happy to hear you are enjoying the story and still reading! Yes it was a cliffhanger and I hope you enjoyed the aftermath of it even if it was way unexpected (even for me lol) well thanks again and please leave a review if you can!**


	32. dont be cruel

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright buddy boy … you better go up stairs and brush your teeth it's almost time for school" Brooke said and kissed the top of his head lightly before he ran up stairs. Brooke put an apple in side of a paper bag that contained the rest of Caleb's lunch. She walked over to his backpack and put the bag inside of it. Brooke stood up and Lucas entered the house holding their mail. He looked through it curiously.

"Anything interesting there?" Brooke asked and stood up smoothening out her skirt.

"Yea … there is something here from the police station… hopefully Dan didn't escape again" Lucas joked opening the letter and Brooke felt as if someone was pulling on her intestine. She still hadn't told Lucas about Eric.

"Oh my god!" he said calmly but Brooke could see that he was shocked. "Eric got out of jail … earlier on this week," Lucas said still in shock and Brooke took a gulp down.

"Okay don't get mad at me … but I sort of already knew" Brooke said fiddling with her hands.

"How?" Lucas asked confused.

"He sort of came to see me in new York … and he sort of kind of kissed me … but I swear I was fine and I pushed him off me and got him away … I just didn't want you to worry!" Brooke babbled.

"Brooke why the hell wouldn't you tell me about this? This guy nearly killed you! This is really important … what insane reason could you have for not telling me!?" LLucasasked starting to sound angry.

"I didn't want you to worry Lucas!" Brooke said honestly.

"Brooke I am your husband! Its my job to worry about you!" Lucas said anger evident in his voice.

"I know … its just I was fine and if I told you … you would have gone overly protective and come to new York … so I decided that I shouldn't tell you" Brooke tried to explain but even she knew it sounded stupid.

"Mamma! I am ready for school," Caleb said grabbing his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder and looking up at her with a smile.

"Come on Caleb … Ill take you" Lucas said giving Brooke a glare and Brooke looked at him shocked. She saw Caleb wave good-bye sadly and she returned the gesture.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey hales" Brooke said walking into the naley home and taking a seat on the table beside Nathan. "Oh hi Nathan" she said sadly and put her chin in her hands sadly.

"Oh no … I know that face … what happened with you and Lucas?" Haley asked walking over to the table holding Jamie on her side.

"Ok well when I was in new York Eric came to see me … and yes I am talking about crazy psycho tried to kill me Eric, apparently he got out of jail … well anyway I didn't tell Lucas about it and they sent us a paper in the mail saying he was out by the way it was WAY LATE! I never told Lucas I knew he was out until today and now Lucas is totally mad at me!" Brooke babbled.

"Wow!" both Nathan and Haley said at the same time.

"I know! I mean he is blowing this way out of proportion and he is acing like a jr. high schooler! He totally took Jamie to school today and before he did gave me a stupid glare! I mean gosh what an ass!" Brooke babbled yet again.

"Ok you need to relax Brooke … you are babbling way too much!" Haley said with a laugh

"Sorry" Brooke sighed "I just don't want to fight with Lucas over something so stupid!" Brooke said sadly.

"Maybe it isn't stupid to him Brooke … I think Lucas just thinks too much and he worries about you" Haley said walking over to Brooke and patting her back.

"I know but he doesn't have to act like a thirteen year old! I mean you should have seen the look he gave me!" Brooke said remembering Lucas' face. "He is so immature" broke muttered under her breath and Nathan and Haley looked at each other and laughed.

"What? It isn't funny guys! He seriously worries about me too much … it gets to point where he is always breathing down my neck! And yes I know its cute and that's how husbands should be but man I can only take so much!" Brooke said and rolled her eyes.

"Alright Brooke just relax … go home take a warm babble bath and just relax … Lucas will get over it before you know it … I promise" Haley said and patted her on the back again.

"Thanks hales you always help!" Brooke said and hugged Haley before giving Jamie a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Bye Natey" Brooke said and ran her fingers quickly through Nathan's hair.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked into her house and set her purse down on the counter before looking around what seemed like an empty house. There were boxes packed all over the place. They were actually going to move out.

"Brooke! Is that you!?" Lucas called out from the back of the house. His voice sounded as if it was worried. "Oh thank god" Lucas said and walked over to her pulling her into a tight hug. "I was worried … I am sorry that I was such a jerk before I was just worried and upset you didn't let me in." Lucas explained as he hugged her.

"Yeah … I know … listen we need to talk" Brooke said as they pulled out of the hug.

"Alright … about what?" Lucas asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Look Eric is going to stay out of jail … at least for now so you cant be breathing down my neck all day … trust me … ill be fine Lucas … I love that you worry and I love you I just … I just want things to be normal" Brooke explained and Lucas nodded taking a deep breath.

"Ok … ill try" Lucas said with a small smile.

"Thank you Luke" Brooke said and gave him a peck on the lips. "Oh my god" Brooke got a shocked but happy look on her face.

"What? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Lucas asked with worry.

"You worry too much" Brooke sighed and took his big palm in her hand and placed it lightly on her belly. Lucas felt tiny pounds hitting his hand.

"Oh wow … I sear that has got to be the most amazing feeling ever" Lucas said and smiled. Their baby was kicking for the very first time.

"First kick on the day of 19 weeks" Brooke said happily and gave Lucas a kiss and she stood in his arms letting him just hold her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh my gosh Brooke look at what I got!!" Haley said running into Brookes packed up house happily.

"What is it?" Brooke asked looking at the ecstatic Haley.

"The very first magazine article that actually reports you and Lucas are happily married and expecting a second child!" Haley said happily holding up the magazine with a grin. Brooke smiled at the picture of her and Lucas on the fashion carpet holding hands as he kissed her fore head.

"Now I even have to admit that's a good picture of us," Brooke said with a smile

"I know!" Haley said with a giggle and Brooke laughed at her.

"Well I am happy to hear you're a brucas fan," Brooke said with a laugh.

"So you and Lucas are happy right?" Haley asked

"100" Brooke said assuring with a smile. Haley looked around the house.

"I can't believe you guys are actually moving out" Haley said and looked at Brooke who was wearing a pair of sweat pants and one of Lucas' t-shirts that was big on her. Her hair was up in a loose bun.

"Well believe it" Brooke said and looked around the house filled with boxes. "My dad would have loved to seen me living in that house … and my baby Erin would have loved living there" Brooke said looking down sadly in remembrance of her baby and her dad.

"They still will Brooke … they are always with you" Haley said and hugged Brooke who had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Brooke where do you want me to put your dirty lingerie?" Lucas asked holding up one of her pieces of lingerie.

"Eww!" Haley said pulling out of the hug disgusted and Brooke laughed.

"Oh Lucas … you always know how to lighten the mood" Brooke said walking over to him giving him a small peck and a hug.

"Oh no I was serious" Lucas said with a wink.

"Oh eww! Time for best friend to leave!" Haley said grossed out and walked out of the house leaving a laughing Lucas and Brooke.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas watched Brooke as she put the pictures that rested on their dresser into a box wrapping them carefully in bubble wrap.

"Hey you know I was serious... where do you want your nice and dirty lingerie?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"Ha! I know where you want it!" Brooke teased and Lucas pouted.

"But the question is where do you want it?" Lucas asked again.

"Hmm how about … on me?" Brooke said placing a picture frame in the box with a wink.

"Now I could do that," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Your something else you know that? You love me even when I'm growing another person on me" Brooke said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh but I always love you" Lucas said and gave her a kiss.

"Your so sweet Scott" Brooke said and kissed him back. "Want to know a secret?" Brooke whispered in his ear and Lucas nodded.

"I am already wearing dirty lingerie under this" Brooke said and winked.

"I know … I mean seriously Brooke when are you not wearing dirty lingerie!" Lucas said and Brooke giggled a little.

"Hello I basically just gave you an in!" Brooke said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh" Lucas said and picked her up laying her down on their bed and layering kisses down her neck as Brooke smiled.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Flipflopgal- hey thanks so much for the review! Eric is creepy! Lol I write his character and he gives me the chill sometimes! Lol well thanks again1 I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- thanks so much for the review! I am happy you liked the fact that Lucas visited Brooke! And I am happy you liked the chapter! Ok well I hope this chapter did you justice! Please leave a review!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- thanks so much for your review! Lol that is weird! I like your slang though lol! Well thanks so much for your review and please leave one for this chapter!**

**Brookescott3- ok well if you read the story before this one he is one of Brookes ex boyfriends … he went to jail for attempted murder of Brooke (he is crazy) lol and well yeah he made a come back basically. Thanks so much for your review and please leave one for this chapter!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- thanks so much for your review! As for Eric … okay this story is a series and so the story before this one Eric was Brookes ex boyfriend and he went to jail for attempted murder of Brooke (he is little crazy lol) so ya he made a comeback! I am happy you like the chapter even if it was confusing! Thanks again and please leave a review!**

**Tanya2byour21- ok so thanks for your review! And I hope that I caught you up to date in this chapter if not let me explain … ok Eric is from the previous part of this series and he was Brookes ex boyfriend that went to jail for attempted murder of Brooke (he is a little crazy) so ya he made a come back … any way thanks for your review and please leave one for this chapter!**

**BandLforever- hey thanks so much for your review! I am happy you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too! Lol I totally wish me you and Sophia were besties! The day that happened my life would be like a centimeter from perfect! Lol Omg did you see oth?! I am so worried for Brooke! But this storyline should be really great for Sophia! So excited he, he! Lol that's hilarious that the fashion police said that because I actually think the same of him! Lol well Chad is still hot even if I think he is cocky! Lol well thanks again and please review for this chapter!**

**Brucasfan23- hi! Welcome to the story! You did a lot of reading lol! Thanks so much for your review! And I really hope you liked this chapter like you did the last one! Please leave a review again soon!**

**BabyBlueBeauty- thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the chapter! I was going to say if you lived in California maybe we know each other lol but idk anyone in North Carolina…. It must be cool living over there! Thanks again and please leave a review for this chapter!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	33. creeped out

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke I really don't want to leave you … especially with everything that is going on right now" Lucas sighed yet again as they all made their way through the airport.

"Lucas!" Brooke sighed in frustration. "For the millionth time … I will be fine Nathan is going to be watching out for me and it is only a couple days! Go see Lindsey give her your book and make me proud!" Brooke sighed and gave Lucas a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yeah man … well takes good care of her. Huh kids?" Nathan said and Caleb and Amanda nodded with big proud smiles.

"Alright fine but call me if anything happens or if you need me," Lucas said.

"We all have your number" Haley said holding Jamie with a smile.

"Alright bye pretty girl … ill be back as soon as possible" Lucas said and gave her a kiss. "Bye buddy" Lucas said and gave Caleb a kiss and a hug. After saying his good byes Lucas walked towards the boarding station and everyone waved good-bye.

"Thank you guys for coming! I thought he would never leave" Brooke sighed relieved.

"No problem … but I keep my word Brooke … I will watch over you like a hawk" Nathan said and Brooke nodded.

"Thanks" she said and they hugged causing Haley to smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day

"So I have been doing my research, love," Eric said entering Brookes store just as she finished setting up a rack of clothes.

"What are you doing here?" she sighed putting her hands on her hips.

"I told you … I'm not going anywhere. Me and you have some unfinished business." He said walking behind her and sniffing her hair and mumbling something into her neck that she didn't understand.

"Eric this is stupid … just leave" she said walking away from him.

"Oh come on … I just want to talk," he said tucking a hair behind her ear. "So a lot has changed … I mean look at you …Your huge … I guess when you're in jail for as long as I was things are bound to change" Eric said and Brooke rolled her eyes at his stating the obvious stuff.

"Look other customers are going to be coming in soon! I can't be having this stupid conversation with you!" Brooke said angrier this time.

"Oh and you already have a son! And you're expecting! Congratulations!" Eric said with enthusiasm.

"Eric … what do you want? Seriously." Brooke asked tired of playing games.

"Oh but don't you know?!" Eric asked

"No Eric I don't know! Tell me now or get the hell out" Brooke said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Its real simple actually … you" he said with an evil smirk.

"Too bad you can't have me! Now get out!" Brooke said slowly for him.

"Oh but …" he began but was cut off.

"Hey man! She said get out before I make you get out!" Nathan said standing in the doorway with his arms across his chest and an angry and serious look on his face. Eric looked back at Brooke who had a half smile half smirk on her face. He then walked out.

"Thanks Nate" Brooke said with a smile and a sigh of relief.

"No problem … I said I'd be here" Nathan said and took Brooke into a hug.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Who the hell does he think he is?! Gosh I really wish that _asshole_ would have stayed locked up" Brooke said taking a bite of a cookie and saying the curse word low so that the kids that were playing a board game on the floor wouldn't pick up the language.

"I know you do Brooke …Shoot I even wish so! Unfortunately though there is a such thing called the law and we have to follow it" Haley said and kissed the babies head that was fidgeting in her lap.

"Yea don't remind me," Brooke said taking another bite of her cookie and rolled her eyes in anger. Brooke took a sigh of frustration and sat back in her chair while setting her hand on her barley-swollen belly. She looked at her stomach and then up at Jamie and she smiled.

"I have t hand it to you hales … you and Nate have like perfect genes because all of your babies are just too dang beautiful to be true!" Brooke said standing up and walking over to Haley "come to aunt Brooke baby James!" Brooke said and picked the baby up from Haley giving it a light kiss on the head.

"Duhh I mean we are both hot!" Haley said with her famous smirk and Brooke rolled her eyes at her best friend. Haley laughed.

"So you excited about having another baby?" Haley asked putting the cap on the cookie jar and placing it back in its place.

"More than I thought possible … I didn't think I could be this excited this early in the pregnancy but all I think about is what the baby will look like if it is a boy or a girl or if it will like the new house … I stay up all night and think of what color eyes it will have or what color hair it will have! … Honestly I am excited but I am also nervous." Brooke said not taking her eyes off baby James.

"Nervous?" Haley asked shocked "why?"

"I don't know … I just am" Brooke said and shrugged.

"It'll be perfect … you'll see" Haley said with a supporting smile and Brooke nodded smiling back.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked into her home alone and took a sigh looking around at all the stacked up boxes ready to be sent to their new home. She took off her jacket and hung it up on the rack by the door. She set her purse and keys on the kitchen counter before walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water and a pint of chocolate ice cream from the freezer. She stood at the counter and took a few bites of ice cream before putting it back in the freezer. When she turned around her heart fell to her stomach.

"What are you doing here!?… No wait how did you get in here?!" Brooke said angrily.

"You always left your key under the welcome mat" Eric said with a smirk holding up Brookes key and it gave her chills. For all she knew he could have been in her house multiple times. Brooke crossed her arms across her chest.

"You need to hand over that key and get out of my house" Brooke said with a strong voice.

"What does it matter… copies have been made already… but if you say so here" Eric said handing Brooke the key. Brooke had her jaw dropped this was just getting creepy.

"So where's the son?" Eric said walking around the house at all the boxes.

"At his god mothers house … look Eric you need to leave! I had a big day today and I am going to have another big day tomorrow, I need to go to bed … and you need to leave me alone" Brooke said simply.

"Are you aware of why I am here Brooke?" Eric asked ignoring her statement.

"No not really … should I be aware?" Brooke asked her arms still crossed her chest.

"I am here for two things … revenge and you … why you were such a spiteful bitch and rated me out to the cops ill never know … but ill get you back for it … you'll see and I am going to get you back while doing it" Eric promised.

"Don't threaten me Eric! You have no idea who the fuck you are dealing with … a lot has changed since we were together … I suggest you leave before somebody comes in and beats the shit out of you!" Brooke said angrily … this reached a whole new level she was officially scared. Eric looked her dead in the eyes and he was angry. He quickly and strong grabbed her arms holding her tightly. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"No my dear … you don't know who you are dealing with! I suggest you realize that before it's too late," Eric said and Brooke was scared. All Brooke could see was the cold ness and anger in his eyes.

"And I suggest you get your hands off my wife before you end up dead" Lucas said dropping his bags from the trip he had made. He clutched his fists with anger as Eric let go of Brooke.

"Good now …" Lucas said and ran over to Eric grabbing him by his shirt and pinning him against the wall Brooke squealed like she always did when Lucas got angry like this.

"Look I am not kidding when I say this man … stay the fuck away from me and my family … If I ever and I mean EVER see you anywhere near us I will personally kill you myself ...oh and" Lucas said and punched him hard in the jaw. Brooke squeezed her eyes tightly.

"That was for putting your filthy hands on my wife" Lucas said and spit in Eric's face. Still holding Eric's shirt that was now stained with blood Lucas threw him out of the house before saying "now I suggest you never come back" Eric laughed dryly and Lucas slammed the door.

"You okay?" Lucas asked turning around to see Brooke.

"Yeah I'm fine … what are you doing here … you weren't supposed to come till tomorrow?!" Brooke asked

"I told you I'd be home as soon as possible," Lucas said with a smile walking over to Brooke.

"God am I glad!" Brooke said and ran and hopping into Lucas' arms. He kissed his neck softly while whispering "thank you" in his ear.

"Oh it was my pleasure pretty girl" Lucas said holding her tightly in his arms. He held her in his arms and he could smell that sent he had longed for the past two days.

"Man I missed you" Lucas said and kissed her passionately. After a long time of loosing her self in the kiss and feeling her knees go weak she pulled away from the kiss.

"Look not that I don't appreciate the making out and not that I don't want to pin you against the wall and all but we need to change our lock first Eric made copies of our key" Brooke said taping her fingers lightly against Lucas' hard chest.

"We can do that after" Lucas said and picked the giggling Brooke up. Brooke wrapped her legs around Lucas' waist as he carried her up the stairs.

"You know … we … are … really … really … bad … with … the … whole … sex thing" Brooke said in between tiny kisses.

"What do you mean? We are just showing our love" Lucas said and Brooke laughed at Lucas' smirk.

"Luke you just got home and we are already ready to rip each others clothes off," Brooke said and Lucas looked down ashamed.

"I know … but I haven't seen you in two whole days" Lucas said.

"I know … I guess that's what makes our whole traveling thing sexy … well I know coming home is sexy" Brooke said " but that's besides the point … lets just talk tonight ok?" Brooke asked and Lucas sighed

"Ok" he said and gave her a quick peck before setting her down on the bed. They both sat together on the bed.

"You know what's weird … you're the one with the crazy hormones and you don't want sex tonight" Lucas said and laughed

"I know … sorry baby … now that I think about it since we aren't going to get it on … lets go get a new lock!" Brooke said taking Lucas' hand and dragging him with her.

"Brooke …" Lucas said and turned her around so she was looking at him.

"Are you okay? Be honest with me," Lucas said looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine … just a little worried and creped out … but you're home now so that makes me feel a lot better" Brooke said and gave him another small peck "now lets go" she said walking out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: hey sorry for the late update everyone I started school / blah! Anyway I wanted to share a really amazing video with you all I mean if you haven't already seen it! It really gave me hope for brucas and I hope it will give you hope too!**

**Here it is: (take off the spaces!!)**

**H t t p : / / c a . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v p I f – 6 7 7 4 o**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- hey thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you like the brucas in this story because I do too lol! It actually gives me the brucas that mark is lacking to give us! I did see oth I never ever miss an episode lol! I so loved the brucas in it too! I am so worried for Brooke though! If you haven't seen the video I suggested in the authors note you really should it really boosted my hope! Thanks again and please leave a review!**

**Brucasxo4ever- thanks so very much for your review! I am really happy that you are enjoying the story and I hope this chapter did you justice! Please let me know and review!**

**Brucasfan23- hey! Thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you are enjoying the brucas because I am too ha, ha! Did you see the brucas in the season premiere?! I miss them sooo much! Lol! I am really happy you leave reviews! Judging from this chapter Eric will most likely be stirring up trouble! Well thanks again I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**BandLforever- hey! Thanks so much for your review! I love reading them lol! I wish the plane had crashed too! Only Peyton dies and Lucas lives to be with Brooke woo hoo! I hated the leyton but whatever what can I do? I don't watch that crap anyway I fast-forward them! Lol I tried to watch them and I couldn't! They are far too cheesy and related for me ha, ha! I think Victoria hired someone too but ill just have to wait and see! Lol if it was Mia I wouldn't like her anymore! I would like becoming a character in the show and hunting her down! Lol well I am happy you like the chapter and the brucas! I hope you like this one too!**

**Brooke6404- hey! Thanks so much for your review! Lol I know I couldn't go without writing a chapter about Brooke and her lingerie! It's just too funny! Well I hope you enjoyed this creepy chapter!**

**Tanya2byour21- thanks so much for your review! I can't have Lucas and Brooke be at war anymore! I fell in love with them ha, ha! Well I hope you enjoyed this creepy chapter please leave a review and let me know!**

**Brucas.brachel- hey welcome to the story! It's always nice having new readers! This is a series but you don't have to go and read the other two parts … that's a lot of reading and they were my beginner writing days! Lol you can if you want but the story is pretty self-explanatory  well I hope you are enjoying the story and please leave a review!**

**Flipflopgal- thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you like the brucas! I hope you enjoyed this uber creepy chapter and please leave a review! Thanks again! **

**Onetreehillgirl066- ha, ha! Thanks so much for your review and slang words! I totally used them this week! I totally agree with you BTW Brooke does look scary cant wait to watch the episode tonight!! It looks sooooo good! I love reading your reviews! Especially when you ramble it makes me smile! Sophia was amazing on Conan as always! I totally used her term hyena on crack lol! I was like I totally laugh like a hyena on crack! Lol I laughed so hard when she referenced Amy Whinehouse I was like wow they must hate each other now! Lol well thanks again for the review and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- lol thanks so much for your review I am happy you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one! I really have been having so much trouble writing and using Caleb instead of Jamie! I am writing another story that should be posted soon and its like a season 7 of one tree hill so I write Jamie in that … so it has been really hard especially since I picture Caleb as Jamie ha, ha! Sorry for the mistake though! Please leave a review and thanks again!**


	34. 6 weeks later

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**6 weeks later**

"Alrighty now that Caleb is dropped off at school, you are done eating you very healthy breakfast in our very empty new home we can finally start unloading the truck and finally packing our new house up!" Lucas said with excitement.

"Jeez Luke! Excited much? You sound more excited about this than I do!" Brooke said and walked over to him.

"Well once were done unpacking this stuff we can finally stop hearing Caleb complain about the toys he can't find" Lucas said and opened the back of the moving truck.

"True … very true" Brooke said placing her hand on her very much bigger baby bump and watching Lucas hop onto the back of the truck.

"Here you go" Lucas said and handed her a very light weighted box.

"Ok so are you just going to give me all the light stuff or are you actually going to have me help?" Brooke asked placing the box down on the grass and waiting for another one.

"Nope … all the boxes you carry are light … Nathan is coming over later to help me with all the heavy stuff" Lucas explained and handed her another lightweight box.

"Ok Luke relax … I am pregnant not dying!" Brooke said and placed that box down.

"I don't care what you say Brooke … you aren't touching anything heavier than our baby that is in your stomach!" Lucas demanded.

"Uhm! That is sooooo not fair considering the fact that I don't know how much he or she even weighs!" Brooke pouted.

"I guess ill just have to guess" Lucas said and hopped down from the moving truck and picking up some boxes to bring inside. Brooke picked up a box and stuck her tongue out at Lucas while following him inside.

"Your lucky because I shouldn't be having you help at all" Lucas said and set down the box and taking the one Brooke had in her arms and setting it down beside it.

"Well too bad I am helping anyway!" Brooke said and stuck her tongue out at him again.

"Put that tongue away!" Lucas said and walked over to Brooke as she put her tongue back into her mouth. "Now come here" he said and gave her a kiss.

"Knock, knock you love birds" Haley said as she walked in holding Jamie and Nathan following.

"Your just jealous!" Brooke said and stuck her tongue out one last time.

"Didn't Lucas just tell you to put that away!" Haley said and Brooke looked at her confused.

"How long have you been watching us for you perv?" Brooke asked walking towards Haley "James Lucas Scott … come to auntie Brooke who missed you very, very much!" Brooke said and took Jamie from Haley and giving the baby a kiss on his chunky cheeks. Lucas laughed at Brooke and ran his finger through his blue locks.

"I'm pretty sure he weighs more than our baby!" Lucas said and Brooke turned around giving him a playful glare.

"Shut up Lucas!" Brooke said.

"Come on man … lets unpack" Lucas said and patted Nathan on the shoulder urging him to help.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke had gotten tired of unpacking so she had asked Lucas to go get them some ice cream. Nathan and Haley had gone to pick up Amanda and Caleb from school.

"Ill be back in a little bit" Lucas said and gave Brooke a small kiss on the lips before leaving out the door. After Lucas left Brooke placed one last picture frame on the desk that was in their soon-to-be living room. She smiled proud at her decorating skills and walked out the door into the front yard where there sofa and all major furniture laid out.

She places her hands on her back and tried to crack her sore back. This pregnancy was starting to give her backaches, so instead of continuing unpacking Brooke decided to take a break and sit on the sofa for a while.

She sat down and starred into thin air thinking. There was one this that had really been on her mind lately. In fact she had woken up in the middle of the night from nightmares about it. It was Eric. His name even gave her the creeps now. He hadn't come around in a long time and that was strange because she knew he wasn't done tormenting her and her family.

So what could he be doing all this time? Thinking of a master plan? Watching her and her family? What was it that was taking him so long to do? It was something she wondered. Brooke had her mind on this all day everyday and the thought just wouldn't leave her mind. It was on her mind so much she didn't see her husband walking over to her wither ice cream.

"Earth to my wife Brooke Scott are you in there?" Lucas joked waving the bag of ice cream in her face playfully. She looked up at him and snatched the ice cream from him while rolling her eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" Lucas asked with a small laugh and sat down beside her comfortably.

"Nothing" Brooke said and shrugged it off.

"Don't lie to me! Tell me Brooke … please!" Lucas begged.

"Shut up!" Brooke said and playfully slapped him "I was just thinking about what ever happened to Eric … its been on my mind a lot lately … I think its just weird that he hasn't com around lately" Brooke said and took a spoonful of her ice cream.

"Maybe he's scared of me!" Lucas said in a manly voice and took a small bite of the ice cream.

"You're funny" Brooke said and laughed dryly.

"Hey!" Lucas whined and Brooke laughed.

"I'm just kidding husband … you're probably right you were pretty scary" Brooke said and gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek, which made him smile. Right after that kiss she started to think about it again though. "The thing is … psycho paths just don't give up that easy," Brooke said and Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Well don't think about it too much Brooke … when he is ready I'll be right here for you and I'll be ready for him … I promise" Lucas said and kissed her forehead lightly before feeding her another spoon of ice cream.

"Oh Ow!" Brooke said and laughed a little putting her hand on her now big bump.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah Luke … you worry way to much! I think the baby is just enjoying the ice cream!" Brooke said and took another spoonful into her mouth with a smile.

"Mamma! I am home!" Caleb said happily running over to the two on the couch.

"Well hello there my son!" Brooke said as he jumped in-between the two on the couch. "What's that you have there!" Brooke said and took the drawing from Caleb looking at it.

"It's a picture of me …" he said and pointed to a small figure on the page. "You and dad …" he continued pointing to the next couple of figures with his small fingers "and the baby … and we are all in front of the new house" Caleb said and pointed to the house on the paper.

"That's awesome baby … I think we should hang this up on the fridge … don't you daddy?" Brooke asked and looked up at Lucas with a smile and shine in her eyes.

"Yes I do" Lucas said with a smile.

"Jeez … we leave you alone for a couple of minutes and you decide to take a ice cream break?!" Haley said as they finally got Jamie out of his car seat.

"Well if it helps we got you some" Brooke said and shrugged.

"Well in that case never mind!" Haley said walking up to them and Nathan grabbed the ice cream.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The next day**

"So how have you been since our last visit?" the doctor asked walking in with what Brooke guessed was her files.

"Good … I have been having a lot more back aches, I cant see my toes, I have to pee A LOT more, and the baby is kick boxing with my ribs but its all good" Brooke said and her and the doctor laughed for a moment.

"Well the good news is that is all completely normal through this stage. You see the baby is developing so unfortunately the bigger it gets the bigger your belly gets. But as of right now the baby should have fully developed ears so noises tend to make he or she kick a lot more." The doctor explained and Brooke nodded understanding.

"Alright well let's see how your baby is getting along in there and then we can discuss anything else" the doctor said and took out the tube of jelly that she put on Brookes belly. She pressed a couple of buttons on the computer as always and then moved the thing around Brookes belly. Right away they heard the heart beat and then they saw the baby on the screen.

"Wow it looks so developed!" Brooke said in amazement looking at the screen.

"Yup … you can actually count on the baby growing a lot thought out this week. You also might want to try eating a little more or else the baby will get more fussy than normal." The doctor explained and Lucas and Brooke listened with interest.

"See here is your baby's ears and mouth and eyes … oh and here is its feet … and then of course the little hands" the doctor said and pointed out all the little aspects of the baby.

"Wow that is amazing" Brooke said and as always she felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Gosh! Why do I cry every time!" Brooke said and wiped away the tear. Lucas laughed and took her hand.

"Its normal … its very exciting knowing that a baby is coming" the doctor said and turned off the screen and wiped off the jelly from Brookes belly.

"Alrighty … you can get dressed and then make your next appointment" the doctor said and Brooke nodded with a simple smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe we got all this done in two days!" Brooke said and placed a carton of eggs into the fridge.

"Well we had some help and we are pretty spectacular," Lucas said and Brooke laughed.

Brooke looked around their new kitchen and smiled "I think we are really going to like it here" Brooke said happily as she closed the fridge placing the last item into it and then walking over to Lucas.

"I think so too" Lucas said and turned around to face her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Brooke laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked.

"My belly is getting so big that when we hug there is like this gigantic gap in between us." Brooke said and Lucas laughed.

"That's good … it just means our baby is going to be chunky and healthy" Lucas said and shrugged.

"True. And chunky babies are the cutest babies" Brooke pointed out and Lucas laughed.

"You see its little thing that you say like that … that just simply remind me why I married YOU" Lucas said and Brooke smiled. She had a smart remark in mind.

"Oh you mean and not Peyton?" Brooke said and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Can we never bring that up ever again?" Lucas asked and Brooke laughed shaking her head 'no'

"Nope! And you know why?" Brooke asked.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because it's a part of our history and its what brought us to the way we are now … and I wouldn't give that away for the world" Brooke said with a smile.

"Alright fine then" Lucas said and gave her a kiss.

"Eww!" Caleb said walking into the kitchen finding his parents kissing.

"What do you mean "eww" Mr.?" Brooke asked turning around to see her son in his pajamas ready for bed.

"I mean gross you guys were like totally making out!" Caleb said and Brooke laughed

"Where did you learn that from?" she asked.

"Amanda told me that uncle Nathan and aunt Haley were making out yesterday," Caleb said.

"You two are just too silly" Brooke said and got down to Caleb's level giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Lets get you to your new bed you silly, silly boy" Brooke said and ran her finger gently through his blonde locks and took his hand walking up stairs with him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked over to the bed rubbing lotion on her bare arms as Lucas read a book. Brooke smiled as she watched him read. When he noticed she was starring he looked up at her.

"What?" he asked and Brooke just shook her head.

"Nothing" Brooke said simply.

"No really … what?" Lucas asked again.

"Nothing its just that … you haven't changed … you still have that broody look on your face when you read" Brooke said and walked over to the bed.

"Ok?" Lucas said and laughed.

"Its sexy" Brooke said with a mischievous smile and shrugged.

"Really?" Lucas asked as she got into the covers.

"Yea … want to know a secret?" Brooke asked and Lucas nodded. "I asked for positions again" Brooke said and giggled.

"You did not!" Lucas said and Brooke continued laughing.

"Hey I forget!" Brooke said and shrugged sitting up beside him and giving him a kiss. He put his book aside as she straddled him giving him a really passionate kiss.

She separated their lips and rested their noses in each other starring into his eyes. "But were not using them tonight sorry" Brooke said and gave him a peck. Before lying down under the covers.

"Ok that is so not fair on so many levels! You are the biggest tease!" Lucas said and Brooke laughed

"Read to me" she simply said and rested her head on his bare chest. Lucas sighed and grabbed his book. He gently stroked her hair couple of times before opening the book. He looked down at her and smiled

"You're lucky I love you so much" he said and laughed

"Shut up and read!" Brooke said with a smile as she closed her eyes and listen to him read.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Brooke6404- hey thank you so very, very much for your review! I really enjoy hearing from you! I gave you an Eric free chapter woo hoo! No creepy guy! Lol well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you leave me a review! thanks again!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- thank you so much for your review! I am so happy you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too! OMG! I did see one tree hill! It is so crazy! I can't believe Q is dead! I am so pissed that somebody beat up Brooke! I was like cursing at my T.V. the whole time! I even said that if I were a character in the show I would hunt that guy down! Lol oh and as for tonight's episode I hope Brooke gives Peyton a beat down for being such an ass of a friend! Lol Sophia is going to play this seasons role sooo good! And how freaking gay are leyton?! Ugh I hate them! Ok I am done rambling lol … anyway thanks again and please leave a review!**

**BandLforever- hey thank you so much for your very awesome review! Lol part of me wants to run Eric down with a school bus and have Peyton be the one who is driving so that she can get locked up too lol! I did see oth and I was so pissed at Peyton lol she is such a bad friend! Ugh and I seriously HATE PUCAS!! With a passion! Anyways I am totally going to cry like a baby tonight but I have to watch its like a drug for me ha, ha one tree hill is the only drug I do! Lol well thanks again and please leave a review!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- thanks so much for the review! By the way I agree brucas have been through enough … that's why this story is almost done! Well I hope you enjoyed the Eric free chapter and I hope you leave me another nice review!**

**Brucas.brachel- hi! Thanks for the review! I love reading them! As for Eric he got into jail because he tried to kill Brooke and then he set up Lucas and for a while Lucas went to jail but then Brooke got him to confess to her so then yeah … that's long story short lol. As for the video type in Brooke Davis queen of hearts and a couple of videos will pop up … they all have the same basis. I hope you enjoy! I also hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a review and let me know!**

**Brucasfan23- let me begin by saying thank you so much!! I am really happy you liked the last chapter! Oh and did you notice: Eric free chapter woo hoo! Lol well I hope you enjoyed it! Eric is a creep and sometimes I want to run him over with a bus! Lol but I can't do that just yet! But hell get it soon considering this story is almost done  well thanks again and please review! Love ya!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- thanks so much for letting me know that the time changed for oth! And thanks for the awesome review! It's funny that you bring up that magazine because I have it! And just to sum up that picture she has serious problems lol! Well thanks again and please leave a review!**

**Flipflopgal- hey look it's an Eric free chapter! Aren't you happy? Lol well thanks so much for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**

**Tanya2byour21- thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one! There was actually no Eric … but don't worry he has to come back soon considering this story will end soon thanks again and please leave a review!**


	35. showered

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**Ok so I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but I can honestly say that it wasn't my fault this time! Fanfiction was like refusing me to update! i wrote this a while ago but like I said it refused to upload I don't why but it just did not like me at all! Anyways even though it's late I hope you enjoy! **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Beep, beep

The alarm clock blared in Brookes ear at an early timing of 6 am on a Monday morning.

"Rise and shine beautiful … you have a busy day a head of you and breakfast will be served as soon as you get out of that shower" Lucas said turning off the alarm clock. Brooke whined and groaned turning over in the bed and covering her self with the covers.

"Brooke come on we have a doctors appointment today … and then Haley is going to need your help with something" Lucas said pulling the covers off of Brooke and lying down beside his beautiful wife who still had her eyes closed.

"But I don't want to" Brooke said with a croaky voice as she slightly opening her tired eyes and pouted.

"Too bad you have to … come on Brooke get up … I even made your favorite ...French toast" Lucas said as he stood up from the bed. As the thought of French toast went through Brookes mind she smiled.

"Alright then" she said and tried very hard to get out of bed. Her belly was seriously getting in the way of things these days. Lucas laughed at Brooke.

"Why are you laughing?" Brooke asked as she finally got out of bed.

"For two reasons … 1 you like French toast so much that it actually got you out of bed and two your belly is growing" Lucas explained

"Number 1 isn't sad it's not like that for you too? Number two I am so not on speaking terms with right now!" Brooke said, stuck her tongue out, and crossed her arms across her chest

"Oh come on Brooke you know I didn't mean it like that … you're beautiful" he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her lightly.

"You promise?" Brooke asked her arms still crossed and her face still pouted as she looked up at him.

"I promise." He said with a simple smile.

"Ok you better" Brooke said and gave him a peck on the lips. "Hey do you know what today is?" Brooke asked with excitement and Lucas looked at her with a confused look.

"Your doctors appointment?" he asked and Brooke shook her head no with a smile.

"Today is the beginning of the third trimester that means only 12 weeks till my due date! Woo hoo!" Brooke said happily

"Wow … only 12 weeks left? Really?" Lucas asked shocked.

"What do you mean really? It seem like it been forever … this kid ion here is hyper active I swear he or she wants to beat me to death. Its literally kick boxing with my ribs at this very second" Brooke said and Lucas laughed.

"I know I can feel it," he said looking down at her belly, which was toughing, his abs.

"Well you better go make me and our boxer here some breakfast … and make sure it's enough to feed for two" Brooke said tapping his behind lightly before walking towards the bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my gosh look how adorable these little socks are" Brooke said and picked up a pair of white baby socks and showing Haley. Haley laughed at how excited she was getting looking at baby stuff. "We so have to get them!" Brooke said with a huge goofy smile.

"No Brooke! Lucas specifically said no baby stuff!" Haley said and Brooke rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Why not!" Brooke asked with her lip down to the floor.

"He said he wanted to shop for the baby stuff with you" Haley said as she looked through some other baby stuff.

"So why do you need me to help you shop for Jamie? I mean this is really torture!" Brooke said and Haley laughed.

"You're the fashion designer" Haley said "look lets just talk about something and maybe that will make it less torturing" Haley said and Brooke nodded smiling a little as she agreed with Haley. "So how were you doctors appointment?" Haley asked and Brooke got a big smile.

"So amazing! The doctor said the baby can open his or her eyes now and is blinking and possibly even winking! Oh and she said my little bun in the oven is growing brain cells by the second! Maybe he or she will be a little tutor girl or boy," Brooke said and they both laughed at the thought.

"Oh my gosh …Haley could you imagine how cute this would be on a little girl?" Brooke said and held up a little pink dress. "Oh and little pants … oh and look a little base ball cap for a boy!" Brooke said looking at all the stuff … this is so not fun for me!" Brooke said and pouted again.

"Oh my gosh" Brookes eyes lit up.

"Look at this crib … its beautiful … it look almost identical to the one I had when I was a baby" Brooke said and traced the carvings on the beautiful white crib.

"Ok we seriously need to get you out of here … you are using big words and that's just not normal." Haley said pulling her by the arms out of the store laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 week later.

"Ok so you want to explain to me why we are here?" Brooke asked as they approached a big building.

"You'll see" Haley said simply and Brooke rolled her eyes. Haley opened the door and the building was dark inside. As Brooke entered the building lights went on to reveal a party and lots of people jumping up saying 'surprise'. Brooke was really shocked. She stood there with her mouth dropped.

"Your welcome" Rachel said walking up to Brooke.

"Excuse you! I did most of the work!" Haley said in defense.

"Yeah whatever!" Rachel said and waved her hand in Haley's face. Haley rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Rachel.

"So I might be insane or just completely dense but what is going on?" Brooke asked still in shock and confusion.

"Well since we didn't quite get to give you a traditional baby shower with Caleb we decided we would this time! It's going to be great! We are going tape measure you belly and we are going to try and guess what the baby is you know stuff like that!" Haley said with excitement.

"Are there presents?" Brooke asked and Haley nodded.

"Aww I love you guys!" she said happily and gave them both a tight hug. "You really shouldn't have," she said and then there was a small silence. "Aww who am I kidding yes you should have!" Brooke said happily and walked over greeting all the people who had come.

"We have got one weird ass best friend," Rachel said with her arms crossed across her chest as she laughed watching Brooke mingle.

"You're telling me," Haley said with a small laugh before walking over to Brooke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke laughed as she finished talking to the nice woman before walking away with a wave. She entered the kitchen where Haley and Rachel were placing some finished platters into the sink.

"Wow I have got to give you guys props … you really pulled this off … everything is so beautiful and the food was delicious" Brooke said and Haley smiled.

"All me" Haley said proudly and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Gosh does this conceited bitch ever shut up!?" Rachel sighed in annoyance and Brooke laughed.

"Anyways thank you guys … it was a really nice thing for you to do" Brooke thanked her friends with a hug.

"Not a problem … hey guess what?! Me and Owen finally took the next step in our relation ship!" Rachel shared and as she said that Brooke caught Eric in the corner of her eye. He was outside and watching her from his car.

"Hey Rach that really great! I think the guest are getting a little bored though … why don't you guys go entertain them … ill be right there" Brooke suggested not taking her eyes off of Eric.

"Ok" Rachel said and began walking out.

"Hey Brooke you alright?" Haley asked and Brooke just nodded. "Ok whatever you say … but you didn't say anything … you get what I mean" Haley said and laughed as Brooke gave her a small smile. Haley and Rachel left the kitchen. Brooke sighed smoothed out her dress and walked outside.

"What are you doing here Eric?" she asked walking up to his car and looking him coldly in the eyes.

"Just came to see what's going on … guess the little bun in the oven is soon a coming" Eric said pointing to her belly. Brooke simply rolled her eyes.

"This is bull shit Eric! Get a life all right? Why are you wasting you time spying on me and the people I love? I don't want to play games Eric just go home" Brooke said simply.

"I am not wasting my time Brooke" Eric said and got out of the car. He closed the car door with a slam. "You don't get it do you? I freaking love you! Why else would I be doing this … spending all my time and effort to get you back? Huh?" Eric asked.

"You freaking crazy Eric!" Brooke sighed, "Go home … you don't love me you love what you want me to be" Brooke explained.

"No Brooke I love you … alright fine you don't want to believe that … I don't really care but what makes him so much better than me? Huh? He cheats on you and suddenly he is better than me?" Eric said angrily.

"You ran me down with your car Eric! You could have killed me and you expect me to love you!" Brooke said and there was a silence. Brooke sighed and said, "What game are you playing Eric? Honestly what is your plan? Whatever it is … its not going to work so save us both the time and trouble and quit," Brooke said.

"I am not a quitter" Eric said and pointed his finger at her.

"Go home Eric" Brooke said giving him one last glare before walking back into the building.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally time for presents," Brooke said happily as Haley handed her the first present. Brooke went through the bag and found a bunch of tiny little socks and a pair of little flip-flops for a girl and little baseball cap for a boy.

"Hey! These are those ones I saw at the store the other day! That's why you dragged me along!" Brooke said putting the pieces together.

"Yup" Haley said with a smile.

"Alrighty next one!" Brooke said with excitement and Haley laughed.

"Actually this one is a little bit more of a surprise. We have a visitor to bring you your next gift" Haley said and Lucas came walking towards her with the beautiful crib she wanted so badly.

"Oh my gosh" she gasped looking at the crib.

"This one was from me," he said and Brooke stood up giving him a tight hug and a big kiss.

"Oh Lucas this had to of cost a fortune!" Brooke sighed looking at the crib with pure happiness in her eyes.

"We have the money to buy it Brooke besides I know you really wanted it." Lucas said and Brooke eyes softened. God she loved this guy he way definitely making up for his mistakes. She gave him a kiss and as he lips attached with his she felt something or someone tugging on the hem of her dress.

She unattached her lips and looked down to see her sons big beautiful eyes. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you and the baby mamma!" he said handing her the flowers. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You are quite the gentlemen baby boy … we both say thank you," Brooke said taking Caleb's hand and placing it on her belly. Caleb felt the baby kicking.

"Awesome!" he said with a smile.

"Hey Brooke … hate to break the moment but do you know what _he_ is doing here?" Lucas asked looking over at someone coldly. Brooke looked up and saw Eric. She sighed and stood back up.

"This is just far beyond creepy … I need to sit down." Brooke said and sat down with sigh placing her hand on her stomach lightly.

"Unbelievable" Lucas said and walked over to Eric.

"Luke … please don't do anything stupid" Brooke whispered to herself because he was already too far away.

"Wow you guys even have drama at a baby shower" Rachel said and Brooke laughed a little.

"Yeah" she sighed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas grabbed Eric by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the building. Lucas made his way over to Eric's car, opened the door, threw Eric in, and shut the door.

"Put your key in the ignition and drive … and don't bother coming back … Brooke is happy … cant you just leave it at that? She is carrying my child and we are finally happily married again cant you just let us live our lives and go make your own?" Lucas asked, "don't answer that … just get out of here" he said and began walking away.

"You don't deserve her you know? She deserves better than a cheating bastard," Eric stated and Lucas stopped walking. He turned around and looked Eric in the eyes.

"Your right Brooke does deserve better … and I am so grateful that she chose to forgive me because I don't know what I would be without her … I love her Eric and I always will and you better believe that I am not going to give her up … not to you … not to anybody" Lucas said angrily.

"I will convince her … well be together again" Eric simply said.

"Over my dead body" Lucas said with a dry laugh.

"Yup that exactly right … over your dead body" Eric said and turned on his car.

"Get out of here!" Lucas said and he drove off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**BrOoKe DaViS23- hello! Thanks so much for the review! I am glad you liked the previous chapter! Oh and I so agree this whole business with the show is BS! I can't believe it's been 3 years without brucas I mean is mark like wanting to doe or something! Seriously there is only so much pucas I can take and it has so gone over the limit! Luca sis an ass! I mean he was so good to Brooke last season and all the sudden he doesn't even care! I mean did he see her bruises?! What an ass whole! (excuse my language) but for some one who once loved her he really isn't showing it! Gosh I could kill him! Lol any way I am done ambling now (sorry about that BTW!) thanks again and please review!**

**Brooke6404- hi! Thanks so much for your review! I am think the next chapter Eric will be going all crazy and stuff! So well see what happens! Anyways I am really happy you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too. Even if it was crappy because I am having family problems and my mind is mainly on that (sorry its so crappy lol) anyways thanks so much and please leave a review!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- hi! Thanks so much for the review and you're right he is back and I think next chapter is his big shindig. If you want to read the other story its called wish you were. Thanks again and please leave a review for this chapter!**

**BandLforever- hi best friend ha, ha! Thanks so much for your review! and I am so happy you liked the last chapter! And I really hope this one did you justice too! Well now lets get to oth … I didn't cry as much as I thought I would either but the final scene made me cry like a baby and I cant wait to find out what's going on tonight! Well thanks again and please leave me a review!**

**brucas.brachel- hey thanks so much for your nice and long review! I LOVE long reviews! I am so happy you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too! Eric's back duhh duh duh! Lol I think the next chapter is his final show off! Finally! I so agree with you! I hate Peyton! I wish mark would throw her under the bus already! I mean if he could change the horrible character she has become then do that but other wise just kill her! I am sick of her and pucas! Lol I feel so bad for Brooke! her friends are so mean! I hate them! lol Haley and Lucas REALLY disappoint me! But whatever. Thanks again and please leave a review!**

**Brucasfan23- hey thanks so much for your review! lol he is back I think next chapter is finally Eric's last chapter! Anyways I am so happy you liked the brucas in the last chapter and I am happy you liked all of the last chapter! I hope you liked this one too! Please leave a review!**

**onetreehillgirl066- thanks so much for your review! lol I know the feeling I hate school! Well not really school just tests and homework! Lol well good luck on all your work lol anyways thanks so much for your review! hey good news next chapter is Eric's final chapter! Woo hoo! Lol anyways thanks so much and please review!**

**Flipflopgal- thanks so much for the review! I am really happy you liked the brucas/ chapter! I hope you liked this one too! Good new next chapter is finally Eric's last chapter! Woo hoo1 thanks again and please leave a review!**

**tanya2byour21- thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the last chapter! I hope this open did you justice too! Please leave a review and let me know! Oh good news! Next chapter is Eric's final chapter! Woo hoo! Anyways thanks again!**


	36. long hard day

**ALL FALL DOWN**

**OMG! IT UPLOADED! HURAY! Hey thank you all so much for being so patient with me! I hate having such late updates but I have no choice … Fanfiction like hates me on some days and wont let me update … also watching this weeks episode of one tree hill I noticed that the whole Eric thing turned out to be kind of like nanny Carrie and I swear I wrote this before watching the episode and it was a pure coincidence! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR CALIM TO! Any who enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't even get up on my own any more! This is awful, I feel overly fat!" Brooke pouted with her arms crossed over her chest/belly as she finished trying to get out of bed "seriously when is this thing going to pop out Luke?!" she asked and Lucas smiled at her.

"Soon Brooke … just be patient" he said and took her hand helping her get out of the bed.

"I am being as patient as possible! Seriously it isn't fun anymore I feel like I have a basketball stuck in my belly! And I feel like a balloon ready to pop!" Brooke said standing up and looking him in the eyes. Lucas laughed. "Luke it isn't funny! I want a cute baby and I want one now!" pouted with her lip hung down.

"He or she will be here healthy and happy soon … I promise" Lucas said and wrapped his arms around her while giving her a small and simple kiss.

"Eww mom and dad make out session!" Caleb said and ran up on their bed jumping in their bed still in his pajamas.

"Where do you learn these things?!" Brooke asked and Caleb shrugged his shoulders still jumping on the bed.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed little one?" Lucas asked and folded his arms across his chest.

"Can't I miss? I want to be here when momma has the baby!" Caleb asked with a pouted face.

"Sorry buddy school calls for you … but if momma does have the baby ill be sure to get you out of school early" Lucas said and Caleb's eyes lit up happily.

"Sweet!" Caleb said with excitement and ran off to get dressed.

"We need to stop having him over Rachel's … I think she is the one feeding him this information" Brooke said as she went over to her closet and pulled out a maternity outfit.

"You're probably right" Lucas said "so listen after I drop off Caleb to school I have to drop off my final copy of my book to my editing office but ill be back as soon as I can" Lucas assured her.

"Ugh! Can't you just mail it in!" Brooke pouted yet again.

"no … they said they wanted me to personally drop it off apparently they have changed offices and the mailing address isn't finalized or something weird like that." Lucas said with a shrug as Brooke removed her shirt and place on her maternity shirt.

"god I tell you … you are seriously too beautiful to be true" Lucas said and looked at the blushing girl who was trying to put on her pants with a smile.

"shut up!" Brooke said and Lucas laughed at her blushing face.

"alright dada! I am ready!" Caleb said smiling with his front missing tooth and holding his backpack proudly.

"good because so am I … say good bye to your mom" Lucas said and Caleb ran over to Brooke wrapping his arms tightly around her legs.

"bye mamma! If the baby gets here tell it I said hi and I love him or her! Oh and I love you too!" Caleb said and Brooke laughed running her fingers softly through his locks.

"ill be sure to do that baby boy … have fun at school … I love you!" Brooke said holding onto what she could of him. Her belly was seriously in the way of almost everything now. Caleb walked away and Lucas walked up to Brooke.

"ill be back as soon as possible … I love you pretty girl" Lucas said and gave her a quick peck.

"and I love you … have fun boys" Brooke said as they left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke checked her watch for the time for what had to have been the fiftieth time in the past hour. Her loneliness had reached a whole other level she was beginning to get really worried about Lucas. There is no way it could take 3 hours to drop something off! She picked up her cell phone and AGAIN dialed Luke's number. After a few rings she heard the answering machine.

_Why wasn't he answering?_

She finally stood up from the couch and began to pace. She wasn't supposed to stress, it wasn't good for the baby but she couldn't help it especially with her psycho ex on the loose. She paced back and forth. She finally walked over to the fridge to get a drink she got a bottle of water out and took a sip. She walked over to the counter and set the bottle down tapping her fingers on the cold tile. She looked down and saw an address written on a piece of paper. She got her cell phone out again but this time she called Haley.

"Hey I need you to take me somewhere … I normally wouldn't ask but due to my overly large belly I have no choice" Brooke spoke into the phone and Haley gave a quick 'its ok ill be there right away' before hanging up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke stepped into the addressed house that was on the paper. It was empty silent and scary. As a matter of fact, it gave Brooke the chills and she did not like this at all.

"Is anybody here? I am looking for a Lucas Scott!" she called throughout the quiet house. When no one answered she wished she 'd let Haley come in with her.

She slowly walked throughout the home and she was suspicious because Lucas said it was an office not a house. She decided to enter the rooms. The first room was completely empty. She reached the next door and opened it and what she saw shocked her. It was Lucas but he looked like he had been drugged. He couldn't even hold his head up. He was tied to a chair in an empty room.

Brooke gasped. "Oh my god" she said with her hand over her heart. She immediately ran over to Lucas as best she could considering she was overly pregnant, untying the ropes around his hands.

" Lucas … Lucas look at me" she said lifting his chin to look her in the eyes. "You have to wake up for me," she said and he nodded best he could

"You know this would be a lot easier if I didn't have this ball in front of me!" she huffed and got down on her knees to untie his feet.

"Brooke… Brooke" he repeatedly said her name and she looked at him confussed and worried. He could barley keep his eyes open, let alone have a coversation

"Lucas just relax ... I will gget you out of here ... i promise" she said looking him in the eyes. He took a deep gulp and tried his best to get out what he needed to sa

"No ... Brooke ... behind you" he got out best he could. She got up as quickly as she could scared of what was behind her. She slipped her hand into her purse and quickly turned around with a gun in her hand pointed towards Eric.

"Leave us alone Eric!" Brooke yelled and she felt the tears from fear form in her eyes.

"It's a scary thing isn't it? Loosing the person you love … I would know … for years I loved you … and you just … just left me for him!" he huffed and reached for something he had behind him.

"Keep your hands up!" Brooke screamed and she felt the room get hot and a knot in her stomach. That could have been the baby literally tying her intestines but she wasn't sure.

He laughed. It was as if he was mocking her … it was dry, scary, and cocky. She didn't like that laugh at all!

"Brooke there is something you need to learn … I am not scared of you … not the least bit" he said and pulled out a blade. He wiped the blade with a handkerchief and slowly walked over to her.

"Leave … leave … leave her … alone" Lucas got out. He was really trying but it was too hard he had no energy at all. He was very close to being unconscious.

"Shut up!" Eric yelled. "God haven't you guys learned enough yet! You aren't going to win!" he yelled "now Brooke we can to this the easy way" he said and walked behind her letting the cold blade run across her bare neck. The blade gave her shivers

'_Where is Haley when you need her!'_ Brooke thought to herself

"Or the hard" he said and pressed the neck harder against her neck. She took a big gulp of fear.

"Brooke" Lucas said softly and swallowed. "Shoot" he finished and Eric breathed out deeply.

"You really don't know when to shut up do you!?" he asked angrily and walked away from Brooke looking Lucas in the eyes. "I mean seriously let me make it clear SHUT THE FUCK …"

Click

He heard a noise come from where Brooke was standing. It was the gun.

"Now don't make me pull the trigger Eric … stay right there and don't move an inch!" she said through the tears. Eric took a step towards her.

BOOM, BOOM.

Two shots. One in the arm and one in the leg. Eric fell to the floor.

"I thought I told you not to move! Didn't think I'd do it did ya? Now ya know! Don't mess with Brooke Scott … it's like paying with fire and trust me you'll get …" she was saying it proud and she was about to finish when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ahhhh!" Brooke screamed holding her stomach.

"Oh my god! What the hell is going on! I heard a gun fire and …" Haley said running in shocked.

"Call and ambulance Haley! I am in labor and Luke's been drugged" Brooke said scrunching up her face and holding her stomach tightly.

"You're in labor! But wait! What! You're due a whole month from now!" Haley said panicking.

"Haley! I think I know that! Ahhhh!" she screamed.

"Ok I am on it!" Haley said and dialed 911 with panic.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Have a nice rest? Dude you were out for like 30 hours" Nathan said when Lucas opened his eyes with confusion. He found himself in a hospital bed.

"Nathan?" Lucas asked confused "where's Brooke!? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" Lucas asked full of worry.

"Relax Lucas!" Nathan said "there fine … Brookes in labor" Nathan informed Lucas.

"Well what the hell am I doing here? I need to be there with her!" Lucas said and tried to get out of bed but Nathan pushed him back to the bed.

"Relax … you cant until the doctor comes back and ok's you" Nathan said and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for that Nathan! I am about to be a father … again" Lucas said and smiled realizing he would be having another child soon.

"I know man … but you're just going to have to wait." Nathan said and Lucas sighed rolling his eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley took the towel and wiped Brooke's sweaty forehead. She ran a piece of ice over her head as Brooke screamed and pushed hard as she could.

"Oh my god!" Brooke sighed finishing with a push.

"Come on Brooke … you are almost there you can't give up!" The doctor said and Brooke shook her head 'no'

"I cant do it … I am too old for this man" Brooke sighed and Haley laughed. "I'm serious I am done pull it out or something!" Brooke said. She was pooped and she was quitting.

"Come on Brooke just one more push … I am right here" Haley said and grabbed Brooke's hand tightly. Brooke looked up at her with a smile a pushed her hardest push she could.

As those first cries came from their baby Lucas ran through the door looking at his baby with a smile.

"Lucas" Brooke sighed happy to see him. It had been a long and hard day.

"Here you go … meet mommy and daddy beautiful baby girl" the doctor said and placed that baby into Brookes arms.

"It's a girl!" Brooke said happily "oh good because I don't think a boy would have enjoyed a pink and brown bedroom" Brooke said with a laugh as she felt the tears swell up in her eyes while looking at her beautiful newly born baby.

"Brooke I am so sorry I wasn't here" Lucas said and kissed her forehead.

"Are you kidding? I am just happy this baby has a dad," Brooke said looking up at him with a smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Madison Haley Scott" Brooke said happily laying the baby into the little bed. She sighed and watched the little baby sleep moving her little nose. Brooke smiled and brushed her bang back towards the rest of her hair that was now in a sloppy ponytail. She was happy that the chaos was over and it was peaceful again.

"Hey you're up and walking … good," Lucas said walking in and handing Brooke a bouquet of flowers. She turned around and looked at him with a smile as she took the flowers.

"I can't believe you were in labor for thirty six hours!" Lucas said as he watched her place the flowers on the hospital bed.

"Well how could you have known … I'm telling you Luke, whatever Eric gave you it really did put you out like a light" Brooke said and wrapped her arms around herself remembering the event.

"Speaking of …what happened to Eric? Is he in jail?" Lucas asked

"He is in a hospital jail right now because I sort of shot him … twice" Brooke said and laughed and Lucas joined.

"I know … I remember you saying something weird like don't mess with Brooke Scott" Lucas said remembering what he could of his sketchy memory.

"Yeah … well after that he is going to actually serve jail time … for life this time" Brooke said happily. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke and she wrapped her arms around him and the fell into a deep hug.

"I don't ever want to feel like that again Luke … I thought I was going to loose you" she said and held onto him tightly taking in the scent of him and his warm body.

"I am not going anywhere … I promise" Lucas said and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"You better not" she said and gripped on to him tighter. "I love you Lucas Scott" she said and inhaled again.

"And I love you" he said. Things actually felt ok right then. And it felt great.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**authors note: okay 1 more chapter guys! please stay with me!**

**Sumerlove LB4ever- hello!! Thanks so very much for reviewing! I am so happy it helps you get over you oth blues because it really helps me get over mine! Lol I am happy it is satisfying you and I hope this chapter did as well! You should know this story will end soon but I am having ANOTHER sequel … it's the last one but it sums everything up and I promise brucas are totally in love! Be sure to check it out it will be called Ever, ever after! Thanks again and please review!**

**Brooke6404- hey thanks so much for your review! I am so happy you liked the last chapter and thank goodness it wasn't crappy! I hope this one wasn't either! Thanks again… oh and you should know this story is almost over and I am writing yet another part to this series … it will be the last one and it basically sums it all up! It will be called Ever, ever after! Be sure to check it out! Thanks again and please review!**

**Tanya2byour21- hi thanks so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too! I seriously hope it wasn't crap and please let me know if it was lol! Anyways thanks again … you should know that this story is almost over and I am making one last sequel to this story and it is called Ever, ever after. It basically sums everything up! Please check it out when this story is over! Oh and thanks again for the review please leave one for this chapter too!**

**BandLforever- hey thanks so much for the review best friend! Lol BTW I so agree with you … I hope Sophia does a 7th season because if she doesn't ill be heart broken! She is my favorite actress not to mention I am flipping obsessed with her lol. Oh and I am so mad at oth already because there has only been one brucas scene and lit a gazillion pucas scenes! I am so close to like going on a strike! They better give me season 7 and it better have loads of brucas or else … lol**

**Continuing on Anyways thanks again … you should know that this story is almost over and I am making one last sequel to this story and it is called Ever, ever after. It basically sums everything up! Please check it out when this story is over! Oh and thanks again for the review please leave one for this chapter too!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- so Eric didn't hurt Brooke … Brooke hurt Eric! Woo hoo! Don't you love me? Or was this chapter crap? Be honest. Lol well thanks so much for your review I am happy you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too. Anyways thanks again … you should know that this story is almost over and I am making one last sequel to this story and it is called Ever, ever after. It basically sums everything up! Please check it out when this story is over! Oh and thanks again for the review please leave one for this chapter too!**

**Flipflopgal- aww the baby is here! And it's a girl! Is that what you wished for? Lol thanks so much for your review I am so happy you liked the previous chapter and I hope this one wasn't crap! Please let me know! Anyways thanks again … you should know that this story is almost over and I am making one last sequel to this story and it is called Ever, ever after. It basically sums everything up! Please check it out when this story is over! Oh and thanks again for the review please leave one for this chapter too!**

**Onetreehillgirl066- you can say that again! Lol well thanks so much for the review! Hey the baby is here and it's a girl aren't you happy? Lol Anyways thanks again … you should know that this story is almost over and I am making one last sequel to this story and it is called Ever, ever after. It basically sums everything up! Please check it out when this story is over! Oh and thanks again for the review please leave one for this chapter too!**

**Brucasfan23- hey thanks so much for the review! I am really happy you liked the chapter! I know I am an evil fan fiction writer but I did make Brooke have the baby and it was a girl! Oh and Eric's gone! Don't you love me now? Or was the chapter still crap? Be honest. Anyways thanks again … you should know that this story is almost over and I am making one last sequel to this story and it is called Ever, ever after. It basically sums everything up! Please check it out when this story is over! Oh and thanks again for the review please leave one for this chapter too!**


	37. end almost

ALL FALL DOWN ALL FALL DOWN

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Good morning you early bird" Brooke said as she walked over tiredly to the baby who woke her up with the little noises she made. Madison grabbed her little foot and placed it beside her mouth a Brooke laughed.

"You must be up so early because you know we have a big day today huh?" Brooke asked and softly picked up her chunky blue-eyed brown haired beauty with a dimpled smile just like her mother.

Brooke softly brushed the little hairs Madison had out of her face and gave her a soft sweet kiss on the forehead.

"So my little angel you have officially been alive for one month!" Brooke said happily and marked off another day on the calendar.

"Momma is she awake?" Caleb asked running into the nursery happily to see his new sister. It had been a whole month and Caleb just could not get over his little sister.

"Yes she is." Brooke said and being sure to hold the baby securely she got down to Caleb's level and like he always did he placed a small kiss on the top of the baby's' head. Then he looked up at his mom with a huge smile. Brooke laughed.

"Can I hold her again momma?" Caleb asked with excitement.

"Alright" Brooke agreed with a smile. Brooke slowly stood and called sat on a small chair in the nursery with his hands out and ready. Brooke softly placed the baby into Caleb's arms placing his hands where they needed to be around the baby. Then she let her thumb softly run the baby's forehead.

"Mommy … I think she looks just like you" he stated and Brooke smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked and Caleb nodded.

"Well she definitely has you and your dads stunning blue eyes" Brooke said and Caleb nodded in agreement.

"You know when neither of you were in bed I actually got to thinking you might have token off on me" Lucas said as he leaded against the door post with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Oh be careful what you say there my dear husband" Brooke said as she looked up at him with a smile. Then she looked back over at Caleb and gave him a small kiss on the forehead before picking the baby up out of his arms and walking over to Lucas.

"One month already" Brooke stated looking down at Madison and Lucas looked at her with a smile.

"I know," he assured her and Brooke nodded. He pulled Brooke in close to him and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. They both groaned lightly into the kiss. When they separated they shared a short gaze and a small smile.

"Mom what time are we leaving?" Caleb asked interrupting them. Brooke took a deep breath and turned around to look at Caleb.

"Pretty soon so you better hurry up and get ready" Brooke said and Caleb nodded happily running back to his room to get ready.

"Alright my little princess we should get you ready too" Brooke said and gave the baby a soft kiss and her soft sweet little head.

"You want some help?" Lucas asked and Brooke looked down at the baby and then back up at Lucas with a smile.

"No. I think were good" Brooke said with a wink and walked over to the baby's changing area.

"Alright" Lucas sighed and walked away to get him self ready and cook breakfast for them.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well, well look who decided to show up" Haley said as she watched Lucas, Brooke, Caleb, and Madison come towards them and their spot they picked on the beach.

"Sorry were late … we were running a little late" Brooke said and set down the baby bag on the blanket.

"You're forgiven but only because this little angel looks overly adorable and I can hardly handle it!" Rachel said standing up and taking the baby from Brooke giving Madison a big kiss.

"Thanks you very much" Brooke said with a huge smile "I picked the outfit my self … aren't her little glasses and little floaters just adorable?" Brooke asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes!" both Rachel and Haley said together.

"Look the girly fest is already starting man," Nathan said and Lucas asked.

"Sorry Nate" Brooke said and tapped him lightly on the head before sitting down besides Rachel and Haley.

"So what would we call today? Madison's month anniversary?" Rachel said and Haley laughed.

"Sorry Rach but that sounded like seriously stupid!" Haley said with a giggle.

"Shut up!" Rachel said and hit Haley lightly on the leg "if its so easy … you think of something" Rachel said and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Does it really matter what we call guys? You guys are always having some kind of battle," Brooke said with a small laugh as she rubbed Caleb's back with sun block.

"Well its fun!" Rachel said and stuck her tongue out at Brooke who chuckled.

"Whatever you say" she said and shrugged. "Alrighty … you're all set" Brooke said and gave Caleb a pat on the pack.

"So can I go in the water now?" Caleb asked with excitement.

"Sure … as long as your dad goes with you" Brooke said with a smile knowing what was to come.

"But mom … I am old enough to go by myself!" Caleb pouted.

"Yes but if your dad didn't go then you would hurt his feelings" Brooke said and Caleb looked up at Lucas who was frowning.

"Ugh … fine … lets go dad" Caleb sighed walking towards the water. Lucas and Brooke shared a quick laugh before Lucas followed him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So Brooke a month later and your already wearing a bikini" Haley said and popped and apple in her mouth.

"Yup … as a matter of fact I think I will go show off a little" Brooke said with Madison in her arms. She walked down towards the water.

She reached Lucas and looked at him with a smile. He even looked toned and perfect from behind! She wrapped one hand around Lucas touching his hard stomach lightly and held Madison with the other.

"Hey what are you two doing down here?" Lucas asked turning around and looking and the two beautiful ladies in his life.

"We got bored up there with the tanning ladies" Brooke said with a shrug and playful smile.

"Oh it must be basket ball season for Nathan again … did he bring his special coconut tanning lotion?" Lucas asked and laughed looking back towards the water at Caleb playing with his boogie board.

"Actually yes" Brooke said and they both laughed.

There was a short silence. Lucas looked down at Brooke and smiled as he watched her kiss Madison's soft head.

"I love you" he said and slipped his arms around Brooke's waist letting her lean up against him as they watched Caleb in the water.

" I love you too," she said and he softly kissed the top of Brooke's head.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The day went on and it got late. All of the kids were worn out and knocked out! All the adults were sat around a bon fire wrapped in blankets.

"I have an idea," Brooke whispered in Lucas' ear and he looked at her curiously. "Hey hales can you watch them for a couple minutes while me and Luke take a walk?" Brooke asked and Haley nodded with a small smile. Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand and dragged him out to the water.

"Brooke what are we doing?" Lucas asked confused.

"Well its been a whole month since we have actually had some alone time and since the kids are actually knocked out I thought we'd take our chance while we had one" Brooke explained as they reached the water.

"Ahh I see" Lucas said as he wrapped his arms loosely around her and she let her arms rest around his neck as he softly kissed her. After separating from the kiss Brooke slowly walked into the warm water. She looked back at Lucas with a goofy smile.

"You coming or what?" she asked and Lucas ran after her. She tried to get away from him because she knew what he had panned but, as always she was too late. Lucas took her down with him under water. Brooke shot up from the water and gasped running her fingers through her now salty hair.

"You ass!" Brooke shouted and splashed Lucas as they both laughed.

"Hey you tempted me!" Lucas said and pointed at her.

" Whatever!" Brooke said and stuck her tongue out at him while she slowly swam towards him. Lucas reached put and pulled her close to him laying a soft kiss on her lips. Brooke pulled away.

"Luke stop … your going to make me horny and I am so not doing it in a ocean filled with a bunch of nasty shit!" Brooke said trying to push him off of her, Lucas laughed into her neck while he was kissing it.

"Its not funny … if we keep this up we might just get pregnant before our little Madison turns one!" Brooke said and Lucas looked up at her into her eyes.

"Who cares … I mean were pretty good at it if you ask me … our kids are the cutest and best kids I've seen since well … I was born" Lucas said and laughed

Brooke playfully slapped his chest "you are so cocky its ridiculous!" she said and Lucas laughed

"But its true isn't it?" Lucas said and Brooke thought about it.

"Yea … but its only because of their mommy" Brooke said and batted her eye lashes.

"So true" Lucas said and pulled her close giving her yet another kiss. Brooke wrapped her legs around Lucas and indulged in the kiss. It was at that moment she realized everything was ok and she was truly happy without any worries. It had been a hard couple of years and a lot had happened but she survived it all. _They_ survived it all.

Brooke broke the kiss yet again and looked into Lucas' eyes.

"I'm happy," she simply stated and Lucas laughed

"Well I should hope so" he said and gave her another peck.

"No I mean … everything is perfect … were happy" Brooke said

"I know it felt like it would never come but it did and were and we are going to be just fine Brooke Scott" Lucas said giving her yet another quick couple pecks. His kisses began to make her blush.

"I love you Lucas" Brooke said with a smile.

"And I love you Brooke Penelope Scott" Lucas said and help her tightly giving her another kiss. Broke unwrapped her legs and began to swim back towards the beach.

"I told you I wouldn't do it in the ocean … I don't plan on having an STD." Brooke said and Lucas laughed swimming after her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

AUTHORS NOTE: ok so let me begin by giving my most sincere apologies! I am so incredibly sorry for my lack of updates! I have had a life overloaded with things to do! My dad went to Vegas for a while leaving me alone with my handicapped mom so I had to take full attention to her! I hope you all under stand and I hope even though this chapter is WAY late you still loved it and you still love me lol. I also want you to know my imagination is exploding with ideas for stories and there will be a couple stories heading your way! I hope you enjoy them!

**Let me thank you all for your amazing reviews! Your reviews are what get the next chapters up … they give me motivation and they make me smile which means so very much to me! I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope I met up to your standards.**

**Thanks yet again for reading! NOW GO CHECK OUT ever, ever after!**


End file.
